The Road Not Taken
by Alexandria M
Summary: John Cena was happy with his girlfriend Natalie Morgan until she broke up with him out of the blue. John never understood why but 8 years later on an unexpected meeting he runs into Natalie discovering why she left. Will JOhn ever be able to forgive Natalie for taking the road she took 8 years earlier?
1. Chapter 1

_**April 2012**_

Everyone comes to a point in their life where they are at a crossroads and don't know which road to take. It is a point of tough deliberation and if you haven't reached that crossroads yet don't worry because one day you will find yourself at the crossroads. You will not know which way to go. It will take days, weeks even months to make a decision and when you finally do you take the one road you think is best for yourself and others you find yourself wondering if you took the wrong road or if it was really the right path for your life. . I reached my crossroad 8 years ago. I find myself always wondering why I chose the road I did or asking myself what would have happened if I had gone the other way but in the end I know my decision and this road was what was best for me. It was the road that was best for all of us.

My name is Natalie Morgan and I am 28 years old. I am originally from West Newbury, Mass. But because of the road I have chosen to take I no longer live there. I live in Hershey, Pennsylvania. I have not been to West Newbury for 7 ½ years and at the time I feel I will never go back. I don't want to go back. I could never go back. I chose this road for a reason and to travel back would make me question my decision all over again.

_**February 2004**_

_I was 20 years old in my junior year of college at Boston College. I went back to my hometown of West Newbury for the weekend to celebrate the homecoming of a good family friend; John Cena. John's family and my family had been friends for years. Our parents were good friends and John was good friends with my older brother as they grew up together. I always thought John was a dork. He was always wrestling around with my brother and his own brothers. I never expected John to make it to WWE but it was his dream since childhood. I don't think anyone was as surprised as I was when John became a WWE superstar. It's not that I didn't like John because we did get along I just didn't talk to him that much. He has always been 7 years older than me so we never really had that much in common. I was always like a little sister to him. I guess I kind of looked at him like an older brother too but we never really talked more than a simple casual conversation. That night of his party changed EVERYTHING!_

_ The party was nothing more than drinking and playing games. It was something like a frat party in college. It really was nothing special. Everyone congratulated John on his success but it was still a party full of booze. Just like the old John I remembered. I was standing drinking a beer by myself when I heard a familiar voice. "Nat," said John. _

_ "John," I said turning around to face him. I flashed him a smile which he returned with a smile of his own. He always had the best smile which is why I assume he was voted best smile in the high school yearbook. It was a picture I studied often in my brother's senior yearbook. John standing in a football jersey wearing jeans and flashing his beautiful smile showing off his dimples and perfect teeth played in my mind. I guess it's safe to say I may have had a small crush on John but nothing too serious. "Congratulations."_

_ "Thanks," he said as he moved closer to me. "How have you been? How's school?"_

_ "I've been pretty good I'm not living the fast life but I am living the usual college life studying, parties and underage drinking," I said holding up my red solo cup of beer. _

_ "That's the life," he said with a laugh. "Other than all that stuff how is school?"_

_ "It's good. I only have one more year left. I was thinking of taking some summer courses to finish by December so I can get out in the big world," I said. _

_ "What are you taking up again?" _

_ "Business management," I said. _

_ "Awesome so you're going to be a big CEO some day?" _

_ "That's the plan," I said with a smile. "And what about you Mr. WWE. What are all your plans?"_

_ "To be the WWE champion," he said. "And just letting the WWE take me where it takes me. I am already where I want to be."_

_ "I know," I said with a smile. "I can't wait till I reach my goals. I have so many."_

_ "I bet you do," he said. "I'm sorry but you've really grown up. The last time I saw you you were about 12? 13?"_

_ "13," I said. _

_ "It's been a long time," he said as I saw something in his eyes. Something I had never seen before. He wasn't looking at me like a big brother looks at his little sister like he had many times before. "You look great."_

_ "Thanks," I said as I felt my face turn red. I am not sure why he made me blush but hearing those words really made me blush and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't remember a time I ever had that feeling when it came to a guy. Guys were not my thing. I was very inexperienced. I had only ever been kissed. _

_ "You're welcome," he said flashing me that smile again. I was starting to look at him in a not so big brother type of way. I was starting to see how much he had grown up from the boy that used to hang out with my brother. He was now a man; a very good looking man. "So any boyfriends or anything?"_

_ "No," I said. "No boyfriend here. What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"_

_ "No. Not right now," he said. For some reason this made me smile inside. _

_ We sat and talked for a while. We talked through 3 cups of beer and the sunsetting in the sky. He put his arm around me as we watched the sun go down filling the sky with pinks and oranges. It was February but it was still as beautiful as ever and it wasn't that cold for a February. It was chilly but not freezing very unusual weather for a February. "The sky is beautiful," I said. _

_ "It is," he said pulling me closer to him. "You're cold. Let's go inside and get you into some warmer clothes." I thought I was dressed warm enough in my black dress and nylons but I obliged and followed him into his house. He led me up the stairs to his old bedroom; the room he had once slept in when he was growing up. He opened the wooden door and allowed me to walk in first. It was a typical high school boy's room. There were pictures of women in bikinis plastered on the wall as well as pictures of him and his high school friends but mainly of him and his high school girlfriend Liz. I wasn't sure what happened between him and Liz because I always thought they would have married and what not but no he was single. "Sorry for the way it looks. I haven't been here since before I left for college."_

_ "It's okay," I said with a smile as he shut the door behind him. _

_ "I was your typical high school boy," he said, "but you know this."_

_ "Yeah," I said brushing a piece of my brown hair out of my face. _

_ "Are you nervous?" he asked. _

_ "A little," I said. I wasn't entirely comfortable being in his bedroom. _

_ "Why?" he asked handing me a pair of his sweatpants and one of his t-shirts displaying his high school mascot. _

_ "I don't know," I said taking the clothes from him._

_ "Not in a lot of guys' bedrooms?" he asked with that smile. _

_ "No not really," I said. _

_ "I'm actually surprised by that," he said. "You're a very beautiful girl. I would have thought a lot of guys would have invited you to their room."_

_ "Um," I said. It sounded worse than what it was supposed to be. _

_ "I wasn't being offensive…" he started to say but for some reason I couldn't control myself and before I knew I had dropped the clothes he gave me to the floor and my lips were up against his. I pressed my tongue against his lips where he granted me access to his mouth. I kissed him passionately as he returned it back with passion of his own. The kiss broke and he said, "Nat, what was that?"_

_ "I'm sorry. I didn't…." _

_ Before I could finish my sentence his lips were against mine again and he was kissing me passionately. My arms were wrapped around his neck as I felt his hands trailing down my back and slowly up my dress. He removed his hand from under my skirt and I heard the sound of a zipper realizing it was the zipper to my dress. We broke our kiss long enough for me to slip out of my dress. He picked me up and carried me over to his bed where his lips trailed kisses down my body starting from my neck working his way down till he got to the top of my nylons. He slowly removed them from my body followed by my underwear. He moved himself back up my body and unhooked my bra freeing my breasts. He softly massaged my breasts as he kissed me softly and passionately. He broke the kiss long enough to remove his own clothes before kissing me once more. I had never gone that far with a guy before in my life and I was enjoying it. John slowly entered me. I winced in pain as he looked at my face. "I'm sorry, Nat, do you want me to stop?"_

_ "No," I said. I didn't want him to stop. I wanted this as much as he did. With my okay he continued on. He began to move slowly. It was painful and pleasurable at the same time. He pulled out long enough to grab a condom out of the drawer. He slipped it on and continued on with his movements. He was slow and gentle it was everything I expected it to be. A feeling came over I never knew before; a feeling of ecstasy. I couldn't control myself anymore and released myself letting out a moan. John continued with a few more moments before he released himself with a moan and collapsing his body on top of mine. I never thought in a million years that I would have lost my virginity to John Cena. _

_ John softly kissed my lips before he removed himself from inside of me. I winced in pain and he said, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."_

_ "It's okay. It wasn't that bad," I said as I sat up on my elbows as John got up from the bed. He removed the condom, tied it and threw it in the trash. He walked into his bathroom and came back with a towel._

_ "There is a little bit of blood," he said as he gently cleaned it up. "I'm really sorry, Nat. I take it you were a virgin?"_

_ "Yeah," I said as he wiped between my legs. _

_ "I'm sure you didn't imagine losing your virginity that way," he said as he finished cleaning me up._

_ "No but it is what it is," I said. _

_ "As long as I didn't hurt you," he said as he got up to take the towel to the bathroom. _

_ "It hurt but it was still pleasurable," I said. _

_ "Okay," said John as he slipped his boxers on. He handed me his sweatpants and his t-shirt. I put them on as he dressed. "So do you want to stay here tonight or go home?"_

_ "I can stay here if you don't mind," I said. _

_ "I don't mind. I like you h ere," he said with a smile. _

_ "I like it here," I said with a smile of my own._

_ And that is where it begins. John and me slept together a total of 4 times after that night. We began our long distance relationship that lasted almost a month and a half. It was the best month and a half of my life until that one night. _

_**April 2004**_

_I waited and waited for my period to come but it never did. I looked at the calendar realizing I was late; very late! I thought back to that night in February with John; the first night we had sex. I thought about the time he entered me without the condom but every other time after that we had used a condom. I realized I had never gotten my period in March and now in April. I didn't think I could be pregnant because he did use a condom that night just not right away but my college roommate Kate informed me that it was entirely possible to get pregnant from pre ejaculation. I was laying on my bed reading through my business book when Kate came in the room the day after our whole conversation. "Well, Natalie," she said. "How have your sleeping habits been lately?"_

_ "I don't know. I guess I've been sleeping more than usual," I said. "Why?"_

_ "So you'd say you're fatigued?"_

_ "Yeah but what college student isn't?" I asked. _

_ "And how about eating habits? Are you eating more or less?"_

_ "Less," I said. It was true I had been eating less food than normal because the thought of food made me sick. And anything I ever ate made me sick. _

_ "I see," she said, "and how about nausea? Are you feeling nauseous? Any vomiting?"_

_ "Yes I have been pretty nauseous lately and I've had some vomiting. What's this about, Kate?"_

_ "You being pregnant," she said. _

_ "I am not pregnant," I said but I think I knew deep down that I was. It was just something that I was trying to deny. I don't know if it was out of fear or what but I was denying all the evidence. _

_ "You are," she said, "and what about your breasts? Any breast tenderness?"_

_ "They do hurt and I just had to buy new bras," I said. I did grow a little in the boob area which caused me to go bra shopping. I had gone from my small A-cup to a B-Cup. _

_ "Uh huh," she said as she pulled a box out of the plastic bag she was holding. She tossed the box to me and said, "take the test." _

_ "Kate, I don't need a test," I said. _

_ "Take it," she said. _

_ I knew she wasn't going to let up so I obliged her and grabbed the test. "I don't know what this is going to prove. This is so pointless because I'm not pregnant," I said to her as I walked into the bathroom. _

_ "Take the test, Natalie," she said as I read over the directions on the box. I never took a pregnancy test before; hell 7-8 weeks earlier I had never had sex before. I did as the instructions said and peed on the stick. I let it sit for two minutes. I paced back and forth in the bathroom as I waited. I swear those two minutes seemed to be the longest of my life. I picked up the test off the counter and took a deep breath as I read the results. Two lines; what do two lines mean; was the thought going through my mind. I picked up the box and I knew exactly what two lines meant. __**PREGNANT**__. It was a big fat positive. I felt the tears burn in my eyes as I read the results. I saw my entire future come falling down around me. A baby was not what I wanted..it was not what I needed. I was so close to finishing school. I only had a year or so till I was done. All my dreams seemed to fly out the window. I walked out of the bathroom and Kate was standing there waiting for me. "So?" I didn't even need to say a word. My tear filled eyes and my pale face said it all. "You're pregnant." Hearing her say those words made me lose all control. I broke down and began to cry. I had no idea what I was going to do now or even what John was going to do. _

**_A/N: So what did you think? Please review. Is it a keeper or no?_**


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. And thank-you to everyone that followed, alerted and favorited this story. It means a lot. Thank-you guys so much!**

_It took me about 30 minutes to compose myself. Kate couldn't do anything but comfort me. I had no idea what was going to happen next but I did know that was the last thing John and I needed in our lives. I was almost finished with college and John's wrestling career was picking up. After my emotional broke down I talked to John on the phone that night but only for 5 minutes because I was tired and because I had the urge to cry. I didn't want him to know what was going on. It was a conversation to have face to face and not over the phone. I cried myself to sleep that night. I cried myself to sleep lots of nights after that. I finally broke down a week later and scheduled an appointment with an OB/GYN to get confirmation. Sure enough it was confirmed I was 8 weeks pregnant. I knew exactly at the moment when the doctor told me how far along I was when I conceived the baby; the same night I lost my virginity. It would be just my luck to get pregnant the first time. Tears filled my eyes that day when the doctor printed off my ultrasound picture with a baby that looked no bigger than a bean. I wanted to cry as the doctor told me my due date was the beginning of November; November 3__rd__ to be exact. He discussed my options; abortion, adoption or raising the baby. I didn't know what I wanted to do. It was all too much for my mind at the time. It was something I had to process. It was something John and I needed to discuss together. The doctor went over the things I should avoid and gave me a prescription for prenatal vitamins. I didn't know what I wanted to do. John was gone for another week but I did plan to discuss it with him. I wanted him to know we were expecting a child. To this day I remember how I felt; scared, scared shitless. _

_ The week flew by as I spent most of it dealing with the worst morning sickness. I couldn't eat anything and I couldn't even look at food without getting sick. School was taking a hit because I was so sick I didn't get out of bed to make it to class so my grades started to drop and I was falling behind in my work. That was not what I wanted. John arrived in Boston on the one day of the week I felt well enough to get up, shower and eat a few saltines. John picked me up from outside of my dorm and we headed off to his hotel room. The car ride was pretty much done in silence. I really didn't have the words to say. I could feel John look over at me occasionally and he would ask if I was all right. I told him I was but I had to cover it up. I'm aware now that my yes was not convincing as he put his hand on my thigh to comfort me as he drove. _

_ We arrived at his hotel room and the first thing that he said to me when we got in his room was, "Nat, are you okay? You look like something is up."_

_ "I'm fine," I said as I felt my stomach turn. "I am not feeling that great," I said before running to the bathroom. _

_ I was in there for at least 10 minutes throwing up and when I came out of the bathroom John had a look of worry on his face. "What's wrong? Stomach bug?"_

_ "Yeah," I said feeling guilty for lying. _

_ "You didn't have to come out with me tonight you know that right?" he asked. _

_ "I know but I wanted to. I think we need to talk," I said. _

_ "I think we should talk too," he said with a smile. "You go first."_

_ "No, John, you go first," I said. "I would rather you go first."_

_ "If you insist," he said. "Well, I had a meeting with Vince and the rest of the creative team. They are gearing me up for a championship run." _

_ "Really?" I asked. _

_ "Yeah and they want me to start filming a movie." _

_ "A movie?" _

_ "Yes. I'm heading to New Orleans in a couple weeks to start filming then I go back and my schedule increases. They are going to push me more."_

_ "That's great," I said. I suddenly felt that if I mentioned that we were having a baby he wouldn't be happy. He had some really big things coming up. I didn't want to ruin that for him. I sounded less than thrilled._

_ "What's wrong?" he asked. "There will still be plenty of time for us, Nat. I want you to come to New Orleans with me."_

_ "John, that's great but I can't go to New Orleans with you. I have school. How long are you going to be there?"_

_ "I leave next month. I will be there till August," he said. "Please after school come with me."_

_ "John, I'd love to but…" I started to say. _

_ "But what, Nat? What is going on with you?"_

_ "Nothing," I said, "but I really think we should talk."_

_ "All right," he said. "Let's talk." _

_ "John, I'm not sure this is working out."_

_ "What?" he asked. "What's not working out?"_

_ "Us," I said. "We're not working out. This long distance thing is not working for us."_

_ "I thought it was Nat. What do you mean we're not working out? Did I do something wrong?"_

_ "No, John, it's not you. It's me," I said. "I can't handle this life. And now you're going to be gone for three months and getting a busier schedule. I just think it would be better if we broke up."_

_ "Natalie, I don't want to break up. I want this to work out. Please, Natalie, we can make this work," he said with his blue eyes filled with intense sadness. I felt so bad for breaking up with him but it was what I had to do. I couldn't ruin his career. He had a road paved for him. I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk a baby ruining that for him. _

_ "John, I know but this is what's best for us. I'm sorry."_

_ "Natalie," he said as his voice cracked. _

_ "John, please don't," I said. "Please. This is hard enough but this is how it has to be."_

_ "Natalie, it doesn't have to be like this," he said in a begging tone. _

_ I knew I was breaking his heart but it was for the best. That's how I felt. It was better for all of us; for me, for John and for our baby. It was the best way to go. "I'm sorry, John. I'm going to take a cab and head back to my dorm room."_

_ "Natalie, I don't know why you're doing this to me. If this is what you want then.."_

_ "It is," I said, "it is what I want." It wasn't really what I wanted but I had my reasons. _

_ "All right but at least let me take you back to your dorm."_

_ "Okay," I said. _

_ John drove me back to my dorm that night. Our car ride was done in complete silence. Neither of us had anything to say to the other. He dropped me off at the dorm, I kissed him softly but quickly on the lips and got out of his car. "Nat," he said. _

_ "Yes," I said turning back to face him. _

_ "If you change your mind you have my number. I really wish this would work out. I know we can make it work…" he said before I cut him off. _

_ "Goodbye, John." I shut the door and headed up to my dorm room. _

_ After that night I didn't talk to John at all. I never saw him again after that night. He called me a couple of times but I never answered the calls. It was better that way. It was me, myself and I. I made plans a couple days after I broke up with John to get an abortion. Kate went with me but as they were getting ready to start the procedure I couldn't do it. I could not go through with it. It just wasn't in me to do something so horrible especially to that little bean inside of me. I still had school to finish. I had ambitions and I planned to graduate from college and reach all of my dreams. John was out living his dreams so I made my decision to put the baby up for adoption. I talked to my mom about it and swore her to secrecy. I didn't want anyone but my mom and Kate to know about the baby, especially since I was putting it up for adoption. My mom helped me find a wonderful adoption agency in Boston. They had found a couple to adopt my baby. I checked them out and I approved of them. They were a young couple in their early 30's. I did not know their story but they had no other children. I chose them because they seemed like the best family for my child. _

_ Over the months I heard the baby's heartbeat, felt it move, felt it kick and even found out it was a baby girl. I found out for the adoptive family because they wanted to know to prepare for her. I wasn't planning on finding out because it would be that much harder for me when the time came. My mom kept telling me how proud of me she was for making this decision. She even felt it was what was best for me. She didn't know John was the father and she didn't need to. She just thought the father was some college boy that didn't want to be a father. My mom was my rock through the entire thing. Kate and I slowly drifted apart over those months I was pregnant. I'm still not sure why but we weren't best friends anymore. I didn't return back to school for the fall term of 2004 because of the pregnancy but I did plan to go back after I had the baby, put her up for adoption and moved on with my life. That was my plan give her up and never look back. The agency asked me if I wanted the adoption to be open but I chose no. I wanted it to be closed. They asked me if I wanted to leave my information in a folder to see if when the baby turned 18 she could find me if she chose to. I chose not to. I wanted her to have the best life possible but never come back to find me. It was the road that I wanted to take. _

_**November 10**__**th**__**, 2004**_

_ I woke up that morning with the worst back pains a woman could feel. I was in tears and I was pretty sure I was having contractions at least every 5 minutes. I had pain the day before but I felt all I needed was some rest. I woke my mom up to tell her that I thought I was in labor. She took me to the hospital and on the way my water had broken. When we arrived at the hospital they hooked me up to the monitor where I could hear my baby's heartbeat fill the room. I had been checked more times than I liked but I was well over 6 cm dilated when I arrived. Things were going fast. I got there in time to get the epidural and within 4 hours of my arrival I was fully dilated and ready to push. I had never been so scared in my life. The adoption agency was called to tell the adoptive couple that they would have their baby girl in the next 24 hours. I pushed and pushed. My mom holding my hand and coaching me through the painful process made things easier. "Come on, Nat," she said. "You're almost there. You can do this."_

_ "It hurts so much, Mom," I said. It was like a pain I never felt before. I let out a scream as I felt the worst burning sensation. I couldn't help but feel the tears burn my eyes. _

_ "You're crowning," said the doctor. "Do you want to see?"_

_ "No. I don't want to see. I don't want to see the baby at all," I said. I had no intention of seeing my baby. I didn't want to see her. I wanted to deliver her and them take her away. I wanted no part of seeing the baby. _

_ "Okay," said the doctor. He continued to tell me when to push as my mother held my hand. She wouldn't look either. She kept her eyes on me. She didn't want to see her granddaughter be born and then taken away so quickly. She broke down and looked when the doctor said, "The head is out. She is beautiful."_

_ "Oh she really is beautiful," said my mother before I was told to push again. _

_ I pushed a couple more times and before I knew it the baby's cries filled the room and the doctor said, "It's a girl!" _

_ "She is beautiful," said my mother as she cried. "She's so beautiful, Natalie. Look at her."_

_ "No, mom, I don't want to look at her," I said. _

_ "Don't you want to see how beautiful she is?"_

_ "No, I don't," I said. I was determined not to look but the nurse handed me my baby girl after she was cleaned up and her cord was cut. I couldn't help but cry when I looked at my baby girl. She was beautiful. She was absolutely beautiful. She had a chubby little face, pink rosey cheeks, the biggest pink lips that I knew she had inherited from John. She had John's mouth there was no denying. Her perfect little nose that she had inherited from me although it was still shaped like a button and those beautiful eyes blue as can be. She was so beautiful. She had brown fuzzy hair. She had her perfect little ears, all ten fingers and all ten toes. She stopped crying as I held her in my arms. She cooed and made her soft little baby noises. I felt the tears roll down my cheek. "She's so beautiful," I said as I looked at her. "You're really beautiful. Welcome to the world," I said before kissing her forehead. _

_ The nurses and doctors never took her away. In fact they kept her with me. I was feeding her a bottle as the lady from the adoption agency came in to talk to me and for me to sign papers. "Natalie, the adoptive parents are out in the waiting room. It's time to sign the papers," she said. I handed my mom my baby girl and there was a pain in my heart. I didn't know what I was feeling. I had an instant sadness as the lady made her way over to my bed with the papers. She laid them down on the table before she wheeled it over to me. "Okay, Natalie, once you sign these papers you are terminating your rights as this little girl's parents and giving her over to the agency for her to be adopted. You do however have 30 days if you should change your mind. Do you know the birth father?"_

_ "No, I don't know the identity of the father," I said. I had to say that in order to sign the papers otherwise they would have to find John and ask him if he agreed to the adoption or if he wanted to keep the baby. _

_ "All right, Natalie, just read over the papers and sign right here," she said pointing to the line. _

_ "Okay," I said. I read over the papers. I read over them several times. I started to sign my name. I looked over to my mom feeding the baby and looked at my beautiful baby girl. "I can't do this," I said. _

_ "You can't do what, Honey?" asked my mother. _

_ "Give my baby away. I can't give her away, Mom." _

_ "Natalie, I thought we discussed this. I thought we realized this would be better for all of us."_

_ "Yeah we did but I can't do this. I don't want to do it. Tell the adoptive couple I'm sorry. I can't do this."_

_ "Wait a minute, Natalie, a baby is a big responsibility. You still have school to finish. This would be the best thing for you. You're never going to be able to raise the baby on your own."_

_ "I can try," I said, "Mom, I can do this. I don't want to give her away. If it gets too hard I can put her up for adoption but I want to try. I want to be her mother. I love her so much. I want to be her mother." I couldn't give her away. I felt bonded to her. I grew her inside of me for 9 months, I heard her heartbeat, felt her movements and brought her into the world. I couldn't give her up. I felt horrible for the couple waiting in the waiting room for my baby but I couldn't just give her away. I just couldn't. The feeling is hard to describe. I guess you could say I felt like a mother. I felt like mother lion being separated from my cub. I couldn't do it. _

_ "Natalie, are you sure?"_

_ "I'm sure, Mom. I don't want to do this. I can't."_

_ "All right, Natalie, if you are sure this is what you want to do."_

_ "It is. I want to do this," I said. "I'm sorry. Tell the couple I'm sorry. I can't give her away."_

_ "Are you sure, Natalie," asked the lady from the agency. _

_ "I'm sure," I said. _

_ "I can't force you but if it gets too hard you know where to find me," she said as she took the papers. "Good luck. I will break the news to the couple."_

_ "Tell them I am so sorry," I said. _

_ "I will," she said before grabbing her things and leaving the room. _

_ My mom walked over to the bed and handed me my baby girl. "Hi," I said with a smile. She was sound asleep and she looked so peaceful. "Look, Mom, she looks like an angel."_

_ "She does," said my mom. "Natalie, are you sure about this?"_

_ "I am, Mom."_

_ "All right, so if you're keeping her she needs a name. What are you going to name her?"_

_ "Angelina Kate," I said. "She looks like an Angelina," I said with a smile. _

_ "Yes she does," said my mother. _

_ I had absolutely nothing for Angelina. I had no place for her to sleep, no bottles, no clothes. I had nothing. While I was in the hospital my mom went out and bought me everything I needed for her. I was so grateful for everything my mom did for me. A couple days later we were dismissed from the hospital and my mom kept trying to get me to get her father involved but I told her I would not do that. It was just Angelina and me. Once I was out of the hospital I looked for potential jobs outside of Mass. I eventually found a job in Hershey, PA that would bring enough money in to pay for rent, utilities and give me enough money to take care of Angelina. In a matter of three weeks Angelina and I were on our way to our new home in Hershey. I never regretted my decision for keeping her. I feel bad for what I did to the couple waiting to adopt her but after everything I just couldn't give her up. I finished courses online to get my business degree and ended up getting an even better job in Hershey as a manager at a local hotel. It got the bills paid so I couldn't complain. I never even reached out to John to tell him about Angelina. I thought about it many times but every time I saw him on RAW or Smackdown I just couldn't ruin his happiness. Things were better this way. Angelina and I would get along just fine. _

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

_**April 2012**_

And here I am today at 28 years old a mother of a beautiful 7 ½ year old little girl. "Angelina!" I yell for her at the bottom of the stairs. We are already running late. I have to drop her off at school and then get to work to have a meeting with my employees about the opening of Hersheypark in less than a month which usually means more visitors from out of town which makes my hotel a busy place and with summer concerts and sporting events we're even busier. I need to make sure my employees do their best to make sure our hotel stays the best in Pennsylvania. "ANGELINA KATE!" I yell once more before going into the kitchen to get her a bowl of cereal so that is one less thing to keep us from being later.

"I'm coming, Mommy," she says skipping into the kitchen in her St. Joan Of Arc school uniform wearing a white knitted polo and navy blue pants. She walks over to the table and sits down by her bowl of cereal. "Cereal again?" she asks me looking at me with her blue eyes. I swear everyday she looks more and more like her father.

"What do you want, Angelina? We're running late AGAIN. I have no time to cook eggs and pancakes maybe on Monday," I say hoping this pleases her she is a very hard child to please.

"Okay," she says putting her spoon in her cereal. "Did you sign my field trip paper? We're going to the Crayola Factory and I really want to go. I don't want it to be like last time."

"Yes, Angelina, I signed it, put it in your folder and gave the money you need. It's all taken care of. You don't have to worry so much," I say. She is also a pretty worrisome child but nothing matches her determination; a trait from both John and myself. She is a hard worker like the both of us and very much a perfectionist.

"Well, last time we had a field trip you didn't sign the paper and I had to stay at the school and read books. It wasn't as fun as it would have been if I went to the Farm Show."

"I know. I told you I was busy. I'm sorry. Are you ever going to let me forget that, Angie?"

"I don't know maybe," she says flashing me a smile just like the one her father used to flash me.

"Eat," I say before getting her lunchbox out to pack her lunch.

The kitchen is full of silence before she says, "Mommy, there is a father daughter dance coming up at my school. I really want to go."

"Angelina," I say, "You're 7 I don't think you need to go to a dance. You're only in 1st grade."

"But Mommy, Ruthie is going with her daddy. I want to go," she says. "Can Uncle Jay take me?"

"Honey, Uncle Jay lives in Boston. That's a really far way to ask him to travel to in order to go to a father daughter dance," I say. I feel bad instantly as she asks me about going to a father daughter dance. It reminds me of the fact she doesn't know her father and I feel even worse when she asks if her uncle can take her instead of her father. She doesn't ask about not having a dad too often just once in a while. I am hoping this morning isn't one of these days.

Sure enough as I close up her lunch box she says to me, "Mommy, is my daddy ever going to come back to us?"

"Angelina, I doubt it," I say. I never told her the truth about John and I never told her that he doesn't know about her. I just simply said things didn't work out with her daddy so we went our separate ways. That's half the truth. I don't ever expect John to pop up in our lives so I'm not really worried about it. It's been 8 years and we haven't crossed paths. I hope we never do.

"Is Max going to be my daddy one day?" she asks talking about my boyfriend of 4 years. "I like Max."

"I like him too," I say but honestly we have never talked about marriage. It just isn't something we plan on doing I guess and I never asked him to take responsibility for Angelina. She has always been my responsibility since the day she was born and I made the decision to keep her. "I just don't know that yet," I say. Max doesn't even know about John. He just thinks that John is some deadbeat dad that doesn't take care of his kids. I have lied to a lot of people and kept secrets from a lot of people. Even my parents don't know John is Angelina's father. My brothers know because they guessed but they have kept my secret for me.

"Oh," she says finishing up her cereal. "I'm done," she says as she gets up and takes her bowl to the sink.

"All right," I say, "go get your shoes on we're running late!"

"Okay," she says running off to get her shoes.

I drop her off at school before heading to work. I am 10 minutes late as usual and I park my car before rushing into the building. I meet Max in the parking lot. "Good morning, Beautiful," he says to me before greeting me with a kiss. Max is actually my boss I met him 4 years ago at a manager's meeting. We ended up running into each other after the meeting where he asked me to go out to dinner with him and everything went on from there. It is really weird to be dating my boss but it's not like we work in the same building every day just when we have meetings like the one we are having today.

"Good morning," I say with a smile.

"Here's some coffee," he says handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," I say. "Sorry I'm late."

"No need to apologize," he says as he takes my briefcase from me. "I just wish I could have been the reason you were late," he says with a smile as he opens the door for me.

"Stop," I say with a smile of my own. "Maybe tomorrow morning?"

"Maybe," he says with a smile, "So we're still on for tonight?"

"Yes," I say. "And Angelina is going to her friend Ruthie's house to spend the night so we'll have the house to ourselves."

"Hmm. I like that," he says. "I have a surprise for you tonight though."

"I love surprises," I say as we walk to the conference room of the hotel to prepare for the meeting.

30 minutes later hotel employees are filing into the conference room along with Max's boss. I always hate when his boss watches in on my meetings because I get very nervous. I watch as everyone gets seated. "All right. Thank-you for coming," I say. "I just wanted to run through a couple of things. As you know we are at the end of April and entering into the beginning of May. May marks the beginning of a very busy season. Hersheypark opens up which means more visitors for us and more hotel guests. We also have summer concerts and sporting events coming up. I want all of you to make our guests feel as welcome as possible. I want you to satisfy their every need and request. I want you to go beyond normal heights and give them the best. We are the best hotel in Pennsylvania. I want it to stay that way. Now I am going to hand the floor over to Mr. Max Winters. Do you have any questions?" I wait for responses but no one says anything so I take my seat as Max walks to the spot I was just standing in.

"As Ms. Morgan has stated May marks the beginning of a very busy season for Hershey, PA. We will start getting more visitors and hotel guests and like she stated it is important that we maintain our reputation as the best hotel in Pennsylvania. I want you to know that our hotel has been chosen to host some entertainers." The room is filled with oohs and ahs as he tells this news. He had told me the news earlier in February but never told me who the entertainers were. I was hoping maybe the Backstreet Boys and New Kids on The Block since they did have a show coming up in the summer for a mixed tape festival. I wait with everyone else before Max makes the big announcement. "We will be hosting WWE superstars," he says with a smile as my heart jumps into my throat. "They have a live Smackdown show coming up in May. We will have WWE executives, ring crew and superstars staying here. It is important that we all follow rules and give them their space. It is also important that we do not allow non-guests to enter the hotel in search of these superstars. They want their down time and would like to relax after their shows. Privacy is very important to them."

I sit breathing heavily because I have no idea who the superstars are that are coming but I am really hoping John isn't one of them. One of the workers; Callie, must have been reading my mind because she asks, "what superstars are they?"

Max looks down at his paper and says, "Randy Orton, Zach Ryder, Daniel Bryan, Dolph Ziggler and many more."

"And what about John Cena?" she asks. Hearing his name makes me sick to my stomach.

Max looks at the paper and says, "It doesn't say anything about a John Cena." I am relieved. No John Cena is a good thing. One less chance I have of running into my past.

"Oh man," she says. "He is one of my favorites."

"I don't even know who he is," says Max. That's good to know. I can see it now me having to introduce Max to John and tell him that John is the deadbeat father that doesn't even know he has a kid because I chose not to tell him. That would go over well. "Anyway, it doesn't matter what superstar it is. They need their space and their privacy." Everyone nods their heads in agreement but I am too sick to do anything. "Ms. Morgan, are you okay?"

"I think I need some fresh air," I say as I get up. "Please excuse me."

"Sure," says Max giving me a strange look. I look at him and walk out of the room to go outside in the cool April air to get back my composure. About 5 minutes later Max joins me outside. "Nat, what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Nothing," I say. "I'm just not feeling well."

"But you were feeling fine this morning before the meeting. What happened?"

"I don't know," I say although I know fully well what made me sick; the fear of possibly running into my past. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Baby," he says. "Maybe you should go home, relax and I'll come take care of you."

"No. I think I'll be fine," I say.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I say, "thanks though."

"You're welcome. Nat, I love you and if anything is bothering you I am here to help you."

"I love you too, Max," I say before kissing his lips softly. "Let's go back inside."

"Okay," he says as we walk back into the building. I feel much better especially since I know John will not be staying at the hotel.

_**John's point of View:**_

I am walking down the hallway of the arena as Vince McMahon approaches me. It's always fun to see my boss heading my way. "Hello, Mr. McMahon," I say.

"Hello, John, How are you?"

"I'm all right. I'm having some problems with my wife but I'm okay," I say thinking about how my wife and I had the biggest fight of our married lives. Things just aren't looking good for my wife and I. We have only been married a couple years and before that our relationship was off and on.

"Still?" he asks me. "You two looked so happy at Wrestlemania."

"Yeah," I say, "it varies. One day we're so in love the next we're not," I say. "It's a vicious cycle."

"I know that feeling," he says with a laugh. "Are you two going to be okay?"

"I don't know," I say. I really have no idea what is going to happen with my wife and I. I just can't take anymore fighting. "So what's up?"

"Well, we have a little bit of a problem with our Smackdown brand," he says.

"Yeah?" I say, "what's wrong?"

"Well, Randy is out for 60 days," he says. "He got into some trouble so we need you to replace him on the tours. We need you for both shows."

"Vince, I don't know. That's a lot of travel time. My wife is already on my ass about working so much."

"I know but we need you. You're the most reliable guy we have. Please."

"All right," I say knowing this is going to be another fight between my wife and me. I will do anything to help out this business. It is my life. I have no kids and just a wife. WWE is my baby.

"Thank-you, John. You're going to be working Smackdown beginning in two weeks. Your first Smackdown show will be in Hershey, Pennsylvania."

"Hershey; the chocolate capital of the world," I say with a smile. "All right. Anything thing else?"

"No not right now but John this means a lot to us. We're going to put you in the title hunt soon."

"No problem," I say with a smile. "I'm your guy."

"I know I can always count on you."

"Yes you can," I say with a smile. I love being the guy Vince can go to when he needs something and I love being that guy that will do whatever it takes for his job. That is dedication and determination to be the best.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

_**NATALIE's Point of View:**_

I left work early today because after hearing the news of WWE superstars staying at the hotel distracted me not to mention my stomach hurt the whole day after that. Max suggested it would be best if I went home and he said he would handle things and then come take care of me after work. I really wasn't that sick. I just have a guilty feeling inside of me. I should have told John. He's going to find out. I know he is. Even if John doesn't come to the hotel one of his friends are bound to recognize me. I can't risk that. Angelina is already at her friend Ruthie's for the night having a sleepover and I am cleaning up the house. I never knew that a single 7 ½ year old child could make such a mess. There are Barbie dolls laying everywhere on the floor, Barbie doll shoes, clothes, crayons and coloring books. It is a complete mess. I know she's old enough to clean up after herself but I will not lie I spoil her. It's the least I can do for her after I've lied to her for the last 7 ½ years. Once I have everything put away I go upstairs to take a shower and it is so relaxing. The hot water falls down on me and I feel all my tension going away. It is definitely my stress reliever for the day.

As I finish my shower I go into my bedroom to change into a pair of grey dress pants and a black blouse. I brush through my hair as I look at myself in the mirror. It is hard to look at myself as I think about what I've done. As I pull my hair up into a bun my doorbell rings. I head downstairs to answer the door. I open the door and Max is standing there holding a bouquet of red roses. "Come in," I say.

"Thanks," he says with a smile before softly kissing my lips. "You look so much better than you did today."

"Thanks," I say. "How was work after I left?"

"A bunch of excitement and whispers. They seem to be really excited about these WWE people," he says handing me the roses. "I bought these for you."

"Thank-you," I say. "Yeah I guess it's pretty exciting that WWE superstars are staying in the hotel."

"I don't even know who these WWE people are. Is that the fake wrestling thing with Undertaker?" he asks as we walk into the living room.

"It's entertainment," I say. "But yes if you want to call it fake."

"Come on, Nat, you know it's fake. I don't know. I don't watch that stuff. I just know that it's giving our hotel lots of money."

"You and your money," I say with a smile. "Is that all you think about?"

"No," he says wrapping his arms around my waist, "I think about you too. Like I thought about you ALL day after you left. You look a lot better. What was that all about?"

"I don't know. I just got really sick," I say.

"But you're feeling better now right?" he asks.

"Yes," I say. "I'm feeling a lot better."

"Are you pregnant?" he asks me.

"No," I say.

"Okay. I'm not ready for a baby yet," he says. I know he means it too. We've been together for 4 years and there has never been any talk of having kids or marriage. "Maybe in a year or two but more likely in a year. Are you okay with that?"

"A year?" I ask. "When did you start talking about babies and all this stuff. It's like I don't even know you."

"Let's just say I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," he says with a smile. "We'll discuss it over dinner."

"Okay," I say, "and where are we going for dinner?"

"To the little Italian restaurant on 322."

"Ooh. I like that place. It's my favorite," I say.

"I know," he says before he kisses me. "You won't be disappointed tonight."

"I'm going to hold you to that," I say as I kiss his lips. I love Max. He is the first guy that I have been with since John. I took a three year break from dating to focus on myself and to be a mother but then I met Max and fell in love with him instantly. He is a good guy and although he doesn't like the thought of having children he has always been there for Angelina. She took to him like a duck takes to the water and he did the same. They get along very well. I am happy that she has that male influence in her life.

When we arrive at the restaurant we are seated at a reserved table. It's in a very private location. We sit and we talk a while as we drink wine. We enjoyed a nice meal of spaghetti with eggplant after enjoying a green salad. It is absolutely delicious. "So are you ready for desert?" Max asks me as I finish up my plate of spaghetti and take a sip of my wine.

"I guess," I say.

"That sounded promising," he says flashing me a smile.

"Well, I just ate all that spaghetti. I have no room for desert," I say.

"Well, we can get it to go," he says. "I think you'll probably want to do that after…"

"After what?" I ask. He is acting very strange and I'm not sure why. He's not making much sense either.

"After we have a little talk," he says.

"A talk about what?"

"You, me, Angelina and our future," he says with a smile.

"Okay," I say giving him a look. I heard the f word one he doesn't use very often so it hikes my curiosity. "You used the f word," I say, "you never use that word."

"I know but I told you I've been thinking lately. Well, by thinking I've been talking to my mom lately."

"Oh boy," I say thinking of him talking to his mother. His mother for some strange reason adores me and tells us all the time we need to get married and have kids together but Max always tells her he's not ready for that.

"Yeah. I know," he says. "But she talked some sense into my head. I love you, Natalie. I love you a lot. You're beautiful, funny, smart and you are an amazing mother. You're an amazing woman. You're strong and independent. Ever since I met you 4 years ago I feel like my life is complete. I feel like what we have is real. I had to be sure and after this week of talking to my mom I am even surer. I love every morning I can wake up next to you and every night I can go to sleep holding you in my arms. I love everything about you. I love your eyes, I love your smile and I love calling you my girlfriend. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you and I want to have kids with you. I want to go to bed with you every night and wake up with you every morning. I want us to last forever. What I'm trying to say is, Natalie, will you marry me?"

I am shocked. It doesn't seem real. I can't believe this is happening after 4 years. It all has to be a dream. Max reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small ring box. He opens it exposing a platinum ring with three princess cut diamonds; two of them small and one big rock in the middle. It is absolutely beautiful and it takes my breath away. I lose all my words and forget what I am supposed to say. I feel the tears in my eyes as I look at the ring. All I can do is nod my head. It takes me a while but I finally say, "yes, Max, I'll marry you."

"Wonderful," he says slipping the ring onto my finger. "Natalie Morgan. I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. And in that moment I forget John and everything that surrounds him. He gets up and walks around the table. I stand up to join him and we kiss each other passionately.

I can't believe I am engaged. I never imagined this happening; not ever. It is not long after his big proposal that we are headed home in his car with our desert on my lap. Max does not remove his hand from my knee as we head down 322/422. We turn off onto my street and go slowly down the road before Max turns into my driveway. We waste no time getting out and head to my front door. I hand Max our desert as I fish my key out of my purse and finally open the door. "You want to have desert upstairs?" he asks with a smile before kissing my lips softly.

"Yes," I say against his lips. "I do."

"Okay you go upstairs and I'll get us plates and forks," he says before kissing me one more time. I head upstairs with the desert and as he is getting the forks and plates I slip out of my clothes into a silk night gown and sit on the bed with the desert. He walks in and says "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile, "come here," I say opening the box with our strawberry shortcake.

"Coming," he says with a smile bringing the fork and the plates over to the bed with him. "Do you mind?" he asks unbuttoning his shirt.

"Not at all," I say before he continues to undress exposing his briefs and his white t-shirt and he climbs into bed next to me. "Do you ever relax?"

"Only when I am with you," he says with a smile as he takes the fork and takes a bite size portion of the strawberry shortcake and brings it to my mouth. "Here," he says. I open my mouth as he puts it in my mouth. It is absolutely delicious. "Natalie, you have no idea how much a love you."

"I know," I say with a smile before I feed him a piece of cake.

We continue to feed each other cake and talk before he takes his hand and runs it up my thigh. He leans in and softly kisses my lips with a passion that I return with passion of my own. He lays me down on my bed and lays his body on top of mine as he continues to kiss me. His hand possesses my body and finds its way up my nightgown. I wrap my arms around his neck as we continue to share a passionate kiss. He removes his body from mine to remove his shirt and to remove my nightgown. He removes his boxers and says, "condom or no?"

"Condom," I say sitting up and getting into my bedside dresser to pull one out. I am not taking any chances engaged or not. I open the condom and help him put it on.

"Good choice," he says before laying his body on top of mine again. He enters me slowly and begins to passionately make love to me. We reach our climax together and release ourselves as one before he softly kisses my lips. "I love you, Nat." He takes a strand of brown hair out of my face and says, "You're so beautiful. I can't wait to make you my wife."

"I can't wait to be your wife," I say with a smile.

"Mrs. Natalie Winters," he says with a smile looking at me with his dark brown eyes. I reach up and run my fingers through his black hair. "I like the sound of that," he says before kissing my lips before removing his body from mine but pulling me into his arms.

"I guess after that our gig will be up," I say. No one at work really knows we're seeing each other. We have kept it silent for the last 4 years because it's no one's business but our own and besides I don't want people to think I got my job for sleeping with the boss. "I just don't want people to think I got where I am because of you."

"You didn't. You got where you are because of your hard work," he says before kissing my forehead. "You're smart and beautiful. You got where you are because of your intelligence not because of me."

"I know but some people may not see it that way," I say.

"And those people will be idiots. Who exactly are you talking about, Nat?"

"Callie," I say. "She always has something to say."

"Callie is Callie," he says. "Don't worry about her. If I could I'd fire her. She gets on my nerves."

"Yours too?" I ask thinking about how Callie is the gossip girl of the hotel. She talks about anyone and everyone. She just really annoys me.

"You should have seen her after you left today. She was trying to take charge. I think she wants your job but it's never going to happen."

"And I saw her looking at you in the meeting today. She has a crush on you."

"She has a crush on my job title," he says with a smile. "Don't worry about her. I know I don't. I'm all about you, Natalie. If that makes you feel better."

"It does," I say with a smile. "I love you, Max."

"I love you too," he says before kissing my lips softly. As I lay in his arms I can't help but think about how I never expected this to happen. I never looked passed that day in the hospital when I had Angelina. I never thought about what would happen in my life but for the first time it felt like everything was falling into place and I was on the right road. I always had my doubts after that night but tonight I realize I took the right path. My life couldn't get better.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

_**JOHN..**_

_**2 weeks later.**_

I wake up in my bed to see that my wife Ashley is gone. I get out of bed and slip on my boxers. As of last night my wife and I are on good terms. We had a talk and worked out our problems although I did fail to tell her my work schedule is increasing beginning when I leave today. I know she's not going to be happy but it's my job to go out week after week and entertain millions of people. It is what puts the food on our table. Ashley just fails to understand that. I walk downstairs to the kitchen to see Ashley in her white cotton robe covering her bra and underwear. Her curly brown hair is pulled into a loose ponytail and she is at the stove cooking breakfast. "Good morning," I say with a smile as I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist and give her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning," she says with a smile of her own.

"It smells so good. What are we having?" I ask just to faze her.

"Spinach and cheese omlets," she says with a smile. "I hope you're hungry."

"I am," I say with a smile. "Would you like me to make some coffee?"

"Please," she says. "I love this," she says as I head over to the cabinet to get out the can of coffee.

"Love what?" I ask.

"You being home," she says. "I just want a normal marriage where I can see you every day."

"Ash, you know my job entitles me to be away," I say. Here we go again. I know a fight is coming before it even begins. I thought we were both over this. I was obviously wrong.

"I know but can't you ever take some time off. You know take some time off to be with me."

"Ash, I gave you a whole month. Now I'm back to work. I don't know why we're having this fight again," I say.

"We're not fighting. I was just saying," she said.

"But you're walking a thin line," I say. "You know this is how our fights start 99% of the time."

"I'm not trying to start a fight, John. It seems like you're trying to start a fight. Is that what you want?" she asks slamming the spatula on the counter.

"No. I never want to fight with you, Ash, but you're making it impossible. You always have to start with me not being home. I know I'm not home like you want me to be but I love my job and I need to do what I have to in order to bring money into this house and put food on the table. You don't work."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asks. She is a wrestler's wife. She gets the perks of my job but complains about it. In other words she loves spending the money I make but she doesn't like the way I make it. She has no problem going out spending the money on expensive lingere, jewelry and whatever else she has bought especially her expensive Pomeranian puppy she just had to have but she doesn't like the fact I have to be out of the house so much to earn that money.

"Nothing," I say. I know how to pick my battles and that is one battle I do not want to start.

"You obviously meant something so what did you mean, John?" I guess I should remove my foot from my mouth right now because Ashley is pissed and when Ashley is pissed it makes my life hell. "Are you calling me lazy?"

"I didn't say that," I say.

"So you think I'm lazy?"

"No, Ashley, I don't. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Well, to me it sounded like you meant that I don't do anything to contribute to this house and you do all the work."

"I told you, Ash, I didn't mean anything. Why do you have to read into things to start an argument?"

"John, I know what I heard. I know how to interpret things. If you think I don't do anything to contribute to this house you're crazy. I cook, I clean.. I take care of this place. I do my fair share of work. It's not like I sit around eating bon-bons all day."

"Okay, Ashley. I know you take care of the house."

"All right so then what did you mean?"

"Nothing, Ashley. Why do you have to make a fight about EVERYTHING?"

"I'm not, John," she says. "You can make your own breakfast."

"Okay," I say. I don't know what all she expects me to say. I didn't mean to upset her. It seems like I have to walk on egg shells around her because I never know what's going to upset her and what isn't.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I just let my emotions get the best of me."

"We all do sometimes. It's okay," I say. She tends to let her emotions get the best of her all the time. "I think I should tell you something."

"What?" she asks.

"Last night when we were talking about me working I failed to mention something."

"What?" she asks. I can hear the annoyance in her voice and it is so bad that I am almost afraid to tell her that I am working more and will be gone longer.

"Well, I talked to Vince a couple weeks ago," I start to say before she interrupts me.

"And you're getting time off?" she asks.

"Not exactly," I say.

"Then what, John? What could you have possibly talked to Vince about?"

"Well, I guess Randy is in some type of trouble and they needed someone to fill in for him while he's out."

"That's their problem," she says, "not yours."

"I know but Vince asked me to fill in for him."

"I hope that you told him no," she says with anger. "Did you tell him no?"

"No. I didn't. I told him I would."

"Why would you do that? John, why would you do that?"

"Because I want to, Ashley. I am not going to tell my boss no."

"And what about your wife? What about being with me?"

"I will still be with you just not as much," I say.

"And what about our marriage? What about us?"

"I don't know, Ash," I say.

"John, you're 35 years old and I am 30 years old. We aren't getting any younger and I wanted to have kids. With you gone all the time we will never have kids."

"Ash, when I got married to you I didn't sign on to have kids. I don't want to have kids. I am not a kid person." I'm not really into the kid thing. I have no problem with kids or entertaining kids but having kids of my own is a different story. I mean if it would happen then I would be okay with it but I am not going to actually try to have a baby. Ashley is right. I am 35 years old. If I was going to have kids I would have done it 8 years ago not now; not this late in the game. But I didn't have kids and I don't plan on having kids. Like I said if it happens then it happens if not then it doesn't; not a big deal for me.

"That's what married people do, John. They get married and have babies. So you don't want to have kids?"

"Honestly?" I ask.

"Yes, Honestly," she says.

"No I don't want to have kids. I told you I'm not a kid person."

"But you go out and entertain kids every week but you don't want any of your own?"

"That's a different story, Ashley and you know it."

"How is it different, John? You want to entertain kids but not have any of your own."

"Ash, it is different because those kids aren't mine. I wouldn't even know how to be a father and how can I be an effective father when I work all the time?"

"That's why you would quit to be a dad," she says.

"That's a stretch," I say. "Ash, we're not having kids unless it happens by mistake."

"Mistake?" she asks.

"Yes, by accident. I'm not purposely trying to get you pregnant but I do know sometimes situations happen and a baby gets made. If it were to happen then okay but I'm not going to try for it to happen. If that upsets you then I am sorry but I just don't want to be a father."

"Your career always comes first, John. It always comes before me and us. I hate it. You need to choose what you want and choose what is more important, John. It's either your career or me."

"Ash, that's not fair."

"How's it not fair? I am your wife. I should come first."

"But you're asking me to choose between you and something I have dreamed for all my life."

"I think it's very fair. I am your wife, John. Marriage is about commitment."

"I know but if I was with…"

"Don't even say if you were with, Natalie in this argument. I get so tired of hearing about Natalie. She went out with you for a month. She obviously didn't want you to be a wrestler or she wouldn't have broken up with you."

"I don't know why she broke up with me but I'm sure she would have supported me."

"Whatever, John," she says. "You have a choice to make. Either me or wrestling; it's not a difficult decision."

"I can't choose," I say.

"Then I'll choose for you," she says storming out of the kitchen. I don't know what that means but at least the fight is over; for now anyway. I don't know how she could expect me to choose between her and my career they are both big parts of my life. Ashley just overreacts sometimes and this is just another one of those moments. She will come around. We have been married for 4 years so I know her well enough to know that she will calm down and everything will be okay but this fighting has to stop at some point. I don't know why we have to keep fighting about the same thing over and over again but it happens. She really hates it when I bring Natalie into an argument. I met Ashley just after Natalie broke up with me. Ashley just seems like the rebound girl but I still love her. I just wish I had some answers from Natalie. I don't understand why she broke up with me so suddenly and every time after that I tried to reach her and talk to her but she never took my calls. Then she left Mass and never came back. I have no idea where she is these days and even though I talk to her brothers still they never tell me where she is but I just want that one chance to run into her and get the answers I've been looking for since 8 years ago. Maybe it's pathetic of me but every city we go to; and I've been to a lot of cities, I just hope one of them is the city where Natalie lives and I can run into her. She's got to be a CEO somewhere by now. She is a smart girl and always has been. She is goal oriented and nothing ever got in her way from reaching her goals. Maybe that's why she broke up with me because I was in her way. I don't know but what I do know is I don't think I have truly gotten over her or maybe it's just because I need some answers. It doesn't matter. I will never get those answers. I just need to make things right with my wife now and stop worrying about someone that didn't love me like I loved them.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

_**NATALIE**_

_About a week later!_

Tonight is that night when WWE superstars make their way into our hotel. I'm not as nervous as I thought I would be but maybe that's because by the time they check in tonight I will be getting ready for bed and have no chance of running into them until tomorrow morning. I plan to stay out of sight tomorrow. Tonight I am enjoying dinner with Max and Angelina. "How was school today?" I ask Angelina as I fill her plate with food.

"It was good, Mommy. It was really good. Except," she says sadly.

"What's wrong?" I ask laying her plate down in front of her.

"Ruthie was talking about the father daughter dance next month. I really want to go but I can't. It's going to be so much fun," she says, 'but I can't go."

"Why can't you go?" asks Max.

"Because I don't have a dad to take me," she says even more sadly than before. "And my uncle can't take me."

"I'll take you," says Max. I am pretty shocked by his sudden commitment to Angelina and telling her he will accompany her to a father daughter dance.

"You will?" I ask.

"Yes I will," says Max. "With our engagement we're going to be married soon and I would really like to take the father role in Angelina's life so why not start with a father daughter dance."

"Really?" asks Angelina as her blue eyes light up with excitement. I really hope that Max is serious about this and not just saying it to get into my good graces.

"Really," he says with a smile. "So tell your mommy to take you out for a dress."

"Max, you're awesome! Thank-you," she says as she jumps up from her chair to give him a hug. "You are the best!"

"Thank-you," says Max with a smile as he hugs her back.

"I love you, Max," she says.

"I love you too, Angelina," he says as he gives her a kiss on the cheek. "You can call me daddy if you want to."

"Max," I say. "Are you sure?" I really don't know what is going on with him. He never allowed her to call him daddy before maybe it's because we're engaged now; I don't know but I don't know if I feel comfortable with Angelina calling Max daddy. He is not her daddy. I am not sure why it bothers me so much because Max is the closest thing she has to a dad but I just don't like the idea of her calling him dad. I feel like it's a stab to John even though John has no idea she exists.

"Yes, I'm sure," he says. "Are you okay with it?"

"I think we should just stick to Max," I say. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that."

"But we're getting married," says Max. "Why can't she call me daddy?"

"I don't know," I say. "Just ease into this," I say.

"Okay," he says, "so I guess I am Max."

"That's okay," says Angelina, "but you can still come to my father daughter dance with me right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he says with a smile as Angelina heads back to her seat.

"All right, Angelina it's time to eat," I say as the phone rings. No one ever calls me at this time because they know we're having dinner so that makes me believe it's an emergency. "I'll be right back," I say.

"Okay," says Max as I excuse myself from the table and go to answer the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello," I say as I answer the phone.

"Natalie, It's Callie. I'm sorry to call you at home but we have a problem," she says.

"What is going on?" I ask as I roll my eyes.

"We have a guest here trying to check in but there is no room for him. He is not on the list of guests," she says.

"Callie, you know how to handle this. How do we always handle it? You apologize and try to find them a room. If you can't do that then you apologize and recommend a hotel nearby."

"Natalie, this time it's not that simple. It's a WWE superstar. I can't just send him away," she says. "I need you to come down here and fix this situation."

That was not what I wanted to hear. I knew I had to go as soon as she said WWE superstar. "All right," I say. "I will be there in about 10 minutes."

"Thank-you, Natalie and I'm sorry," she says.

"It's okay. Bye," I say hanging up the phone. I walk back into the dining room and say, "I will be right back. There is a room issue with one of the WWE superstars at the hotel. I have to go take care of it."

"I thought they weren't checking in till later?" asks Max.

"Me too but apparently there is a superstar trying to check in but there is no room for him so I have to go fix this situation. Can you keep an eye on Angelina for me?"

"Yes," he says. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I say as I grab my keys and my purse to head out to fix this little problem at the hotel. It would just be my luck that I would have to deal with this when I'm trying to avoid all superstars at all costs.

I arrive at the hotel about 10 minutes later, park my car outside and head into the building. I take a deep breath as I make my way over to the desk where Callie is standing with no superstar in sight. I'm hoping that they fixed the problem before I got there but no such luck. As soon as I reach the desk Callie is in a panic and says, "Natalie, I don't know what happened. I searched the database 100 times already and I can't find his reservation. I don't know if it got lost or what but it's not there."

"Calm down," I say. "Where is he?"

"He is right over there sitting down with his friend," says Callie.

"Can you bring him over here so I can get his information?" I ask walking behind the desk. I look like a complete mess. I definitely don't look like a manager of any kind dressed in knit black shorts and a pink tank top. The weather in Hershey this week is well in the 80's and my brown hair is pulled up into a messy bun. I don't look professional at all.

"Yes," she says as she walks to get this man. I bring up the database and look at all the reservations and just our luck we are full. It is to be expected because Hersheypark opens this coming weekend so it's no surprise to me that our hotel is full. I don't look up as Callie walks over with the two men. "Natalie," says Callie, "he's ready."

I can hear the nervousness in her voice as I slowly look up. I mean really they are just superstars there is no reason to be nervous. She will never be able to handle the others when they arrive. I finally look up and my heart stops. I am looking face to face with the man I have not seen or spoken to in 8 years; my daughter's father, John Cena. My heart is racing and I feel the color drain from my face. Talk about being slapped in the face by your past. "Natalie," he says in a puzzled tone.

"John," I say barely having a voice. I feel like I am going to be sick.

"You work here?" he asks.

"I am the manager," I say. I gain my composure and say, "What is the problem?"

"I need a room but this lady here told me there is no room with my name," he says with his smile. Oh that smile still has the same effect on me as it did 8 years ago. Looking at him I can see Angelina in him even more. She is his mini me.

"Okay, Mr. Cena," I say, "There isn't a room for you. There is one for a Randy Orton."

"Oh. Randy is not joining us on this trip," he says. "I guess Vince forgot to cancel is reservation."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cena, but without Mr. Orton's request or Mr. McMahon's request I can't cancel a reservation."

"So what does that mean, Nat?" he asks as Callie watches our interaction. I think she may be shocked that I know John Cena but believe me it is not a blessing especially at this moment.

"It means there is no room for you so you're either going to need to go to another hotel or room with someone else."

"He can room with me," says the man standing beside him. "My name is Zach Ryder. John, you can room with me."

"Is that allowed, Nat?"

"It is," I say as I look up Zach's reservations. "Well, Mr. Ryder, you do seem to have an extra bed in your room. It would not be a problem if Mr. Cena roomed with you as long as you are okay with that."

"It's fine," he says.

"All right, then it is all set. Mr. Cena, you're rooming with Mr. Ryder."

"Thank-you," he says just as Max and Angelina walk in the front door and over to the front desk. My heart stops as Angelina skips over to the desk. I hand Zach and John their keys hoping to send them on their way.

They start to turn away as I walk out from behind the desk. I know Callie can handle the rest and my main goal is to get Angelina out of there as fast as I can. "Did you get everything straightened out?" asks Max.

"Yes. It's all squared away. What are you two doing here?" I ask as I keep my eye on Zach and John. I know they are within earshot. I am so busy watching John I don't notice Angelina run up to him.

"Angelina and I figured it was a good night to go out for ice-cream so we figured we would meet you here and then head over to get ice-cream," he says as I see Angelina talking to John and Zach. My heart completely stops and I know my color drains from my face again. "Nat, are you okay?"

"Hold on," I say as I walk over to John, Zach and Angelina. "Angelina, please leave Mr. Cena alone. He is a busy man."

"But Mommy, he is a giant," she says. "Look at his hands."

"I know," I say looking at John's hands. He does have massive hands. I remember them well. They are all a part of the reason Angelina is standing here between us. I suddenly feel like Hester Prynne when Dimmesdale, Pearl and Hester are standing on the scaffold that night before the big secret is out. It is not a good feeling. "I'm sorry, John."

"You know him?" asks Angelina.

"He's a friend of mine. A friend from where I am from," I say.

"I thought you were from Hershey?" asks Angelina confused.

"No, Honey, I'm from Massachusetts," I say.

"Oh," says Angelina.

"So you're a mommy now?" asks John with a smile.

"Yes," I say.

"I never would have thought," he says. "She is beautiful."

"Thank-you," says Angelina intercepting the compliment.

"And polite too," he says. "So how have you been, Nat?"

"Good. How about you?" I ask. I am relieved because he doesn't seem to realize that Angelina is his daughter. I don't know if Angelina realizes that is her father or not but she is drawn to him. I have never seen her so outgoing with anyone.

"I've been pretty good. Living my life," he says.

"I see that," I say.

"You know I tried to call you after you know but you never took my call," he says.

"John, I don't want to have that conversation right now. It's not the time."

"Can't you just tell me why?" he asks. "Why?"

"John," I say, "because it just wasn't going to work out. That's all I can say," I say this as Max joins us. "John, I want you to meet my fiancé; Max, Max, I would like you to meet my friend; John," I say.

"Nice to meet you," Max says extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," says John as he shakes Max's hand.

"How do you two know each other?" asks Max.

"He's a friend from my past," I say quickly.

"You never told me you knew a WWE superstar," he says.

"Was it important?" I ask.

"Not really," he says.

"Your daughter is beautiful," John says to Max. I am fully relieved now because he has no idea.

"Oh. She's not my daughter," says Max. "She's Natalie's daughter. I am going to be her step father her father isn't in the picture."

"I see," says John as Zach bumps him with his elbow. "What, Zach?"

"I think we should go to our room. They look like they're busy," he says as he looks at Angelina, then at Max and then at John. He gives me a look and then looks at Angelina. "Sweetie, how old are you?" he asks Angelina.

"I'm 7 years old," she says with a smile.

"Cool," says Zach as he looks at her and then at John one more time.

"Well, I will let you two go," says John. "Angelina," he says. "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too," she says with a smile.

John looks at me and says, "Nat, it was good seeing you again."

"It was good seeing you too," I say even though I almost had a heart attack but he didn't put two and two together so I think we're good.

"Please try to keep in touch with me," he says. "I would like to catch up with you," he says as he pulls out a little card and hands it to me.

"What's this?"

"That's a card with my phone number on it. Please, Nat give me a call."

"We'll see," I say.

"Okay," says John as he moves forward to hug me. Before I know it his arms are around me and he is hugging me. I do my best not to cry because every single memory I tried to forget comes flooding into my mind. I hug him back and as he breaks the hug he says, "I miss you, Nat."

"I miss you too," I say.

"And it was nice meeting you," he says to Max.

"Nice meeting you too," says Max as he wraps his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him. I think he might be threatened by John but I'm not sure.

"Have a good night," I say.

"You too," says John as he grabs his luggage to head up to his hotel room.

That was a crisis avoided. John had no idea but I'm not sure if Zach saw the resemblance or not but I am hoping that Max didn't. As Max, Angelina and I are walking out of the hotel Max says to me, "so how do you know that guy?"

"It's a long story," I say, "and I don't feel like talking about it."

"Okay," he says, "but the way he hugged you just infuriated me."

"Aw. Are you jealous?" I ask.

"Yes," he says. "Very."

"That's pretty sexy," I say with a smile. "You have nothing to worry about. I love you."

"I love you too," he says with a smile before I lean up and kiss his lips softly. As if it was that simple. I think he may have a lot to worry about.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	7. Chapter 7

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

_**JOHN**_

As soon as Zach and I got to our hotel room I wanted to relax because we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow but Zach has other plans apparently. "John, who is that woman you were talking to downstairs?" He asks me.

"A friend from West Newbury," I answer. I'm not really sure why he is so interested.

"Did you ever go out with her because you guys seemed a little more than friendly," he asks.

"We dated for like a month. Maybe a month and a half," I say. "Why? What does it matter?" I am not sure why it matters maybe he has some underlying reason. I don't know but I really don't like to discuss Natalie with my friends.

"I was just wondering. Calm down. Why are you getting so upset?" he asks.

"I don't know. Natalie is just a touchy subject," I say. "She just broke up with me for no reason. I never knew why. She just broke up with me out of the blue. I thought everything was working out and then next thing I know we were broken up."

"Did you two ever talk after that?" he asks.

"No. She completely disappeared. This is the first time I saw her since then."

"Oh," he says. "And I assume the little girl is her daughter?"

"Yeah. I never expected her to have a daughter or a kid for that matter. She was really determined," I say. I am really shocked that Natalie is a mother. I never really expected that from her. She seemed genuinely happy so I'm happy for her but seeing her again made everything I ever felt for her come back.

"She is a pretty little girl. What do you think?"

"I think she is beautiful," I say. It's not a lie. The little girl is absolutely beautiful.

"I think she looks like her father," he says.

"How would you know? You don't even know her father," I say. There is no way he knows that little girl's father. Even I don't know her father. Zach is full of it. He is really tired. I think he needs some sleep. Just like me.

"I know her father. In fact I am pretty sure I know her father," he says sitting down on his bed.

"That guy she was with is not her father if that's who you think it is."

"It's not," he says.

"So then how do you know who her father is?"

"Because I am looking at him," he says.

"What? I am not her father. There is no way," I say. "I mean, Nat would have told me."

"Would she?" he asks.

"I think so," I say. I would hope so. I mean me being a father is pretty big news. Why wouldn't she tell me?

"Well, it looks like she didn't," he says.

"Zach, you're being ridiculous," I say. "That little girl is not mine. Natalie and I were together for a month and a half. And if I remember correctly every time we had sex we used protection."

"John, she looks JUST like you. She is the spitting image of you. She looks nothing like her mother. She has your blue eyes, your brown hair and she definitely has your mouth. Your jawline is very unique. She has it."

"My jawline is unique?" I ask. That is some pretty creepy stuff and a creepy way to word something. "Are you checking out my jawline?"

"John, you know not everyone has that jawline. That little girl is a Cena."

"I think you're crazy," I say. "I told you. Natalie would have told me."

"And if she didn't?" asks Zach.

"I know Nat and she would have told me. Becoming a mother is a big deal and becoming a father is a big deal." The more I think about it Natalie's little girl does have a pretty descriptive jawline. The only one like that that I have seen is my own. My mind starts wondering back to 8 years ago. "How old did she say she was?" I ask. I think she said 7 but I'm not 100% sure.

"7," says Zach. "When did you two break up or when did she break up with you?"

"8 years ago," I say.

"And 9 months from now would make her about 7 or 7 ½ years old," he says.

"It can't be true," I say. "There is no way. Like I said every time we had sex we used a condom because she wasn't on birth control and we were very safe about it."

"Did the condom ever break?" he asks, "because I am telling you that little girl is YOUR daughter. There is no denying."

"No the condom never broke," I say. "We always used a condom," I say and then I remember the first time we had sex together. We were both drunk, I stuck it in without a condom and then put a condom on. It couldn't be possible that ONE time made that child. There is no way. Is there? I am now questioning myself. "Except…"

"Except what?" he asks.

"The first night we had sex. I went in without a condom but halfway through put one on. I didn't cum or anything. I got the condom on before that."

"There is a such thing as pre-cum," he says. I forgot about pre-cum so I guess it is possible the little girl is my daughter. MY daughter it sounds so weird. I don't know.

"This is true," I say.

"And she never told you why she broke up with you?"

"Never," I say. "She never said why. She just said it would be better if we broke up. She went her way and I went mine. I tried calling her numerous times but she never answered and never called me back. I gave up after a while. I asked about her a lot though. I heard she moved away from West Newbury and never returned back. Her brothers did fail to mention her little bundle of joy to me though."

"And maybe she found out she was pregnant after you two broke up and she didn't want to tell you."

"I don't know," I say. "She should have told me. I can't get upset about this. I don't even know if she's my daughter or not."

"John, did you see her?"

"Yes I did," I say.

"She is your kid. There is not a doubt in my mind."

"But why would Natalie keep something like that from me if it is true?"

"I don't know, John. That would be a question for Natalie. Do you think she's your kid?"

"I don't' know what to think," I say. "A part of me wants to say yes but another part of me wants to say no. I know there is a possibility but does the time and ages add up. She's 7. Natalie and I broke up 8 years ago."

"Yeah. You broke up 8 years ago and the girl is 7. It is possible. What month did you break up?"

"End of March beginning of April," I say. I don't really know for sure. It was all a blur. Everything is a blur now because it is very possible that Natalie's daughter is mine. She does sort of resemble me from when I was little. Okay; who am I kidding, she is the female version of John Cena. Maybe she really is mine. I think my heart stops at the realization. I don't want to be a father. I never had any intention of being a father. I don't know if I should be angry, sad or scared right now. I don't know how to feel. What if I am a father? I don't know how to be a dad. What does this mean? What does it mean for Natalie and me? Does she want me to be there? Does she want some support? Those are the questions running through my mind. Will her daughter even want anything to do with me? What if she does? How will I be a father? What is Ashley going to say? Oh my God! Ashley is going to kill me…

"John," says Zach as he snaps me out of my thoughts. "So you broke up in March/April. I would assume she was about a month or two. So you go, March is one, April two, May three, June four, July five, August six, September seven, October eight and November nine or March could start off at two. I don't know. I'm not a gynecologist but we are looking at her possibly being an October/November baby," he says. "Does that make sense?"

"We had sex in February 8 years ago," I say.

"So then February is the first month, March is the second and so on," he says. "John, are you convinced yet?"

"I don't know," I say. The fear running through my body right now is a fear I never felt. What if she is my daughter? I don't know if I could ever look at Natalie the same ever again.

"I'm convinced. And Natalie NEVER gave you a reason to why you broke up or never answered your calls afterward? She never said anything to you?"

"Not one word, Zach. Not one. She completely cut me from her life."

"Maybe the baby is why," says Zach. "I don't know but I think you should talk to Natalie. You two need to talk. I think you two have a lot to discuss."

"You think she's still here?" I ask.

"Maybe," he says. "Go check."

"Okay," I say. I have to talk to Natalie tonight. I can't wait till tomorrow. I need to know now. I need to know if her daughter is mine. I get up off my bed and walk over to the door. I open it and walk out. I take the elevator down to the lobby. As the doors open I walk off the elevator and over to the front desk where that annoying girl is standing. I am not looking forward to talking to her. She is like a love sick teenager. "Hello," I say to her.

"Mr. Cena, is everything okay?" she asks in a panic. I wish she would relax and just treat me like a normal person.

"Yes everything is fine. I was just wondering if Natalie was still here?"

"No. She left with her daughter and our boss shortly after you went up to your room," she says. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No," I say. "Boss? She's dating her boss?"

"Yes," she says. "I think it's unprofessional but she's the boss she can do what she wants," she says. I'm getting the idea that there is some animosity between the two women.

"Okay. So will Natalie be here tomorrow?"

"Yes she will. She usually comes in around 9 after she drops her daughter off at school. I believe she works till 5 tomorrow. Are you sure there isn't anything I can help you with?"

"I'm sure," I say. "Thank-you and goodnight," I say as I turn back to the elevator.

As soon as I get back to my room I just want to rest up for the next day. I have a lot going on. I try my best to get some sleep that night but I think I end up only getting an hour because I was tossing and turning. I was having bad thoughts about being a father. I was worried about hearing Natalie say, "Yes John she's your daughter." I don't know if I can handle that.

I wake up at 7 in the morning. I take a shower and get dressed. I run out to get some coffee and some breakfast to pass my time. I don't even know what to say to Natalie when I see her. I make my way back to the hotel around 8:45. As I am walking in Natalie is coming in the door. I stand and I wait for her. "Natalie," I say startling her from her thought.

"John," she says in her sweet voice. She is absolutely beautiful. Her dark brown eyes, her brown hair, her beautiful smile and she smells like roses. She is always beautiful. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something, Nat. Can we please go somewhere private?"

"John, just let me get settled in and then we can talk okay?"

"Okay," I say.

I wait for what seems like an eternity before she comes to get me from the couch. I follow her to a small conference room where no one is around but us. "So?" she asks. I can hear some nervousness in her voice. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Remember when we broke up 8 years ago?" I say as the words are just coming to me.

"Yes," she says pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She only does that when she's nervous. "What about it?"

"Why did you break up with me?"

"John," she says with some annoyance. "I don't want to talk about this. I told you. It wasn't going to work out."

"Fine," I say. "I have another question for you."

"What?" she asks.

"Is your daughter my daughter?" The words are out. I feel relieved but Natalie lost all the color in her face.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

***Don't you just LOVE cliff hangers? ; )**


	8. Chapter 8

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

_**NATALIE:**_

My heart stops as John asks me the question I have been dreading for the last 7 ½ years. I'm not sure how to answer it. If I lie things will just get worse and if I tell the truth I have no idea what could happen. I rustle it inside my head trying to get back my heartbeat as John looks more intently at me and says, "Natalie."

"John," I say when I get the words out but that's all I can say.

"Natalie, is she my daughter?" he asks me again. "I have to know," he says.

"John," I say but still that is the only thing I can get out.

"Natalie, please," he says begging me.

I feel the tears in my eyes and I look at John through what seems like glass but it is the tears I am looking through. I have no idea how he knows. "John," I say as I choke on my words. "She is." I say it quietly but the truth is finally out. "She's your daughter."

"Natalie," he says as he wraps his arms around me. "Natalie."

"John," I say as I breakdown crying. I don't know why I am crying but I feel relieved. That has been a weight on my shoulder for 8 years. I cry continuously on his shoulder as he consoles me but I have a feeling this isn't going to last long. I think it is just the shock that has him so understanding.

We are interrupted when Callie walks into the room. I'm not even sure why she's still lurking around. She has been here since last night. I don't really care at the moment because what I just told John is a lot more important. "Ms. Morgan…." She says as she seems to be caught off guard.

I break the hug and wipe away my tears. "Yes, Callie?"

"I can come back if I am interrupting something," she says.

"No," I say. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I am heading out."

"That's fine," I say. "Thank-you. Have a good day."

"No problem," she says before she exits the room.

Once she is gone John is out of the consoling mode and into a new mode. "And you couldn't tell me about her for 7 years?" he asks me.

"Actually 8 years," I say as if it matters. It's still too many years.

"Natalie, it's not the time to be a smart ass," he says to me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, John, I didn't. I couldn't."

"Yes you could. I deserved to know. It was my right as a father to know I have a child."

"John, I couldn't. You don't understand. It wasn't what I planned," I say. I never planned to keep Angelina. I was going to give her up until that last second after she was born.

"You weren't planning on telling me?" he asks.

"I wasn't going to keep her, John. I had to finish school and you had a career. I couldn't tell you. I didn't plan to keep her. I was going to give her up for adoption," I say honestly.

"But you should have told me. We could have worked it out together except you got selfish and decided to handle it on your own. I know I had a career and I know you had school but we could have made it work," he says with tears in his eyes.

"But you had your career. You wouldn't have been able to be a father. I did it to protect your job. You were at the height of your career, you were going to film a movie and then you were going into the championship picture. You didn't have the time to be a father."

"I wanted you to go with me but you selfishly broke up with me. You never even gave me the chance to be there. You have no idea what I would have done, Natalie. So you knew when I told you about the movie?"

"Yes," I say as I look down at the ground.

"So that's what you had to tell me that night?" he asks as he runs his hands over his head.

"Yes," I say. "It was."

"You should have told me, Nat. You should have told me."

"John, I couldn't you were so happy. I couldn't ruin your happiness. Neither of us were ready to be parents."

"But obviously 9 fucking months later you were ready. You could have told me even after you decided to keep her but you didn't. You didn't tell me when you should have but instead you act like a coward and run off to Pennsylvania and disappear. You never answered my calls. You could have told me then. Nat, you should have told me."

"I couldn't, John. I couldn't ruin your career," I say.

"Damn it, Natalie that is my child. You could have but you didn't want to. You are selfish."

"I'm not selfish," I say. I am not selfish. I did what I thought was best for all of us.

"You're not selfish? I got you pregnant, you ran and never told me but you're not selfish. It has been over 7 years.. 7 years that I have missed because you're selfish."

"John, I told you I did it for all of us. It was the best way to go."

"Lying was the best way to go? Are you fucking kidding me, Nat? So you were going to give her up for adoption? What happened there?"

He is upset and he has every right to be. This is what I wanted to avoid. This isn't how I wanted him to find out. I figured he would be upset but he is in a rage. "John, believe me I had every intention of giving her away. Then the day the lady came to take her I couldn't do it. I just couldn't give her away. She was too precious. I couldn't do it so the lady had to tell the adoptive parents in the waiting room they weren't getting the baby. I figured it was best if I didn't tell you because I didn't know what was going on in your career. You didn't need to be strapped down with a baby. I left West Newbury, came here, found a job and took online classes to get my degree. It was hard but I managed. I am sorry I didn't tell you but like I said it was better that I didn't."

"So you thought you could get pregnant and give the baby up for adoption without telling me?"

"Well, I told the agency I didn't know who the father was so they went on with the process but like I said I couldn't do it."

"So why didn't you call me up after you changed your mind and say, 'hey, john, I just had a baby and it's yours.' I would have been pissed that I missed 9 months but not as pissed as I am that I have missed 7 years. It's 7 fucking years? You couldn't pick up a phone and call me?"

"John, I'm sorry," I say. I feel guilty for not telling him. I feel bad for keeping it a secret so long.

"Natalie, you should have told me. I would have been there. I wouldn't have left you. It takes two to make a baby. I would not have let you do it alone. If you wanted to give her up you could have consulted with me and I would have agreed but I deserved to know. You should have told me."

"I know," I say realizing he is calming down. "I should have told you. I am sorry. Look I don't want to talk about it here," I say.

"Why because you're sleeping with your boss?" he asks.

"That and because I think this should be a private conversation. I can tell you more about her at the house. Just come with me to my home we'll talk there."

"Okay," he says.

We leave the hotel after I tell my front desk worker; Jay that I am not feeling well and taking a personal day. I leave him in charge. We drive to my house not saying a word to each other. I am sure we are both thinking of what to say. We pull into my driveway and I park the car. We get out and walk up to the door. My hands are shaking so bad I can't even unlock the door. John helps me and we're in the house. Angelina's dog Peaches comes running to the door barking at John. "Peaches, stop," I say as I shut the door. "The living room is this way," I say as I lead him to the living room. We are followed by Peaches but she has finally stopped barking at him. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"Water would be fine," he says. I'm glad he's thinking about water because I am feeling that this is a good time for a big glass of wine to calm my nerves.

I get him a bottle of water while I pour myself a glass of wine. Who am I kidding I need the whole freaking bottle at this point. I grab the bottle and his water and head back to the living room. As I walk into the living room he is looking at pictures of Angelina on the wall. "I have your water," I say walking into the room and laying it down on the coffee table.

"Thank-you," he says. "She's beautiful."

"Thank-you," I say. "She looks like you."

"She does," he says. "What's her name?" he asks as we sit down on the couch.

"Angelina," I say. "Angelina Kate."

"Cute name," he says. "So you're drinking wine?"

"My nerves are shot," I say. "Want some?"

"No," he says with that smile, "I'm all right with water."

"So what do you want to know?"

"When is her birthday is a good place to start," he says.

"November 10th," I answer.

"Okay," he says. "And she's in 2nd grade?"

"1st at a catholic school down the street," I say.

"I see," he says. "Does she know about me?"

"No. I just told her things didn't work out with us."

"I see," he says. "So tell me about her. What does she like? What is she like?"

"Well, she likes to dance. She takes ballet and tap. She plays soccer but she's also very artistic. She loves to color, paint, draw whatever you name it she loves it. I'll show you some of her artwork later but she is really into arts and crafts. She loves animals. That's her dog," I say pointing to Peaches. "I got her for Angelina's 4th birthday. She does really well in school. Her favorite subject is math and science. She loves science. She wants to do something with science when she grows up. She can read very well and she is an overall nice little girl. She's determined and hardworking. She is a perfectionist in every sense of the word. She's us," I say.

"Wonderful," he says, "she likes science interesting."

"I thought it was too," I say. "Anything else?"

"How about your boyfriend, does he know?"

"Fiance and know what?"

"That I am Angelina's father," he says.

"No. No one knows you're her father. I haven't told anyone just my brothers. No one else knows."

"So what did you tell your fiancé?"

"I just told him that you didn't want anything to do with her and I moved down here to start a new life."

"So he thinks I am a deadbeat dad?"

"Yes," I say sadly.

"I wouldn't be a deadbeat dad if you would have told me I had a daughter. I missed 7 years of her life, Natalie."

"I know and I'm sorry. So what does all this mean now?"

"I want to be in her life. I want to get to know her. I want to be her father," he says.

I am not sure how I feel about that. That's a lot after 7 years. She doesn't know him. "John, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"A good idea to be in my daughter's life? Yes it's a good idea. She is my daughter. I deserve the right to get to know her and be in her life. I am her father. Not your fiancé," he says. He seems to make it clear that Max is not Angelina's father.

"Max never really took on the father roll until we got engaged," I say. "But yes you are her father. If you want to be in her life then fine. I can't deny you that. You have every right." I don't really have a choice. I can't keep him from Angelina. He is her biological father. He has a lot more money than I have and I am sure he can afford a much better lawyer than I could. I can't risk losing Angelina to John so I have to let him in her life. "But please just take your time. Don't rush this, John. I need to talk to Angelina."

"I want to be there when you talk to her. I am her father. We're doing this together," he says.

"And what about your wife?" I ask. I know he has a wife and from what my brothers tell me she's not a very nice person. I am kind of scared how she is going to react.

"I don't' care about my wife. She has nothing to do with this. This is between you and me."

"John, you're married. She's your wife. She's a part of it too."

"She doesn't need to know for now," he says. "I just wish you didn't keep her from me so long."

"I'm sorry," I say. "I know. I have her baby books if you want to look at them."

"Sure," he says.

I get her baby books and we start to look through them. I show him her handprints and her footprints. I show him her hospital bracelet and a lock of her hair from her first haircut. I show him all of her baby pictures. We're laughing and having a good time talking about all the times I've had with her. I even give him a couple pictures of her to keep since she is his child. We're laughing as I am telling the story of when Angelina ripped her diaper off and used the bathroom on the floor and all she could say was uh oh. It's one of my favorite stories. We are interrupted by the door opening. "Natalie," says Max. He walks into the living room and says, "what is going on?"

"Nothing," I say. "Just catching up with John," I say.

"I thought you were sick? I come home and you're here entertaining this guy?" he asks pointing to him.

"I think I'll be outside waiting," says John.

"Thanks," I say, "give me a minute and I'll take you back to the hotel."

As soon as John is outside Max says, "what is going on, Natalie? You took a personal day because you're sick and I come home and you're entertaining him?"

"Max, calm down," I say. "It's not what you think. We had a lot to discuss."

"What do you mean you had a lot to discuss? What could have been so important you invite him back to this house and leave work?"

"I can't tell you right now," I say. I don't' want to tell Max about John being Angelina's father. I want to tell Angelina first and I want to see how that goes before I say anything to Max.

"Right," he says. "What has gotten into you lately? Ever since you heard about these WWE people coming to the hotel you haven't been yourself. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing, Max. I've just been thinking about stuff. It's all about the past," I say. It is also a lot about the present and future too.

"Thinking about what? What could you possibly be thinking about?" He is pretty much yelling and I hate when he yells at me.

"Stop yelling," I say.

"Oh you don't want your friend to hear me yelling. I don't give a fuck about your friend. I want to know why my fiancé is home alone with another man. What the hell is going on, Natalie?"

"Would you just calm down? I told you we were just talking about something. There isn't a need to get so upset and yell."

"So if I was alone with Callie in my house you wouldn't be upset?"

"Why are you bringing Callie into this? And why would she be at your house?"

"I don't' know why is there a WWE superstar in yours?"

"I think this is different. John is my friend. We had some catching up to do. I don't think there is anything to be upset about. It was completely innocent."

"And why are Angelina's baby pictures out?"

"Because he wanted to see them so I showed them to him. Just relax. Why aren't you at work anyway?"

"I was but then I was told my fiancé was sick so I came to take care of you but you look perfectly healthy to me," he says.

"I am entitled to personal days," I say.

"I know but with another man? Don't you want to marry me?"

"Max, I do want to marry you. Just relax. Okay. I love you. John and I just had some things to talk about."

"Nat, I don't like him here. I don't like you with any other guys," he says.

"He's just a friend," I say. Max can get pretty jealous and he has a really bad temper. I don't really know why I deal with it but I still love him.

"Okay," he says calming down. "I'm sorry I get so upset."

"It's okay," I say. "Just stop overreacting to things so quickly. I love you, Max and I want to marry you. I just want you to stop getting so upset. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise. I'm sorry," he says. "I love you, Nat. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," I say. "I love you I just want you to trust me. Can you do that?"

"I trust you," he says.

"Good because I trust you too," I say.

"Okay," he says as I wrap my arms around him. He leans down and softly kisses my lips. "Since we're both home how about we go upstairs for a few minutes?"

"I can't. I have to take John back to the hotel and then I'm going back to work. Sorry."

"It's okay," he says exhaling a big breath and removing his arms from around me. "I should go too."

"All right. I will see you later?"

"Yes," he says. "Bye," he says before giving me a quick kiss. Any other time I would be alarmed by his actions but right now I am more focused on John and Angelina but I do have a feeling something is off with Max. I don't have the energy or time to try to figure it out right now but I will. I grab my keys and soon John and I are back to the hotel. I set up a time for us to sit down and talk to Angelina and then sit down and talk to each other about what's going to happen because right now I have no idea. Our lives are about to change completely and that is all I know.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

_**John:**_

I get back to my hotel room after having my talk with Natalie. I am still in shock that I am a father. I have a daughter. A real life daughter, I sit down looking at her pictures of her when she was a baby. I wonder if she slept to the night or if she was one of those kids that woke up every hour or every two hours. I feel horrible that I missed all those days. I feel horrible that I never got to watch her grow up for the last 7 ½ years. If Natalie would have told me I would have been there every step of the way. I would have helped her out. I would have been a father. I probably would have given up wrestling for her. 7 ½ years is a long time to not know the truth. I never expected this. I am angry, I am sad, I am happy and I am scared. I have so many emotions running through me right now. Is Angelina going to like me? I am in a daze when Zach comes out of the bathroom. "So did you talk to her?"

"Yes," I say. "I did. I just got back from her house."

"And?" he asks.

"She's my daughter."

"I knew it! So what happened? Why didn't she tell you?"

"Because she was worried about my career. She didn't want me to give up my dream to be a father. She felt that it was best if I never knew."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of upset. I would have liked to have known that I got her pregnant and that I had a daughter. She was going to put her up for adoption."

"What happened there?"

"She said she changed her mind but she still couldn't tell me because she didn't want me to ruin my career but I wish she would have told me. She actually changed her mind at the very last minute. The couple was waiting in the waiting room for their baby when she chose not to give them the baby. I'm kind of glad she kept her. I just wish I would have known sooner."

"So what is going to happen now?" asks Zach.

"I'm going to be in her life. I'm going to be a father. Natalie, Angelina and I are going out for dinner tomorrow and we're going to tell her the news. Apparently she doesn't know I am her father."

"I see," says Zach. "There's just one problem."

"Yeah?" I ask not realizing what he's talking about. I don't see a problem with me being a father. I should be a father. I had a part in making that little girl. It is my job to be a father.

"Are you forgetting about your wife; Ashley?" he asks.

I have forgotten all about Ashley. I know she isn't going to be happy. I don't see a point in telling her anything just yet. She doesn't have to know. I don't want her to know because then everything is going to be blown out of proportion. She will definitely go ape shit when she finds out I have a daughter. I don't even know how I am going to break the news to her. I don't' have to until the time comes. "I know. She's going to go ballistic."

"That's an understatement," says Zach.

"I know. She's crazy."

"That's an understatement too," he says. "She's jealous she's going to think you cheated on her now. Are you ready for that fight?"

"We fight all the time anyway. I'm ready for any fight that is going to come along. I didn't cheat on her though. Natalie and I made Angelina WAY before I even knew Ashley existed but she does hate Natalie already so I don't think this is going to turn out well."

"Why does she hate Natalie when she doesn't even know her?"

"Because I often compare the two."

"That's stupid, John. Of course she's going to get upset."

"Oh and she wants to have a baby. If she finds out I have a kid with Natalie she's going to be livid because I told her I don't want to be a father."

"John, you don't have to be a father to Natalie's kid you know that right? If you don't want to be a father all you have to do is walk away. Natalie seems to have done fine without you."

I thought about it. IT would have been easier for me to walk away and not acknowledge my child. Natalie made it seem like she never wanted me there anyway but with my moral background I just can't do that. Angelina deserves a father not some dick that's sleeping with her mom. I have some strong feelings about Natalie's fiancé even though I don't know him that well. I just didn't like the way he was yelling at Natalie. I hope he doesn't yell at her like that in front of Angelina. "I know I can but I won't, Zach and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not that kind of guy. Just like God forbid I would get Ashley pregnant I would be a father as much I don't want to be."

"I see," says Zach. "So you're really going to be in this little girl's life?"

"Yes," I say. "Is it crazy?"

"No. I don't think it's crazy. I just don't know how you're going to make this work with being gone all the time."

"I will make it work."

"And what about Natalie?"

"What about her?" I ask. I don't know why he's asking about Natalie. He seems to have some type of obsession with Natalie.

"Are you two going to be able to get along to make this work?"

"Zach, believe it or not I am still in love with Natalie. I have never stopped loving her. I have loved her all this time and now that I know she's the mother of my child. I love her even more. I plan to be civil with her so that I can be a good father."

"So you are still in love with Natalie?"

"Yes," I say. It's true. I am still in love with Natalie. I never stopped loving her. I think that if I wasn't married and she wasn't engaged that I would try again with her but our circumstances are keeping us apart.

"Do you think she's still in love with you?"

"I'm not sure. I can't tell. I don't know," I say.

"Okay," says Zach. "So where are you guys going tomorrow night?"

"I don't know some place here in PA. I am really nervous for this dinner though. How easy can it be to tell a little girl that I am her father and have missed all this time of her life? She's not going to know me. What if she doesn't like me?"

"I'm sure she's going to like you. You two share the same DNA," says Zach.

"I know but she's a little girl. I know nothing about little girls. If she was a boy then yeah I would know a little more or have an idea of what to do with her but she's a girl and I have no idea."

"I can't help you there. Maybe Natalie will help you out with that."

"Hopefully," I say.

Later on in the afternoon shortly before I have to be at the arena I go down to the lobby to check out the scenery. When I step outside I can smell the chocolate in the air. It has such a sweet smell. This is what I love about Hershey. I am standing outside taking in the sweet smell when I hear her voice. "John," says Natalie.

"Hey, I thought you were going back home?" I ask. I thought that was her plan to drop me off and then go back home.

"No. I decided to stay," she says. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking and taking in the sweet smell of chocolate. Does it smell like this all the time?"

"Almost all the time," she says. "But since I live here I'm kind of used to it but it does smell good."

"Yes it does," I say. I feel so nervous around her although I'm not sure why. It's not like I haven't known her for years. There is just something different now about her. Maybe it's because she's a mother; the mother of my child or what I just don't know.

"So what are you thinking about, Cena?" she asks with a smile. She always used to call me Cena. I have to admit that I miss it.

"Nothing, Morgan," I say in return with a smile. "It's just wow. I can't believe I am a father."

"Yeah," she says. "You're a father."

"I feel like my life has so much more meaning now."

"That's how I felt when I decided to keep her. Becoming a parent is a big deal. You just get this feeling that your life means so much more because you have this little person depending on you. I love being a mom. I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Do you think I'll make a good father?" I ask.

"I'm sure you will," she says. "You're a good guy, John. I'm sure you'll be a good father but just promise me you won't come in her life and then leave. I can't set her up to be hurt."

"Natalie, I would never do that. I will be in her life and stay in her life. I would never hurt her. I am not that kind of guy. Do you think she'll like me?"

"I think she already does," she answers.

I'm not even sure what that is supposed to mean. She met me for 10 minutes last night there's no way she has any judgment about me besides that was before she knew I was her father. Things could be different now. "What does that mean?" I ask.

"It just means I have never seen her so open to anyone she didn't know in my life like she was with you last night. It took her a while to warm up to Max but last night she took to you instantly," she says.

"I can see how it can take her a while to warm up to Max," I say. It's not my intent to start a conversation about Max but I really don't like the guy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks looking at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I have always loved those eyes.

"Max doesn't seem like a friendly guy," I say.

"Max isn't that bad," she says. "He's a good guy."

"Good guys don't yell at their fiancés the way he was yelling at you earlier," I say. I can't help myself I still care.

"He's just under a lot of stress right now. He doesn't mean it. He's still a good guy."

"I don't know," I say. "So he treats you well?"

She's quiet for a few seconds before she says, "he treats me well. He treats Angelina well too if you want to know."

"I do. As long as he treats you well," I say but there is something about her body language that tells me different. She's shifting back and forth. She just has a nervousness about her when I talk about him and how he treats her. "Are you sure he treats you well?"

"I'm sure, John," she says.

"Well, that's good because you deserve the best," I say with a smile. She does deserve the best. I have no anger toward Natalie because I know her heart was in the right place when she kept Angelina a secret from me but I do wish she had told me sooner. I would have been there I would have liked to experience everything from the beginning with her. Not to mention if she had told me about Angelina we would probably be together and I wouldn't be with Ashley and she wouldn't be with this Max character. "You know I care about you right?"

"Yes," she says. "I know."

"And I just want to make sure you're happy."

"I am happy," she says. "I'm very happy."

"Okay," I say but still there is something off about her behavior. Something is telling me she isn't happy.

We are soon interrupted by a young girl no older than 21. "I'm sorry," she says, "but Natalie I need you."

"Okay. I'll be right there," she says.

"Thank-you," says the girl before she goes inside.

"John, I have to go. I'll talk to you later and if not I will see you tomorrow evening."

"All right," I say. "Take care of yourself," I say as I pull her in for a hug. "I really do care about you, Nat."

"I know," she says. "I know."

"Okay," I say before letting her go. I watch her walk inside the building and I know I will never stop caring about her and not just stop caring about her. I will NEVER stop loving her.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. thank-you so much. **

_**Angelina:**_

Tonight I am going out to dinner with my mom. She told me she has a surprise for me but won't tell me what it is. I know that Max isn't coming with us and she told me I can't tell Max. I like secrets with my mom. It must be really big if she isn't telling Max. They love each other a lot. Well, when they don't fight they love each other a lot. My mom gave me a white dress with pink, yellow, green and blue polka dots for me to wear. She brushed my hair out and left it hanging down. Now I know tonight is a special night. I am sitting in the car with my mom as she drives us to a restaurant. "Mom, are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" I ask. I really want to know. I hate not knowing.

"No, Angelina, not yet. It's a surprise," she says.

"Am I going to like this surprise?" I ask.

She is quiet before she says, "I hope so but I just want you to know you may not like it at first but it will grow on you."

"Is it a puppy? I really want another puppy," I say with excitement in my voice as I picture a little yellow puppy in my head. Peaches would love to have a doggie friend.

"No it's not a puppy," she says.

"Okay," I say sadly. I wish it was a doggie but it has to be something bigger I just don't know what. We pull into the Olive Garden parking lot and my mom parks the car.

She turns back and looks at me. "Angelina, whatever happens tonight I just want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," I say. I don't know what she means. What is happening tonight? The thoughts are in my mind as she gets out of the car and comes to my door to help me out. I take her hand and walk with her over to the door. When we get to the door the man from the hotel is standing there waiting for us. I look up at him and I am confused. I have no idea what is going on.

_**John:**_

I am standing at the door of the Olive Garden waiting for Angelina and Natalie. I don't know how I am feeling right now. I am nervous and excited at the same time. I am a man that performs in front of millions of people but right now I have butterflies in my stomach for this one little girl; my daughter. "Hi," I say as they approach me.

"Hi," says Natalie with a half smile. I can tell she's nervous. She is just as nervous as me.

"Hi, Angelina," I say looking down at her.

She looks up at me with her blue eyes and says, "Hi," but it is a really quiet hi. She's not as outgoing as she was a couple nights ago. I wonder if she's intimidated by me because Max isn't around. "Mom, what's going on?" she asks. She's smart. She obviously picks up on our nervousness.

"We're having dinner with my friend. You remember John don't you?"

"Yes," she says looking at her mom. "But why are we out to dinner with him? Is this my surprise?"

"Part of it," says Natalie. "Shall we go in?"

"We shall," I say as I hold the door open for them to enter the restaurant. Natalie tells them we have a reservation and we are directed to a private location which I enjoy to the fullest. Being a WWE entertainer I get a lot of attention. I really don't want a lot of attention on this particular night. I want to be with Natalie and my daughter. We are seated and given menus.

"Mom, I want spaghetti," says Angelina. She didn't even have to look at the menu before she decided what she wanted. I am guessing she likes Olive Garden.

"Okay," says Natalie, "what do you want to drink?"

"Sprite," she says.

"Okay," says Natalie.

I look over my menu and start up a conversation with Angelina. "So Angelina, do you like to called Angelina or Angie or what?" I ask.

"I like Angelina," she says. "That's the name my mommy gave me because I'm her angel."

"I think Angelina is a very pretty name," I say. "I like it."

"Thank-you," she says. "How do you know my mom?"

Angelina turns the questions back at me this time. "We are friends from a long time ago," I say.

"Cool," she says. "And you're famous?"

"Yes," I say with a smile, "but I am normal just like you and your mom."

"Yes he is," says Natalie with a smile.

"So Angelina," I say. "What grade are you in?"

"1st," she says. "But I'm about to be in 2nd grade."

"That's cool," I say. "I remember 1st grade. They were good times."

"But you're really old," she says.

"I'm not that old," I say.

"Yes you are," she says.

"Okay so I am a little old. So what's your favorite color?"

"Blue," she says.

"Not pink?"

"No," she says. "I don't like pink. I like blue and green."

"That's pretty cool," I say. "My favorite color is green."

"Cool," she says. "My mommy likes orange."

"I remember," I say looking at Natalie with a smile. She returns my smile back with one of her own. "So I heard you play t-ball and take dance lessons?"

"Yes," she says. "I do. I love t-ball and I love dance."

"That's cool. I used to love football when I was little."

"Oh," she says.

I know she probably doesn't care. I don't really know what else to say to her. I am in a strange position. I have never been here before. The waiter comes and takes our orders before leaving the table again. "So how do you like school?"

"I love school," she says. "School is so much fun."

"That's good. School is a good thing."

"I know," she says. "I have a father daughter dance coming up," she says. "And Max is going to take me because I don't really have a dad."

I look at Natalie and her face is turning red. "Why don't you have a dad?" I ask. I am just curious to hear what she will say. That is the only reason why I ask.

"My mom told me she loves my dad a lot but that they wanted two different things in life. She said they never worked out and they broke up before he knew about me but she told me that if my dad knew about me he would love me a lot. She said that she's sure he does love me even if he doesn't know about me," she says. It almost makes my eyes fill up with tears.

"I bet your daddy does love you and I bet you he loves your mommy too," I say looking at Natalie. She looks down at the table trying not to acknowledge my look. I can tell she's uncomfortable.

"Well," says Natalie, "How was school today, Angelina?" She changes the subject to further prove she is uncomfortable.

"It was good we are finishing up for the year," says Angelina.

"You don't have that much time left," says Natalie.

"I know," she says. "And I am sad. I don't want school to end."

"I know," says Natalie.

We are soon brought our food and we eat in silence but shortly after we eat Natalie and I look at each other giving the signal that it's time to tell Angelina the truth about who I am and what's going on. I am not sure I am ready for this. I'm not sure Natalie is ready for this.

_**Angelina:**_

John, my mom and I just finish eating and my mom says to me, "Angelina, John and I have to tell you something but what we tell you, you can't tell Max okay?"

"Okay," I say. I don't know what they have to tell me but it is a really big secret. I don't know why she doesn't want Max to know. Maybe she thinks they will fight again. They fight a lot.

I look at my mom and I can see she is starting to cry and I look at John and see he took my mom's hand. "Angelina, John," says my mom before she starts to cry.

"Mom, why are you crying? What's wrong?" I am really worried about my mom and worried about her crying. My mom is a strong woman and doesn't usually cry. She doesn't even cry when Max hurts her.

"Angelina," says John. "Your mom is trying to tell you that I am your father."

"You're my dad?" I ask. He can't be telling the truth. If he was friends with my mom why didn't she ever tell him?

"Yes," he says. "I am your dad. I never knew about you until yesterday."

"Mom, is this true? Is John my dad?" I ask. I feel like I want to cry but I don't know if I am sad or mad. I don't know if I am happy or what. I just want to cry. I'm only 7. I can't determine my emotions.

"Yes, Angelina. It's true. John is your dad."

"Mom, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," she says. "I should have. I should have told your dad too but I didn't and I am sorry. I am really sorry. I love you."

"I know, Mom. I know you love me. So You are my dad?" I ask John.

"I am," he says. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I wish I was."

"Me too," I say.

"I would like to be here now if that's okay. I want to get to know you and spend some time with you. Is that okay?"

I look at my mom. I don't know how I should feel. I want to spend time with John and I want him to know me. I want to know him too. I just don't know how I feel right now. "I guess it's okay," I say.

"I won't if you don't want me too," says John. "I want to be your father now. I want to be in your life but only if you'll let me."

I start to cry and my mom wraps her arms around me and John comes over to my side and sits down next to me. He wraps his arms around me too and lets me cry. They both let me cry. My mom is crying too. "Okay," I say. I want him to be in my life and I want him to be my father. "I want you to be my dad."

"I will be your dad," he says. "I promise. I will be here for you no matter what."

I feel my mom cry harder as John tells me this. "Okay," I say. That's all I can say. I don't have any other words to say but okay. This was a lot of information to take in but I really would like to know my dad. Now I see why Max isn't allowed to know. He won't be happy when he finds out. "Mom, why are you crying?"

"Because," she says, "I feel so bad. I kept you and your dad in the dark for 7 ½ years. I kept you from having a father and I kept him from having a daughter. I was selfish. I always wondered what it would be like when this day came," she says, "and now I know and I don't feel very good about it. This day should have happened on November 10th, 2004. I'm sorry, John and Angelina."

"It's okay," I say. "He is here now. It's okay."

"It's okay," says John. "WE already talked about this. It's okay. We can go from here. We are going from here," he says.

"Okay," says my mom.

"Angelina, what do you say I pick you up tomorrow to go out for ice cream and to take you to the park? Would you like that?" he asks me.

"I would like it," I say. "I would like it a lot."

"Good," he says. "We'll have fun."

"Okay," I say. "I like having fun."

After everything is done my mom and I go back home for the night. Max isn't there which upsets my mom even more. She told me to take a shower and when I was done she was on the phone trying to call Max. I walk over to her after I have my pajamas on and my hair brushed. "Mom," I say.

"Angelina," she says hanging up her phone and putting it down on the coffee table. She picks me up and puts me on her lap.

"Who were you calling?"

"I was trying Max again. He has his phone turned off. He's probably working late again tonight," she says. "And that's okay you and me had a crazy night huh?"

"The craziest," I say. "I like John."

"I do too," she says. "I'm glad I told him and I'm glad I told you. How do you feel?"

"I feel good," I say. I feel a lot better about it now. John seems like a nice guy. It's is worth giving him a chance.

"That's good," she says. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's okay," I say. "I still love you. You're not perfect. None of us are."

"I know," she says with tears in her eyes and a little laugh.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I love you so much," she says.

"I love you too," I say.

"I just want you to know Angelina whatever happens you and me are going to be okay."

"Okay," I say.

"But now it's time for bed so let's go," she says as she stands up and carries me upstairs. I like when she carries me. It makes me feel like a baby again. She carries me to my bedroom and lays me down on my bed. She pulls the covers over me and kisses me good night. "Good night, Mommy."

"Good night," she says as she kisses my forehead. "I will see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," I say with a smile. She turns my light off and leaves the room. As soon as she's gone I say my goodnight prayer. "Dear God, my mom is really sad. I don't know why. I just want her to be happy again. Thank-you for giving me a dad. I really like him. I can't wait till he takes me for ice cream tomorrow. Thank-you. And God if it wouldn't be too much trouble can you make my mom and dad fall in love again? I know it's asking a lot but I think my dad will make my mom happy. Max doesn't make her happy and I don't like Max that much. Please let my mom and dad fall in love again. It would mean a lot to me. In Jesus' name, Amen." I really want my mom and dad to fall in love again. I think that would be really cool and then we can be a family and Max can't hurt my mom anymore.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

_**Natalie:**_

Later on after I have Angelina in bed I am sitting watching my usual Tuesday night television line up. I have tried calling Max numerous times and he has not answered one phone call and it is going on 10:30 at night. He works late but never this late. I don't' know if it's my emotions from everything with John but I just feel like crying. It has been a long day and I just want to cuddle up with Max and watch some TV. I try calling him one more time and he finally answers. "Where are you?" I ask.

"I am on my way," he says and hangs up the phone. He doesn't even say goodbye. He just hangs up the phone. It's pretty much whatever right now. I don't care he's on his way home and that's all that matters.

He arrives within 10 minutes and walks in the front door. "I'm in the living room," I call out. I hear him walk to the living room and he walks over to the couch and sits down next to me. "Hey, Baby," I say, "where were you?"

"Hanging out," he says loosening up his tie.

"Oh," I say. I have never heard of him hanging out but I guess sometimes he needs to let loose.

"So what did you do this evening?" he asks me. It's a question but not one that I like. He has his condescending tone which means there's more than likely going to be a fight.

"I was out to dinner with Angelina," I say.

"Really, Nat? Out to dinner with Angelina?" he asks. It sounds even more condescending than before.

"Yes, Maxwell. I was out to dinner with Angelina," I say. It's half true but I have chosen to omit the John part because I know it's only going to upset him and after the emotional rollercoaster I was on today it isn't worth a fight.

"Are you sure it was just you and Angelina or was there someone else out with you two?" he asks.

"Why don't you just out and say what you have to," I say. I hate when he beats around the bush. My patience is slowly fading so I do snap at him a little bit.

"I heard you were with that wrestler again," he says.

I have no idea how he knows but I can take a guess. "His name is John," I say.

"I don't care what his name is, Natalie, what were you doing with him?" he asks.

"We were just out as friends. We took Angelina out to eat that's all," I say. I don't even want to tell him about John being Angelina's father. I know he is going to flip out and it seems as if he is about to flip out now.

"Why? Why do you and this wrestler have to take Angelina out to eat?"

"Because he is my friend and I wanted her to meet my friend. She's never met him before."

"So that hug you and him shared yesterday was just a friendly hug?" he asks me.

"What hug? What are you talking about?" I ask although I know what hug he is talking about.

"The one you shared with him in the conference room. What is up with the hug?" he asks.

"I told you we were just friends. And how did you know about the hug?" I ask.

"Callie told me. She told me she walked in on you two hugging before she left. She said it seemed awkward."

"Callie needs to mind her own business. She's a bitch," I say.

"She's not a bitch," he says.

"She is," I say. "And when did you get so chummy with her?"

"I'm not," he says taming his tone a little bit. "She just came up to me and asked me what was going on with you and the wrestler. I told her I didn't know and she told me about the hug," he says.

"Right," I say, "she still needs to mind her business."

"No. I'm glad she told me. You obviously weren't going to tell me," he says. "I'm glad she told me. Now you have me looking like some fool because you're out gallivanting all over town like some hussy with another man."

"Max," I say.

"No, Natalie," he says grabbing my wrists tightly. His grip on my wrist is pretty strong and it hurts. He grabs my face and makes me look at him. "I am not a fool and you're not going to treat me like a fool."

"Max, Let go," I say, "you're hurting me."

"I don't care," says Max. I try to pull away but he grabs my wrists tighter. "Natalie, I mean it. I don't like to be made out to be a fool," he says as he strikes my face. I don't even bother to cry as much as I want to. It's happened before in fact it's happened a few times. "I mean it, Natalie." He lets go of my wrists and I rub them.

"Okay," I say. "But when did you start talking to Callie?"

"She started talking to me," he says. "Why are we talking about Callie?"

"I just wondered when you started talking to her," I say as I rub my face.

"And I don't' want you talking to that John guy anymore, Natalie," he says.

That is going to be pretty hard to do considering he is Angelina's father. He's going to be in our lives now but now is not the time for me to tell Max that information. He already seems on edge tonight so no need to upset him farther. "Max, we are just friends. Please don't tell me not to talk to him."

"Natalie, I don't trust him."

"Why you don't even know him? If you did you would know he's a good guy."

"I don't' care if he's a good guy or not. I don't like you talking to him. Look at all the trouble he's caused so far."

"I think you're the one causing the problems," I say as I continue to rub my face. It really hurts but it's what I am used to.

"I am not," says Max. "I'm making sure you're not falling into a trap with this guy.."

"What trap?" I ask.

"The trap of him having you think he's just your friend and he's in it for so much more."

"And if I can't talk to John you shouldn't be talking to Callie." I only think it's fair if he is telling me I can't talk to John he shouldn't be allowed to talk to Callie although I'm not sure why they are talking. They never talked before now all of a sudden it's like they are best friends. I am not sure how I feel about it. I know I don't like it but I am not the jealous type. I rub my face on the spot Max struck me. I'm pretty sure it's probably starting to bruise.

"Nat, I don't talk to Callie," he says. "She only talks to me. Why are you getting so upset? Just relax. Callie and I aren't up to anything."

"I didn't say you were. Why are you getting defensive about her?"

"I'm not. I'm just saying we aren't up to anything. We just talk occasionally."

"Yeah but if John and I can't talk why can you talk to Callie. I don't like Callie. She's a vulture. She's a bitch. I think I have more reason to not like Callie than you do when it comes to John."

"Natalie," he says, "she's not a bitch. You shouldn't talk about her that way."

"Why are you defending her?" I ask. That I don't like. He has no reason to defend her. I really don't like it and I'm starting to get upset.

"I'm not. Nat, she's just not a bitch. She actually has some really good ideas for the hotel."

"What are you talking about? You talked to her about the hotel? Why would you go behind my back and talk to the ONE person I don't trust. You know she's after my job."

"She isn't after your job. She came to me and asked if she could discuss some things with me. She has a new direction to take the hotel. You know I'm all about new ideas. I think we should use them."

"I don't," I say. "I don't think we should use them and we aren't."

"Nat, you're letting your personal feelings get in the way. You should listen to her," he says.

"I don't think I'm the one that's letting personal feelings get in the way," I say. I think he is letting his feelings get in the way. I'm not sure but this whole Callie thing has me on the defense.

"What personal feelings, Nat? I have no personal feelings toward Callie. Just business ones, why are you getting so upset by this?"

"Because for the longest time you never talked to her. Now all of a sudden she's telling you I'm hugging John and giving you ideas about the hotel. That's why I'm getting so upset so maybe there is something going on with you two."

"Natalie," he says. "Nothing is going on. I love you. Why would you ever think I would cheat on you?"

I don't know how I feel. I don't want to look at Max as if he is a cheater but somewhere deep down I feel that he may be. I call it intuition. "I don't know," I say. "It's just," and before I know it I have tears in my eyes and I am moments away from crying.

"Nat, I'm sorry," he says as he moves even closer to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry." He takes his hand and rubs my face where he struck me. "And I'm sorry about this. It's starting to bruise. Let me get you something for it."

"Okay," I say as he gets up to get something for my face.

He returns a few minutes later with a bag of ice for me to put on my face. "Here you go, Nat."

"Thanks," I say as I place it against my face. The coolness feels so good on my bruise. "I just feel like something is going on with you and Callie."

"Nat, trust me. There is nothing going on with her. You know how I feel about her. I am only in love with you. Speaking of which, when do you want to get married? Do you want a long engagement or a short one. I would like a short one."

"I don't know," I say. I haven't even thought about the wedding or setting a date. I guess I just have so much on my mind.

"I was thinking a small wedding in June."

"June as in next month?" I ask.

"Yeah at the end of the month what do you say?"

"And how am I supposed to get a wedding dress by then?"

"You don't have to we can get married on the beach wearing casual clothes. You and me both know we are not the go all out type of wedding people," he says. He can't be further from the truth. I always thought of having a big wedding in a beautiful wedding dress.

"I want a big wedding," I say.

"Come on, Nat we went this long together. Let's get married right away. Next month. Please," he says begging me, "and then we can take a trip and then have babies."

"Wow, Max, I don't even know what to say. When did you get so serious about marriage and having a family?" This is all new to me. This is not Max. Something is definitely wrong.

"I don't know," he says.

"I know you're excited but I want to wait," I say.

"Why wait if we love each other?"

"Because I want my wedding day to be special. No earlier than March is what I'm suggesting."

"That's so far away. Anything can happen in those 9 months," he says. I'm not sure what he means but it sounds like he doesn't have much faith that we can last 9 more months.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said, anything can happen in 9 months."

"Yeah it can," I say. "A lot can happen."

"Well, since we're not getting married till March. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. I'm exhausted."

"You're going to bed this early?" I ask. "I thought we could you know?"

"Not tonight, Natalie. I'm too tired."

"All right," I say.

"Love you," he says as he gets up and kisses me before heading upstairs to take a shower. What is happening? He has NEVER turned down sex before. Something is definitely wrong and I believe it has a lot to do with Callie but why want to get married in the next month if he was with Callie behind my back? That's when it dawns on me; Max is threatened by John.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

_**John:**_

I have spent all day preparing to hang out with Angelina this afternoon/evening. I am a little nervous but I think everything will be fine. I get to spend time with my daughter for the first time ever in her life. I am ready to be a father. I would have been a father from the start if I had been given the chance but that's over with. It is in the past and I am focusing on the present and future. I can only make up for the time I've lost with Angelina now. I drive my rental car to Natalie's house. I pull up into her driveway to park my car. I only see her car so I know that clown Max isn't there. I have to say I am relieved. There is just something about that guy I don't like or trust. I get out of my car and walk up to the front door. I ring the doorbell and wait a few minutes before Natalie answers it. "Hi, John," she says with a smile but she has a really big black and blue eye.

"Hi, Nat," I say looking at her eye. "What happened to your eye?" I ask.

"Oh. I got bumped in the eye," she says but something in her voice tells me she's not telling the truth.

"It looks pretty nasty," I say.

"It's fine," she says, "Let me get Angelina for you," she says as she puts her hand on the door exposing bruising on her wrists.

"Okay," I say looking over the bruises on her arm. Now I know she's definitely lying about the black and blue eye.

"ANGELINA!" She yells. "JOHN IS HERE!"

"Coming, Mom," I hear Angelina yell from upstairs.

"So what happened to your wrists?" I ask taking her arm.

"Nothing, John. Nothing happened to my arm."

"It looks like someone grabbed you," I say.

"Well, no one did," she says pulling her arm away as Angelina appears at the door.

"You know you can tell me anything, Nat. I won't judge you."

"There isn't anything to tell," she says. "Now, you two have fun okay?"

"Okay," says Angelina. "Can we go to the playground?"

"I don't know any playgrounds around here," I say because I don't. I don't know my way around Hershey.

"There is one right down the street off Cocoa Avenue. It's called Cocoa Castle. It is a pretty nice playground. Angelina likes it there," says Natalie.

"All right," I say as if I know where Cocoa Avenue is. "Where is Cocoa Avenue?"

"It's down the street from Hersheypark," she says. "Angelina can give you directions from here. She knows her way."

"Okay," I say. "Angelina, are you ready?"

"Yes," she says as she takes my hand. It makes me smile. "Let's go to Cocoa Castle," she says as she skips out the door. I have no choice but to follow behind her.

"We'll be back," I say as we hurry over to my car. Natalie was right. Angelina knows exactly where she's going and what she's doing. She takes me straight to the playground. I park the car when we arrive and the park is amazing. Everything is wooden, there are tons of swings and slides. It is a pretty awesome place. We spend at least an hour and a half to two hours at the playground. She has me pushing her on the swings, chasing her around, catching her at the bottom of the slide and she was laughing as I did it. Her laugh melts my heart. These are the things I have missed the last 7 years. "So Angelina, do you want to go get some ice cream or something?"

"Ice cream," she says. "I like ice cream."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "We'll go get ice cream."

"Yay!" she says with a smile. She really does look like me. She is my mini me. I can see the resemblance now but a couple nights ago I couldn't. She is my daughter 100% no need for a paternity test although I trust Natalie enough to know she would never lie to me about the paternity of her child; hell she didn't even want to tell me about her in the first place. She would have no reason to lie to me about it now. I take her hand and we walk to my car. We head off to the ice cream place down the street. Angelina tells me to turn up the radio in the car but I'm not sure Natalie would approve of the music I am playing so I tell her it's not a good idea and turn it off to put something more kid friendly on. I have got to start making decisions now that I am a father.

We pull into the parking lot of the ice-cream place and get out of the car. I walk up to the window and pick Angelina up so she can see the choices. She decides on vanilla with sprinkles while I get a chocolate with sprinkles. I know I am a big kid at heart. We get our ice-cream and find a seat. I am going to use this as my chance to find out about Max and a little more about her of course. "So Angelina," I say, "how do you like this Max guy your mom is dating?"

"He's okay," she says as she spoons vanilla ice cream into her mouth.

"Just okay?"

"Yeah," she says. "He's not special."

"So you don't like him?" I ask.

"Not really," she says. "I mean he's nice to me."

"At least he's nice to you," I say. "Does he do a lot of things with you?"

"Yeah right," she says, "he works a lot. He doesn't really have time for me."

"I see," I say. "How long has your mom been with him?"

"I don't know. I was really little," she says. "Before I went to school."

"That's a long time," I say. "But he is a nice guy right?"

"I don't know sometimes," she says eating her ice-cream.

"Is he nice to your mom?" I ask. I have to know. I can't stand the thought of anyone ever mistreating Natalie. She doesn't deserve to be mistreated.

"Sometimes. He yells at her a lot. She yells back but he yells more. They fight a lot," she says.

"Does he ever hurt her?" I ask.

"Sometimes," she says. "He makes her cry a lot."

"I see," I say. My heart breaks thinking about it. I don't want to tell Natalie I know about Max hurting her because then she'll know I was pushing Angelina for information and she'll never let me see her again. I have to wait for Natalie to confide in me which I know she will. I just have to give her the time. "So what is this big Father Daughter dance all about?"

"It is this dance we have at school every year. All the girls from 1st grade to 5th grade go with their dads. Max is supposed to take me but I want you to take me. Can you take me?" she asks.

"When is it?" I ask.

"Next Friday," she says. "I know you are busy and travel a lot but it would really mean a lot to me if you could take me."

I think about it and I know I don't have a show next weekend because of it being a pay-per-view weekend so the only show I have is the big one on Sunday night. I don't see why I couldn't take her to the dance. She seems to really want me to take her. "I can take you," I say. "But what about Max?"

"I don't know," she says. "He won't take me. He will probably say he has to work anyway. He always works on Friday nights. Sometimes he works all night and that makes my mom mad. That makes them fight."

I really doubt he is working overnight on a Friday night. He's working overnight with another woman. I don't doubt that. I have seen him hanging around the front desk with that Callie girl that works at the hotel. I didn't find it professional but I don't have the heart to tell Natalie either. She says she's happy with Max so I can't ruin her happiness but I don't want to see her hurt either. I know she will end up being hurt. I just don't have the heart to tell her the bad news. "I see," I say. "They fight a lot huh?"

"Yeah," she says. "So are you married?"

"I am," I say. I wish I wasn't and that is the first time I have admitted to myself that I don't' want to be married. Ashley is just too high maintenance for me and seeing Natalie the last couple days has made me realize this.

"Oh," she says sounding almost disappointed. "What's her name?"

"Ashley," I say.

"Will I ever meet her?"

"I don't know," I say. I don't even know how Ashley is going to react when she finds out I have a little girl. Actually I do know how she's going to react. She is going to be pissed off, throw a fit and blow it out of proportion. She already has something against Natalie this will just be another thing. I really don't know what I was thinking when I married her. I am miserable and she's either miserable or just demanding I can't tell. Either way our marriage was a mistake. I have to end it.

"Oh," she says, "is she nice?"

"Sometimes," I say. "I won't lie to you, Angelina, she's not the nicest person but she's not the meanest."

"Oh," she says. "Like Max?"

"Like, Max," I say. Natalie and I both have bad taste it is obvious. Maybe that's a sign that we should be together. I have to believe that we were brought back to each other after all these years for some reason. I know it has a lot to do with Angelina but why after 7 years would we run into one another again if this wasn't supposed to change our lives. Maybe I am reading too much into things but I have a strong feeling that something is going to come out of all of this besides the fact I have a daughter. I think there is so much more to it. "Well, I will definitely be taking you to the father daughter dance."

"Good," she says with a smile.

After we eat ice-cream I take her home because I know she has school the next morning and I want to get her home so she can go to bed. I get her home and Natalie allows me to come in. She even allows me to put Angelina to bed. I read her a bedtime story; "Cinderella" and she falls asleep half way through it. I smile at her. I could watch her sleep all night she looks so peaceful and beautiful. I cover her up with a blanket and I lean down and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, Angelina. I love you." Even though it has only been a couple days I can honestly say I love that little girl with all my heart. I turn off the light and walk out of the room. I walk downstairs and say, "Well, she's asleep."

"That didn't take long," says Natalie as she brings me a beer. "You must have worn her out."

"Yeah," I say as we walk to the living room. "So Angelina and I did some talking tonight. She wants me to go to the father daughter dance with her next Friday. She doesn't want Max to take her."

"Are you going to take her?" she asks.

"I want to," I say. "I am her father, Natalie. I think it's my right."

"And what about, Max?"

"She says he is probably going to be working," I say as I take a swig of my beer.

"Probably," she says taking a swig of her own beer. "If you want to take her who am I to stop you? You are her biological father and she seems to love you already. I won't deny her what she wants. I never have and I never will."

"Thank-you," I say. "So where is Max tonight?"

"Working," she says.

"This late?" I ask. "How does someone that is a DM of a hotel work this late at night? I mean I would think he would be home by 5:30 at the latest."

"I don't know," she says and it almost sounds like she doesn't believe his story of working either. "I guess he does more."

"Oh," I say. "But to work overnight on a Friday?"

"I don't know," she says. "I have no idea what he does."

"I see," I say. "Are you sure you're happy with him?"

"I'm sure," she says but I can tell it's a lie. She's not happy at all. Her eyes say it all. She is sad and she is hurting.

"So how'd you really get that black and blue eye?"

"I told you I got bumped. It's not a big deal so please drop it."

"Okay," I say.

"And what about your wife? Are you happy with her?" she asks.

"Honestly?" I ask her.

"Honestly."

"No. I'm not happy with her. She doesn't make me happy," I say.

"So why are you with her?"

"I honestly don't know. I think after you broke up with me I just wanted to get married and settle down. Ashley is the first person that came along. I thought she was all right but then after I married her she turned into a nightmare. She doesn't support me in my career. She's a rich man's wife is the best way to put it."

"I see," says Natalie. "Nick said that she wasn't very nice."

"Nick is 100% correct. She isn't very nice. She is a horrible person," I say.

"I see," she says.

"I can admit that I am unhappy and I am trying to change that. Are you happy with Max or are you pretending?"

"John, I don't know," she says. "The last couple days have been very emotional for me. I don't know how I feel and I don't know what I want anymore. Sometimes Max can be an asshole but sometimes he can be sweet. I really don't know what else to say about it. I can't tell if I'm happy or not. I'm just with him."

"I see," I say. "Natalie, if you would have told me about Angelina 8 years ago. I promise you everything would have been different. I would have been there for you. I would have stepped up to be a father. I would have married you."

"Sure, John," she says.

"I would have. What do you think would have happened? Or were you scared of what could have happened?"

"John, I'm not having this conversation. In fact I think it's time for you to leave," she says avoiding the question. I know she feels the same as me. I know she believes that if things were different 8 years ago. Our lives would have turned out differently.

"All right, I'll go," I say, "but one day you're going to need to answer the question."

"One day but not today. Goodnight, John," she says as she walks me to the door.

"Goodnight, Natalie," I say as I open the front door. "I will talk to you later."

"Bye, John," she says as she shuts the door. I know things would have been different. Things can still be different if she would just face the truth. As I walk to my car I pass Max on his way into the house.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

_**Natalie:**_

I am just getting up to put John's beer bottle in the recycling bin and to get myself another beer to drink when I hear the front door slam. I know exactly what's about to happen. "NATALIE!" I hear Max yell. I continue walking to the kitchen trying to avoid him. "NATALIE!" he yells again. I hear him stomp through the living room as I put the empty beer bottle in the recycling bin and walk over to the fridge to get myself another beer. "NATALIE" He yells it again and I can hear his footsteps getting closer to the kitchen. As I open my beer he bursts into the kitchen. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

"I'm getting a beer," I say. I try not to allow him to get me worked up. I remain calm when he's obviously upset.

"WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE?" He yells.

"He came to visit," I say, "would you like a beer?"

"So that's what you do when I'm working?"

"Do what, Max?" I ask taking a swig of my beer.

"Have guys over to my house," he says.

"Your house? I believe this is MY house," I say. "I remember working my ass off to buy it. MY name is on the deed.. I make the mortgage payments. It is MY house you just stay here when you want to."

"Okay so that's what you do? You just let guys come over here?"

"Why do I have to tell you this over and over again? HE IS MY FRIEND!"

"Natalie, I see the way he looks at you and I see the way you look at him. He is more than a friend. I thought I told you to stay away from him?"

"And I thought I told you I wasn't going to," I say. I am in smart ass mode but I don't like Max telling me what to do. I am 28 years old. I am pretty capable of making my own decisions and doing what I want to do NOT what someone wants me to do. I do get tired of him trying to control me.

"Are you sleeping with him?" He doesn't waste any time getting to what is on his mind. He is pretty blunt.

"No, I'm not sleeping with him. John is my friend. He was here visiting Angelina. He took her to the park and then out to get ice-cream. That is all. Stop getting so upset over nothing. I don't know why you can't trust me."

"Because you're always having these men in the house," he says.

"What men? I've had ONE other man than you in this house and it was John. I told you. He took Angelina out for the evening. It's not a big deal."

"Why? Why is he spending time with Angelina?"

"Right now that's none of your business," I say. I'm just not ready to tell him about John and Angelina. Especially right now because I know he's already upset and telling him that bit of information is only going to make him angrier.

"It's none of my business?" He asks storming toward me. He knocks my beer bottle out of my hand and grabs me to push me up against the kitchen counter. He is forceful and as I feel my back slam against the corner I just feel as if my back is going to break at any moment. I hold back my tears. I don't want him to see that he hurt me. "You're my fiance' and Angelina is my daughter. It is my business," he says.

"First, Angelina is not your daughter. Second, it isn't your business and third, you need to get off of me," I say.

"Angelina isn't my daughter? Could have fooled me," he snaps slamming me against the counter once again. "I have been in her life for the last 4 years. I might as well be her father. Her deadbeat dad walked out on her and didn't want anything to do with her. I consider her my own."

"Since when?" I ask. "Since when did you consider her your own? You never considered her your own before."

"We are getting married," he says. "Don't you think it's time I took my place as her father?"

"She has a father," I blurt out.

"One that doesn't give two shits about her," he says.

"Actually," I say. "He does care about her."

"Since when?" He asks as he lets me go.

"Since I told him that he has a daughter," I say. I tried to hold it in as long as I could but I can't anymore. It's time for me to tell Max the truth.

"What?" he asks.

"Angelina's dad isn't a deadbeat. He would have been there for her if he had known but I didn't let him know until recently."

"So you lied to me?" he asks and I can hear the anger rising in his voice again.

"Yes," I say. "But I didn't want you to know the truth. I didn't expect for him to come back. I didn't expect him to ask me if he was her father. I didn't expect that. I couldn't lie to him. I had to tell him."

"But you could lie to me? You lied to me for 4 years. So the dad never knew?"

"No. I never told him until Monday night," I say. "It was the first time I had seen him in 8 years."

"Let me guess that wrestler is her father," he says.

"Yes," I say. "John is Angelina's father."

"So you did fuck him?"

"I wouldn't call it fucking him. I would call it making love and yes I slept with him. We went out with one another for a month or so," I say. "John is her father."

"So he isn't just a friend. He is someone you slept with in the past?"

"Yes but he's a friend now. We are working this out. He wants to be in Angelina's life. He wants to be her father."

"Why didn't you tell him at the beginning?" he asks. I can't tell if he's angry or surprised.

"To make a long story short. We didn't plan to get pregnant. He was going off to film a movie and he was getting somewhere in his WWE career. I couldn't let him give all that up to be a father. That was everything he had worked for since he was a little boy. I couldn't ruin it for him so I broke up with him and never told him about Angelina. My plan was to have her and put her up for adoption but when I saw her beautiful face I couldn't give her up. I decided to keep her and raise her on my own. I chose not to tell John. I never planned to tell him but then here he was in Hershey and he asked me about it. I had to tell him."

"You could have told me, Natalie. In fact you should have told me. I hate when you lie to me," he says. He acts as if he has never lied to me before. I'm pretty sure his Friday night work stories are lies. Just like I'm pretty sure his working late tonight is a lie especially since I can smell perfume on him. I guess he is just getting sloppy at covering up but the best part is the perfume smells familiar. I have smelled it before therefore it is someone I know.

"I haven't even told my own parents. What makes you think I would tell you?"

"That's a selfish thing to say. We're entering into a marriage. Don't you think all skeletons should be out of the closet before we go any further," he says.

"And don't you think your skeletons should be out of the closet too. Like how you're fucking someone else behind my back," I say. It is probably the first time I have spoken my thoughts out loud when it comes to Max.

"Baby, I'm not fucking anyone behind your back. You know how I feel about you not trusting me," he says. "In fact I told you to stop with your paranoia," he says as he strikes me in the face. "I told you, Natalie."

"Stop it," I say. "Stop lying to me, Max. I know you were with another woman tonight. I can smell her on you." I am holding my face before he strikes me again telling me to shut up. I know I deserve better than this. Seeing John these past few days makes me realize that. I deserve so much better than what I am getting from Max. John is right about one thing I am not happy in my relationship but I'm scared to leave because I don't know what Max is going to do. "Please," I say crying, "stop."

"I'm sorry," he says even though I know he's not. It's just going to keep happening and happening. "So what does John want?"

"He wants to be a father," I say through my tears.

"How much would it cost to get rid of him?"

"I'm not getting rid of him," I say. "He wants to be a father. I don't have the right to deny him. Besides John is richer than all of us. Don't think for ONE second that he wouldn't lawyer up and sue me for custody of Angelina. Max, he's going to be her father."

"No he's not. He hasn't been here for 7 ½ years. He's not just going to come in here trying to be a father."

"He hasn't been here for 7 ½ years because of me. You are not her father. John is her father and he is going to be in her life."

He grabs me once more and slams me against the counter again. "Get rid of him, Natalie," he says.

"No," I say. "I love Angelina and she loves John. He is her father. He will be in her life."

"Natalie, I told you to get rid of him," he says with force.

"No," I say.

"Don't' tell me no!" He yells forcefully before slamming me against the counter and then striking me in the face more than once. He's hit me before but tonight it's different. It's never been like this. It's never been like this. He continues to strike me before throwing me to the ground.

He goes to kick me before I hear Angelina's little voice, "Max, stop it. Leave my mom alone."

"Angelina," I say, "go back to bed."

"No, Mom," she says as she runs over to me. "I was sleeping and then I heard yelling. Mom, are you okay?"

"Angelina, go to bed!" Max yells at her.

"Don't yell at her," I say as I kick him in the shin.

"Damn it, Natalie," he yells as he kicks me down as I try to get up.

"Mommy!" yells Angelina. "Max, stop it," she begs through tears.

"Go to bed," he yells at her once more.

"No," she says.

I see Max go to strike her before he can I intervene and take the strike myself. Angelina runs away as I get up. "Don't ever try to hit my daughter again," I say. "I don't know where all your anger comes from but you need help and a lot of it. Get out."

"You can't kick me out," he says.

"Do you want to bet? I own this house. If I tell you to get out get out or I'm calling the police."

"The police aren't going to do anything?"

"Look at me, Max," I say wiping the blood from my lip and the blood from my nose. "You attacked me. You beat me up in MY home. I can press assault charges so if that's a chance you want to take…" I say.

"Fine. I'm leaving, Natalie," he says as he storms out of the kitchen. I hear him stomp to the front door and walk out slamming it shut behind him.

Angelina runs back into the kitchen and wraps her arms around my waist. "Ouch," I say as she squeezes my sore spot.

"Mommy," she says squeezing me tighter and crying.

"I know," I say as I grab the house phone. I turn it on. "It's okay now," I say as I dial John's number.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so mcuh. **

_**John:**_

I am sitting in my hotel room when my cell phone starts to ring. It is pretty late and I want to ignore it at first because I have an early flight out of Pennsylvania in the morning but I pick it up to see who is calling just in case it might be Ashley again. She has called me at least 10 times tonight and I have ignored every call. When I look at the phone I don't see Ashley's name but Natalie's. I answer right away. "Hello," I say.

"John," she says. I can hear that she's been crying.

"Nat, what's wrong?" I ask.

I hear her sniffle and choke out the words, "please come over."

"All right," I say. I waste no time. I get up and get some clothes on to head over to Natalie's house. "I'll be right there."

"Thank-you," she says before hanging up the phone.

I click my phone off and throw it on the bed while I get dressed. I didn't ask her any questions because I don't need to. She obviously needs me so I am heading over to her house. I grab my hoodie and grab my phone before I head out the door. I walk through the lobby and pass Max on my way. He glares at me but I just keep walking the asshole. I can't stand that guy. I turn around before I walk out the door and I see him walking off with that Callie girl. He is such a prick. I head out the door, get in my rental car and head off to Natalie's. I arrive at Natalie's 10 minutes later. I get out of my car and walk up to the front door. I ring the doorbell and she opens the door quickly. She is a mess. Her face is swollen, her lip is bleeding and there is blood from her nose. I just want to cry when I see her. "Nat, what happened?" I ask as she pulls me into the house, shuts the door behind me and locks it.

She breaks down and starts crying. She wraps her arms around me tightly and I wrap mine around her just to comfort her. I'm not sure what happened to her but if Max did this to her I will kick his ass. I hold her while she cries for I don't know how long but it doesn't matter. I like holding her. She finally speaks and says, "John."

"Nat, what happened?" I ask looking at her. "What happened to you?"

"Max," she says.

"Max?" I ask. I'm not shocked the guy is an asshole. She cries and nods her head. "He did this to you?" I ask as I touch her face.

"Yes," she says. "He did. He did this too," she says lifting up her shirt and exposing bruises starting to form on her rib cage. "and this," she says showing me her wrists. My heart breaks for her but I am pissed.

"Natalie," I say. "I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault," she says. "It's mine."

"Where's Angelina?"

"She just went back to bed. She saw it. She is a little upset but she's okay now. He tried to hit her…"

I am beyond upset now knowing that Max tried to hit my daughter, "he didn't right?"

"No," she says. "I stopped him. I would never let him hurt her."

"Nat, this is crazy," I say. "Let's get you cleaned up," I say, "and then we can talk."

"Okay," she says as we walk to the kitchen so she can get cleaned up. I walk over to the sink and get a wet towel to clean up her blood. I walk over to her and clean her up. "Thank-you," she says.

"It's no problem," I say as I clean up the bloody mess Max left on her face. The more I clean the more pissed off I get. I just want to go back to the hotel and kick this guy's ass. If I see him again I probably will. I am so pissed off. I finish cleaning her off and put the towel in the sink. She looks beautiful even with the swollen nose, busted lip and bruised face. She definitely doesn't deserve this. She deserves so much better. "Let's go talk," I say.

"Okay," she says as she leads me to the living room. We sit down on the couch and she says, "I'm sorry I called you. I just need someone to talk to."

"It's okay. I don't mind," I say, "so what happened?"

"He got pissed that you were here. He started yelling about you being here and then I told him you were Angelina's father. He wants me to get you out of her life. He doesn't want you to be in it."

"That's not his decision," I say. It isn't his decision. Angelina is my daughter. I missed 7 ½ years of her life. I'm not missing anymore.

"I know and I told him I wasn't going to do that to Angelina or you. I told him you were going to be in her life. That only made him even more upset. Everything else is just a blur. I know he got upset when I accused him of cheating on me. He smelled like woman's perfume," she says.

I know Max is cheating on her and with that girl at the hotel but I can't bring myself to tell Natalie. She's been through hell tonight. She doesn't need to know that as well. I will tell her another time. She's had enough go on tonight. "And what did he say?"

"That he wasn't. He got upset and hit me. Everything was a blur then. I just remember getting hit over and over again, slammed against the counter and thrown to the floor. It was bad," she says. "It was really bad and then when he tried to hit Angelina I couldn't let him do it. I told him to leave. He's so angry, John."

"I know," I say. "Natalie, why do you deal with it? Why are you with him?"

"I don't know," she says, "I honestly don't know."

"I can't believe he hurt you. I can't believe he did this to you. What kind of man hits a woman?"

"I don't know," she says. "He wasn't like this before. He's hit me before yes but this is the worst."

"I do a fucking coward," I say upset. I am really upset about this. I don't want to see Natalie beat up and hurt. She doesn't deserve that. No woman deserves that. "If I see him I'm going to kick his ass. I'm going to show him how it feels to get his ass kicked. What a fucking asshole."

"John, don't hurt him. That will only get you in trouble," she says. "I don't' want you to get in trouble because of me."

"Natalie, I don't care. He hurt you. He should get his ass kicked and when I see him I will do just that."

"John, please," she says, "don't."

"Did you at least call the police?"

"No and I'm not going to," she says. "I just don't want to go through all that."

"You should press charges. He beat you up, Natalie."

"I know but it's not worth it," she says. I don't know if she is going to go back to this guy or not. I think she might because that's usually how it goes but I really hope she's smart about this and doesn't go back to him.

"And this is the guy you're going to marry?"

"I don't know," she says. "I don't know what's going to happen with Max," she says. "I have no idea what's going to happen tomorrow."

"Okay," I say as I look into her brown eyes to see her looking back into my blue eyes. She quickly looks away but it was enough to feel a passion between us. One that has never died in the last 8 years. "So," I say trying to make conversation.

"So," she says.

"How are your parents doing?"

"I don't know," she says, "I haven't talked to them for years. I don't talk to many people from West Newbury anymore. I just felt it was better that way."

"You don't talk to your mom? You two were so close," he says.

"Until I got pregnant," she says. "She was there for me during my pregnancy as long as I was giving the baby up, she was there for the first month or so but then after I moved down here we just weren't as close. We talked but not that much. Now we never talk. I do miss her though."

"You should talk to her," I say. "Does she know I'm Angelina's father?"

"No," she says. "Just Nick, Jay and Josh know. I only told them."

"So my three best friends have known for 8 years I was a father but didn't' tell me?" I ask. I am a little hurt by this. My three best friends knew I was a father before I did and never said a word.

"They knew," she says, "but not for 8 years. They didn't know till she was about 2. They came down here to visit me. Nick was playing with Angelina and he was trying to piece together where he has seen her jawline before and her blue eyes. He was trying to figure it out and got Josh and Jay involved. Josh knew right away she was yours. He said, 'Nat, is John her father?' I couldn't lie to him or my other brothers so I told them. Don't be upset with them. I made them promise not to tell."

"Okay," I say even though I'm still hurt. "So you've really done all this work by yourself?"

"Yes," she says. "I finished school, got this job and have been raising her all this time."

"I see," he says. "Was it hard?"

"Doing classes online with a little baby yeah but I got through it. Being a single mom? Yes that was hard too. I juggled between work and being a mom. I never let her want or need for anything. The only thing I couldn't give her was you," she says, "but now she has you."

"I have to commend you, Natalie even if I don't agree with the way everything turned out and how you handled it you still were the best mom a kid could ever have."

"Thanks," she says. "So you really would have been there for me if you knew sooner?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't have ran away. I would have been there for you."

"Oh," she says, "and what is your wife going to say about her?"

"I don't' know. Ashley is Ashley. She's unpredictable. I'm sure she will be upset. She's trying to get me to have a baby with her but I don't want to."

"You don't want to have a baby or you don't want to have a baby with her?" she asks.

I never really thought about it but the way she asks it makes me think that maybe it's not Ashley I want to have a baby with. "Natalie, honestly, I don't even want to be married to her. She's horrible."

"Then divorce her," she says.

"If it were that easy," I say as I look into her eyes again. This time she doesn't look away as our eyes meet. I can feel that passion building and I know she can feel it too. Before I can even stop myself I lean into kiss her lips softly. She pulls away at first but a few seconds later she presses her lips against mine kissing me passionately, wanting me. I want her more than anything at this moment. I know she wants me too as she pulls me down on top of her continuing to kiss me. I have never forgotten her touch or her kiss. She moves her hands up my hoodie and removes it from my body exposing my bare chest. I lean down and kiss her once again after I unbutton her blouse and slowly remove it. My hands move up her body to her breasts as I gently massage them as I continue to kiss her. She doesn't stop me. I want her more than anything. I remove her bra and slowly kiss down her body till I reach the top of her skirt. I slowly remove it followed by her underwear. She reaches up and unbuttons my pants. I help her remove them. She goes for my boxes and we remove them together. I am towering over her looking at her as she looks at me with her eyes full of want. I lean down and kiss her lips softly. She pulls me down on top of her. "Nat, are you sure about this?" I ask.

"Yes," she says, "are you sure about this? Your wife?"

"Forget my wife," I say with a smile as I kiss her lips softly before I slowly and gently enter her. I gasp out in pleasure as she lets out a moan. I press my lips against hers as I begin to make love to her. I move slowly at first but pick up my pace as she moves with me with moans of pleasure. I move faster and harder, the passion grows stronger and she releases herself around me as she lets out a moan. I continue moving until I feel the urge inside and as I let out a grunt I release myself inside her before collapsing on top of her. I kiss her lips softly before removing myself from her. I sit down on the couch next to her as she sits up.

I reach down for my boxers and put them on. I get up to put on my pants and she says, "John, please stay tonight."

"Stay here?" I ask. I am shocked. I am shocked at the events that just occurred. I'm shocked at this entire week in Hershey.

"Yes. Please. Don't leave me alone. Just in case Max comes back," she says. "I don't want to be alone."

"Okay," I say, "I'll stay but I have to leave early in the morning. I have an early flight."

"Okay," she says with a smile. She is absolutely beautiful. "Let's go upstairs," she says as she gets off the couch. I follow her up the stairs and into her bedroom. She puts on a t-shirt and gets into bed as I take off my pants. I planned to sleep on the floor but she says, "you can sleep in bed with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she says.

"Okay," I say as I get into bed with her. We cuddle up next to each other and I say, "goodnight, Natalie."

"John," she says, "remember when you asked me if I was happy?"

"Yes," I say.

"I wasn't until tonight," she says. "Goodnight, John."

I smile as I say goodnight once again. We soon drift off to sleep. The next morning I wake up holding Natalie in my arms. It is about 6 in the morning when her alarm goes off. She gets up and gets ready for work while I help to get Angelina ready for school. We eat breakfast together and soon she is off to take Angelina to school before work and I head off to the hotel to get my stuff before my flight. I hug both Angelina and Natalie goodbye before I leave. I know I will be gone before Natalie comes into work.

When I arrive at the hotel I pass by Max once again. I have got to stop running into this guy. I want to kick his ass so bad but I just smile at him. "What are you smiling at?" he asks me.

"Nothing," I say as I think about the night before. I so badly want to say I made love to your fiancé last night but I don't. I smile at him again and say, "have a good day."

"Whatever," he says as he walks out of the building. To know you hold that over someone's head is way better than kicking someone's ass. I'm not sure what all this means for Natalie and me but what I do know is this trip to Hershey has changed my life forever.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **

***I have to say this was one of my favorite chapters I have written so far. There is more to come but so far this is my favorite. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. **


	15. Chapter 15

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much. **

_**Natalie:**_

I arrive at work after dropping Angelina off at school. I don't even want to be there. I look like crap. My face is swollen, my nose is taking up half of my face, I have a busted lip and I feel like I was run over by a Mac truck. I have to go to work and I have to put on my big girl panties and face whatever comes my way. Last night started out horrible but the end of the night was amazing. I love John. I can honestly admit to myself that I love John. Last night with him was absolutely amazing. I have said I love Max but that love is nowhere near the love I have for John. John is the first person I ever lost my virginity to and I want him to be the last person I am with before I die. I just don't know how to get to that point or even tell John the truth. I walk into the door of the hotel and John is walking out. "Hey," I say with a smile.

"Hey," he says smiling back at me. "I will be back next Thursday to take Angelina to the father daughter dance."

"Okay," I say. "I'll see you then. Have a good flight."

"Thanks," he says with a smile. "Next week."

"Next week," I say with a smile as I continue walking into the building.

I roll my eyes when I see Callie still sitting at the desk. It's like she never leaves this place. I have no idea why she's there so long because I know I surely haven't scheduled her this much. I walk over to the desk and her face says it all. She is definitely wondering what happened to me. "Oh my God, Natalie, what happened?" she asks not even a minute later.

"Nothing," I say. "I just had an accident."

"You look horrible," she says.

"Thanks," I say. I would like to announce to the entire hotel staff and Max's boss that their beloved Max did this to me. He's not quite the stand-up guy everyone thinks he is. He is an asshole, a woman beater, a chauvinistic pig… the list goes on.

"I didn't mean it to be rude," she says.

"Okay," I say. "Why are you here? I thought you got off work last night? Why are you here this morning?" Something clearly is wrong with this picture and her being here still. She was doing more than working. And I smell that perfume; the perfume I smelled on Max. Callie is the one he is sleeping with. I could confront her or I could be professional about it. I'd like to confront her but I'm going to keep my cool. Now isn't the time to get into a fight with someone like her for someone like him. As far as I am concerned she can have him. I realize after sleeping with John last night I am just as bad as the two of them but being with John felt so right.

"I was working," she says.

"Okay," I say. "Is Max here?"

"No," she says with guilt written all over her face. "Why would Max be here?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering," I say. "So why did you work over night? And why wasn't I asked?"

"I heard you were busy last night," she says.

"But why were you here overnight?" I ask.

"I don't know," she says. The least she could do is come up with a better lie. "So how did you get hurt?"

"Don't worry about it," I say. "I really don't want to talk about it with anyone."

"So what's up with you and John Cena?"

"Nothing," I say as I realize I probably have the same look of guilt on my face that she had when I asked her about Max.

"So you two are friends?"

"Yeah I guess," I say. "Why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering."

"Why were you wondering?" I ask.

"Because I saw you two the other day and I was just shocked. I mean with you being with Max and everything. I didn't think you would be hugging John." She is probably digging for information as if I would tell her so she could go back and tell Max everything I say. That's what kind of backstabber she is. She is always standing there with the knife in her hand waiting for someone to turn their back to her so she can stab them in it. I'm not that stupid.

"If you must know John is a good friend of my family and he is a good friend of mine," I say.

"An ex-boyfriend?" she asks. Now I know she has been talking to Max. That information has only been discussed with Max. It's not like I go around throwing it out that I used to date John Cena well before he became a superstar.

"Why does it matter, Callie?" I ask.

"Are you in a bad mood?"

"Granted the fact I look like crap and feel like crap I would say I am in a bad mood. I don't feel like being interrogated about John. He's a person. A normal person with a little glitter. He is just like you and me," I say. "It's not a big deal."

"Okay," she says as if she is annoyed with me. I am annoyed with her and she's lucky I haven't knocked her out for sleeping with Max behind my back.

"If you'll excuse me I have some work to do. I will be in my office and go home, Callie. I think you worked enough today."

"Okay," she says. "Bye, Natalie."

"Bye," I say before walking to my office while shaking my head. Unbelievable.

I am sitting in my office looking over a few things when about an hour later there is a knock on my door. Before I can say come in the door opens and Max is coming in the door. "Hey, Nat."

"Maxwell," I say not looking up from my papers. "Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," he says.

"I think we did enough talking last night," I say as I look at him.

He has a look of guilt on his face as he says, "did I do that to you?"

"No, Max, the monkey that came in to attack me after you did this to me.. yes YOU did this to me," I say. I realize I am being a smart ass but I think it is necessary given the situation.

"Natalie," he says moving over to my desk. He takes a seat and reaches his hand to touch my face, "I'm sorry."

I smack his hand down and say, "don't touch me!"

"Natalie, I didn't mean to do that. I just lost my temper. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't lose your temper like this, Max. You have a problem. You need to get help."

"Natalie, I really didn't mean that. I am sorry."

"Okay, you're sorry but does that change what you did to me? You tried to hit my daughter."

"I know and I'm sorry. I would never hurt her," he says.

"Really? Because last night you would have if I didn't step in. It doesn't matter Max you need to get help."

"Okay, I need help but I love you, Natalie," he says.

"Love doesn't hurt people, Max. If you loved me you wouldn't have hurt me. And this isn't the first time you hit me. You hit me and always say you're sorry. You aren't sorry, Max."

"Natalie," he says. "Yes I am. I love you."

"Max, not now."

"Natalie, are you still going to marry me?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Max. Right now I think it is better if we took time apart."

"No, Natalie, please."

"Yes, Max, it's what's best for us."

"No, Natalie, it's not. I can't be without you. Please don't do this," he says. This man is pathetic. He makes me sick.

"Max, I told you to stop hurting me but you didn't why should I do this for you?" I ask.

"Because I love you, Natalie, I won't do it again."

"No, Max, you need help," I say.

"Okay, I need help but don't leave me," he says. "Please Natalie, I love you," he says moving closer to me. He leans down and kisses my lips.

I pull away and say, "you need to leave. Please, Max. Just go."

"Natalie, why are you being such a bitch?"

"Because of what you did to me."

"Because of what I did to you? You lied to me for years but that's okay."

"I never said it was. I have lied to my parents too, Max, you're NOT the only one I lied to."

"So where is Mr. John Cena?"

"On his way home," I say. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," he says.

"See, Max, you're getting bitter about John. If you and me stay together which is a big IF you are going to accept that John is going to be in our lives. He is Angelina's father. He wants to be in her life and I am going to let him."

"But Natalie, she doesn't know him," he says, "she knows me better."

"She's scared of you. And she's getting to know John. She wants her father in her life."

"Why is she scared of me?"

"I don't' know because she watched you kick my ass last night, Max and then you tried to hit her. She's scared of you."

"She shouldn't be," says Max.

"I don't blame her. I'm scared of you because you're crazy. You beat the crap out of me last night."

"And I told you I was sorry."

"You can say sorry all you want but that doesn't mean a thing. Everyone is sorry but when a person is truly sorry they stop doing that action."

"Okay," he says. "So if I get help what happens then?"

"I don't know, Max," I say as he comes behind me and starts massaging my shoulders. "I really don't know. I'm just tired of the fighting and the hurting."

"I'm sorry, Natalie, Please forgive me."

"Okay," I say. I don't have the energy to sit and hear him beg for my forgiveness.

"Thank-you, Natalie. I really do love you and I'm sorry. We can work through this. I will be accepting of John."

"Max, I said I forgive you. I didn't say that we were staying together. I told you I don't know what's going on between us. I really need to think."

"Nat," he says.

"Max," I say, "can you answer something for me? And I want the truth."

"Okay," he says.

"Are you sleeping with someone else?"

"Natalie," he says, "I told you I wasn't."

"See you can't be honest," I say. "Please just get out. Give me time to think."

"But Natalie," he says.

"Go, Max," I say.

"Fine but you will be sorry for this," he says.

"Whatever, Max. Don't threaten me."

"I am your boss," he says.

"This has NOTHING to do with work. This is personal. Don't bring my job into this," I say.  
"Goodbye, Natalie," he says with a smirk as he walks out. I have no idea what that means but I have a bad feeling. He wouldn't bring my job into this; at least I hope he wouldn't. There's just no telling with Max these days. He has completely lost his mind.

***A/N: So what did you think? Pleas review and thank-you for reading. **


	16. Chapter 16

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

_**NATALIE:**_

It has been about a week since Max threatened me about being sorry for rejecting him. I just can't bring myself to be with him right now. My heart just isn't with him. My heart is with John. My bruises have healed and my ribs still hurt but I am doing a lot better. John and I have spoken on the phone pretty much every day since he left to go back to his wife. He has to talk to me when she's not around because she gets jealous. I don't know what's going on with John and me but I know he's still married and hasn't asked for a divorce. I'm not even sure what's going on with Max and myself right now. I don't think I can be with him in fact I'm not sure I want to be with him. John is on his way back to Hershey right now so that he can take Angelina to her father daughter dance. Those two have talked every day as well. Angelina really enjoys when she gets to skype her father. That's her favorite part of the day. Angelina doesn't want me to be with Max anymore because she thinks he is a mean man and she doesn't like him. I think I owe her that much to leave Max. I can't keep letting him beat me up. I don't know.

I am snapped out of my thoughts by Max walking into my office and saying, "Natalie, we are having a meeting. We need you."

"A meeting? When was this scheduled?" I ask. I don't remember getting any memo about a meeting. I am usually the first to know about meetings considering the fact I am the manager of the hotel. This isn't making sense.

"It was a last minute. I need you in the conference room in 5 minutes," he says before walking out of my office.

I log out of my computer, get up and straighten out my dress and walk out of my office to the conference room. I get to the conference room and the only people in there are Max, his boss and Callie. This really doesn't make sense to me. I am wondering where everyone else is. "Where is everyone else?" I ask.

"Natalie," says Max's boss, "please take a seat. This is a private meeting," he says.

"Okay," I say taking a seat next to Callie. "What is going on?" I ask.

"Well, Natalie, I have been talking to Max this past week," says his boss, "and he has brought it to my attention that you have some personal issues going on in your life that might be distracting."

"Distracting?" I ask as I look at Max. "I assure you there is NOTHING distracting in my life."

"Come on, Natalie," says Max. "You were romantically involved with one of our guests."

"That is against the rules, Ms. Morgan," he says to me. I roll my eyes. This is an attack is what it is.

"I wasn't intimate with anyone," I say. "John Cena is a good friend of mine. We were not intimate." I know it is a lie but if I tell the truth I can lose my job for sleeping with John. It's not worth the risk. "And I'm not distracted."

"You came to work last week bruised and battered," says Max. "What kind of professional look is that? It looks bad to the guests and it makes us look bad."

"And I wonder how I became bruised and battered, Max," I say giving him a look of hatred.

"I have no idea," he says giving me a smirk.

"I'm sure I know someone that can refresh your memory," I say. I let it slip out before I think about what I said.

"The fact is, Natalie," says Max, "we can't have you coming to work looking like that."

"Okay," I say. "I am sure it won't happen again. In fact I am 100% sure it won't happen again," I say giving Max a smile.

"I should hope not, Ms. Morgan," says Max's boss, "but you're still distracted."

"I told you I am not distracted," I say.

"Natalie, you are distracted. I know all about Angelina's father coming back into the picture. I think you need time to get your family life in order and handle that the way it should be handled; not working in a hotel," says Max with a smirk. I could punch him in the face right now. I could knock him off the chair right now. How dare he bring that to the work place. I told him that in confidence between himself and I. He has no right to use that against me in his attack. He is mad because I don't want anything to do with him right now so he is trying to take away the one thing that I love.

"I can still do my job. In fact I have been doing my job," I say.

"I understand that when John Cena came to check into the hotel there was no room for him so he had to room with another superstar. I believe someone of Mr. Cena's stature should have been given his own room," says Max's boss. "You know that."

"Sir, Mr. Cena was okay with rooming with his friend. IT wasn't a big deal," I say.

"But he should have had his own room."

"And he was fine not having one," I say. "What is going on?"

"What is going on is you can't do your job," says Max. "You are distracted with whatever is going on in your personal life." He makes me sick. He is making everything personal. I hate it. I hate him.

"I think I am doing my job just fine," I say. "And I don't appreciate you telling me I'm not."

"Why are you getting so upset?" asks Max. "There is no reason to get upset," he says with a smirk. He is taunting me. He is doing this on purpose.

"I'm not getting upset," I say.

"Enough of this," says Max. "What we're trying to say is that you are incapable of doing your job right now. You have too much going on that is distracting you. So we feel that it would be better if you stepped down as manager and took a leave of absence until you get your head on straight."

"I don't need to take a leave of absence and I don't need to get my head on straight. I think my head is on perfectly straight." I have the urge to cry but I am not going to. I have worked so hard to get to this point and a man is the reason I am possibly losing it all. I can't believe it. I will not let Max bring me to tears. I will not allow him to make me cry not here.

"It will be best," says Max's boss. "You need some time off."

"And if I don't?" I ask.

"Then we will have no choice but to fire you," he says.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. I don't need time off."

"Natalie, you're a mess," says Max. "You do. Please. Just take this time off and get your head on straight."

I take a deep breath and realize I am not going to win. Max has gotten just what he wanted. I'm not even going to fight it anymore as much as I want to. I can get a lawyer to fight this. "Whatever, Max, you win. I will take a leave of absence. Who is going to take my place?"

"Callie is going to take over while you're getting your head straight," says Max. "She will be the manager of this hotel."

Callie looks at me and smirks. I could punch her too. That little bitch. Looks like I turned my back and she had the knife ready. I just shake my head. "Whatever." They both won. I get up and walk out of the door to head to my office to get my things. As I am outside the conference room door I hear them congratulate Callie. I guess that's what happens when you sleep with the boss. I didn't get where I am by sleeping with Max. I earned my job. The same can't be said for Callie.

I get to my office and start packing up my things. I think I'm going to take a vacation back to West Newbury to visit my family. I have plenty of time to do that now. Angelina is approaching her last week of school and after that I'm on the first plane back to West Newbury to visit my mom and dad. I have to make things right with them. I am packing up as Max walks into my office and shuts the door behind him. "Nat," he says.

"What, Max, what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you," he says.

"I think you've done enough talking today," I say. "What the hell was that, Max? You know I'm not distracted."

"I figured you might be," he says. "You know with everything that's going on with John and Angelina."

"Unlike you I can separate what's personal and what's business. Nothing with John and Angelina is interfering in my job and you know it. You're evil."

"Nat, I am not evil. I just feel like you need some time off. Okay. We can go on a vacation," he says. "Give you time to take your mind off of things. Time to think about us and our wedding."

"Do you think I'm going to marry you?" I ask throwing some stuff in a box, "because if you do you are wrong. I am never going to marry you."

"Nat, why?"

"I don't know," I say, "maybe because of the man you are. Angelina doesn't like you. She thinks you're mean."

"I'm not mean," he says.

"She thinks you are. It doesn't matter I have to do what's best for my daughter."

"Nat, please think about this."

"Max, I have nothing to think about. How could you do this to me?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Keep lying to yourself, Max. And Callie? I know you're sleeping with her."

"And you're sleeping with John," he says. There it is. He finally admitted to sleeping with Callie. I'm not shocked; disappointed but not shocked. I will not admit to sleeping with John.

"Whatever," I say, "So what am I supposed to do about a job? What am I supposed to do about my daughter?"

"I don't know, Natalie, you should have thought about that before you told me you were allowing John to be in Angelina's life and you should have thought about that before you told me to get some help. Maybe you'll make better decisions."

"No I should have thought about my job before I ever got involved with an asshole like you," I say. "Just get out."

"Nat, I'm not going to get out. We need to talk."

"I think we've talked enough," I say. "And I have nothing more to say to you. I want to pack my stuff and get the hell out of here."

"Nat, just listen to me."

"5 minutes, Max," I say.

"Okay," he says. "Natalie, you know I love you. If I could change everything that just happened I would. If I could change everything that's happened between us in the last week I would. I love you. I'm sorry I cheated on you with Callie. I don't know why I did it but I did. I promise I will never cheat on you again. I am sorry that I hit you. I will never hurt you again. I am sick over it, Natalie. I will never let it happen again. Please just don't leave me. I love you. I can help you if you stay with me," he says. I roll my eyes at him. "Please, Natalie, give me another chance. I want to be with you," he says as he moves forward and kisses my lips softly.

I pull away and say, "Max, I can't."

"Please, Natalie," he says kissing me once again.

I pull away once more and say, "Goodbye, Max. I'm taking my leave of absence now." I grab my box of things and walk out of the office. I walk out of the hotel with a dry eye so no one sees me cry. As soon as I am in my car I break down and start crying. I can't believe everything that just happened. My entire career is gone because of Max. Everything I worked for gone. I know I'm not coming back but now I don't know what I'm going to do. Max is an ass for what he did and maybe I wouldn't be too against John teaching him a lesson. I wouldn't mind giving Callie a sneak peak of what's to come for her if she stays with Max but what would all that accomplish? It would accomplish nothing. The more I think about it the more I realize I have taken the wrong road; I think.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	17. Chapter 17

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much. **

_**JOHN:**_

I arrive at the hotel in Hershey. I am in shock as I walk in to see Callie not behind the desk but walking around giving orders. I walk over to the desk to check in. "How can I help you?" asks the man at the desk.

"John Cena," I say. "I called last week for my reservation."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Cena, your room is ready," he says to me handing me the keys to my room.

"Thank-you," I say, "is Natalie here by chance?"

"Natalie?" he asks. I can tell by his face that something is wrong but of course he doesn't tell me. "Hold on, Mr. Cena," he says as he gets up and walks away.

I am not sure why I am holding on but I'll wait. Maybe he is going to get Natalie for me. That's what he has to be doing otherwise why would he tell me to wait. I stand at the desk for about 10 minutes before I see the asshole coming from one of the hallways. I hope he isn't coming over here to talk to me. After what he did to Natalie I should kick his ass but at the same time I slept with his fiancé; that is something to gloat about. And just my luck here he comes over in my direction. This guy is coming straight at me. I don't even have time to run before he says, "Can I help you, Mr. Cena?"

"Not really," I say, "I was just looking for Natalie."

"Natalie isn't here," he says.

"Is she sick?" I ask.

"No," he says.

"So she has the day off because she told me she would be here today," I say.

"No," says Max. "Natalie is no longer working here. She has taken a leave of absence."

"A leave of absence?" I ask. I am so confused. Why would she ask for a leave of absence? There is no way she would ask for a leave of absence. Something is definitely wrong here.

"Yes, Mr. Cena," he says in a condescending tone, "a leave of absence. She won't be back for a long time. Now how can I help you?"

"Where is she?" I ask.

"I have no idea," he says. "I would assume she is at home. I don't know," he says. "I am not her keeper."

"You are her fiancé; correct?"

"I don't know," he says. "Natalie and I are having problems," he says.

"I see. So she's at home?"

"Yes," he says. "I would assume."

"Thanks," I say.

I was going to leave it at that and I start to walk away as he says, "Why don't you just stay away from Natalie?"

"Excuse me?" I ask. "What do you mean stay away from Natalie?"

"Exactly what I said," he says, "stay away from her. She doesn't need you in her life confusing her."

"I confuse her? I believe it is YOU that has her confused as you beat the shit out of her then tell her that you love her," I say raising my voice causing some employees to look in our direction.

He laughs it off and says, "I don't beat her."

"Whatever, Max. Who is running the show around here?" I ask.

"Callie," he says.

"That's rich," I say. "It must be nice to have a fuck buddy with your power."

"Mr. Cena, that is not necessary."

"Is it too late to cancel my reservation?" I ask.

"Why would you cancel your reservation?" he asks.

"Because this place all of a sudden smells like bullshit," I say. "I want to cancel my reservation and I will make sure my friends and boss know all about the bullshit that goes on around here. Thank-you. Have a good day," I say tossing the key on the desk. I grab my luggage and head back out the door. I am not staying in a place like this.

I arrive at Natalie's house about 15 minutes later. I pull in the driveway to see her car sitting there. I get out and walk to the front door. I ring the doorbell and wait for her to answer. She answers in less than a minute. "John," she says. "I have been waiting for you," she says allowing me to come in and shutting the door behind me.

"I was just at the hotel what the fuck is going on, Natalie? A leave of absence?"

"John," she says shaking her head. "It was Max. He talked to his boss about how you're Angelina's father and told him I was having personal problems distracting me from my job. He told him that I went to work battered and bruised last week. Max told him he felt it was necessary for me to take a leave of absence. I didn't want to take one but they said if I didn't they would fire me. I can't get fired," she says. "I can't. I have a 7 year old daughter and I live by myself. I have bills to pay. I can't even afford this leave of absence."

"Natalie, let me get this straight. This guy forced you into taking a leave of absence for personal reasons and when you told them that you didn't need to take a leave of absence they threatened to fire you?"

"Yes," she says. "I don't think they can do that. Can they?"

"I'm not sure," I say. "It doesn't seem right to me. Do you have a lawyer?"

"I could sue but I don't know if I want to. I should go look for another job. I just don't know how I'm going to survive. What am I supposed to do about bills and Angelina? Without making money she won't be able to go to private school, she won't be able to play sports, take ballet. I won't be able to put food on the table, I won't be able to pay my bills and I could lose this house. I don't know what I'm going to do, John. And how am I supposed to get the money to pay for a lawyer? I am screwed."

"Natalie," I say wrapping my arms around her. "It will be okay. I am here. I can help you. I can help you with the bills. I can pay the tuition for Angelina's school and pay for all her lessons. I can help you with the groceries and buying clothes. Don't worry, I am here."

"And what am I supposed to do about health insurance? Without health insurance Angelina won't be covered and I won't be covered."

"Shh," I say. "You don't have anything to worry about. I will help you. I promise."

"I can't ask you to do that," she says.

"Natalie, you don't have to ask me. I will just do it," I say. I can't let her lose her house and I can't let Angelina leave her school. I am going to help her as much as I can. Ashley is going to be pissed but she doesn't need to know at least not yet anyway. I don't care what Ashley says or thinks. I'm ready to hit her with divorce papers anyway but I just need to make sure she isn't entitled to any of my money.

"John," she says, "Why did I ever give you up?"

"I don't know," I say. "Why did I ever let you go?"

"I should have never given you up. I was stupid for doing that. I just felt like I was doing the right thing for all of us. I shouldn't have let you go."

"Natalie, I should have fought harder. I should have tried harder to keep you," I say. "Things can still change," I say. "We can still happen."

"John," she says. "I'm engaged and you're married. We can't happen."

"Natalie, are you serious about that guy? Are you still going to marry him?"

"I don't know," she says. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Natalie, the guy is a prick. He doesn't deserve you. He beat the shit out of you and cost you your job. Don't go back to this guy. I want you, Natalie, I want to be with you."

"And your wife?" she asks.

"Don't worry about her," I say. "You are the one that I want, Natalie. You're the one I have always wanted. Please."

"I can't do anything or be with you unless you're divorced, John. I am not going to be the other woman. I can't be the other woman."

"You aren't the other woman. You're the one woman I want. And what about last week? We slept together."

"I know and that can't happen again. John, I am in an emotional state right now. I don't mind being friends with you, I don't mind you being in Angelina's life but as for you and me we can't let what happened last week happen again. I am too confused to make any type of decision right now."

"Natalie," I say. "Please."

"John, I can't. I can't do that to Ashley."

"If I divorce her what does that mean for us?"

"I don't know, John," she says. "Please just be patient with me."

"Okay," I say. Natalie has no idea. I would wait a lifetime for her if it meant that we could be together. I love her so much. I was stupid for marrying Ashley and I shouldn't have let Natalie get away. There is the saying you never know what you have till it's gone. It couldn't be truer. I didn't realize how great Natalie was till she was gone. Things can change. I know they can.

"Thanks, John," she says. "I was thinking about going back to West Newbury."

"To live?" I ask.

"No," she says, "I want to visit my mom and dad. I want to see my brothers. I want to make things right with my parents. I have to make things right with them."

"I see," I say.

"And tell them the truth about Angelina and you. They need to know. I've lied for so long it's time they knew the truth."

"Do you want me to be there for you?"

"You don't have to be," she says, "but if you want to be."

"I will be and I have to tell my parents."

"You haven't told them yet?"

"No," I say. "I haven't. I've been keeping it quiet."

"Okay," she says. "I want to go up to West Newbury next week to talk to them."

"That's perfect," I say, "we have a show in Boston on Sunday night."

"This Sunday?"

"Yes," I say. "We have a pay-per-view event this Sunday and a show in Connecticut on Monday. I was going to go back to West Newbury to spend some time with my parents anyway so we could be up there together and talk to our parents together."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I think we should talk to our parents separately. What I am telling my parents is a lot different than what you're telling yours. You didn't know you had a kid. I had a kid, knew the father and lied to my parents. We have to do it separately."

"Okay," I say. "I'm okay with that. Do you want to go up this weekend after the dance?"

"We could. Angelina is finished with school next week. We could go up Saturday and be back by Tuesday. I am okay with her missing one day of school. I have to talk to my parents."

"That works for me," I say. "Do you think your mom and dad are going to be upset?"

"Upset that I lied but shocked that you're the father."

"I think my parents are going to be more shocked than anything but they will LOVE Angelina. After having 4 sons I'm pretty sure they will greet their first granddaughter with open arms. You do realize Angelina is the first girl in our family right?"

"I figured," she says with a smile. "I'm sure your parents will love her."

"They will," I say. "So Ashley was talking about having a baby again. I just don't know how to tell her I don't want to have a baby."

"Simple; you just say, 'I don't want to have a baby.'"

"It's not that simple with Ashley. Sometimes I worry she is going to trick me."

"Would she do something like that?"

"Absolutely," I say. "She would do that. She is supposed to be on birth control. I just worry she might purposely forget to take a pill. You have no idea how horrible she is. I think she knows our marriage is failing and I feel that's why she wants to get pregnant. I think she feels that having a baby will save our marriage. I don't want to bring a child into that environment. Our marriage is beyond repair."

"I see," she says.

"I don't know. I want another kid but not with Ashley," I say.

"I see," she says.

"What about you? Did you ever think about having another baby?"

"I want to have at least one or two more. Angelina wants to be a big sister so bad. It's just with Max I couldn't get pregnant. I mean I could get pregnant I just didn't want to and Max didn't want me to so we used condoms all the time. Max barely wanted to make a commitment and we never really talked about having kids. I always wanted to get married and have another baby or two."

"So you want more kids?"

"Eventually," she says, "but right now I need to get my life together and figure out what is going on. Especially now that I'm not working."

"Don't worry, Max is a prick. I told you I am here to help you and I will. So don't worry about anything."

"Thanks," she says. "You're awesome, John."

"No, I'm just in love with you," I think to myself. I would do anything for this woman and give her anything. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for her.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	18. Chapter 18

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much. **

_**John: **_

The day has arrived that I am taking Angelina to the father daughter dance at her school. I have been staying at Natalie's house with her but she has me sleeping on the couch. I guess she has good reason. She is planning on packing to go to West Newbury tomorrow while Angelina and I are at the dance. I can't lie. I am very nervous about taking Angelina to this dance. I am not the best dancer in the world and I look like a giant next to her. I am sitting on the couch waiting for her while Natalie does her hair and make-up. I don't like the idea of my 7 year old wearing make-up but it is a special occasion. I mean after all I am wearing a tuxedo something I never do except on really special occasions like this. "Daddy," I hear Angelina say as she walks down the stairs. I love hearing her call me Daddy.

I get up and walk to the bottom of the stairs to see her walking down the stairs in a white spaghetti strapped dress with sequins on the chest area. Her brown hair is pulled up into a bun with sparkles in her hair. She looks absolutely beautiful. "You look beautiful," I say with tears in my eyes.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile. "You look handsome, Daddy," she says.

"Thank-you," I say as Natalie stands next to us holding her camera.

"Let me get a picture of you two," she says. Angelina and I pose for a couple pictures before we get ready to leave. "You two have a good time."

"We will, Mommy," says Angelina.

"I'm sure we will," I say. "Have a good evening."

"Thanks, you too," she says.

"Shall we go, Miss Angelina?" I ask.

"We shall," she says with a smile and we hook arms and walk out of the house.

Angelina's dance is a typical elementary school dance. They are playing music by bands like One Direction, Justin Bieber songs and Katy Perry all of which I have never heard of in my life. Angelina seems to know who they are she seems very excited over Big Time Rush and Victoria Justice. I never heard of them in my life then again I am an 80's child. Angelina seems so proud of me. She has shown me off to all her teachers and all her friends. A lot of her friends giggled as they met me. She takes me to meet her friend Ruthie. "Daddy," she says. "This is my best friend Ruthie."

"Hi, Ruthie, nice to meet you," I say as I shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she says with a giggle.

That's when I hear Angelina whisper, "I told you he was cute," and then she let out a giggle. I can only smile.

"Hi, Mr. Cena, I am Ruthie's father Ben," he says he extends his hand for me to shake.

"Please; call me John," I say shaking his hand.

"John, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I say. "So Ruthie and Angelina are best friends?"

"Yes," he says, "they have been friends since pre-school."

"That's pretty cool," I say. "I am glad Angelina can have a friend like Ruthie."

"They do everything together."

"I heard," I say.

"Daddy, can we dance now?" Angelina asks me.

"Absolutely," I say as I take her hand. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," he says with a smile. He seems like a very nice guy and his daughter seems to be a really good girl.

Angelina and I walk out to the dance floor and dance to some song by someone I don't know. I never really knew what being a father was until I met Angelina. I never thought about being a father till I met her. I never knew what unconditional love was until I met Angelina. Angelina has changed my life. She has made me see things in a new light. She made me realize that being with Ashley is no good. I don't want her to be exposed to Ashley as much as I don't want her exposed to Max. She makes me want to be a better person. She allows me to know what love really is. I wish I had known her sooner. I wish I could have been her father sooner. I missed so much of her life and that still hurts. I have wondered since I found out she was my daughter if things had been different would I be married to Natalie right now? It just makes me wonder where my life would have gone. I smile down at Angelina as she smiles up at me. Her face just seems to light up. She looks so happy. We continue to dance into the night. She gets so tired that she starts to fall asleep as we dance. I realize that it is time for us to go home. I pick her up and she says, "Daddy, I want to dance."

"You're falling asleep," I say with a smile. "It is time to go home."

"Okay," she says as I hold her in my arms as I carry her out to the car. I could get used to this whole daddy thing. I want to get used to it but only if Natalie will let me. I put her in the backseat of the car and buckle her in. "Daddy, do you love my mommy?" she asks me.

"Of course I do," I say.

"I think you should marry my mommy. She loves you too," she says.

"We'll see," I say as I shut the door. I'm not sure if she's awake or if she's asleep. I don't' want to say too much because I don't even know what's going on with Natalie and I. I love her and I would love to marry her someday but that is a long way to go. We both have so much to do before we even talk about us.

Angelina sleeps the whole way back to Natalie's house. I get her out of the car and carry her inside. "How was it?" asks Natalie as I walk in carrying Angelina.

"Shh," I say. "It was good. I'm going to put her to bed. She fell asleep."

"Okay," says Natalie with a smile before I head up the stairs to put Angelina to bed.

I lay her down and tuck her in. I give her a kiss on her forehead and say, "Goodnight, Angelina. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy," she says melting my heart. It still amazes me how those words can wrap around my heart and melt it. I smile as I walk out of her room and head downstairs with Natalie.

"So how was that dance?" she asks as I start to take off my tie.

"It was good. I had a good time and I'm sure she did too. She had such a good time she fell asleep."

"I see that," she says with a smile. "That's Angelina for you."

"I see," I say. "She said something to me in the car."

"Really?" she asks. "What did she say?"

"She asked me if I love you and I told her of course. She told me that you love me and that we should get married."

"That's a bit impossible isn't it?" she asks. "I mean you're married. I don't think you're legally allowed to have two wives."

"Yeah, I think that's illegal too. Are you saying you're going to marry me when I divorce her?" I ask.

"I didn't say that. I don't know what I'm going to do. Anything is possible. I have learned not to plan my life because something always comes up that gets in the way and changes my plans. I won't lie to you John I loved you so much 8 years ago. I loved being with you. I planned to be with you the rest of my life. I wanted to be with you the rest of my life. I wanted to marry you, I wanted to have kids with you. I wanted eternity with you but then I got pregnant. I broke up with you because I knew you didn't have time to be a father. You were reaching the climax of your career. I couldn't ask you to walk away from it. I couldn't ask you to give it all up to be a father. I did what I thought I had to do even though it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. It was so hard walking away. I thought about telling you about Angelina before I met Max and hoped that you and I could work out but then my brother told me you had gotten married. I knew there was no hope so I just went on living my life. I met Max, got involved with him and I thought I was going to marry him then out of the blue you show up here in Hershey and my whole life changes. I don't know what's going to happen in my life anymore."

"Nat, I would have given up everything to be a father. My career would have been nothing."

"That's why I couldn't tell you. You wanted to be a wrestler since you were a kid. I couldn't let you give that up," she says.

"Letting you walk away was the hardest thing I ever did. I wanted to be with you too. I loved you so much. I would have given up anything to be with you," I say. It is not a lie I would have given up anything including my career to be with her.

"John, I'm sorry. I know I can say sorry as much as I want but it's not going to change anything."

"It isn't but things can still change," I say, "if it were possible would you marry me?"

"If it was possible I probably would," she says. "John, I love you. I really do love you and I would love to be a family but things are so complicated right now."

"I know everything is complicated but I hope one day we can marry each other."

"I hope so too," she says. "But like I said, I can't plan my life anymore. I have to just let whatever happens happen. Look at me I lost my job, you came back in our lives and my fiancé is an asshole."

"Maybe things are happening because you weren't meant to live that life you planned. I don't know why all this happened. I have been looking for you for years. I have wanted that chance to run into you but it never happened until now. You have to believe there is a reason for this."

"I guess," she says.

"I believe it," I say.

"Okay," she says.

"So are you all packed for West Newbury?" I ask changing the subject knowing she is uncomfortable.

"Yes," she says. "I'm nervous to talk to my parents."

"Everything will be fine. I will be there for you. You have nothing to worry about."

"I hope so," she says.

***A/n: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	19. Chapter 19

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

_**NATALIE:**_

After a 4 hour flight to Boston we arrive at the airport. Angelina still has no idea where we are or where we are going. This is the first time she has ever been in my hometown. We pick up our luggage, get a rental car with John and head off to my parents' house. I am so nervous. I am even scared to face them. I don't even know how to explain this to them. I don't know how to apologize to them for the lies and for cutting them out of our lives. I feel terribly for that but I did what I had to do. My mom was never happy I decided to keep Angelina and my dad was upset that I even got pregnant. It's been a tough 8 years for my parents and I. I allow John to do the driving so I can get my thoughts straight and get my words together. I am running over and over in my head what I want to say but nothing seems to work. Before I know it we pull into my parents' driveway and Angelina asks, "Mommy, where are we?"

I take a deep breath and say, "home."

"Home?" she asks. "This is our home?"

"No," I say, "this is MY home. This is where I grew up."

"Oh," she says. "Why?"

"Because your daddy and I need to talk to your Grandma and Grandpa," I say.

"I have a Grandma and Grandpa?" She asks. "Why didn't I ever meet them?"

"It's complicated," I say.

"Are you ready?" asks John looking at me with his blue eyes.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," I say. "Let's go."

"Okay," says John as he opens his car door. I follow after him and open mine. I am not worried about the luggage as I get Angelina out of the car. I take her hand as we walk up to the front door. I walk first knowing it is my problem and it is my time to face my parents.

I ring the doorbell with shaking hands and John rubs my back as we wait for someone to answer the door. After this past week I don't know what is going on with John and me but I would really like for there to be a lot more but I can't be the other woman. I refuse to be the other woman. I can't do that but his touch is just so.. I don't know. The door opens slowly and my mom is standing face to face with me. "Natalie?" she asks.

"Mom," I say with a half-smile.

"Natalie, what are you doing here? And John?"

"We need to talk," I say.

"Okay," she says stiffly. She's always been this way. I don't know why. She allows us to come in and leads us to the living room. "And who is this little girl?" She asks as we sit down.

"This is Angelina, Mom. Angelina this is your grandma," I say.

"Nice to meet you, Grandma," says Angelina with a small smile.

"How long has it been?" asks my mom.

"Almost 8 years," I say. "Where is Dad?"

"I'll get him," she says before walking out of the living room.

I let out a breath as Angelina says, "she doesn't like me does she?"

"It's not that she doesn't like you. She doesn't know you. It will take her a while to get to know you," I say, "don't be offended she's like that with everyone."

"Okay," says Angelina, "this is where you grew up?"

"Yes it is," I say.

"It's a big house!"

"I know," I say.

"The biggest house I have ever seen," she says.

"If you think this is big," says John, "you should see my house in Florida! That place is huge. I want you to see it some time."

"Is that a good idea?" I ask. I'm not sure I like the idea of Angelina being around John's wife. I don't know her but I have heard about her. I don't want her to be jealous of Angelina and treat her badly because of it. I don't think she'll be going to Florida anytime soon although maybe one day John, Angelina and I can live in Florida. Yeah right, as if that will ever happen. I just need to accept my life for what it is. John is a friend and that's all he will ever be from this point on he is too nice to leave his wife and I'm too nice to allow him to cheat on her… well cheat on her again.

"Why?" asks John as my parents come back in the room.

"Dad," I say standing up.

"Natalie," he says. "Hello."

"Hi," I say sitting back down realizing he isn't going to hug me. I don't think it's too much to ask to get a hug from your parents especially after you haven't seen them for 8 years but things are rough right now. That's why I am here to make it smooth and get them involved in my life again. "Dad, I want you to meet your granddaughter. This is Angelina," I say looking at him.

"Hi," says Angelina shyly.

"Hi," he says looking at her. "So Natalie, what is going on? Why did you decide to come back here after 8 years?"

"Because we need to talk," I say.

"Do you need help?" he asks. "Money troubles?"

"No," I say, "we are good." We are good at least for now but I need to find work or get back into the hotel.

"So what are you doing here?" he asks. "I thought you were leaving West Newbury and never looking back. What made you change your mind now?"

"Dad," I say trying not to cry. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" he asks. "What could you possibly have to tell us? You have not told us anything in 8 years why start now?"

"Because I want to make things right with you and Mom. I want us to be a family again. I want you to be in my life again as well as in Angelina's. She needs grandparents."

"She needs a father," says my mother. "You made a selfish choice, Natalie. You chose to be a single parent when Angelina could have had it all. She could have had a mom, a dad, a nice house, pets or whatever but you decided to be selfish that night in November."

"I don't think it was a selfish choice," I say. "I think it was selfish of YOU for trying to force me into giving her away. I made the choice for me not for you and not for dad. It was my life, I was 20 it was my choice to make and I made the choice for me. Angelina does have a nice house and she has everything she could possibly want. She goes to private school, she is in ballet, she plays t-ball and she takes music lessons. She has never wanted for anything in her life. I have a good job, she is very well taken care of."

"But she doesn't have a father," says my mom.

"Actually," I say, "she does."

"Are you married? Did you finally decide to get married?" Asks my mother.

"No," I say, "I'm not married."

"Then how does she have a father?"

"Because I told him he has a daughter," I say. "That's how she has a father."

"I thought you didn't know the father?" Asks my dad.

"I do know her father," I say, "I have always known her father and so have you."

"What?" asks my mom.

"You have always known her father," I say.

"Who?" asks my dad.

"John," I say. "John is her father."

"JOHN?" they ask together.

"Yes, John," I say.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I never told him," I say. "I couldn't. He was busy with his career and at the top of it. I couldn't ruin his life."

"So how did that come about?" My mother asks me.

"We were dating," I say even though it's half true. We weren't exactly dating when I got pregnant. We were at a party and I was losing my virginity to him. That's how and when it happened.

"Let me get this straight," she says, "you and John were dating, you got pregnant and then what happened?"

"I broke up with him," I say. "I had to."

"That was stupid," she says, "John, did you know she was pregnant?"

"No, Ma'am, I didn't. I didn't find out till last week," he says.

"Wow, Natalie, that really takes the cake YOU didn't include him in his child's life," says my dad, "and then you made it look like he left you."

"Dad, it's complicated. I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have lied. I know I hurt a lot of people by lying most importantly my daughter. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just did what I thought was best. That's why I left West Newbury because I couldn't stay here and raise Angelina knowing John would be recognized as her father. I wanted him to have his career. I was a 20 year old pregnant woman, still in school and no job; John was 25 years old, getting ready to film a movie and at the top of his career. I couldn't ruin that. He had a life to live. I did what I thought was right but now I realize it was wrong. John has come into Angelina's life and has accepted her, loves her and has been nothing but a great father to her. She loves him and she was so happy to finally meet him. She is happy and I am happy that he is in her life. I want the same for you. I want you guys to be in her life. I want you to get to know her. You will love her too. She is an amazing kid."

"I don't even know what to say," says my mom. "This is crazy. It took 8 years for the truth to come out?"

"Yes," I say, "but it's out now and I want everything to be all right with us again. I'm sorry for the way things went down between us and I'm sorry I should have done everything differently. I am really sorry. Mom, I just want us to be close again and I want you to be close with Angelina. Dad, I just want us to be okay again and I want you to be in Angelina's life. She's your only grandchild."

"She is our only grandchild," says my dad.

"So can we move on past this?" I ask hopefully.

"We can," he says with a smile. "Come here both of you." Angelina and I both walk over to my dad and he wraps his arms around us. It feels so good to get a hug from my father. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say.

"Welcome home," says my mom before she joins in the hug. After the hug is broken she says, "so what's going on with you and John? Are you two together or what?"

"Nothing right now," I say, "he's married."

"I see," she says. "But he is in Angelina's life?"

"Yes I am," says John. "I wouldn't give up being her father for anything. I love her."

"Good," says my mom, "at least he is a good guy."

"Yeah," I say with a smile, "he always has been. I was just too blind to see it." I look over at John as he looks at me and gives me a smile. It's true. John has always been a good guy. I know things would have been different if I was honest from the beginning. I know he would have done the right thing because he is a good guy; a good guy that I was stupid to let go. Possibly a good guy that I have lost forever because of his wife, she may not be so willing to give him up like I did. Although everything happens for a reason, I am not one to believe in fate but I think this time I'm going to let fate run things just to see how everything turns out.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	20. Chapter 20

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much. **

_**JOHN:**_

I take a deep breath as Angelina and I pull up into my parents' driveway. Natalie didn't come along with us because she isn't comfortable being around my parents. I don't blame her. She had to deliver enough shocking news this week. I told her she didn't need to come with me besides she was catching up with her brothers and her parents. I can handle this one; I think. I park the car and I get out. I help Angelina out of my car. I feel bad for her because this is the 2nd time this week that she had to be put in the middle of such events but she seems to be doing all right. "Are you okay?" I ask her as we walk up to my parents' front door.

"Yes, Daddy, I am," she says looking up at me.

"Okay," I say before ringing the doorbell. "My parents are going to love you."

"Did my mom really lie to you?" she asks me as we wait.

"Not so much lie to me she just didn't tell me," I say.

"Were you mad?"

"No," I say, "I wasn't mad. Your mom had a reason for doing what she did. I wish she would have told me sooner but later is better than never."

"Do you think that if you never came to Hershey she would have told you about me?" she asks me. It makes me think. If I never came to Hershey and ran into them would she have ever told me about Angelina or did she only tell me because she was backed in a corner. It is hard to tell. We will never know because fate happened, I took Randy's place and ran into Angelina and Natalie.. I don't think it matters what would have happened if we never ran into each other because we did and that's what matters.

"I don't know but I'm not worried about it," I say but really I think that question is going to haunt me the rest of the night.

My mom opens the door and the first thing she does is hug me. "Johnny! I'm so glad that you're home."

"Johnny?" I ask, "please I'm an adult don't call me Johnny."

"I'm sorry," she says, "come in. Come in."

"Thank-you," I say following her in with Angelina.

"So what brings you home? John, Johnny is here," she says as we walk through the house.

"I was in town, Mom. I told you last week that I was coming. Did you forget?"

"I must have," she says. "I don't know."

"It's okay," I say as we enter into the living room where my dad is sitting on the chair. "Hey, dad," I say.

"Hello, John," he says getting up to give me a hug. "How's the wrestling life?"

"Good," I say. "But my personal life is wonderful."

"How is Ashley?" he asks.

"She's okay," I say.

"Still fighting?" asks my mom.

"Yes," I say. "I think I'm going to get a divorce."

"A divorce?" asks my mom, "are things that bad?"

"Yes things are that bad," I say. I don't think they notice Angelina standing there.

"Why? What happened between you two?" asks my mom.

"She's just not who I thought she was," I say. "I think I made a mistake marrying her."

"Okay," says my mom looking at Angelina. "And who is this beautiful young lady?"

"My name is Angelina," she says with a smile.

"Angelina, it's nice to meet you," says my mom with a smile. "You are such a beautiful little girl."

"Thank-you," says Angelina with a smile.

"You're welcome, Honey. Would you like some cookies and milk?"

"Yes Please," she says with a smile. If Natalie knew she was eating cookies and milk before dinner she would have a fit. I think this counts as a special occasion though so I'm not going to say anything.

"I'll be right back." My mom walks out of the living room to go get Angelina some milk and cookies. She returns a few minutes later and says, "here you go Angelina; cookies and milk."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile as she sits down at the coffee table to eat them.

"So Angelina, how old are you?" asks my mom.

"7," she says. "I will be 8 in November."

"I see," says my mom. "Where are you from?"

"Hershey, Pennsylvania," she says.

I am not sure my mom gets it or even wonders why I have a little girl with me until she says, "John, who is your friend here?"

"She's a friend's daughter. I am watching her for the evening."

"I see," she says. "If I didn't know any better I would say she is your daughter. She looks just like you did at her age, Johnny, but she can't be your daughter. Right?"

"Well," I say. "I think we should talk."

"Okay," says my mom and my dad puts down the newspaper.

"Well, Mom and Dad, Angelina is MY daughter," I say. It is easier than I thought.

"What?" asks my mom, "how? Who? When?"

"I didn't know you had a kid, John," says my father.

"Neither did I until I went to Hershey last week for a show," I say. "That's when I met her."

"So you had a daughter that you didn't know about for 7 years?" asks my dad. "Did you take a paternity test? I mean you've got so much money they could just be after your money."

"Dad, I'm pretty sure she is my daughter in fact I am 100% sure she is my daughter. No need for a paternity test at all. She is my daughter. She looks just like me."

"But looks can be deceiving. How can you be so sure? And 7 years?" Asks my dad.

"Dad, I'm sure because her mom and I were together around the time she was made and I trust her mom."

"But you never know she could be after your money," he says.

"I doubt that," I say. "I think she has her own money."

"But you're rich," he says.

"Who is her mother, John? And when did this happen and why didn't you know about her?"

"Her mom is Natalie Morgan," I say.

"Natalie Morgan? That nice and sweet little girl that lived down the street? That Natalie Morgan? Teresa and Richard Morgan's little girl?" asks my mom.

"Yes, Mom, that's the girl," I say.

"When?"

"When we were dating," I say.

"When did you date?"

"8 years ago but only for a month. We broke up before I knew she was pregnant well she broke up with me."

"So why didn't she tell you?" asks my father. "Why did she wait till now?"

"Because she didn't want me to give up my career. She felt that I should focus on my career and didn't want to ruin my career. She did it for me," I say.

"And you couldn't be a wrestler and a father?" he asks.

"I could have but I would have given up a lot to be a father that's why Natalie didn't tell me because she didn't want me to give up something that I love. I wouldn't have cared. I would have been there but.."

"But she never gave you the chance," says my father. "That is incredibly selfish."

"At least she told me," I say. "She could have never told me. It may be later but it's better than never."

"I guess," says my father. "So is this why you and Ashley have been fighting?"

"No," I say. "Ashley doesn't know about her. We've been fighting because she's the wrong person for me and she always has been."

"Then why did you marry her?" asks my mom.

"I don't know. I was young and stupid," I say. "But anyway, Angelina is your granddaughter."

"I know," they say together.

"And we are so thankful to have her in our family," says my mom. "I wish we would have known sooner."

"That was beyond my control," I say, "but now you have all the time in the world to be in her life."

"So what is going on with you and Natalie? How is this working out?"

"I don't know," I say. "We haven't really discussed details. I am trying my best to be in her life."

"Good," says my father. "So how does it feel to be a dad?"

"It feels great," I say with a smile. "I couldn't be happier."

"And where is Natalie?"

"Visiting with her parents," I say.

"Well, I think you two need to get together and discuss details," says my father. "I think it's important that you allow Angelina to grow up as normally as possible. If you have to divorce Ashley to be a father then so be it but Angelina is your number 1 priority now."

"I know," I say.

"So where do you and Natalie stand on this?" asks my mom. "Are you two ever going to get together?"

I look at Angelina and her ears seem to have perked up a little waiting on my response. "Only time will tell," I say.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	21. Chapter 21

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

_**Natalie:**_

After a few days in West Newbury I finally feel like my life is finally where it was meant to be. I love having my parents in my life and Angelina's life. Angelina doesn't realize how lucky she is to have two parents that love her and two sets of grandparents that love her also. It is good to be home though. I love being in my own house and Angelina is at school for the day. I am just looking in the paper for a new job. I need to find something to do because I don't expect to go back to the hotel. Maybe I should look for something out of state as much as I don't want to take Angelina out of her school I feel like I should move to New York or Connecticut somewhere closer to home but somewhere that I can find a good enough job. I am looking through the newspaper when there is a knock on the door. I get up and answer the door to see John standing there. I was not expecting him. "John," I say, "what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you," he says making my heart melt. "And we need to talk."

"Okay," I say, "come in."

"Thanks," he says as he walks in the door and I shut the door behind him.

"So what's up?" I ask as we walk to the living room.

"I just think we have some things to talk about," he says.

"Okay," I say. I have no idea what we have to talk about. I think everything is taken care of now. I think we have talked about everything we need to. "Would you like a drink or anything to eat?"

"No thank-you," he says. "So when I was talking to my parents a few days ago they wanted to know what was going on with us and how we are handling this Angelina thing."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I guess I mean visitation. I would like to visit her but I don't think I should just be dropping in whenever I get a few days off. I think I should have set days when I can come to visit."

"So you want to set up a schedule of when you want to come visit?" I ask.

"Yes," he says. "I think that would be best at least for now until we figure out what is going on between us."

"John, you're married. There is nothing going on between us but if you want to set up a schedule go ahead."

"Okay," he says. "I was thinking that I would come every other Tuesday and stay till Friday before I go back on the road to spend time with Angelina. What do you think?"

"I think that's okay," I say. I really have nothing against John coming whenever he wants to. "Are you going to be staying here?" I ask.

"If you're okay with that, if not I can always stay at a hotel," he says.

"Nonsense you don't have to stay at a hotel. You're more than welcome to stay here," I say. I really don't mind him staying here. I'm sure this is going to go against my self-control or make it extra challenging to remain just friends with him but I am not going to let my daughter's father stay in a hotel.

"Are you sure, Nat?" he asks.

"I'm positive. It's not a big deal. We're just friends right?"

"Right," he says nodding his head. "So we're all right?"

"Yeah," I say, "you know you don't have to set up a special schedule to visit Angelina. I don't mind you dropping in whenever. Angelina loves you and she loves spending time with you. I enjoy your company."

"You enjoy my company?" he asks with a smile.

"I always did, John. I told you that I used to dream about marrying you and having a family with you."

"Well, we do have a family," he says. "You, Angelina and I are a family."

"In the political sense," I say, "but not really. We aren't really a family."

"Do you want to be a family, Natalie?" he asks me.

I stay silent for a few minutes really contemplating my answer of course I want to be a family. I have always wanted to be a family. I have always dreamed of having a family but it will never happen. I know it will never happen at least not with John and me. "I do but I know it will never happen."

"Why do you assume it will never happen?"

"Because you're married and I'm engaged," I say.

"Come on, Nat, you're not still saying you're engaged to that asshole are you?"

"We technically are still engaged," I say.

"I don't see you wearing the ring," he says picking up my hand and looking at it. "Don't even give him the time of the day. He cheated on you, Nat."

"And I cheated on him with you," I say.

"Yeah but that was right."

"No," I say, "it wasn't right. I slept with a married man."

"Is it the fact I am married that you're rejecting me like this?"

"Well, yeah," I say, "I'm not going to sleep with a married man. It's just not in me to do so."

"Okay," he says. "Look, Natalie, I love you. I really love you. I never stopped loving you. Marrying Ashley was a huge mistake and I love you even more knowing that you're the mother of my child. I believe we were brought back together for a reason. I don't know what that reason is but I spent years looking for you but never found you and then I come here out of the blue and run into you. I don't just run into you but I find out we have a daughter together. Things just don't feel right with Ashley; they never did. I just pretended. I tried to hide how I felt but I can't hide it anymore. I have to leave her."

"John," I say, "please don't make me the reason you're leaving your wife. I don't want to be the reason."

"You're not, Natalie. Ashley and I were having problems WAY before I ran into you. Ashley and I were never right for one another. I married her because I thought if I did I could get over you but I never did. I never will, Natalie. Ashley is a horrible person. She is so mean and so fickle. It's all about her. I can't deal with it anymore."

"John, please," I say. He is making me weak talking like this. I want nothing more than to kiss his lips and make love to him. I have to resist as hard as it is. I love this man so much. "I love you too, John but as long as you're married… I can't do anything."

"I'm getting a divorce," he says. "I've talked to my lawyer. He is drawing up the papers right now as we speak."

"If you and Ashley were always having problems why just now file for divorce?"

"Because I didn't have the guts to do it but now I do.."

"So you're getting a divorce?" I ask.

"Yes," he says. "I have to get a divorce. I can't live with her any longer."

"Then what?" I ask.

"Then I would like to be with this woman that I absolutely love and the woman that is the mother of my child."

"We'll see," I say.

"All right we'll see," he says with a smile. "So you're looking for a job?"

"Yes and I was thinking about moving to New York or Connecticut," I say.

"Why would you do that?"

"The job opportunities are better and I want to be closer to West Newbury so I can spend more time with my mom and dad. Plus there isn't much opportunity here for me."

"I see," he says. "I was thinking that after my divorce I was going to move here but if you're not going to be here I don't know."

"Why would you move here?"

"I want to be closer to you and Angelina. I want to live close to my daughter. That way I can see her more."

"Oh," I say, "I don't know what I'm doing yet."

"Okay," he says. "So my parents really liked her. In fact they love her. They are really excited about having a granddaughter."

"Good," I say. "I'm glad they were happy about her. And my parents as well. I was surprised at how well they took the news."

"Well, it's not like I'm a bad guy. It's not like I beat the shit out of you and break ribs or whatever," he says, "you know like Max does to you but you want to consider yourself engaged to him? Why?"

"It's complicated," I say.

"You make it complicated. Natalie, I'm saying this because I care about you but drop him. He is not the right guy for you. You deserve so much more than what he's giving you. You deserve way more and by staying with him you're only bringing yourself down and you're going to bring Angelina down. I don't know if you love him or what but you need to leave him. He is a bad guy."

"I know," I say. "I know."

"If you know why stay with him?"

"Because I love him," I say. "I hate to admit it but it's the truth."

"But you deserve more; you deserve so much more," he says looking me in the eye. Our eyes meet and before I realize it our lips are touching and we're sharing a passionate kiss. I don't reject him or push him away. Before I know it we are making love on my couch with a passion I never felt before. I know it's wrong but it feels so right.

As we finish making love John holds me in his arms for a few minutes and I listen to his heart beat as my head is rested against his firm chest. I could be in his arms all day and I would love to be in his arms forever but right now forever will never happen. He kisses me softly before we get up to dress ourselves. We don't say a word until I say, "that was um.. it shouldn't have happened. Why are you so irresistible?"

"Because you love me," he says with a smile. "Just like I love you."

"I admit it I do love you," I say with a smile.

"I know," he says. "Look, don't get offended but I have to get home but before I go I have a check for you."

"A check?" I ask. I feel cheap sleeping with him and then getting a check. It has a little bit of prostitute written on it.

"Yes, a check. I told you I was going to help you out while you were out of work so I am," he says handing me a check. "This is for $20,000 it should get you by for a while."

"I would say so," I say looking at the check. I feel so guilty. "But I can't accept it."

"You can and you will. Let's call it a little back child support," he says with a wink. "I love you, Nat, remember that."

"Thank-you," I say. "I love you too."

"I'll call you."

"Okay," I say walking him to the front door.

"Bye," he says before walking out the door.

"Bye," I say as I watch him walk to his rental car. He is one good man. I can't believe I let him go.. I was so stupid.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	22. Chapter 22

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much. **

_**Natalie:**_

_***ONE MONTH LATER!**_

Angelina, my brother and I are on our annual beach trip to Ocean City, Maryland. John and I have decided to take a little break from one another while he talks to his wife. He needs to focus on ending things with her before something more ever happens with us. Two times I have slipped up and had sex with him. I can't let it happen again. He needs to leave his wife. I am sitting on the beach keeping a close eye on Angelina who is playing in the water with my brother. She loves her uncle. They are having a good time as they jump the waves in the ocean. I can hear Angelina's laugh all the way over here. She is so happy. She has been happier since John came into her life. It has been a good thing for all of us. I am snapped out of my thoughts when my brother's girlfriend Aspen interrupts my thinking by saying, "Nat, I got some French fries do you want some?"

The smell alone makes me want to throw up. I usually love French fries especially boardwalk French fries but something about them makes me nauseous. "No thank-you," I say, "I'm not feeling well."

"Are you sure? You didn't eat any breakfast this morning either. You have got to be hungry," she says to me.

"No. I'm not hungry. I'm just not feeling that great lately. I think I have some type of stomach bug. I haven't been able to keep anything down."

"I wasn't aware there was a bug going around," she says. "You don't look pale or anything."

She's right. I don't think there is a stomach bug going around. I don't know. I just feel icky. "I don't know. I just keep throwing up. Every time I see food or smell it I need to….." I start to say before the urge hits me and I throw up in one of Angelina's buckets.

"Are you okay?" she asks me when I finish.

"Yeah," I say. "Now."

"Maybe you should go back to the hotel and lay down. Your brother and I can handle Angelina. You should go get some rest so we can hit the boardwalk tonight," she says.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. Besides I'm all…" I start to say before I am once again throwing up in the bucket. "Okay," I say when I finish "maybe I will go lay down. I feel horrible."

"That's a good idea. We'll be all right. You go get some rest."

"Thanks," I say getting up and folding up the chair I was sitting on. I take the bucket with me to clean out back at the hotel. I trudge through the sand and it is a lot of work. I throw up at least 2 more times on my way back to the hotel room because of the smells in the air. I'm not sure what's wrong with me. I get back to the hotel room, clean out the bucket and lay down in bed. I fall asleep instantly. I feel bad because I should be spending time with Angelina but I am just not feeling up to it. I sleep for a good 30 minutes before my phone wakes me up. I grab it off the stand and look at it. I see John's name highlighted on the screen so I answer it. "Hey," I say.

"Hi, how's the beach?" he asks cheerfully.

"I don't know. I'm in the hotel. I don't feel well," I answer.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I just feel sick. I keep throwing up. I just feel blah," I say. I love my description of how I feel; icky and blah, I think they say it all.

"Oh. Maybe you have some type of bug."

"Maybe," I say. "So what are you up to? Did you talk to Ashley yet?" I ask.

"No. Not yet," says John, "I don't know what to say to her. She's in one hell of a mood though."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. She said she was going to the bank to talk to them and stormed out of the house. I have no idea what her problem is. She didn't say anything to me."

"I see," I say.

"Yeah. I think she's going to lose it about something. You should have seen her slamming drawers and slamming doors. I couldn't bring anything up."

"She is mean huh?" I ask.

"Yeah but she was fine until she got the mail then she made a phone call and was on her way to the bank."

"Maybe she's pregnant," I say with a small laugh although I know that if she was pregnant she wouldn't be going to the bank and I'm sure she would have told John.

"Nat, that's not even funny. I can't have a kid with her. I am trying to leave her."

"I know," I say. "It was an unfunny joke," I say. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he says and I can hear him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about how this is going to go. I might have to go into the witness protection program."

"I don't think it will be that serious," I say. "I think you're overreacting."

"Nat, you don't know her. She has a temper."

"I bet she does," I say. "I've heard about her. Why you would ever marry someone like her is beyond me."

"It's beyond me as well," he says. "A poor lapse of judgment on my part but it will all be over soon."

"Yes it will," I say as the hotel door opens and Angelina walks in with Aspen and my brother. "Hey, I'll talk to you later. I have to go. Good luck."

"Thanks. Love you," he says.

"Love you too," I say with a smile. "Bye."

"Bye," he says before I hang up the phone.

"Who was on the phone, Mommy?" asks Angelina.

"Your dad was on the phone," I say.

"Nat," says my brother. "You love him?"

"Yes," I say, "I do."

"You do?" asks Angelina with her eyes growing bigger. "You love my daddy?"

"I do," I say. I don't think it's a secret now.

"He's married, Nat," says my brother.

"I know we are just friends," I say. "I can love a friend right?"

"I guess," he says. "So what happened to you at the beach?"

"I got sick so I came back here to rest."

"And how are you feeling now?" he asks.

"I'm good. I feel much better," I say. I do feel a lot better now. My sickness seems to come and go at times. Hmm. It makes me think.

"Glad you're feeling better," he says. "We wouldn't want you to miss the boardwalk tonight."

"Me either," I say as I see Aspen looking at me.

"Well, I told Angelina I would take her to the hotel pool so we are heading down to the pool. Do you want to go with us?"

"No. I'm all right," I say.

"Okay," he says, "Let's go, Ange."

"Bye, Mommy," she says giving me a hug.

"Bye, Honey," I say with a smile as she goes with her uncle toward the door.

"Aspen, are you coming?"

"No. I want to talk to Natalie for a couple minutes," she says.

"All right," he says. "You two have fun with your girl talk."

"We will," I say with a smile before him and Angelina leave the hotel room. "So what are we talking about?"

"Natalie, I'm not trying to pry but you were just sick an hour ago and now you're perfectly normal. Is there something going on?"

"What do you mean?" I ask. "I was sick earlier but now I'm better. I think I'm over the bug. Although the last time I was like this I was…." I stop myself realizing that the last time I was that sick during certain periods of time I was pregnant with Angelina.

"You were what?" she asks. "Pregnant? Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know," I say. Other than sickness I haven't really had any other symptoms. "What is the date today?" I ask.

"June 18th," she says.

"The 18th? I am late. I'm at least 4 weeks late," I say.

"4 weeks?" she asks.

"Yes four weeks. I thought I had it a few weeks ago when it was just spotting. I figured all the stress I was under at the time made me skip a period. I didn't think anything of it."

"I think you're pregnant," she says.

"Me too," I say. "Me too," I say again. I can't believe it. I just remember back to that night over a month ago not the night on the couch but the one after Max beat the crap out of me. The only time John and I had unprotected sex. I can't be pregnant. This has to be my nerves.

"I think you should get a test," she says.

"And where are we going to find a pregnancy test at the beach?" I ask.

"We'll have to drive to a store in the area," she says. "Let's go."

"Now?" I ask.

"Now," she says.

"All right," I say.

We stop to tell my brother that we're running out on an errand for a few minutes and we'll be back shortly. I have never driven 20 minutes just to get a pregnancy test. I think it's a bit ridiculous it's not like I can go to the doctor if I am pregnant until we get back to Hershey but then I remember I don't have a job which means I have no insurance. What am I going to do? We stop at a Wal-Mart, pick up a test and head back to the hotel. As soon as we get back to the hotel I go into the bathroom to take the test. It's like déjà vu. I pee on the stick, wait two minutes which once again seem like years before I look at the results. I pick it up off the sink and talk about déjà vu I am feeling the same way I did 8 years ago. Scared, nervous and I look down at the results and almost faint. PREGNANT is as clear as day on the digital screen. I don't even cry. I'm just at a loss for words; I'm pregnant. John and I are having a baby. John has got to be one of the most fertile people I have ever met or maybe we are just fertile together. I don't know but we're pregnant. I walk out of the bathroom with the test in my hand and Aspen says, "So what's the verdict?"

"I'm pregnant," I say just as my brother and Angelina walk into the hotel room.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	23. Chapter 23

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

_**NATALIE:**_

"Mommy, you're pregnant?" Angelina asks me.

There is no sense in me lying so I just tell her the truth and say, "possibly. I still have to go to the doctor's to make it official."

"So I am going to be a big sister?" she asked with more excitement than I have ever heard in her voice.

"It's a possibility," I say as I look at my brother.

"Yay!" she says with a smile.

"You're pregnant?" asks my brother Jay in a condescending tone.

"Hey, Angelina," says Aspen, "how about we go for a walk?"

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I think your Uncle Jay and your mom need to talk so let's give them some privacy to talk. Okay?"

"Okay," she says. I am so glad that Angelina is agreeable but facing my big brother Jay again with another pregnancy out of wedlock is not something I want to do alone. I wish Angelina would have objected. Aspen takes her hand and they walk out of the hotel room after Angelina says, "bye, Mommy."

"Bye, Sweet Heart," I say before Jay closes the door.

"So you're pregnant?" he asks.

"Yes I am," I say. "According to the home pregnancy test."

"Natalie," he says. "Why?"

"Accidents happen," I say, "and besides I am 28 years old. I am old enough to have another baby and take care of it. It's not like 8 years ago."

"But you're not married," he says. "Is it Max's baby?"

"Um," I say. I don't know how to break it to him that I'm pregnant by his best friend once again; a married man. I'm going to Hell.

"He's not is he?" he asks.

"No," I say honestly. There is no sense in lying to him.

"So what is going on with you and Max? You know if he's not the father."

"Jay, it's a long story that I don't want to get into. Max just isn't who I thought he was," I say. I leave out the part of him abusing me because I know Jay and I know Jay will drive to Hershey the moment I tell him and tear Max apart. I don't want my brother to get arrested because of me. Max is not worth it.

"I thought you two were in love? You have been together for what 4 years?" he asks.

"Yes," I say, "4 years."

"4 years is a long time to go and be with someone before you realize they aren't who you thought they were. What changed? John coming back into the picture?"

"Max and I were having problems before John came into the picture," I say, "it just took me a while to realize how serious our problems were."

"Okay," he says. "So if Max isn't the father then who is?"

"I don't want to say," I say. It's not that I am embarrassed it's more that I am ashamed of myself. I should have never slept with a married man. Our actions have consequences.

"Natalie," he says. "I have known you for 28 years and I know when you're hiding something so just tell the truth and tell me who the father is."

"Jay," I say, "I can't." I can feel the tears burning my eyes and before I can control it they fall from my eyes.

"I suspected as much," he says. "Is John the father?"

I nod my head yes before saying, "yes, John is the father."

"Natalie, he is a married man! That is the ultimate sin. It was one thing when you were a college student living it up and he was single but you're a 28 year old mother and he is a married man."

"I know it just happened," I say.

"Natalie, it doesn't just happen. You always have control over your actions but you chose to sleep with a married man."

"Well, then strap a scarlet A on my chest and call me Hester Prynne," I say. "I wasn't the only one involved."

"I know but you two have got to learn self-control," he says.

"I know we made a mistake and I know it shouldn't have happened but it did and I'm pregnant. The damage is done and I feel bad enough. And this is why 8 years ago I told NO one but Mom that I was pregnant and this is why I shut everyone out of my life the last time."

"Well, don't shut anyone out. I'm sorry. It's just I'm shocked. You and John are having another baby together and he's married. You don't know Ashley. She's a bitch," he says.

"I'm aware of that," I say.

"So were you and John having an affair?"

"No. We just slept together twice. That was it," I say. "I am not the type of woman to have a love affair with a man. That's just not me."

"But you sleep with a married man," he says.

"I know. I slept with a married man. It was wrong," I say. I don't say anything about John getting a divorce because I don't want that to be blamed on me. He is already upset at me for sleeping with John and getting pregnant again. "Please don't be mad at me."

He lets out a sigh and says, "I'm not just shocked. Are you and John in love?"

I sigh too and say, "Yes. I love him, Jay. I will always love him."

"I know," he says. "I guess I can't be mad at you for being pregnant. You're an amazing mom. You're wonderful with Angelina and you have given her the best life you possibly could but do me a favor and break things off with Max. I don't like the guy."

"I know," I say. "John doesn't like him either."

"Yeah, I heard," he says. "He told me what Max does to you. Max needs a good swift old fashioned Morgan ass kicking."

"Don't," I say, "Max is not worth getting in trouble for."

"He took your job away. Your only source of income, Nat. Let me beat him up. Please," he says.

"Jay, no. I don't want you to get in trouble because of him. I am looking for jobs in New York and Connecticut so that I'm closer to West Newbury."

"I see," he says. "Good luck finding a job now in your condition."

"It's still early yet so I think we'll be all right," I say. "If not John gave me a $20,000 check to help me through."

"He gave you a what?"

"A $20,000 check," I say. I am ashamed that I have to use this check but I have to otherwise I will be homeless.

"That was nice of him," he says.

"He's calling it back child support," I say. "He's been great though for Angelina. She loves him. She loves spending time with him. I am so glad he finally knows. I wish I told him sooner."

"You should have, Nat. John is a good guy. He loves you. He has ALWAYS loved you. When you broke up with him and moved away he asked constantly where you were. He has been looking for you for 8 years, Nat. After 4 years of not finding you he decided it was time to move on. He met Ashley and he has never really been in love with her. He may have felt that he was but he never was. I know about his divorce, Nat. He told me. He said he is asking for a divorce soon are you ready to be in the middle of the ugliness that's going to come out of it? Ashley is a mean person and she will drag John through the mud and she will drag you, Angelina and that baby right along with him. Are you willing to deal with that?"

I have to think about that. I don't think it's worth me being dragged through the mud and it's not worth Angelina being dragged through the mud. "I don't know," I say. "I really don't know."

"Think about it. I know you love John and I know he loves you but you're going to go through hell to be together. I can promise you that."

"I know," I say. "I shouldn't have let him go. Why didn't you tell him where I was when he was looking for me?"

"Because Natalie, I needed you to realize you would never stop loving him. I needed to let you live the life you wanted. You didn't want him in your life or Angelina's. When you told me about John being her father you made it clear you didn't want him involved. I'm glad he's involved but right now I think you two are in a bigger mess than before. You're engaged and he's married but you two are having a baby. It's going to be complicated."

"It's already been complicated," I say. "Do you think he's going to be upset?"

"No. It's not John I'm worried about. I'm worried about Max and what he's going to do to you when he finds out. I'm sure John is going to be as excited as can be but there are two people that are going to be upset; Ashley and Max."

"Max will never know," I say. "I haven't spoken to Max for weeks."

"Okay," he says. "I'm just looking out for my baby sister. That's my job."

"Thanks," I say.

"And don't worry I know you and John will find a way to make this work no matter how things turn out."

"Thanks."

"No problem," he says giving me a hug, "I love you, Nat."

"I love you too, Jay." I have no idea when I'm going to tell John and I have no idea what I'm going to do about Max. Maybe it's best if I didn't tell John right now until things are settled but I want him there for me this time. I want him at the doctor's appointments and I want him at the birth. I don't know what to do right now. This is a big mess that I have no idea how to clean up.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	24. Chapter 24

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you so much. **

_**JOHN:**_

I am sitting in the living room watching some baseball waiting for Ashley to get home. I am definitely going to do it this time. I have to have no fear of her. The sooner I get out of this marriage the better. I am watching the Red Sox play but I am soon interrupted by the front door slamming shut. "JOHN!" I hear Ashley yell. I jump up immediately.

"Hi, Ashley," I say as she storms into the living room.

"Do you know where I just was?" she asks.

"Um the bank?" I ask. She told me she was going to the bank before she left. I'm not sure of the question. I'm not trying to be a smart ass or anything.

"Yes, I was at the bank. Do you know why?" she asks.

"I don't know because you needed money or checks or something. I don't know," I say.

"No," she says with a bit of attitude. "I needed to talk to someone at the bank. Do you know why?"

"No, Ashley," I say, "I think I made it clear that I don't know why you went to the bank nor do I have any idea why you needed to talk to someone. Am I supposed to?"

"You tell me," she says. "I bet you have a $20,000 reason why," she says.

That's when it hits me. She got the bank statement telling her I wrote a $20,000 check and if Natalie cashed it then it was taken from our bank account and would show up on our statement. "Um."

"Yeah um," she says. "So do you want to tell me why you wrote out a $20,000 check without my consent?"

"Without your consent?" I ask. "It's my money I don't have to ask your consent for anything."

"It's our money," she snaps.

"No it's MY money. I go out and earn it. It's MY money."

"It's OUR account therefore it's MY money too," she says. "So why did you write a $20,000 check for?"

"I have my reasons," I say.

"Well, who is Angelina?" she asks.

My heart stops because I have no idea how she knows about Angelina. "Um."

"Is that all you can say, John?" She asks. "Who is Angelina? And why are you writing a letter to her?"

"I don't know," I say.

"Bullshit, John, you do know. Who is Angelina and why did you write a $20,000 check and why are you flying to Hershey, PA so much and why are you calling Hershey, PA so much?" She asks. I don't think I can hide anything anymore. What is she a private investigator or something? She's going through my private things and she's going through my phone records. What the hell is going on? "Well?" she asks as I just stand here not knowing what to say. "Are you going to answer me?"

"How do you know I'm going to Hershey so much?"

"I read the statements and saw all the purchases you made for plane tickets to Hershey. So are you going to tell me what's going on in Hershey?"

"Nothing is going on," I say. I am partially lying right now. Of course something has gone on and I do have a daughter but I don't' think Ashley is in the right mindset to know that.

"Nothing my ass, John, who is Angelina? One of your little road whores?"

"No," I say. "Angelina is not a ring rat."

"Then who is she, John? Some little slut you met on the road?"

"Don't talk about her like that. You have no idea who she is so watch what you say about her."

"So now you're defending her? What are you doing, John, cheating on me?"

"Ashley, why are we going down this road?"

"Because I want to know who Angelina is, why you're spending so much time in PA and why you're calling there so much. I also want to know why you're writing a $20,000 check."

"Ashley, just relax."

"Relax? You took $20,000 from our account for who knows what, you're spending time with some Angelina and you're spending time in Hershey. Are you having an affair? Is that who Angelina is? Your mistress? Maybe I should call this number," she says showing me the phone bill. "And find out who this is."

"Don't ," I say.

"Then answer me," she says. "And I want the truth. Is Angelina your mistress?"

"No," I say, "she's not. It's not even like that."

"Then what is it like? Who is she, John?"

"Angelina is my daughter," I say. I wait for the fireworks.

"WHAT?" she asks. She wastes no time with the fireworks. "What do you mean daughter?"

"Angelina is my daughter."

"So you did cheat on me. Is she the daughter of one of your groupies?"

"No," I say. "She's not. And I didn't cheat on you. She is my daughter from years ago."

"How old is she?"

"7," I say.

"7? And I never met her. When were you planning on telling me about her? We have been married for 4 years and you have never mentioned having a daughter."

"That's because I didn't know. I went Hershey for that Smackdown show and then I saw her. I ran into her mother and I asked her. Her mom never told me she had a baby because she was worried about my career. That's why I have been going to Hershey so much so that I can spend time with my daughter and that's why I call there so much so I can talk to her."

"Who is her mother?" she asks calming down for a minute.

"I'd rather not say," I say.

"Who is her mother, John?"

"You're not going to like it," I say.

"I don't give a shit if I'm going to like it or not. Who is her mother some ring rat?"

"No someone that I love very much."

"Who, John?"

"Natalie," I say.

"Oh yes. The high and mighty Natalie. How did I not see this coming? So Natalie gave you a child are you going to rub that in my face too?"

"No," I say.

"So you just happened to go to Hershey and run into Natalie. What a coincidence."

"It was," I say. "I didn't know she lived in Hershey. I didn't know she was the manager of the hotel we were staying in. I didn't know I had a child and I didn't expect to run into either of them. I went there to do my job, Ashley. Don't make this into something it's not."

"You've been obsessed with Natalie for years. I thought you didn't want children? But when it's Natalie you're ready to be a father writing checks and making phone calls but if it were me you would be pissed. You said you didn't want to be a father."

"I didn't plan to be a father," I say. "I never expected to be a father. What was I supposed to do? I met her and she is adorable. I am her father. I wasn't going to turn away and never look back. I want to be in her life."

"Right, John and I'm sure that Natalie has nothing to do with it."

"Why do you have to be so vengeful to Natalie? She didn't do anything."

"Right," says Ashley. "I'm sure she didn't plan to have her daughter show up at the hotel. She did it on purpose."

"I don't think she did," I say. There is no way Natalie planned that out. She was way too shocked when she saw me that night.

"Whatever, John. So what is going on with the $20,000 check?"

"I gave it to Natalie to help her out a little bit. She's out of a job. It's a long story."

"So you take our money and give it to some woman you were in love with many years ago?"

"The mother of my child," I say.

"So she's even better now because she gave you a child?"

"I didn't say that, Ashley."

"I don't want you to see her anymore. She went 7 years without you she can go the rest of her life without you."

"I'm not going to do that," I say. "She is my daughter."

"John, I don't want you around Natalie and I don't want you spending any more time with Angelina."

"Who are you to tell me not to spend time with my daughter?" I ask. I don't think that Ashley is in any position to tell me I can't spend time with my daughter. After all Angelina is MY daughter. She has the right for me to be in her life.

"I am your wife, John," she says.

"Not for long," I say.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I want a divorce," I say showing her the papers. "I had these drawn up. We're done, Ashley. OVER!"

"No, John. Why? Why are we over?"

"Because I can't live like this. I want a divorce, Ashley. All we ever do is fight. I am done. I want out."

"No," she says.

"Yes, Ashley."

"I'm not signing the papers," she says.

"Whether you sign them or not I am leaving. You can have the house I don't care but I am out of here."

"John," she says.

"No," I say. "I'm done, Ashley. I'm leaving."

"JOHN! PLEASE NO!" she says falling to her knees. "DON'T LEAVE!"

"When I get on that plane tomorrow morning I'm not coming back."

"John, please," she begs.

"I'm sorry, it's OVER!"

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	25. Chapter 25

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

_**Natalie One WEEK LATER:**_

I am sitting in my OB/GYN's office waiting for the results of my pregnancy test. I don't really need them to tell me what I already know but I like the reassurance of hearing it from the doctor that I am pregnant. I peed in the cup and had blood drawn. Now it is just a matter of waiting but even this feels like an eternity. It gives me time on to think if I should tell John or wait a little while. I don't know what's going on with him and Ashley. I haven't heard from him since last week. Jay told me that John has been really busy lately with wrestling. I hope to see John or at least talk to him soon. I'm really starting to miss him and I know Angelina misses him too. I am snapped out of my thoughts when there is a knock on the door. "Come in," I say.

The door opens and my OB walks in carrying my file. "Well, Natalie, I have the results from your tests," she says with a smile.

"Okay," I say knowing what she's going to tell me.

"Well, Natalie you are indeed pregnant! Congratulations!"

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. I don't know something about this news just makes me feel happy. It's like John and I are supposed to be together. Why else would I have gotten pregnant by him again? It's definitely fate.

"So we're looking at the middle of January for a due date," she says after looking over my chart. "I want to do an ultrasound to get an accurate due date and to see how far along you are exactly."

"Okay," I say.

"I will have the ultrasound tech come in shortly."

"Thank-you," I say before she walks out of the room.

The ultrasound tech comes in shortly after she leaves. I get prepared for my ultrasound which he does internally. They have always been uncomfortable. I hate it but as soon as my little bean pops up on the screen I forget how much I hate it. It looks so perfect even though it is no bigger than a pea. I feel the tears in my eyes as I look on the screen. It is absolutely amazing knowing that I have a little person inside of me. The tech points out its heartbeat the little flicker on the screen. I can't believe it has a heartbeat already. It is such a miracle. I have always wanted another baby maybe not this way but this is how I feel it's supposed to be. The tech measures the baby at 7 weeks and tells me my due date is January 15th. He even prints pictures off for me. I really wish John could be here so that he could see our little bean. It is all real to me now with the doctor's words and seeing it on the screen. I schedule my next appointment and leave the office. I have to look at my ultrasound pictures one more time before I drive home.

As I drive home I think about giving John a call telling him to come over this week when he gets off work so that I can tell him the news. I really don't want this pregnancy to be like it was last time. I want him to be involved. I want him to go with me to every appointment and I want him to be with me during delivery. I want him to see his child come into the world. I don't want it to be 8 years later and he meet his baby for the first time. I will not let history repeat itself. I really need him to be my support in this. I have no job and I just need him to be here for me as I go through this pregnancy. I pull into my driveway and I am shocked at what I see. I see Max's car parked in front of my house and him sitting on the porch waiting for me. I have no idea why he's here but I instantly feel fear for myself and for my bean. I put my hand on my stomach before getting out of the car and say, "it's okay, Bean, we'll be okay." I get out of the car and put the pictures from the ultrasound in my purse and head to my front door. Max rises as I get closer. "What are you doing here, Max?" I ask as I reach the porch.

"I had to see you," he says. "I miss you, Natalie."

"You are the one that decided to be with Callie," I say as I walk past him to the door. I put my key in the door and say, "you should leave."

"Can we talk?" he asks. "Please?"

"I really don't think there's anything to talk about and if you think you're coming into my house talking to me alone where you can beat the shit out of me you're mistaken. Go home, Max," I say.

"Nat, can we please talk? We don't have to go inside. We can talk out here if you want," he says.

"Max, I have to pee. I don't want to stay out here."

"It won't be long," he says.

"Max, let me go to the bathroom first. I'll be back out," I say going against my better judgment. I walk into the house shutting and locking the door behind me. I know he can't get in because I had my locks changed a couple months ago. I go upstairs use the bathroom and then call John before going out to Max. I think he can wait.

"Hello," says John as he answers the phone. There is something funny about his voice.

"Hey, Stranger," I say. "Haven't heard from you in a while. I thought you were getting back to me about Ashley?"

"I've been busy, Natalie," he says.

"I heard," I say. "I know you're busy but you and me really have to talk about something. I was hoping that you could come over tomorrow or Wednesday to visit with Angelina and hang out. I have something to tell you."

He is silent on the other end and then I hear him take a deep breath. "Nat," he says.

"What, John? What's wrong?" I ask. I know something is wrong with him. I can hear it in his voice.

"It's Ashley," he says.

"What about her? Are you getting a divorce or what?"

"No," he says sadly, "we're not."

"Why?" I ask. "I thought that was the plan."

"It was. I even told her I was leaving. I gave her the papers and everything and right before I walked out to go on the road she gave me a positive pregnancy test." My heart sinks. "She's pregnant, Natalie."

"She's pregnant?" I ask as I rub my stomach. That's pretty coincidental.

"Yes," he says, "I can't leave her, Natalie. Not right now." This just proves how good of a man John really is. He won't leave a woman he despises because she's pregnant with his child.

"John," I say. "What about us?"

"Nat, I don't think there is an us. I was all about fate bringing us together. I strongly felt like we were supposed to be together and then Ashley gave me the pregnancy test. I can't leave her not while she's pregnant."

"You don't sound excited," I say noticing the lack of joy in his voice.

"I'm not," he says. "I'm not excited. I didn't want it to be this way. She's upset because I gave you $20,000."

"How does she know?"

"The bank statements and she knows about Angelina too. She was pissed. She wanted me to stop seeing her. I won't do that. I can't do that to my daughter."

"Good," I say. "I won't let you do that to Angelina. So when are you coming to visit her. We really need to talk when you do."

"I don't know. Probably in about 2 or 3 weeks. Work is kind of busy right now and I need to be with Ashley a little bit. She has a doctor's appointment today."

"Oh," I say.

"Can't you just tell me on the phone?"

"No, John. It's not a telephone conversation," I say.

"Oh," he says. "Well, Nat, I have to go. I will call you to set up a time to see Angelina. Bye, Natalie."

"Bye, John," I say sadly. I don't know what just happened but I think fate just kicked our asses.

I do my best not to cry but these pregnancy hormones have me all over the place. I lay my phone down on the table and walk out the front door to see Max sitting down once again. He stands up as I walk out the door. "So we can talk?"

"I guess," I say.

"I'm sorry, Natalie. I'm really sorry. Things just went down the drain. I'm really sorry."

"Sorry for making a spectacle of me in front of your boss, sorry for sleeping with Callie behind my back, sorry for making me lose my job or sorry for beating the shit out of me and trying to hit my daughter? What are you sorry for, Max?"

"Everything," he says. "I didn't mean to make you lose your job."

"Well, you did," I say.

"I'm sorry," he says. "The job is yours if you want it. Callie sucks at running the hotel. I mean she really sucks."

"I don't want it," I say. I really don't want the job back. I still plan to find a job in New York or Connecticut. I don't want to work for Max again.

"You love that job."

"I LOVED it but not anymore. I don't love it anymore," I say. "And I thought you were all about Callie?"

"Callie is not the woman for me, Natalie. Ever since we stopped seeing each other all I can do is think about you. I need to be with you."

"You should have thought about that before you slept with Callie."

"I'm sorry about that. You're not going to let it go are you?"

"Nope," I say.

"Come on, Nat, don't be like that. I'm sorry. I made a mistake but I'm ready to move past it and make it up to you."

"And how do you plan on making it up to me?"

"I don't know," he says. "Natalie, I love you. Please just give me another chance."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. I have gotten help for my anger."

"I don't think a month of anger management is going to make you change."

"It did," he says. "It has helped me a lot. I know how to channel my anger. I feel horrible for everything I put you through. I know I can say sorry so many times but it's not going to change anything. I want to start new. I have really thought about us. I want to be with you. Please, Natalie give me another chance."

I think about it and then say, "fine, Max, but if you put your hands on me again we're done. If you cheat on me again we're done. I'm not putting up with it."

"Thank-you, Natalie," he says with a smile. "I love you."

"You're going to need to prove it," I say. I don't say it back because I'm not sure I love him.

"I will, Natalie. I will prove it. I want to make you my wife. Please marry me."

"Fine," I say. "I'll marry you." I'm not really sure why I agreed so fast it definitely wasn't my intent.

"Really?"

"Yes," I say. "Really."

"Natalie, I love you!" He says as he wraps his arms around me.

"Okay," I say hugging him back. I have no idea what I've just done. I think knowing John and I will never be together that there is no harm in giving Max another chance. John isn't going to like it but it's my life. He obviously didn't want to be in it.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

***A/N 2: I am going to do my best to update this story this week but this may be the only update I can give. I am in the path of Hurricane Sandy so I may not be able to. If you're in the path of Sandy I hope you stay safe. : ) **


	26. Chapter 26

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. And Thank-you to those concerned about me being in Sandy's path. I survived. It was greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

_**ANGELINA:**_

I come home from Ruthie's house and see Max sitting in the living room. I have no idea why he's here but I don't like it. I walk into the kitchen where my mom is making dinner. "Hi, Mommy," I say as I take a seat at the table.

"Hi, Baby Girl," she says to me as she smashes hamburger meat into the shape of a hamburger. "Did you have fun at Ruthie's?"

"I had lots of fun, Mommy," I say. "Why is Max here?"

"Honey," she says, "there is something I have to tell you."

"What?" I ask. I'm not sure what she is going to tell me but I don't like Max. I think he is a bad guy. I really want my mommy and daddy to be together. My mommy is having a baby she should be with my daddy. Not with Max. Max might hurt her again.

"Well, Max and I have decided to give it another try," she says.

"So you and Max are together again?" I ask.

"Yes, Angelina, we're together again and we're getting married at the end of the summer."

"The end of the summer?" I ask. "That's so soon!"

"I know but we have been together for 4 years. We want to get married in the beginning of September on the beach in Maryland."

"But, Mommy, what about Daddy?"

"Angelina, your daddy and me are never going to be together," she says.

"Yes you are!" I say, "I know you are. You love him and he loves you."

"Angelina, I don't want to get into this right now. Max and me are together and we're getting married at the end of the summer."

"But, Mommy what about the baby?"

"Shh. Max doesn't know about the baby and neither does your daddy."

"And what are you going to do about it?" I ask her.

"I don't know yet. I will see," she says. "Don't worry about it."

"I don't like Max, Mommy. He is mean."

"He says he changed," she says. "So I gave him another chance."

"But he hurts you."

"I will be okay," she says.

"But what if you're not?"

"I will be," she says.

"I don't think you are," I say.

"Angelina, please stop. Go play please," she says. She snaps at me. My mom never really snaps at me or yells at me.

"Fine," I say as I get up. I leave the kitchen and go upstairs to my room. I take the phone from my mom's room and then head down to my room. I shut the door behind me and call my dad.

It rings a couple times before a woman answers the phone. "Hello," she says.

"Can I speak to John please?" I ask.

"May I ask who's calling?" she asks.

"Angelina," I say.

"Hi, Angelina. I'm Ashley. I'm John's wife. What do you need?"

"I just need to talk to my dad," I say. "Can I please talk to him?"

"Sure, Honey," she says.

A minute or so longer my dad gets on the phone and says, "Angelina, what's wrong?"

"I miss you," I say. "Why can't you come home?"

"Angelina, it's hard to say right now," he says. "Something came up with Ashley and if I could be home with you I would be."

"But my mommy needs you. I need you," I say.

"I'm still going to come visit you," he says, "so you will still have me."

"But Daddy, Mommy has Max here," I say.

"What?" he asks. "She has Max there?"

"Yes," I say. "They are getting married at the end of the summer. We need to stop this, Daddy."

"Angelina, I can't stop anything. I wish I could but I can't."

"You have to help me stop this. I don't want them to get married. Please help me."

"I can't, Angelina, I'm sorry."

"I thought you loved my mommy?"

"I do it's complicated," he says. "I wish she wasn't with Max but I have no control over what she decides to do. My wife is having a baby. I need to be with her for now."

"Your wife is having a baby?" I ask.

"Yes," he says.

"Daddy, Please come back home. I really want you to be here with us."

"Honey, I am home. Florida is my home," he says. "I'm having a baby with Ashley."

"So you are just going to forget about me because you are having a baby with Ashley?" I ask sadly. It hurts my feelings hearing him say that. It feels like he wants to just forget about me and worry about his baby with Ashley. He doesn't care about me anymore. "You don't care about me anymore do you?"

"Angelina, why would you say that? I am not going to forget about you. I love you. I will be up to visit you in a couple days. I will always care about you. What is going on, Angelina?"

"I want you to come here. I want you to get rid of Max. I don't like him, Daddy. Please."

"Angelina, I can't do that. I wish I could. I would do whatever I could to get rid of him but that is your mommy's choice. Did you talk to her? Did you ask her to get rid of him?"

"She won't. They are getting married," I say as my bedroom door opens.

Max walks in and says, "Angelina, who are you talking to?"

"Get out of my room. You are not allowed in here," I say. I don't want him in my room. I don't want him anywhere near me.

"Don't talk to me that way. It's time to hang up the phone," he says.

"You're not my dad," I say. "Leave me alone."

"Angelina," says my dad. "What is going on?"

"He is in my room. He won't leave me alone," I say.

"Where is your mom?"

"Downstairs making dinner," I say. "Daddy..please…" I say before Max grabs the phone from me.

"Goodbye, John. Do yourself the favor and stay away from Natalie and Angelina," he says before hanging up the phone on my dad. "Angelina, when I tell you to do something you do it."

"You're not my boss," I say.

"But I am," he says. "I am going to be your dad from now on."

"You will never be my dad," I say. "My dad is John Cena. He will beat you up."

"I'd like to see him try. You are not allowed to use the phone again," he says. "Do you understand me?"

"I can," I say. "You're not in charge of me," I say. "Why don't you just leave?"

"Angelina, I'm here to stay. I'm not leaving."

"We'll see," I say.

"You know for a 7 year old you have a really smart mouth. You should really watch how you talk to me. I can send you to a nice boarding school."

"You could but you won't. You're scared of my dad," I say.

"I'm not scared of anyone, Angelina and if you think about messing up your mom and me I will make sure I get you out of the house," he says.

"No you won't," I say.

"Do you want to test me?" he asks.

"Maybe," I say.

"I wouldn't advise that. Angelina, you're a smart girl. You know to do the right thing. Right?"

"Do you know how to do the right thing?" I ask.

"You have your mother's smart mouth," he says. "We will have to work on that. Until then no telephone."

"You can't do that," I say. "You're not my boss."

"Better get used to it sweetie. Remember do the right thing," he says again with a smirk and then walks out of my room with the phone. I have got to get rid of this guy. He's nothing but trouble how does my mom not see it. I just roll my eyes and lay down on my bed. I will get rid of him.

_**NATALIE:**_

I'm just about ready to put the hamburgers on the grill when my cell phone rings. My heart stops when I see that it's John's number. "Hello?" I ask as I answer the phone.

"Natalie, what the hell is going on in your house?" He asks me in a tone I never heard him use before.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"What is Max doing there?"

"John, I don't think that is any of your business."

"It's my business when I'm talking to my daughter, he takes the phone from her and hangs it up after telling me to stay away from you and her. I'm not staying away Natalie. Why are you with this guy?"

"He changed, John, he's different now."

"Once an abuser always an abuser," he says. "It's the typical abuser talk. He only tells you what you want to hear, gets in there and then the abuse starts again. You are falling into his trap, Natalie."

"John, I think you should just mind your own business. I can take care of myself," I say.

"I hope you're right, Natalie. I hope you're right," he says before hanging up the phone. I hope I'm right too I think as I rub my belly.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	27. Chapter 27

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

_**NATALIE:**_

After I finish the burgers and hot dogs I take them over to the picnic table with all the condiments. I call for Max and Angelina to come out to eat. They shortly join me and take a seat at the table. It would be nice if I had some help but I assume that would be asking too much. "Looks, great," says Max as he gets his burger ready.

"Thanks," I say as I get my burger ready. I'm really not in the mood to eat a burger. I'm not really in the mood to eat anything. I am still having morning sickness but I have to eat for the baby. I just don't know how I'm going to explain the baby to Max or John for that matter. I don't know how to handle it.

After we have our burgers ready and our plates full Max gets ready to eat before Angelina interrupts him. "WAIT," she says.

"What?" he asks. He sounds kind of annoyed.

"We have to say grace. I'll do it," she says giving him a smirk. That's my daughter. We take hands and Angelina begins to say grace. "Dear God, thank-you for this food and thank-you for letting me meet my dad. He is a wonderful man. And thank-you for my mommy. Amen," she says before letting go of mine and Max's hands.

"Very nice," I say with a smile.

"Thank-you," she says.

"So where were you all day today?" asks Max interrupting us.

"I was out," I say.

"Where?" he asks.

"I had some personal things to take care of. Is that a problem?"

"No," he says. "I was just curious. Did you find a job yet?"

"No," I say taking a bite of my burger, "I didn't. I'm looking in New York though."

"New York? Why New York?" he asks.

"Because I will be closer to my parents and I have more opportunities. I want to get out of Hershey."

"But I'm not willing to move to New York," says Max.

"I'm sorry but that's where I want to go. You can either come with me or stay."

"You'll be my wife. I'll make the decisions," he says, "besides you can be a homemaker."

"What's a homemaker?" asks Angelina.

"Angelina, the grownups are talking please stay out of the conversation," says Max.

"She was just asking a question," I say. "Angelina, a homemaker is another word for stay at home mom something I will never be." I make it clear that I have no desire to stay at home. I didn't go to college for nothing. I want to put my degree to use. I'm not wasting it because he wants me to be a stay at home mom. I'm starting to see maybe he didn't change.

"But she needs to learn not to interrupt adults while they are talking," he says.

"I'll handle Angelina," I say. "She is my daughter. You don't discipline her."

"All right," he says, "but if we're getting married. I am a father figure to her."

"No. You're not her father. She has a father that I'm pretty sure wouldn't appreciate you disciplining her so leave that to me."

"Okay," he says. I can tell he is upset but I know John doesn't like him and I don't need him doing one thing wrong that could cause John to take Angelina away from me. This makes him quiet the rest of the way through dinner.

When dinner is over I am cleaning up while Angelina is upstairs. I'm in the kitchen putting things away in the fridge when he walks into the kitchen. He doesn't come in to help or ask to help but instead says, "why do you do that to me?"

"Do what?" I ask shutting the fridge.

"Make me look like an idiot in front of Angelina," he says.

"I didn't' think I was. I was just telling you not to discipline her."

"I am the man in the house. I have the right," he says.

"No, Max, you don't. She has a father that would rather you not. I don't know what you did earlier but it pissed him off."

"I don't give a shit if it pissed him off. She's not going to be on the phone disrespecting me."

"She's 7 and she was talking to her father. She is allowed to talk to her father. And why did you tell him to stay away?" I ask.

"Because he doesn't need to be around us at all. Every time he's around there's problems."

"No, Max, you cause the problems whether John is here or not," I say.

"Angelina has a smart mouth," he says.

"But it's not your place to say anything to her," I say, "and I don't like you going in her room. That is off limits."

"Why?" he asks.

"Because I don't want you alone with her… EVER!"

"You act like you don't trust me or something?" he asks. He's right I don't trust him. He tried to hit her before. I'm not risking him doing anything to her. He is only allowed around her when he's supervised.

"I don't," I say.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"I don't know you kicked the shit out of me and then you tried to hit my daughter. It is going to take a lot for me to trust you."

"You're ridiculous, Natalie," he says.

"I may be but she's my daughter and I need to protect her. You're not allowed alone with her."

"Whatever, Natalie," he says.

"Yeah, Whatever," I say.

_**JOHN:**_

I am sitting on the couch with Ashley looking at her. I can't believe she's pregnant. I thought we took all the precautions. I thought we did everything we could to prevent it. Obviously we didn't because here she is pregnant. She is sitting here rubbing her stomach. I really don't know how to react. This is not what I wanted. "So do you need anything?" I ask.

"The baby and I are all right," she says with a smile. "Here feel my stomach," she says.

"There isn't anything to feel," I say.

"Just feel it," she says taking my hand and putting it on her flat stomach. "Our baby is in there."

"Oh," I say.

"Oh? Is that all you can say?" She asks me. "We're going to have a baby. That's all I ever wanted."

"I know," I say.

"Aren't you excited?"

"I'm in shock. I thought we took all the precautions? I thought you were on the pill? And I thought the condoms were the extra step in preventing a pregnancy?"

"Things happen," she says. "I guess I'm just extra fertile and so are you."

"I guess so," I say. I am still trying to figure this one out. Even though she was on the pill we always used a condom in case of an accident. I don't remember having sex without a condom with her; Natalie yes but Ashley no. I would have expected Natalie to get pregnant before Ashley.

"Come on, John. We're having a baby. You could be a little more excited," she says.

"I'm trying," I say. It's really hard for me to be excited for something I never wanted. I don't know what kind of mess I am in.

"So Angelina seems like a little sweetheart," says Ashley.

"She is," I say. "She is a sweetheart."

"I bet. Who does she look like? I bet she looks like you," she says with a smile.

"She does," I say. "She looks like me."

"I bet she's beautiful."

"She is," I say.

"I can't wait to meet her. She's going to be a big sister. I bet she'll like that."

"I'm sure she will," I say. I remember Natalie telling me she has been asking to be a big sister. At least she gets to have a baby brother or sister now.

"So I was thinking about the name John for a boy and the name Emily for a girl what do you think?"

"Ashley, I don't' want to talk about baby names right now. I need to take time for this to sink in. I'm still not understanding after everything we did to prevent this it still happened. It doesn't make sense to me."

"You don't' want this baby do you?"

"I told you I didn't want to be a father," I say.

"You mean a father to my baby," she says. "If it's Natalie it's okay but me it's not. You are so excited over Angelina but when it comes to your baby with me you're not happy about it. It's okay," she says as she starts crying.

It wasn't' my intention to make her cry. I didn't mean to make her cry. It just happened. I feel bad. "I'm sorry, Ashley," I say as I wrap my arms around her. "Don't cry. I am happy about the baby it's just I need time to let it sink in. Please can you give me time?"

"I can give you time," she says with a smile. "I love you, John."

"I love you too," I say. It still doesn't make sense to me.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	28. Chapter 28

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

_**JOHN: ONE MONTH LATER.**_

It has been over a month since I've seen Angelina. I have been really busy and haven't had time to visit with her. I feel awful about it. I need to make time to visit her but between work and taking care of Ashley during her pregnancy I haven't had the time. Of course Natalie is busy planning her wedding to Max. I do not like that guy at all and Angelina tells me stories about him all the time. He's just not a guy that should be marrying Natalie. She deserves so much better. Angelina also told me that there is more about Natalie but she can't tell me. That makes me nervous. I wish she would tell me especially if Max has hurt her again. Even though Angelina and I have not seen each other we talk on the phone every day.

"JOHN!" yells Ashley from the living room as I stand here washing the dishes.

I put the bowl I am washing in the sink and walk to the living room. "Yes, Ashley?" I ask.

"Could you get me something to eat? I would really enjoy some lo mein noodles and tuna. Can you please get that for me?" she asks.

"Now?" I ask. "I am in the middle of doing the dishes."

"Yes now. The baby wants it," she says with a smile. "Please, Baby?"

"Fine," I say rolling my eyes and walk into the kitchen to make her something to eat. She has been absolutely ridiculous the last month. She has me waiting on her hand and foot when I am home. I think she's acting like a princess because she's pregnant. She's taking this way too far. I still haven't seen anything but a positive pregnancy test. I haven't seen an ultrasound picture and I haven't been to the doctor with her either. I don't know something isn't right. I make her what she wants and then take it to the living room for her. "Here you go, Honey," I say. I am less than thrilled.

"Thank-you," she says, "and the baby will be very happy."

"Good," I say. "Ash."

"Yes, John?" she asks me.

"Do you have an ultrasound picture to show me?" I ask.

She stays silent for a moment before she says, "No, John, I don't. I didn't get any pictures at the ultrasound. I'm sorry. At my next appointment I can get you one."

"And why haven't you taken me to any appointments with you?" I ask.

"I didn't think you would want to."

"It is my child," I say, "why wouldn't I want to be there?"

"Because you're not excited for this baby at all," she says.

"Is there a baby?" I ask.

"Of course," she says but I can see the guilt on her face. She can lie but she can't do it well. The guilt is always there. "What would make you think there wasn't a baby?"

"Because I have yet to see any proof of this baby you claim to be pregnant with."

"And what about the positive pregnancy test I showed you?"

"That could have been anyone's," I say.

"Why do you doubt me, John?"

"Because things aren't adding up," I say. "I hate doubting you but things just aren't adding up."

"What's not adding up?" she asks.

"Your due date for one. When are you even due?" I ask. It occurred to me a couple weeks ago she didn't tell me her due date.

"That's easy. I am due in January."

"January what?" I ask.

"January 30th," she says.

"Okay," I say.

"John, it hurts me that you doubt me," she says.

"I wouldn't have to doubt if you weren't so secretive about it," I say.

"I'm not being secretive and I think you're just trying to escape this."

"No. I just find it hard to believe that after all the precautions we took you ended up pregnant so either the baby isn't mine or you're not pregnant," I say.

"John, that hurts," she says.

"What hurts is that you're possibly trying to trap me with a baby that isn't mine OR a baby that doesn't exist so which is it?"

"John, that's ridiculous," she says.

"Then you wouldn't mind me calling your doctor to get some information then will you?"

"You don't have to do that," she says.

"I do," I say. "So what's the doctor's name?"

"John," she says.

"Ashley," I say. "The doctor?"

"Why do you need to call the doctor?"

"Because I need to know if you're pregnant or not," I say. "If you're faking it what are you going to do after 9 months? How are you going to be pregnant? "

"Fine," she says. "You win."

"What do I win?" I ask.

"You know, John. Don't make me say it."

"Make you say what?" I ask.

"You know, John."

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked. So what don't you want to say? The truth?"

"You're such an ass," she says. I find it funny that I am the ass when she's the one lying about a pregnancy. "I'm not pregnant," she says. "There are you happy?"

"Why would I be happy that you lied to me about being pregnant? How long were you going to let this go on?"

"I don't know," she says. "I really don't know."

"How were you going to start showing when there was no baby? Use a sugar sack?"

"That's a good idea," she says, "I never thought of that. I was just going to get a pillow or something."

"Because I wouldn't have been able to see through a soft pillow. Do you think I'm stupid, Ashley?"

"No," she says.

"Then why did you lie to me?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you," she says.

"You didn't want to lose me? But you lied to me?"

"I'm sorry," she says.

"Sorry doesn't make up for the fact you're crazy. What were you going to do after 9 months? I would have expected the baby."

"I don't know. I didn't think that far ahead."

"You should think things out before you decide to lie like a pregnancy. You are vindictive. You were trying to trap me."

"You're right. I was trying to trap you," she says. "I will not let Natalie have you."

"What good does it do now? She's getting married because she thinks that I am with you."

"But you are," she says.

"Do you think I'm going to stay with you after this? You need help, Ashley. We're done. I want a divorce."

"John, no please don't," she says dropping her food on the floor. "Please no. Don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, Ashley. You're not right in the head."

"I'm sorry, John," she says as she begins to cry hysterically. "Please don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry, Ashley," I say. I have no sympathy. This has been a long time coming. I can't be with her. We shouldn't have been together in the first place. I have got to try to get Natalie back. I have to stop that wedding.

"JOHN!" she yells but I ignore her. I have nothing to say to her. I am done. I still can't believe she lied to me about the baby and about being pregnant. What kind of person does that and because of it I lost Natalie; possibly forever.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	29. Chapter 29

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

_**JOHN:**_ _**2 WEEKS LATER:**_

I just got off of a red eye flight from Europe landing in Middletown, PA at the Harrisburg International Airport it has been two weeks since Ashley told me the truth. I would have been back in Hershey two weeks ago but business called and I had obligations. Now my obligation is to spend time with my daughter and hopefully be able to get Natalie back. I hope that it's not too late. I really want her back. I was stupid; very stupid. I check into customs and pick up my luggage before renting a car to drive to Natalie's. I really hope Max isn't there that's the last thing I want. I hope she's not upset that I'm coming but I would like to see my daughter. I am driving down the road listening to soft rock music. I don't usually listen to this but I'm in the mood to listen to it. I drive past the familiar scenes and before I know it I arrive at Natalie's house early in the morning. It's at least 7 in the morning by the time I arrive. I only see Natalie's car in the driveway and breathe a sigh of relief before getting out of my car.

I walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell. I stand there waiting for at least 5 minutes before Natalie opens the door wearing a white tank top and a pair of shorts. I look her over and that's when I see it; a small little bump. She looks shocked to see me. "John," she says immediately covering her stomach, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Angelina," I say, "and you're pregnant." This is what a REAL pregnancy looks like.

"You should have called, John. Max is going to be home soon," she says.

"Do you think I'm scared of Max? Because I'm not. I'm here to see my daughter. And I want to talk to you," I say.

"Come in," she says.

"So when did you become pregnant?" I ask as we walk to the kitchen.

"A while ago," she says, "it was an accident."

"Accidents happen a lot don't they?"

"I guess," she says. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to ask about your pregnancy right now first. Is it mine?" I ask.

She is silent for a minute before she says, "no it's Max's baby. I'm sorry."

"Oh," I say. "I just thought.."

"No it's Max's baby."

"Are you sure?"

"100%," she says. "So what do you have to talk to me about?" She is trying to avoid the pregnancy topic. I don't know if I should believe her or not. I would like for the baby to be mine but if it's Max's baby what can I do; absolutely nothing. I'll get the scoop from Angelina later.

"Well, I wanted to see if you were still marrying Max?" I ask.

"Yes, John, I am. We're getting married in about a month. I haven't changed my mind."

"Why?"

"Because I love him, John."

"But I love you," I say.

"I don't think that matters now does it. You're with Ashley and you two are having a baby."

"No, Natalie, we're not. She was lying. I left her. We're getting a divorce. I want to be with you," I say. I'm taking chances it's always worth the risk. The worst she could do is say no. "I love you, Natalie. Honestly I don't think I will ever be able to stop. You have no idea how much I want and need to be with you."

I can see the tears in her eyes forming so I'm hoping she is going to say okay and get rid of Max but I am wrong as she says, "John, I can't," as she chokes on her words. "I'm marrying Max. We're having a baby. I can't leave him."

"Natalie, you can. You deserve better. Please give me another chance. I want to be with you. The biggest mistake was trying to stay with Ashley. I should have been here and then Max wouldn't' be in the picture."

"He's not a bad guy, John, he's changed," she says, "now that we're having a baby."

"But Angelina doesn't like him," I say. "She is scared of him."

"John, she's 7 I can't let her make my decisions for me. Max is not allowed alone with her."

"It doesn't matter, Natalie, she doesn't like him."

"Because she wants you and me to be together," she says. "She liked him before."

"Before he kicked your ass in front of her. She is a good judge of character maybe you should listen to her. I don't think Max is the right guy for you. You deserve so much better."

"If I deserve so much better why am I an afterthought?" She asks.

"What do you mean an afterthought? You have never been an afterthought to me," I say.

"I was when you thought Ashley was pregnant. I was no longer good enough for you. John I wanted to be with you but you chose to be with Ashley."

"But she's out of the picture now. I was trying to do the right thing, Nat," I say. I really was trying to do the right thing. I thought the right thing was being with my wife but really my heart was with Natalie it has been with Natalie since 8 years earlier. She has held my heart and she will ALWAYS hold my heart.

"It's too late," she says. "John, it's too late. I already have my dress and our wedding is planned out. I'm sorry."

"Natalie, please don't make the mistake by marrying this guy. It's not a good idea."

"John, you can't talk me out of it," she says. "I'm marrying Max and that's all there is to it." I could hear the seriousness in her voice she was not budging. I can't.

Later that day Angelina and I are out eating dinner and spending time together. "So Angelina," I say as we are eating. "Your mom is pregnant how do you feel about that?"

"I'm excited. I can't wait to have a baby sister or a baby brother," she says. "I am really hoping for a baby brother."

"Well, I hope you get your baby brother. How long has your mom been pregnant?" I ask. I don't know if she will know but it's worth a shot.

"I don't know. She found out when we were at the beach," she says.

"The beach?"

"Yes," she says.

"That was what 2-3 months ago?"

"2 months ago but she is having a baby in January," says Angelina. "January 15th is what she said." January 15th that would mean the baby was made late April early May times Natalie and I were together. I think that baby is mine so I don't know why she would lie about it.

"Does she ever talk about the daddy?" I ask.

"Max is the daddy is what she said," she says as she looks at me, "but you want to know what I know?"

"Of course," I say with a smile. "I want to know."

"I know it's your baby. I heard her talking to my Uncle Jay about it when we were at the beach," she says.

"So that's my baby?"

"I guess," she says. "But you can't tell her you know because then Max will know and he will get upset and will hurt my mommy again."

"I won't say anything," I say. I won't say anything yet but if Natalie thinks I'm going to go through life watching another man raise my child she is mistaken. I want to be there for her with this baby. I just have to get Max out of the picture if it were easy it wouldn't be a problem but this guy is like herpes he just can't stay away.

"Thank-you," she says.

"So what do you think about Max and your mom getting married?"

"I don't want them to. I don't like Max, Daddy. He's mean. He's really mean. He yells a lot."

"Has he hit you or your mom?" I ask. I have to be concerned about my girls' safety.

"No just yells right now," she says, "but he scares me. I really don't want them to get married."

"Neither do I," I say. "So we need to come up with a way to stop this wedding."

"Now you're talking," she says with a smile. I can think of ONE good reason to stop that wedding… the baby is MINE!

***A/N: So what did you think? Please Review and thank-you for reading. **


	30. Chapter 30

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

_**NATALIE: A month later!**_

My wedding day is tomorrow. I can't believe I am getting married in 24 hours. I would like to say I am excited but I'm not sure how I feel. It's not a big wedding like I would like but it's big enough for Max and myself. We're in Connecticut to get married on the beach. If I'm not having a big wedding than I want a beach wedding. In fact I never expected to get married while I was pregnant. I feel weird about it and since I'm pregnant I had to go with a simple white dress nothing really fancy. This is NOT the wedding I dreamed of. "Natalie," says Max as he comes out of the bathroom.

"Yes?" I say.

"Where's Angelina?" He asks.

"She's with John," I say. "John said they had some big project to do together. I'm not sure," I say. I really have no idea what John and Angelina are doing. They are working on some type of project. They have been working on it a lot lately. I'm not sure.

"Why is she with John?" he asks. "It's the night before our wedding Natalie," he says. "She should be with us. We have a rehearsal and I will not have her messing up our wedding tomorrow."

"She won't. John will have her back in time for our rehearsal. It will be okay. You're more stressed out than I am," I say.

"Well, you shouldn't be stressed out," he says as he touches my growing stomach. "Especially because of the baby you need to remain stress free for our little one."

"Yeah," I say. I feel so guilty about lying to him about the baby. I know it's not his. I know it's John's but with everything that happened with John and me I told Max it was his baby because I never thought John was going to come back like he did. I regret my decision once again. I don't know why I keep choosing the wrong road. I have got to find the right one soon. "I know. I'm trying."

"I know you are, Baby," he says. "So when do we find out if the baby is a girl or a boy?"

"In a couple weeks as long as it cooperates we should know," I say. I am really excited to find out what I'm having. I am hoping for another little girl but I have a strong feeling it's a boy. A boy would be cool too. I don't care as long as it is healthy.

"Great," he says with a smile. "I am so excited to be a father. I can't wait to meet my baby. Do you have any names in mind?"

"No not yet. I don't want to think about names until I know the sex," I say.

"Well, I was thinking about Maxwell Jr. for a boy," he says as he rubs my stomach.

"We will see," I say. I would rather not name my child after him. I just don't think that's a good idea especially since it really isn't his baby.

"We'll work on it," he says, "so why is Angelina with John again?" he asks as he walks over to the bed and sits down.

"I don't know they are working on some project," I say.

"They have been spending a lot of time together," he says. "I mean a lot of time together."

"Well, Max, John is her father. I think they are entitled to spend time together."

"Yeah but why did he move to Hershey?" he asks. "He doesn't need to be in the same place as us."

"He moved to Hershey to be closer to Angelina. He is looking for a place in New York," I say. I think it's great that John wants to be in Angelina's life and I'm glad they are getting along so well and spending so much time together.

"What? Why? That's so convenient," he says. I know Max isn't happy with all the time John has been spending with Angelina but I think he's being ridiculous.

"Because he wants to be near her and he wants to be in her life," I say. "He is her father."

"I know but I just feel like he's trying to get closer to you," he says.

"John and I are friends, Max. That's it. I'm marrying you tomorrow aren't I?"

"Yes but John being so close makes me nervous," he says. "The guy hates me."

"Are you threatened by him?" I ask.

"No," he says quickly but his answer lacks confidence. I'm pretty sure Max is threatened by him. "He hates me, Natalie."

"I wonder why. Could it be that you have beat the crap out of me numerous times?"

"But I've changed," he says.

"He still doesn't trust you," I say.

"Well, I don't trust him," he says. "I don't like him, Nat."

"Well, you better get used to him because he's Angelina's father and he is going to be around forever," I say. This is the truth. John will always be around whether Max likes it or not. I don't know I never thought about it but what if this baby looks like John too. How am I going to hide that one? The truth will be out. John will surely figure it out way before Max does. I don't know. I need to do something.

"But did you need to invite him to our wedding, Nat?" Max was really against me inviting John to the wedding but I wanted to. John is one of my best friends. I wanted him to be here to see me get married.

"He's one of my best friends," I say.

"You slept with him? Would you be happy if I invited Callie to the wedding?"

"Callie is entirely different. Why would you bring her up?" I hate when he brings Callie up it hits a sore spot especially since he was sleeping with her behind my back and I'm even more upset that she still works for him.

"But it's the same thing. You wouldn't want her here so I don't want John here," he says.

"Well, he is here and he will always be here," I say.

"I don't like it, Natalie," he says.

"Okay," I say, "but there's nothing you can do about it now."

"I know but you need to learn inviting an ex-lover to your wedding is not appropriate."

"I don't know why you care. You got me in the end didn't you?" I ask. Obviously I am lacking in some major self- esteem issues. I'm talking about myself like I am some prize to be won. I am a woman not a prize.

"Yes I did," he says with a smile.

"So don't worry," I say.

"I'm not," he says with a smile. "In 24 hours you'll be Mrs. Maxwell Winters."

"I know," I say but the guilt is eating me alive but I'm going to go ahead with this wedding.

A couple hours later I pick Angelina up from John's hotel room. "Hey, Nat," he says as he answers the door. "Come in."

"Thanks," I say as I walk in the door. He shuts it behind me. "So what did you two do? What's this big project?"

"It's a surprise, Mommy," says Angelina.

"Okay," I say. "I love surprises."

"You'll love this one," she says with a smile.

"I'm sure I will," I say with a smile.

"So are you excited for your wedding tomorrow?" asks John.

"I guess," I say. "I'm excited as I can be."

"Well, you two will be very happy together. You two have that lovely little baby coming when is it coming again?" he asks.

"January 15th," I say. "I'm sure we will be happy."

"I just hope you don't make a mistake," says John. "You know like I did because divorces are a bitch."

"Yeah, Mommy, divorces are a bitch," says Angelina and I feel like my heart jumped into my throat at her wording.

"Angelina Kate," I say. "That is not appropriate."

"I'm sorry," she says.

"My bad," says John. "It's my fault. I shouldn't use that language in front of her. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I say. "Well, Miss Angelina, we need to go to rehearse for the wedding so you know what to do tomorrow."

"I know what to do," she says.

"But you still need to practice. Max wants the wedding to be perfect," I say.

"Of course he does," says John. "I'm sure Angelina knows just what to do. Right, Angelina?"

"Right," she says with a smile. It's almost a devilish smile and I know they are up to something but I don't know what.

"It will be a wedding no one will ever forget," says John.

"I hope so," I say. "Bye, John."

"Bye, Nat."

"Bye, Daddy," says Angelina as she runs over to hug her dad.

"Bye, Princess," he says before whispering in her ear. She nods and then runs back to me. I hope they aren't going to do something to stop my wedding or cause a problem at my wedding but I know they are definitely up to something.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	31. Chapter 31

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

_**Natalie: WEDDING DAY. **_

It is a beautiful day in Connecticut. The sun is shining, the sky is blue and it's not too hot but not too cold. It's beautiful but hectic. I spent hours getting my nails done, getting my hair done and getting my make-up done. I have butterflies in my stomach and I am so nervous. I am nervous as I dress Angelina. She looks absolutely beautiful when I finish. Her white spaghetti strap dress falls to her feet and her brown hair is curled as it falls onto her shoulders. I can't help but notice how much she looks like John. I think she looks more and more like him every day. "You look so beautiful," I say as I hand her a white pillow with pink flower petals scattered on it. She is serving as our ring bearer and our flower girl.

"Thank-you, Mommy," she says with a smile. "You look beautiful too."

"Thank-you," I say as I look at myself in the mirror wearing my white halter dress that falls just below my knees. My baby bump is very visible in this outfit and my hair is perfect pulled up into a ponytail with curls hanging down. I do look pretty almost too pretty for Max. I take a deep breath as I pick up my bouquet of pink flowers and say, "are you ready, Princess?"

"For you to marry Max?" she asks me.

"Yes," I say.

"Not really," she says. "Why are you marrying him, Mommy?"

"Because I love him," I say but answer does not have confidence. I know it is not a sincere response.

"You love him?" she asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Angelina. I'm not playing this game right now. We need to be down on the beach in 10 minutes. It's not time for games."

"I'm not playing a game," she says. "I just want to make sure you're sure you want to do this."

"I am sure, Angelina."

"Even though daddy loves you?" She asks me.

My heart stops as she says this to me. I know John loves me and I know I love him but he made his choice and I made mine. There is no going back now. I can't. I can't set myself up to be heartbroken again. It broke my heart thinking we were going to get back together and then when he said he needed to be with Ashley it was like he ripped my heart out. I can't set myself up for that. If I marry someone that I really don't love then I don't have to worry about having my heart ripped out. I am scared of losing John which is what is keeping me from being with him again. I lost him twice.. I can't lose him again. "Angelina, your daddy and me are never going to be together. It just isn't going to hap.." I start to say before she interrupts me.

"Do you love him?" she asks.

"Angelina, I…"

"Do you love him?" she asks as her blue eyes burn with fire.

"I…"

"DO YOU LOVE HIM?" she asks loudly, impatiently and slowly to put emphasis on the question.

It makes me want to cry as I feel the tears burning in my eyes. I can not cry. I won't allow myself to cry; not now and not here. "I do love him," I say. That was the sincerity I had been lacking when I said I love Max.

"Then marry him, Mommy. You can still marry him."

"No, Angelina, I can't," I say. "It's time to go," I say.

She goes reluctantly but she goes. I think her intention was to get inside my head. If that was her intention she succeeded. She is definitely in my head and has me second guessing my decision as we walk through the lobby and during the entire limo ride to the beach I am second guessing myself. We arrive at the beach and are taken to the location of the wedding. Our wedding party is small. It is just myself, Angelina and Max. We are standing in our places as I see Max standing at the front with the minister as the waves crash down behind them. Our small group of family and friends are sitting on each side waiting for this celebration to begin. As I stand waiting for music to play I can see John sitting in the second row on my left side. He doesn't look happy but he looks good in his tuxedo way over dressed for a beach wedding. And I'm pretty sure there is some type of rule that says a guest can't be better dressed than the groom. Max isn't even dressed as nice as John as he is wearing an off white button down short sleeved shirt and a pair of khaki pants. I expected my groom to be dressed better. I expected a better wedding than this. I take a deep breath as the music starts to play. "Go ahead," I tell Angelina as my dad places the rings on her pillow carefully.

"Thank-you," she says to him before she starts walking.

I watch her walk in her bare feet. She is going extra slow; slower than she rehearsed last night. I'm watching the pillow as she walks. It tips from one side to the other but never enough that the rings fall off. "What is she doing?" I ask my dad.

"I'm not sure, Nat," he says, "but I think that sea turtle passed her."

"Funny, Dad," I say as I continue to watch her walk. She starts to pick up her speed not fast but fast enough that in the next couple minutes she trips and falls into the sand. The pillow falls to the ground and the guests let out gasps as they look at her on the ground. "Oh my gosh!" I say as I hurry to her aide as she's crying. "It's okay, Baby," I say.

"No, Mommy," she says crying. "I lost the rings. They fell off the pillow see?" she asks as she shows me the empty pillow. They can be anywhere in the sand.

"It's okay, Angelina. We will find them," I say as I start to dig in the sand with her. John comes over and joins us.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I dropped the rings, Daddy. Now Mommy and Max can't get married."

"We'll find them," says John with a small smile before helping us look for them.

"You don't have to help," I whisper.

"I know but I want to," he says with that heart melting smile.

We search for at least 10 minutes not finding any rings before Max walks over impatiently. "What is going on?" he asks in a whisper but harshly.

"We can't find the rings," I say.

"What?" he asks.

"We can't find the rings," I say.

"They fell when I fell," says Angelina.

"You little…"

"Little what?" I ask standing up.

"Princess," he says with a smile. "Do not worry, Angelina. I'm sure someone will lend me their rings for the ceremony." I catch Angelina and John look at each other and give a wink. They are definitely up to something. "Does anyone have rings that we can borrow?" asks Max.

His mother stands up right away and says, "I do, Honey. Here you go," she says taking off her rings as her husband follows suit. She walks over and hands them to Max.

"Thanks, Mother," he says. "See? No problem," he says giving Angelina and John a smile. He is on to them too. "Let's continue shall we," he says taking my hand and walks me to the front with him. Angelina follows behind quickly.

The minister performs the ceremony. I can hear him speaking but his words are jumbled in my mind. I keep looking at John the entire time. I am snapped out of my thoughts when the minister says, "if there is anyone here that believes these two should not be joined together speak now or forever hold your peace."

It is silent for a moment before Angelina throws down her pillow and says, "I believe they shouldn't be married."

"Angelina," says Max with a fake laugh. "She's kidding."

"No I'm not," she says.

"Yes you are," he says. "Ignore her. Anyone else?" He doesn't give time for a response before he says, "you can continue. Everyone else believes we should be joined together."

"Okay," says the minister, "Then by the…"

"WAIT!" says my brother Jay as he stands up just before John stands up. "She can't do this. She can't marry him. I won't allow it."

"Jay, sit down," says my mother.

"No, Mom," he says. "They can't get married."

"And why can't they?" she asks.

"Because," says my brother, "he is not who everyone thinks he is. He's a woman beater. He has beaten Natalie up so many times. He abuses her. They can't be married. I won't let them."

"Is this serious?" asks Max rolling his eyes. "Can someone please stop this?"

"What's the matter, Max?" asks John as he walks up to the front with us. "Don't want to be exposed for what you truly are?"

"They are all lies. I have never touched Natalie a day in my life," he says.

I am frozen not knowing what to do or say. I just watch it unfold in front of me. "You beat up my daughter?" asks my father. "How dare you put your hands on her. Maybe I need to teach you a lesson," he says.

"Dad, please," I say.

"No. I don't beat her up," says Max. "He's working for this clown," he says pointing to John. "John put him up to it. Don't believe them," he says as the guests look wide eyed at us.

"You know, Max. I thought you would say something like that. That's why I have proof," says John.

"Right," he says with a laugh. "You have proof."

"Angelina," he says. "Pillow please."

"Here you go, Daddy," she says handing him the pillow.

John flips the pillow over and unzips it. He pulls out the rings and says, "I don't think we need these do we?"

"John," I say looking at him.

"Can someone get this guy please?" asks Max.

"What's the matter, Max?" asks John as he pulls out folded paper. "Afraid of the truth?"

"No I'm sick of your obsession with Natalie that you're trying to expose me for something I'm not," he says. I just don't know what to say. I am upset and I am happy at the same time.

"Really? So the fact Natalie was fired because you beat her up and slept with her co-worker from work but tried to cover it up with some bullshit excuse is a lie? Sorry, Sir," he says to the minister.

"Really someone get this guy," says Max.

I am afraid to go against Max because I feel the heat rising. He is about to lose his cool. I can't tell the truth without harming myself or the baby. "Just one second," says John. "This is Natalie the day after Max beat her up over her friendship with me." He holds up the picture of my bruised face and then one of my bruised ribs. I turn away because I know Max is still capable of hurting me that way. The guests gasp as they look at the pictures shown to them. "So I'm a liar right?" asks John.

"I didn't do that," he says.

"Yes, Max, you did. And here's some more truth for you," says John. "That baby Natalie is pregnant with isn't yours; it's mine." My heart stops how does he know that. How does he know the truth?

"Natalie, you lying bitch," says Max before he goes to hit me. Before his hand can touch me John grabs his fist.

"Not today, Max," he says before punching Max in the stomach. John just couldn't stop there. He jumped on Max knocking him down and throwing punches.

"JOHN!" I say. "Stop. Please stop," I beg with him. John stops and gets up from his fight. He looks at me and I don't know if I should be happy or angry with him. "John," I say.

"Natalie," he says.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Because I know. I figured out the math and Angelina told me. Jay told me. I wish you would have told me. Why did you lie to me?"

"Because I thought I lost you to Ashley. You told me you were with her because you two were having a baby. I didn't want to ruin that. I couldn't ruin it. I thought I lost you, John," I say. "I lost you again. I lost you once, then I lost you again and then when you came back I couldn't risk losing you again. I love you, John. I have always loved you. I know I haven't done the right thing enough times but I love you. I will always love you and I don't want to lose you. I can't risk losing you, John," I say as he puts his finger to my lips.

"Natalie," he says. "You're not going to lose me. I'm here. I'm always going to be here. I love you, Natalie. I have always loved you. I will always love you. Natalie you and me have forever and always. I am not going anywhere. I love you, Nat," he says before he kisses my lips softly.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	32. Chapter 32

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

_**JOHN:**_

I wake up this morning alone. Natalie said she needed time to process everything that happened at her wedding yesterday. She was pretty upset with everything that went down and that wasn't my intention. My intention was to stop her from doing something she would regret in the future. Max is a horrible man. He would have hurt her some time down the road even if it wasn't recently it would have happened. I know I did the right thing. I just hope that Natalie can forgive me. I get out of bed and walk over to my window of the hotel. I see the ocean and the beach as clear as can be. I guess this is one of the perks of being a WWE superstar you get the best rooms with the best views. I woke up just in time to see the sun rising over the ocean. It is absolutely beautiful. I wish I was watching it with Nat but she asked me to leave her alone while she thinks about us. I really hope to get good news or to at least hear from her soon. I am interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hold on," I say desperately hoping that it's Natalie. I walk over to the door and open it. To my disappointment Jay is standing on the other side. "Jay," I say. "It's you."

"Don't sound so excited," he says.

"Sorry. Come in," I say inviting him in. He walks in the door and I close it behind him. "What's up?"

"Just came to see how you're feeling?" he asks.

"I'm all right. I'm waiting to talk to Nat or to hear from her," I say.

"That might take a while," he says.

"Why?" I ask.

"She's really upset right now, John," he says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really," he answers. "The only person she's talking to is our mom. She isn't talking to anyone else."

"So she's mad at me?" I ask.

"Very," he says. "And me too. She said we ruined her wedding."

"We saved her from falling victim to that ass clown Max," I say.

"I know but she doesn't see it that way. She feels that you could have handled it better. She said that you could have done it in private."

"If she's not talking to you how do you know all this?" I ask. I am really curious how he knows so much about Natalie and what she said if she's not talking to him.

"She's not. She told my mom and my mom told me. My mom wants you to know she's on your side and not to give up on Natalie. She said that she wants you two to be together. You just have to wait till Natalie is ready to talk to you."

"I plan to wait," I say. I never planned to walk away. I will never walk away again.

"Okay," he says. "Nat is a complicated woman, John. She loves you. She made that clear yesterday but I think she was more embarrassed than anything with the way everything turned out. That wedding she had yesterday is NOT what she ever wanted. She wanted a big wedding and all that girl stuff."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because Natalie is my sister and she has been planning her wedding since she was a little girl."

"Okay," I say. "She can have all that. I will give her what she wants."

"I know, John," he says. "And you announcing that her baby was yours and not Max's was humiliating for her."

"What? She's embarrassed to be having my child?" I ask.

"No. She's not embarrassed that you and her are having a child. She's embarrassed that you announced it making her look like a slut. It made everyone know that she was sleeping with two men at the same time and one of them a married man. She feels humiliated."

"I didn't mean to humiliate her. I probably shouldn't have announced that huh?"

"Probably not," he says. "She'll get over it though. Just give her some time."

"I am," I say. "I just can't believe that I missed this much of her pregnancy though. Why did she lie to me?"

"That I can't answer. My mom said she asked her but she's not giving away any information regarding that."

"Oh," I say. "Maybe she'll tell me. Was she trying to do the same thing she did with Angelina? Keep me out of the loop for 7 years and then I mysteriously discover that it's my child?"

"Angelina was different," he says.

"How? She did the same thing," I say.

"Okay it is the same thing," he says. "But I think she did it to protect you. She did it to help you."

"I don't need to be protected, Jay. I need to know the truth. If she would have told me from the beginning of this pregnancy that the baby was mine I would have been there. I wouldn't have gone anywhere. I would have left Ashley the day she told me and been there every step of the way," I say. I wouldn't have abandoned her. I would have been there for her since day 1 she just never gives me the chance to be there.

"Well, then tell her, John."

"I will," I say. "So where is she?"

"Locked in her hotel room," he says. "She doesn't want to see anyone but Angelina and my mom. So you're just going to need to wait."

"Okay I get it, Jay, I'm waiting."

"Just letting you know. I don't want you to get her more upset and she do something she's going to regret."

"I will wait for her," I say. "So what are you up to today?"

"Nothing just hanging out on the beach. It's supposed to be a beautiful day."

"Sounds like fun," I say. "I think I'm going to take Angelina to the beach for a little bit today so that I can spend some time with her."

"Sounds like fun," he says. "John, you're a good father. Angelina is lucky to have you."

"Thanks," I say.

"And the baby you're having with Natalie is just as lucky. Congratulations."

"Thanks," I say. "Did you know about that?"

"Know about what?" he asks.

"That she was pregnant with my baby?"

He's silent for a few seconds before he says, "I did. She told me when we were at the beach. I couldn't tell you. I had to keep it a secret. I wanted to tell you but she swore me to secrecy. How did you know?"

"Angelina told me," I say. "She told me that she heard you and Natalie talking. She told me."

"That doesn't surprise me," he says. "Angelina is a smart girl. She picks up on social cues and everything around her. I'm not surprised that she knew about that."

"She is very smart. She gets that from her mom."

"That she does," he says as there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get that," I say as I walk over to the door. I open the door and see Natalie standing there. "Natalie," I say with a smile.

"John, we need to talk," she says.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	33. Chapter 33

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much. **

_**Natalie:**_

I walk into John's hotel room and see my brother here. I have no idea why he's here but it's time for him to leave. I have a lot of things to talk to John about and a lot of things to say; things I don't' want my brother to hear or know. "Jay," I say.

"Natalie," he says. "I'm leaving."

"Thank-you," I say as I watch him walk to the door.

"Bye, John. Bye, Nat," he says.

"Bye," John and I say in unison. Jay walks out the door and John and I just stand looking at one another.

"So," he says.

"So," I say.

"That was a pretty interesting wedding huh?" he asks. I don't know if he's trying to be funny or what. I don't find it funny at all.

"Not funny, John," I say as I sit down on the couch in his room.

"Okay," he says. "You're right it isn't funny. I'm just nervous," he says as he sits down next to me.

"Nervous about what, John?" I ask. I have no idea what he has to be nervous about. If anyone has anything to be nervous about it's me. I'm the one that has to be nervous.

"Of what you're going to say to me," he says. "Look, Nat, I'm sorry for the way things were handled at your wedding."

"You should be," I say. "It was embarrassing not only for me but for Max. You embarrassed yourself as well. John, it was ridiculous."

"But, Nat, I had to stop you from doing something you would have regretted the rest of your life. Max is not good enough for you. He abused you and I can't stand back and watch him hurt you over and over again. You can say that he changed but once an abuser always an abuser, Nat. He was very good at what he did. He told you everything that you wanted to hear. I had to stop it."

"I know," I say. "You're right, John. He didn't change. I knew he didn't change when he got upset when Angelina fell. I knew he didn't change when I saw the anger in his eyes when you and Jay stood up. He didn't change. You're right. He was just telling me everything I wanted to hear and I feel stupid for falling for his lies."

"Nat, you're not stupid. And you shouldn't feel stupid. He's just really good at lying. He had a lot of people fooled. Do not feel stupid for falling for his act," he says. He can say whatever he wants but I do still feel stupid for believing Max. I never should have trusted him again but it was the fact John left me that I chose Max. "All right?"

"All right," I say. "I didn't love him," I say.

"Then why did you agree to marry him, Nat?"

"Because I figured since you and Ashley were having a baby you were going to just be with her so I agreed to marry Max."

"Nat, I am sorry. I was never going to stay with Ashley forever. I just wanted to be there with her through the pregnancy and then get a divorce," he says. "I couldn't give her stress while she was pregnant but then I found out the truth."

"The truth?" I ask.

"The truth that she wasn't really pregnant. It was a lie so that she could keep me. That's when I came back for you."

"So she was lying?"

"Yes, Natalie. I meant what I said to you yesterday at the wedding. I love you. I never stopped loving you. And I will never stop loving you."

His words melt my heart. I love him so much. He is the sweetest guy I have ever met. "I'm sorry that I lied to you, John. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you right away that I was pregnant. I'm sorry."

"Why did you lie? Did you not learn anything from the last time?"

He's right. I should have learned my lesson the first time. I should have known better than to lie to him. I should have told him the truth. "Because I wanted you to be happy with Ashley. She was your wife and I was just the woman that slept with her husband. I didn't want to be a homewrecker."

"You know I would have chosen you over her any day. If you would have told me I would have been on the first plane back to Hershey and have signed my divorce papers. I would have been there. I would have been here from the first month. I would never be happy with Ashley and you know that. I am happy with you," he says. "You make me happy. Angelina makes me happy and that baby makes me happy. Being with you makes me happy. Ever since I have seen you again in April and everything that has happened in the last months I am the happiest I have been in a long time."

"I know I should have told you and I am sorry that I didn't," I say. "I am truly sorry, John."

"It's okay, Natalie, we still have time. I can be here for you now," he says.

"You still want to be here?" I ask.

"Yes, Nat, I do. I am going to be here. That is my baby," he says as he touches my stomach. "I'm always going to be here if you let me."

"I want you to be here, John," I say. "I love you. I never stopped loving you. I will always love you. I have been thinking and talking to my mom the last few hours. You are an amazing guy, John. You're a great father and you were a great boyfriend. I missed having you in my life for the last 8 years. I have. It has really sucked without you. I never should have given you up, John. I never should have left that night. I should have never let you leave. I should have handled everything differently but I didn't. I can sit here and say I wish I did this and I wish I did that but that isn't going to change anything that happened. I did let you leave, I allowed myself to leave and I never told you about Angelina. It is what happened. It is our past but I will not continue to live my life without you. I can't live my life without you. This is my second chance to do things right and I want things to be right, John. I don't want to be the woman sleeping with a married man or the woman that lies about being pregnant. I want to be with the man that I truly love and be a family. That's what I want, John. I want you. I want to be with you," I say. It is all true. This is my chance at a second chance. I'm going to take it. I want things to be right with us. I want to love him and be a family with him. Things happened for a reason. I got pregnant again by John for a reason. It's how it is supposed to be. I have to believe that.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have left," he says, "but you're right. We can't change our past but we can change our present and we can shape our future. I want a future."

"What do you see in your future?" I ask.

"You, Angelina, the baby and me," he says. "Us.. family."

"Me too," I say with a smile.

"Good," he says with that heart melting smile. "So Natalie, do you want to give us a second chance?"

"Absolutely," I say. "Absolutely."

"Good," he says, "because I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before he kisses my lips softly.

"So," he says. "We're moving to New York?"

"That's the plan," I say with a smile.

"Okay," he says. "and what about that baby? Is it a girl or a boy?"

"We'll find out in a few days," I say.

"Good," he says. "I can't wait to find out."

"John," I say, "what about Ashley?"

"We're obviously divorcing and things might be a little tough for a while but we will manage," he says.

"Okay," I say.

"And Max?"

"He's gone," I say. "You and me can finally be happy."

"Good," he says before kissing my lips once again.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	34. Chapter 34

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

_**JOHN:**_

Today is the day I get to go with Natalie to find out the sex of our baby. Life has been great for us. I have moved into her house in Hershey, PA and although I am gone a lot I have been able to spend lots of time with Angelina and being a family. It has been great. I love Natalie with everything inside of me. Natalie's parents seem happy that we are together and Jay is very happy that Natalie and I are working out. I have only dreamed of this for 4 years. "Are you ready?" asks Natalie as she walks into the living room wearing a sun dress it is in 90's here in Hershey; a record high for September.

"Yeah," I say turning off the TV. "You look beautiful," I say as I look at her in her floral sundress, her baby bump growing and her brown hair hanging down over her shoulders.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile as she grabs the keys. "Let's go or we'll be late."

"Coming," I say as I get up and walk over to her. I take her hand as we walk out the door. "Angelina isn't coming?"

"No she is at Ruthie's house playing. I figured you and I could do this one alone."

"Okay," I say with a smile as I open her car door for her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says with a smile before I shut the door. I walk around the car and get into the driver's seat and drive down the road to the Hershey Medical Center. I am beyond excited for this appointment. I am excited because this is the first time I am involved and I am excited because we find out if we are having a girl or a boy. I personally want another little girl. I want to have another Daddy's Girl. "You're being quiet," she says.

"I'm thinking," I say as I pull into the parking lot of the hospital.

"About what?"

"The baby," I say. "What do you want it to be?"

"Healthy," she says, "but I would love to have a little boy. I heard little boys are big mama's boys. I want a boy if anything. I would imagine that you would want a little boy too," she says.

"Not exactly," I say.

"So you want a girl?"

"Absolutely and growing up in a family with just boys I want another little girl. It's time the Cena family had girls. We are in need of some pink."

"I guess this is true. And even though I grew up with just brothers and no sisters I really want a boy. I love Angelina but I really want her to have a brother."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. I think it is a girl. My pregnancy is SO similar to my pregnancy with Angelina so I think it's a girl." I smile as I park the car. That would be great for me to have a baby girl. "Stop smiling," she says, "I said I think. I didn't say it was. We won't find out till we get our ultrasound and hopefully it cooperates."

"I hope it cooperates too," I say as we get out of the car. I take her hand and walk into the hospital with her.

As soon as we get into the hospital we take the elevator up to the floor where we will have the ultrasound. We sign in at the desk and then sit down in the waiting room. I have never been in a waiting room for an ultrasound. I have never gone to a prenatal appointment in my life. I wonder if the excitement I am feeling is normal. "Excited?" she asks as she flips through a parenting magazine.

"Beyond belief," I say. "So this is where you're going to have the baby?"

"Yes unless we move to New York before the baby is born then in that case I will have it in New York."

"This seems like a nice hospital," I say.

"It is," she says. "It's one of the best in PA."

"Good," I say.

"Natalie Morgan," says a nurse as she enters the waiting room.

"Right here," says Natalie as she stands up. I stand up with her and follow behind her and the nurse.

We make our way down the hallway until we finally come to an ultrasound room. I sit down on the chair as Natalie sits up on the table. "So today is the big day huh?" asks the nurse.

"Yes," says Natalie.

"So are you excited?"

"Yeah," says Natalie in reply.

"Are you going to find out the sex?" she asks.

"Yes," says Natalie.

"Wonderful. What are you hoping for?" she asks.

"A boy," answers Natalie.

"And what about you, Dad?" she asks me.

"A little girl," I say.

"That's so sweet," she says with a smile. "The doctor will be in shortly."

"Okay," says Natalie as the nurse walks out.

It is only about 5 minutes before the doctor comes in. He introduces himself to me and to Natalie. He wastes no time as he gets started. He turns the lights off in the room, pulls out the wand to do the ultrasound. He puts the gel onto Natalie's stomach as I move over and take her hand. Natalie and I smile at each other as the doctor turns on the machine. The screen is black before he places the wand onto Natalie's growing stomach. He moves the wand around and soon enough our baby is on the screen. I feel the tears forming in my eyes. It is the most amazing and beautiful thing I have ever seen. I can't believe I missed all this when Angelina was in Natalie's stomach but I am glad to be here now for this baby. I just can't believe what I see on the screen. "And there is the baby," says the doctor. "It's looking good. There is the head. And there is its face," he says.

"So beautiful," I say with a smile.

"And here is its arm and the other arm," says the doctor as he continues scanning over the baby and telling us the body parts. "And are you two sure you want to know the sex?" he asks.

"Yes," we say in unison.

"Okay," he says. "Because the baby isn't hiding anything. The baby is letting us know clearly what it is." I just wish he would tell us. I am looking at the screen and I'm pretty sure I'm looking at a baby boy especially since all fingers and toes have been accounted for. "It looks like you two are having a little boy."

I am a little disappointed but I can't be disappointed too long because that is the little life that Natalie and I created together. I look at Natalie and she's beaming. "Are you happy?"

"Very," she says with a smile. "I'm so excited. Are you upset?" she asks me.

"No," I say. "I can't be upset. Girl or boy that is the baby you and I created together. I am just glad I get to be its father."

"Okay," she says with a smile. "I love you, John."

"I love you too," I say before I lean down and kiss her lips. Another boy for the Cena family I am beyond words right now. This has been a very emotional day; all good emotions of course but it's been an emotional day. From this point on I can't wait to meet my baby boy.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

**Natalie:**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asks John as I am packing my bags to go to New York for a job interview.

"Of course," I say. "I need to work. I need a job."

"Don't you think it's better to wait for the little guy to arrive?" he asks me. He is right it probably is better to wait till our son arrives but I am desperate for a job. I hate sitting at home all day doing nothing. I can't do it anymore. I need to get out there and start working again.

"I know but I am so bored staying home, John. I need to do something," I say. "I really want to get out there and start working again. Please, John."

"I understand. Do what you need to do," he says, "so we're really relocating to New York?" he asks.

"As long as I get the job. Don't you want to?" I ask as I continue packing.

"I'd much rather live in Connecticut. I'm not really into the city life. A small town in Connecticut would be better but you could still work in New York. Even if you have to commute," he says.

"I don't mind commuting," I say, "why are you so against living in New York?"

"Because living in the city isn't the life for kids. I always wanted a big house with a big backyard with a tree house, a swing set and an in-ground pool. I always wanted a dog not like Peaches but a big dog. I don't know that's just what I always wanted for my family and my kids. Not some penthouse apartment with no backyard or a treehouse. I want my kids to have a treehouse," he says. It's very sweet the things he has envisioned for his life and for his family. He might be right. Living in a penthouse with no backyard and having to run to the park or whatever is no life for a child. We both grew up in suburbia each with treehouses and a swingset in our backyards. It was a quiet and peaceful neighborhood. It was a nice place to grow up. I want that for my kids too. A quiet neighborhood and not the city life it can be a little overwhelming. Hershey is a small quiet town but has lots of tourists visiting the attractions in Hershey like Hersheypark in the summer time, Hershey Candy Lane in the winter, visiting the outlets and going to concerts and events at the Giant Center but it's a small town that Angelina and I both love but there is just too much that has happened for us to keep living here.

"That's beautiful, John," I say.

"But don't you want that life for Angelina and our son?" he asks.

"Yes," I say, "so we will look at houses in Connecticut and if I get this job in New York I will commute back and forth each day. It's probably about what a 45 minute-1 hour drive from one state to the other? It's not that bad. I don't mind that at all. I want that life for our kids. And if I don't get this job in New York then I can look for a job in Connecticut," I say.

"You know," he says getting a suspicious look on his face like he has an idea.

"What?" I ask. "What are you thinking?"

"How well do you know the WWE product?" he asks.

"Not very well. I don't watch it," I say. "I'm not a huge fan of the product. Why?"

"Because they are looking for someone to work at their corporate office in Stamford," he says. "It's not CEO but it's a good job. It's in their marketing department. I think you would be good at it."

"I don't know. I don't know anything about the company," I say. "I don't think I would get the job."

"I think you can. I can explain the entire product to you and help you. Then you wouldn't have to make a commute from Connecticut to New York. It would be great for you," he says. "What do you say?"

I don't' want to hurt his feelings so I oblige and say, "if I don't get this job in New York I will check it out. I have done some marketing work so it's not like I don't have any idea what I am doing."

"Great and I'll talk to Vince about it and let him know you're possibly interested," he says. "It will be great both of us working for WWE although I think when the baby comes I am going to take some time off to spend with Angelina and the baby. And of course to help you out."

"You don't have to do that. If you don't want to take time off you don't have to."

"But I want to. I want to be there the first few weeks of my son's life. Remember I missed 7 years of Angelina's life. I don't want to miss anything of his life."

"Okay," I say, "so I have been thinking about Angelina's birthday party."

"Already? It's only September. Her birthday isn't until November," he says.

"I know but I want to plan ahead. If we move she can't have a birthday party and I don't want that to happen unless we do something else for her."

"When you say something else what exactly are you thinking about?" he asks.

"I want to take her to Disneyworld for her 8th birthday. She has never been and I think she would absolutely love it. I mean after all she's going to be hit with so many changes I want to do something special for her before things change. We're going to be moving, she's going to have a baby brother and I think that we should do something really special for her."

"All right," he says, "I guess we could do that for her."

"Wonderful," I say. "I'm really trying to make her 8th birthday as special as possible. I can't believe she's going to be 8 in November. Time flies by so fast," I say. I can't believe that I am standing here talking about Angelina's 8th birthday with her father. If things had been different 8 years ago I probably wouldn't even be worried about celebrating an 8th birthday because I would have put her up for adoption but over the last 8 years I am so glad that I didn't. Angelina is my entire life I couldn't imagine my life without her. I made the right decision in the end by keeping her. And now everything with John I can't believe how everything worked out. If you would have asked me a year ago if I would be John Cena's girlfriend and Angelina would know her real dad I would have told you no. I didn't expect John to come back in my life nor did I expect him to ever be in Angelina's life. I never expected to get pregnant by him again but fate has a funny way of working out. I can't say that I regret anything that has happened in the last few months.

"We will make it as special as we can," he says as his cell phone rings. "Excuse me," he says after he looks at the screen and answers it. I listen to him on the phone and he doesn't sound happy. I don't know what's being said on the other end but he's not happy at all. I hear him say, "Well, make it happen." And I hear him say, "well, I have plans and it needs to get done." Then I hear him say, "I don't care. Do what you need to do and make sure it gets done. Goodbye," he says as he hangs up his phone. "Sorry," he says with a bit of irritation.

"It's okay, what was that all about?" I ask.

"Nothing. Just some drama nothing for you to worry about. I'll handle it," he says.

"Okay," I say with a smile as I close up and zipper my suitcase. "I'm going to miss you while I'm gone. Are you going to be all right with Angelina?"

"Of course," he says. "Are you going to be all right in the big city by yourself?"

"Yes," I say, "but I'm serious, John, are you going to be all right with Angelina?"

"Yes, Nat," he says. "Relax. I know she has to go to school everyday and I know what time she catches the bus and gets off the bus. I know how to feed her food and I know how to make sure she takes a bath. We will be all right. It's only for a couple days," he says.

"Okay," I say, "just making sure. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Baby," he says as he walks over and kisses my lips softly. "And I'm going to miss this too," he says before kissing me again. "And you know what else I'm going to miss?" he asks.

"No," I say with a smile but I know exactly what he's talking about and he proves me right as we make love before I leave to go to New York and go on my job interview. If I get this job I do and if I don't then I don't. I am going to be happy no matter what because I am with John and we have a beautiful daughter and a handsome boy on the way.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	36. Chapter 36

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

_**JOHN: **_

I just picked Angelina up from school and we are in the kitchen. She is sitting doing her homework while I'm looking for something to cook for dinner. I am not the best cook so this could be interesting. "Daddy, what are you making for dinner?" she asks me.

"I am not sure," I say as I look through the cupboards and spot some spaghetti. I can definitely pull off spaghetti. "I think we are having spaghetti," I say as I pull the box out of the cupboard.

"With sauce?" she asks.

"Of course," I answer.

"Well, I don't like sauce. Mommy always makes butter spaghetti without sauce for us," she says. I guess that would explain why there is no spaghetti sauce.

"Spaghetti without the sauce?" I ask.

"Yes," she says.

"That's not spaghetti," I say.

"It's spaghetti if it comes out of the spaghetti box sauce or no sauce," she says.

"Okay. Spaghetti without the sauce it is then," I say. "So how was school today?"

"Boring," she says, "and all this homework is ridiculous. 2nd grade is tougher than I thought," she says.

"What are you working on?" I ask.

"Double digit addition and then answering questions for our weekly Bible story. Then I have social studies and I have to go over my spelling words after writing them two times each. So much work to do."

"That is a lot of work," I say. I'm not used to this parenting thing but I realize a lot of homework when I see it. I hated homework as a kid. I probably wasn't the brightest bulb growing up but I always had my sports backing me up. Angelina has her mother's intelligence thank goodness because if she took after me we would be in a lot of trouble. "What's your Bible story for the week?"

"Joseph and his rainbow jacket," she says as my cell phone rings.

I look at my phone and let out a sigh when I see that it is Ashley. I probably shouldn't but I'm going to answer it anyway. "Hold on, Angelina," I say as I answer the phone before walking out of the room. "Ashley, why are you calling me?" I ask.

"Because I wanted to see how you are," she says, "so how are you?"

"I'm fine," I say. "You shouldn't be calling me. I don't want you calling me."

"But you're my husband," she says sending chills up my spine.

"No. I'm trying to divorce you. I don't want to be your husband," I say.

"Johnny, don't say things like that. So where is Natalie," she asks.

"In New York," I answer.

"What's she doing in New York? Did she leave you again?" she asks with a snarl.

"No she didn't leave me," I say. "She is on a job interview," I say.

"Oh," she says disappointed. "Can we make things work, John?"

"What do you mean make things work?"

"You know you and I. Can we make us work?"

I inhale deeply and say, "there is not an us. You know that Ashley and there never will be an us again."

"John, please," she says desperately. "I miss you. I want you to come back home."

"Ashley, I am home. My home is with Angelina and Natalie now."

"No, John, your home is here; in Florida," she says. I can hear her choke on a sob. I don't exactly feel bad but I don't feel great either.

"Ashley, I'm sorry but I am where I am supposed to be."

"Why because she has your child. I can have your child too," she says.

"No, Ashley because I love her. I have always loved her. I will never stop loving her."

"But you love me too," she says.

"Ashley, I did love you but I don't anymore," I say honestly. There is just nothing there between Ashley and me.

"John, I love you. Please come home."

"Ashley, I thought I made it clear we are over. I'm not coming back to Florida. I just want a divorce," I say.

"But I don't. I want to work things out," she says. I can hear the desperation in her voice. I can see her blue eyes filling up with tears as she chokes on her words.

"Ashley, we were trying to work things out for 4 years now. There is nothing to work out. We weren't meant to get married. We shouldn't have gotten married. All we ever do is fight that's not a marriage," I say. "I just want a divorce and be done with it."

"John, I don't want a divorce," she says.

"But I do and all you have to do is sign the papers and move on so that I can move on."

"No," she says. "I'm not signing the papers."

"Ashley, you need to sign the papers," I say. "Please just sign the papers."

"Why so that you can go marry her? I don't think so. I refuse to sign the papers."

"You're going to need to sign them at some point," I say. I'm starting to get frustrated with her. She is slowing everything down by not signing the papers. I just want her to sign the papers so that I can move on with my life.

"No, John, I'm not. I'm not signing papers."

"Ashley, why do you have to make this difficult?" I ask.

"Because you're my husband," she says, "you belong with me. Natalie is only going to break your heart again."

"Natalie isn't going to break my heart," I say. "Natalie and I are good. We would like to be better if you would just sign the papers."

"Too bad," she says. "I'm not signing anything."

"Ashley, please," I say. "Just sign the papers."

"No, John. If you think I'm going to let you go that easily you're wrong. You're going to need to fight me to let you go," she says.

"All right, Ashley, you want to play hardball play hardball with my attorney."

"Your attorney?" she asks.

"Yes, my attorney. From now on if you want to talk to me you will talk to him and he will give me the message. You are not going to contact me again. I'm not playing your games, Ashley. You don't want to sign the papers when I'm being a nice guy I'll let my attorney handle it."

"So you want to get attorneys involved?" she asks.

"Yes, I do," I say. "If you're smart you'll find a good attorney. I am done, Ashley. I'm done being the nice guy," I say.

"You're going to be sorry," she says.

"Goodbye, Ashley," I say before hanging up the phone. I refuse to play her games. I tried to be the nice guy but she wants to be difficult. I am done. I was in a good mood but now I'm just pissed off because of her.

I walk back into the kitchen and Angelina says, "who was on the phone, Daddy?"

"My biggest mistake," I answer.

"Ashley?" she asks. It amazes me that she knows exactly who I'm talking about.

"Yes," I say.

"Why did she call you?" she asks.

"Don't worry about it. She's not worth worrying about. Let's just forget about her," I say. I just hope that she doesn't tell Natalie about Ashley calling although Natalie never really gets upset over Ashley nor does she ever get jealous of her but I still don't want to discuss the fact my wife isn't willing to sign the divorce papers with her. "Angelina," I say.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Please don't tell your mom that Ashley called. I don't want her to know."

"Okay," she says. "I won't tell her."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "So let me get started on this spaghetti."

"Okay, Daddy," she says with a smile.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	37. Chapter 37

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

_**Natalie:**_

I just arrived home from New York. I've had a long day and a long drive home. I am more than happy to get home to see my favorite guy and my favorite girl. I pull into the driveway and walk up to the front door. I put my key in the hole to unlock the door and as soon as I open the door I can smell spaghetti filling the house. Of course I know that Angelina doesn't like sauce on her spaghetti but I can smell the butter. A smile slides across my face as I shut the door behind me and lay my bag down by the door. "I'm home," I say.

"MOMMY!" yells Angelina before she comes running to greet me at the door. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I say with a smile as she wraps her arms around me. "Hi, Baby Brother," she says as she rubs my belly.

"You missed your brother too?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah," she says with a smile as John walks into the room.

"Hey, Beautiful," he says with a smile as he walks over to give me a kiss.

"Hey, Baby," I say with a smile as I kiss him back.

"How was New York?"

"It was okay. I missed being home though," I say as we walk to the kitchen. I am surprised at how nice the house looks. He did a good job on housekeeping. Everything looks so nice. "The house looks nice."

"Thank-you," he says. "I try."

"I know baby," I say before I kiss him on the lips.

"God I missed you," he says as we sit down at the table. "Spaghetti?"

"Yes please, I'm starving."

"Okay," he says as he gets us each a plate of spaghetti. "How was your interview?"

"It went well but I don't think they were too happy with the idea of me being pregnant."

"So you don't think you got the job?" he asks as he sits down.

"No. I don't think so," I say, "but that's okay. I'm going to check out this WWE job."

"I talked to Vince about it," he says, "he said he is more than willing to check out your resume and give you an interview."

"Wonderful," I say. "I really need a job."

"You'll probably get it," he says.

"Good," I say. "So Angelina, how was school?"

"It was good," she says. "We were busy doing lots of work."

"That's usually what happens at school," I say with a smile. "But I'm sure you can handle it."

"I can," she says with a smile. "Are we going to move?"

"Maybe," I say.

"What about my school and my friends?"

"You'll be going to a new school and make new friends," I say, "but we don't need to talk about this until the time comes. We don't even know what's going to happen."

"I know we're moving," she says. "And I know we are moving out of Pennsylvania. I don't want to move. I don't want to go to a new school and I don't' want to make new friends. I like my school, I like my friends and I like Pennsylvania," she says. She is definitely upset about this. I hate to see her upset but moving is the best thing for us.

"It's not going to be that bad," I say. "We'll have a bigger house. You'll love it."

"I don't care. I don't want to move!" she yells before getting up and storming upstairs to her room. It breaks my heart. I want to go after her but I know she needs time to calm down so John and I sit at the table and continue eating.

Later that night after I put Angelina to bed I go into mine and John's bedroom. "Did she settle down?" asks John as he lays down in the bed.

"Yes we talked about it. She's not happy about it but she understands it. I told her that we would get another dog and she was happy about that."

"A big dog nothing like that small Peaches dog she has," he says.

"I know," I say as I lay down next to him and cuddle up close to him.

"Okay," he says with a smile before kissing the top of my head. "So how is our little guy doing?" he asks as he places his hand on my stomach to rub it.

"He's good," I say with a smile. I love when he touches my stomach. He is so excited about this baby. I love that about him. "He's been awake all day."

"Nice," he says, "so any ideas for names?"

"Not really," I say. "You?"

"What about Peyton for a boy?" he asks.

"How about no," I say. "You are not giving our son a name of some football player."

"It was worth a shot," he says. "I don't know any boy names that I want to use."

"Me either," I say. "When we see him we'll know. Just like I knew Angelina was an Angelina."

"I want to pick a name before he gets here," he says, "I'll get us a baby name book."

"Okay," I say. "We'll look at names then. What names go with Cena?"

"You want him to have my last name?" he asks.

"Well, yeah," I say. "He is your son. He should have your last name. I wish that Angelina had your last name. I have been thinking of getting it changed to Cena instead of Morgan."

"That's a good idea," he says, "so when do you want to change your last name to Cena instead of Morgan." My heart stops at his question. It's almost as if he is sort of proposing.

"Mr. Cena, are you proposing marriage to me?" I ask with a smile as I rub his chest.

"Not exactly," he says, "I'm just asking when you want to change your last name to Cena."

"I don't know," I say with a smile. "When you're divorced," I answer.

"I see," he says. "So there is hope that you'll marry me."

"Yeah," I say. "I guess there is. You are my baby's daddy and I love you."

"And you are my baby's momma," he says, "and I love you."

"So how is the divorce coming?" I ask.

"It's not," he says.

"What do you mean it's not?" I ask as I sit up in the bed.

"Relax, Nat, I signed the papers. I'm ready to be divorced but it's Ashley. She's stalling. She won't sign the papers."

"What do you mean she won't sign the papers? Make her sign the papers," I say.

"I can't just make her sign the papers. I wish I could but I can't. She won't sign them. She's being stubborn."

"Why? Why won't she just sign the papers and let you be happy?"

"Because if I'm not with her then she doesn't want me to be happy," he says. "She called here earlier tonight."

"She called you?" I ask. I'm a little upset knowing that Ashley called John. I wish she would just disappear.

"Yes," he says, "I told her not to call me anymore. I told her my attorney will handle it. I don't' know what to do with her Natalie. She won't sign the papers."

"Wonderful," I say. "Just wonderful. So she's just going to be around stalking you?"

"Nat, she's not going to stalk me. She's just going to be difficult and stubborn. She'll sign the papers eventually."

"Well, I do want to get married some day and as long as she's not signing those papers it's never going to happen."

"You want to marry me?" he asks with a smile.

"John, that's not the point. Get her to sign the papers and get her out of our lives so that we can move on together."

"I'll do what I can," he says. "I promise."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	38. Chapter 38

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

**JOHN:**

I am back on the road for wrestling and unfortunately we are in Florida for our shows. I am taking this time to meet with Ashley and hopefully talk her into signing the papers so that I can move on with my life with Natalie. I am hoping to get things resolved as well as get some of my things out of the house. I know this is going to be difficult but I'm hoping after talking to her she won't be so stubborn. I am sitting in my car in the driveway of my home that I shared with Ashley. I have been sitting here for at least 45 minutes. I guess it's time for me to get out of the car and go to the front door. It's now or never. I take a deep breath before I open my car door. I get out and walk to the front door. I ring the doorbell and I stand there for a few minutes before Ashley opens the door with a smile. "John!" she says enthusiastically, "I knew you would be back!"

"Ashley, I'm here to talk about the divorce papers. Can I come in?" I ask.

"Come in," she says with the smile never leaving her face. I walk in the door behind her and shut it. "Would you like a drink? Maybe some wine or something?" she asks and it is almost devious.

"I'm all right," I say. "I just want to talk."

"All right so talk," she says leading me to the living room. I take a seat on the chair much to her dismay as she has hope in her eyes that I would sit next to her on the couch. I do not trust her so distance is my best option.

"Well, why won't you sign the papers?" I ask.

"John, why do you keep asking me this question?" she asks. "You know why I won't sign the papers. You and I are supposed to be together. I love you."

"No, you love my money," I say.

"I love you too," she says. "Are you sure you're doing the right thing?"

"I know I'm doing the right thing, Ash. I want a divorce. That's all I want. You can have the house, you can have the cars that I bought. I don't care. I just want out."

"John, please," she says.

"Ashley, you can say please all you want but I'm not changing my mind. I am where I want to be and with who I want to be with. What good is it for you if you keep holding off signing the papers? I'm not here. I'm not with you so there is no gain for you whatsoever," I say. I don't' know why she keeps holding on. I have let go. There is nothing in it for her if she continues to hold on without signing the papers.

"Because you're still mine," she says.

"Ashley, I'm not yours. I'm Natalie's and you not signing the papers isn't going to change my feelings for her."

"What is it about Natalie? You have always been worried about Natalie. What is it about her, John?"

"I don't know," I say. "I just love her. I have loved her for a long time. I will never stop loving her. She knows me better than anyone and I know her better than anyone. I took her virginity away so we always have that special connection."

"So because you took her virginity you have a special connection? That's why you've been obsessed with her for years?"

"No," I say. "That's not why. I love her. That's why. I never stopped loving her. That's why I have been worried about her for years because I love her. It has nothing to do with me taking her virginity whether I did or didn't my feelings for her would be no different."

"Then it's because she had your child. That's what I don't get, John. She lied to you for 8 years and never told you that you had a daughter but you still love her. Why?"

"I know that she lied to me for 8 years but we talked about it. She did it for me so that I could have a career. I probably wouldn't have one if she had told the truth. I was mad at her. I was upset with her but I have forgiven her. I can't hold that against her. I'm in my daughter's life now and I'm having another child with Natalie so I am good."

"John, I think you're being an idiot. She doesn't love you. She just wants your money."

"She wants my money? The only one that wants my money is you. You don't work. You sit around here all day living off my money and off my perks. You have been about my money since we got together. I'm not stupid, Ashley. I know all about your interests in my bank account. That's why a prenup was signed."

"I'm still entitled to half of what you earned while we were married, John, but that doesn't matter because I'm not signing the papers."

"Ashley, Please just sign the papers. The sooner you sign the papers the sooner we can move on."

"John, you're the only one that wants to move on. I told you I want to stay married to you."

"But I don't want to be married to you," I say. "Please stop being so ridiculous. This is making you sound crazy."

"Crazy? I'm crazy?" she asks and her smile fades away.

"I didn't' call you crazy. I said you sounded crazy."

"John, you have no idea what crazy is," she says. "I am not crazy. I am far from crazy," she says.

"Again, I said you sound crazy not that you are crazy. Listen to what I say," I say full of frustration. Ashley is starting to frustrate me. Nothing is being accomplished. It's the same old nonsense.

"Why are you getting so upset?" she asks.

"Because you're pissing me off, I just want you to sign the divorce papers but you're making it way more difficult than it has to be. Why can't you just sign the papers?" I ask.

"John, I told you because I love you."

"I don't love you," I say.

"Yes you do," she says, "don't say things like that. You and I can be a family. You and I can have babies and be a family."

She is starting to get a crazed look in her eyes. She is absolutely desperate. I can't deal with her desperation anymore. I am getting frustrated. "Ashley, I don't want to be a family with you. I don't want to have children with you. I want a divorce and I already have a family with Natalie. WE are having a baby. I don't want anything to do with you. I just want to give you the house, get my things and leave. That's it. It doesn't have to be difficult," I say.

"Fine," she says. "So you and Natalie are having a baby?" she asks.

"Yes," I say. "We are having a baby."

"When?" she asks.

"January," I answer.

"Interesting," she says. "So January?" That's when I see it in her face; craziness in her eyes mixed with devious. "So you're looking at April for conception?"

"May," I say stupidly.

"Hmm," she says, "before you asked for a divorce?"

"I guess," I say. "What is the deal?"

"Nothing. I'll sign the papers," she says.

"What?" I ask. I almost don't believe her.

"I'll sign the papers," she says with a smile.

"Well, okay."

I feel like I just won a major victory and can't help but to smile until she says, "You're going to be sorry, John. And you will be hearing from MY lawyer." She says this with a devious smile and that's when I know she's up to something and I am in for a lot of trouble.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

**Natalie:**

John and I are spending the afternoon doing some baby shopping. I had my interview with WWE last week and I think I did well so I am hoping I get the job and then move to Stamford, Connecticut. I have a really good feeling about the job but I still need to do shopping for my son so John and I are taking time while he's home and while Angelina is at school to shop. I am so excited. I haven't felt this excited in a long time. "Why are you smiling?" John asks me as we walk through the baby store.

"I'm excited," I say with a smile. "I'm so excited to buy baby stuff and little boy outfits. And baby swings, bouncers and pacifiers; all that stuff I'm excited to buy it."

"Me too," he says as he takes my hand as he pushes the cart with the other hand. "I have to admit I am scared to have a baby. I never had a baby before. What if I drop him or something?"

"You'll be fine," I say with a smile. I think it's so cute that he is scared to be a father to a newborn. I think he will do wonderful with a newborn.

"You think so?" he asks.

"I know so," I say with a smile. Everything is perfect. I just feel like everything is falling into place for us. This path has been the best one I've chosen in years. I am where I am supposed to be.

"So did you give my idea some thought?" he asks.

"What idea?"

"About the nursery theme," he says.

"What was it again?"

"I suggested we paint the nursery blue and have a sports theme. I really want to have a sports theme for the baby," he says.

"I can work with that," I say with a smile. I love that he's so involved. This pregnancy is so different than before. I actually have him involved. I couldn't have asked for a better father for my children. I wish he could have been there for Angelina and I'm starting to regret that.

"What's wrong?" he asks. I must have a look on my face that says I'm upset because he is right on that.

"Nothing," I say as I lie to him.

"No something is wrong, Natalie, what is it?"

I can't help it as tears fill my eyes and say, "I just have some regrets."

"Regrets about what?" he asks.

"I regret not telling you about Angelina when I was pregnant with her. You missed out on so much. I'm sorry, John. I see how excited you are for this baby and I feel horrible for allowing you to miss out on Angelina."

"Natalie, you don't have to regret it. I know you did what you did for a reason. It's okay. You don't have to regret the choice you made. I am in Angelina's life now and we are getting this chance again so don't be so upset," he says. His words comfort me but not nearly enough. I can't help but to regret the choices I have made.

"I do have to regret it because you missed all this with Angelina," I say as I feel the tears fall from my eyes.

John wipes away my tears and says, "Nat, stop crying. You don't have to be upset or regret anything. I'm not upset. I understand why you did what you did. It's okay. Don't beat yourself up over it. It is okay. So please stop crying."

"I'm sorry," I say, "I can't help it."

"I know," he says. "It's okay. I love you."

"I love you too," I say before he leans down and kisses my forehead. "So do you want to go look at bedding?"

"Sure," he says as we go off to look at bedding.

We spend at least an hour at the baby store picking out cute outfits with lots of cute sayings on them. We picked up tons of blankets, bibs, onesies, caps and mits. I am really excited for this baby. Fate really does have a funny way of working out. We couldn't agree on bedding so we chose to skip that today. I am impressed with what we did get. When we get home John carries everything inside while I make us some lunch.

I take our sandwiches into the living room and sit down next to John on the couch. "What are we watching?"

"Maury," he says, "this show gets me every time. I don't understand how there are so many people out there that don't know who the father of their children are."

"Oh," I say, "me too."

"You could have been on this show with Max," he says, "you know since you were saying that he was the father of this baby."

"I would never do that," I say. "I knew you were the father the whole time."

"I know you did but I'm curious what would you have done if the baby came out looking just like me? How would you have explained that to Max?" He asks.

"Honestly Max is so stupid he probably wouldn't have noticed. He didn't even line up the conception date and my due date," I say, "he probably wouldn't have noticed the baby looking like you."

"Seriously, Nat?"

"Seriously," I say. "I want to know what Ashley's plan was when she was saying she was pregnant when she wasn't. How was she going to pull it off?"

"I don't even bother to figure out how her mind works," he says, "she is a barrel of crazy. Even the best psychologist couldn't figure out her brain. You have no idea how crazy she is."

"You're right and I don't want to know either. My brother told me stories," I say.

"Your brother told you about my wife? Why were you worried about her for?"

"Because I love you and I wanted to make sure you were with someone that deserved you and in my eyes Ashley didn't deserve you. You are way too good for her."

"And you were too good for Max. What did you ever see in him?"

"I have no idea. He wasn't always an asshole though. He was a nice guy. I think this last year he has been the worse with his controlling and abuse. I think you were a threat to him."

"I was a threat to him," he says, "and I still owe him that ass whooping. He's lucky I didn't beat him down at the wedding. I can't believe you were going to marry that guy."

"Me either but just so you know I wasn't going to go through with it."

"You weren't going to go through with it? How far were you planning on waiting for them to take it?"

"Well, before my brother stood up I was about to say that I couldn't do it. I could not spend forever with that man. He was horrible. I saw how upset he was when Angelina dropped those rings. I could never live my life with him knowing he could hit me or Angelina at any time. He was a time bomb waiting to happen."

"I see," he says.

"So did Ashley sign the papers?" I ask.

"Yes," he says, "she signed the papers but she was vindictive about it."

"What do you mean vindictive?" I ask.

"She was just evil about it," he says as his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and says, "hold on."

"Okay," I say.

"Hello," says John. I can't hear what is going on or what is being said on the other line but by the look of his face I can tell he is upset. "She can't do that! I am not going to allow her to do that! Absolutely not!" he says.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

***I also want to thank-you for being so patient with me. Things have been pretty hectic lately so I am not updating as often. I at least try to update once a week which is working out for me. I hope to update more than that but like I said things have been quite hectic so please continue to be patient with me. Thank-you once again for your patience. **


	40. Chapter 40

***thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much. **

**JOHN:**

I am enjoying a nice afternoon with my girlfriend. We did shopping for our son and were having such a great day until my phone starts to ring. I see that it is my attorney and answer the phone. "Hello?" I say as I answer the call.

"John, I think we have a problem," he says.

"What do you mean we have a problem? What type of problem?" I ask. I have no idea what he's talking about or what type of problem we could possibly have. Ashley signed the papers and all they have to do is go to court. There shouldn't be a problem.

"Well, apparently Ashley is petitioning to get the pre-nup thrown out the window," he says.

She can't do that. There is no way she can do that. "What? She can't do that!" I yell. I look at Natalie who is looking at me wondering what's going on. The point of the pre-nup was to keep Ashley from getting my money if we ever divorced. I don't see how she can petition to get it thrown out.

"John, if she has probable cause she can," he says. "And I believe she has probable cause."

"What probable cause does she have? Jealousy?" I find this all to be bullshit and I can feel my anger rising. Ashley just can't let me be happy. She has to keep making things harder and harder. Her claim for probable cause is absolutely ridiculous. She has none and I'm pretty sure jealousy doesn't count.

"John," he says as if he knows we've been defeated.

"What?" I snap.

"She is claiming you had an affair while you two were married. Is this true?"

I take a deep breath and I feel my heart jump into my throat. She wouldn't. She can't be trying to use this against me. She wouldn't do that. "An affair?" I ask as Natalie looks at me.

"Did you have an affair?" he asks.

I can't lie so I have to tell the truth and I say, "yes, I had an affair."

"John, how does she know?" Asks my attorney.

"I may have told her," I answer.

"John, that was a stupid thing to do because now she wants to petition the courts to get the pre-nup removed so she is entitled to half your money. She has a new list of demands and I find it quite ridiculous."

"What are her demands?" I ask.

"You're not going to like it," he says.

"What are her demands?" I ask again.

"Her first is they drop the pre-nup because you were unfaithful during your marriage making her entitled to half of your money. Her second is she wants the house, the cars and everything bought during your marriage and third she wants you to pay for her therapy."

"Therapy?" I ask. "What are you talking about?"

"She is saying she is in such emotional distress that she needs to get therapy."

"She's been in emotional distress for years," I say. I am beyond upset right now. I am going to fight this tooth and nail.

"Well, she's saying that your affair is the cause of her emotional distress," he says.

"What?" I ask. "How can I fight this?"

"I don't know, John, I have to come up with something. If she can prove you had an affair then she can very much win what she wants. She is going to run you dry if she proves this affair. Can it be proven, John?"

"Yes," I say. "It can be proven but I'm not going to allow it to be proven. I'm fighting this and it's not like she was faithful during our marriage. I know she cheated on me numerous times."

"Can you prove that, John?"

"No," I say, "but it's true."

"Unless these affairs can be proven it's all a matter of he said she said," he says.

"Okay," I say.

"But I'm going to do all that I can to make sure she doesn't win."

"Thank-you," I say.

"You're welcome," he says. "I'm sorry to deliver this bad news."

"It's okay. Have a good day."

"You too," he says before hanging up the phone as if I can have a good day after this news.

"What is going on, John?" asks Natalie as soon as I hang up the phone.

"I guess I better tell you now so that you're not surprised," I say.

"What?" she asks.

"Ashley is petitioning our pre-nup. She wants it voided because of my affair during our marriage."

"So she knows?"

"Yes," I say, "she knows.

"She can't win unless she proves it," she says.

"She can prove it," I say looking at her.

"How?"

"The baby," I say. "She can prove it with the baby."

"Our baby?"

"Yes," I say. "She can use our baby as proof." I hate saying it but it's true. She can use our baby as proof of my infidelity not that I would let her.

"So you're telling me that she can use our baby as proof of your infidelity?" she asks.

"Yes, but I'm not going to let it happen. I promise," I say reassuring her.

"John, it doesn't' matter! I told you that would happen. I knew what we did would have ill effects and here we are. What if she does use our son as a pawn in her sick pathetic game? You can't stop her if the courts order it. She can do what she wants. If she wants to use our son she can do it. You cannot stop her, John."

"I will not allow her to hurt our son or use him in any way," I say although I know she is right if she has it ordered by the court Ashley can do whatever she wants. I have no control over anything and I hate that the most. Ashley is out of her mind she has proven it and she is proving that she will do whatever it takes to destroy my happiness.

"You can't stop her," she says as she cries. "You know you can't stop her. I can't let her use my son as a pawn in her sick game. I don't want our son mixed up in her psycho behavior."

"Nat, I will do whatever I can to stop her from doing this. I promise," I say as I wrap my arms around her. I am going to do whatever it takes to stop Ashley from using our son as a pawn in her game of destruction. Ashley is the sickest person I have ever met in my life. I regret telling her about the baby. I should have left that information out because now I have Natalie, the baby and myself in a huge mess that I'm not sure I can clean up and I feel horrible.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	41. Chapter 41

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much. **

**Natalie:**

I am still upset over everything that happened with John yesterday. I know it's not his fault and that he can't control Ashley but also don't want our son to be put in the middle of their divorce drama. I don't want to be in the middle of it either. I know I shouldn't have slept with John while he was married. I know I was wrong for that but I also didn't expect to get pregnant by him either. We did make quite the mess for ourselves and not only us but for the baby. It isn't fair to him to be born into such drama. I haven't really talked to John about it but I am having lunch with one of my best friends today so I plan on talking to her and getting advice from her on what to do. "Hey, Nat," says my friend Tori to me as I meet her at the table of the restaurant.

"Hey," I say with a smile.

"Look at you," she says standing up to hug me. "You are glowing. You look great!"

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. I feel good and I don't feel like a fat mess this time like I did with Angelina.

"Sit down," she says as I make my way to the chair across from hers at the table. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," I say.

"And what happened at your wedding?" she asks me. "I haven't seen you since your wedding and I heard a whole bunch of things like that you walked out on Max."

"Well, yeah that happened in a way. I did break up with Max."

"So you two never got married?"

"Of course not," I say, "and besides Jay broke up my wedding."

"I heard," she says. "I'm glad he did. You deserve so much better than Max. Max was a douchebag."

"I know tell me about it," I say.

"And now you're with Angelina's father?"

"Yep. I am with John now," I say. "I love John."

"Good. I'm glad you two are back together. I never understood why you two broke up. You should have told him about Angelina."

"I know but I was stupid but everything is all good now."

"That's good."

"Well, sort of good now," I say.

"What do you mean?" she asks before the waiter comes to take our orders.

After the waiter walks away I say, "well he is in the middle of getting a divorce."

"Okay," she says.

"And it's not as easy as it should be. He's giving this woman everything; his house, the cars and just everything but that's not good enough for her because she wants John. She doesn't want a divorce so now she is after half of ALL of his money."

"Didn't he have her sign a pre-nup before they got married?"

"Yes he did but she wants it thrown out," I say.

"Why? How can she get it thrown out?"

"Because of the infidelity during their marriage. He was unfaithful to her while they were married, she found out about it and now she wants to throw out the pre-nup to get half of all his money."

"She would find a loophole," says Tori. "So she doesn't want to let John go so now she's after half his money?"

"Yes," I say.

"But how can she prove that he was cheating on her?"

"Our son," I say. "She can use our son as proof of infidelity."

"That's crazy! Is this woman crazy?"

"Very," I say.

"You aren't going to let her use your son are you?" she asks.

"Of course not but if she court orders it then I have to. I will have no choice."

"She doesn't need to know that you had the baby," she says.

"I'm not going to lie about it," I say although it is a good idea. "Besides John is a WWE superstar as soon as I am in the hospital giving birth you know it's going to be reported on one of those wrestling websites that I am sure she will be stalking."

"Can't you say you don't want that information given?"

"It won't matter. Undertaker and Michelle didn't want their baby being announced but she was. We are in the world of Twitter, Facebook and the internet nothing is a secret anymore," I say. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't want the baby to be subjected to that."

"I know you don't," she says. "What did John say?"

"He said the same thing. He doesn't want her using the baby in her game either. He's going to fight it and he's trying to find proof of her infidelity."

"She was unfaithful too?" she asks.

"That's what John says and I wouldn't doubt it."

"How is he going to prove it?"

"I don't know," I say. "I hope that he can. She's just crazy and the sooner she's out of our lives the better. It just seems like one thing after another happens I just want to be happy with him. I can't have all this stress on me."

"No you can't," she says. "That little boy is more important than anything. And your health needs to be perfect."

"I know," I say. "And then this woman is so crazy and obsessed with John I am scared she is capable of so much more than just trying to get half of his money. I'm scared she might hurt me or Angelina or the baby even. I don't know she's just crazy. I don't trust her."

"Did you tell John that you're scared of her?"

"No," I say. "I can't tell him that. As long as she doesn't know where we live I'm all right."

"I'm sure she does know where you live," says Tori, "you should talk to John about your concerns. If you think you're in any harm or danger you need to talk to John."

"He's just going to say that she's not going to hurt me."

"Do you honestly believe and feel that she would hurt any of you?" she asks and the truth is I do feel that she could hurt me or the kids.

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about her. She's crazy."

"Then you need to talk to John because he is the only person that knows her best."

"And what if he doesn't believe that she could hurt us?"

"Then you continue to express your fears. Natalie, if you are scared you need to talk to John."

"I know," I say. "I will talk to him." I don't know what it is and maybe it's just my hormones but I just feel really uncomfortable when it comes to Ashley. I have no idea what she's capable of. If she doesn't want to let John go and John never wants to go back to her what is stopping her from coming after me to hurt me or hurt one of my kids. I hate feeling like this but there is just something about her that makes me uneasy.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	42. Chapter 42

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much. **

**John:**

I am spending the afternoon with Angelina while Natalie is out with her friend for the afternoon. I haven't really gotten to spend that much time with Angelina in the last week because of work and in about two weeks I'm going to be on a European tour for two weeks before I get to come home so I want to get my time in with Angelina before I leave. "So, Angelina, what do you want to do?" I ask her.

"I don't know," she says. "It's too cold to go to Cocoa Castle and Hersheypark is closed."

"What about Chocolate World? Would you like to go to Chocolate World?" I ask her. I have never been to Chocolate World and I am sure that Angelina has probably been there numerous times so she may not really want to go. I just need something for us to do.

"I guess we could go to Chocolate World. Can we get milkshakes after?" she asks.

"Sure," I say. "Whatever you want to do."

"Let's go," she says. "Have you ever been to Chocolate World?"

"No," I say, "so this will be fun," I say handing her jacket to her before grabbing mine to put on.

"It's lots of fun," she says taking my hand. "Let's go!"

"Okay," I say with a smile as I open the door.

We arrive at Chocolate World about 5 minutes later and it seems like everyone else has the same idea to visit the place this afternoon because it is hard to find a place to park. I finally find a place and get out of the car. I walk around to help Angelina out. She grabs my hand and says, "Come on, Daddy," and gives me the biggest smile. I love to see her happy. I follow behind her holding her hand. She knows exactly where to go and leads us to the door. She walks in the door and says, "there isn't really much to do but we can go on the ride."

"The ride?" I ask.

"The ride, Daddy, it just tells us how chocolate is made. I love the cows."

"Oh. It shows us how they make Hershey's chocolate?"

"Yes," she says, "and at the end of the ride we get a piece of candy. It is so awesome!" I love the excitement in her voice.

"All right show me the way to the ride," I say. It turns out that we wait in line for at least 45 minutes to get on the ride. I never knew that the wait could be so long for a ride about how chocolate is made. We finally get on the ride and we are off. It is a very educational ride but Angelina could care less about how chocolate is made or how many candy bars have been made. She is more focused on the singing cows. Nothing else matters to her. I find it to be interesting but as we enter into the oven it is the hottest place ever. Before I know it the ride is over and to me it wasn't worth a 45 minute wait but it was for my daughter so it's worth it. Angelina skips off the ride and down the hallway to the lady giving out candy. She gets her candy and says thank-you before we head off to the gift shop.

"So what do you want me to get you?" I ask as we walk around looking at plush toys.

"I don't know," she says walking around. "I like the Hershey Kiss toy. I think I want this."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm sure. Can you get one for the baby too since we're moving away from Hershey and will probably never be here again?"

"Yes," I say. "We can get one for your brother and besides I'm sure we'll be able to come back and visit."

"So we are moving?" she asks.

"Maybe it's still up in the air but don't you want to move somewhere where we can live in a bigger house. A house where you can have a bedroom that's bigger than the living room at your house now?"

"That does sound cool," she says.

"And a house with an in-ground pool so that you don't have to go off to the community pool to swim and a really big backyard with a swingset, a trampoline and whatever else you can imagine?" I ask her. I'm trying to excite her into moving. She really isn't too keen on the idea.

"A pool really?"

"Really," I say.

"I'll think about it," she says as she hands me two Hershey Kiss plush toys to buy.

"As long as you think about it," I say with a smile as the lady rings me up.

"I know you," says the cashier.

"Oh yeah?" I say.

"You're John Cena!" she says with excitement and I look at Angelina who rolls her eyes.

"I am," I say with a smile.

"Is this your daughter?" she asks me.

"Yes," I say, "and we're spending the afternoon together."

"I wish you were my dad," she says.

I just let out a laugh and say, "how much?"

"Oh," she says, "$36.00."

"Okay," I say pulling out my wallet to give her the cash. She is just staring at me. It is like she is in awe that I am at her register. I hand her the money and she is still staring. "Ma'am," I say.

"He has a girlfriend and he's having a baby," Angelina says protectively. I chuckle to myself.

"Oh.. I'm sorry," she says as she takes the money.

"It's okay," I say.

"Mr. Cena, can I have your autograph please and get a picture with you?"

"Sure," I say with a smile. "Angelina can you take a picture of us together?"

"I guess," she says.

"Thank-you!" says the girl as she hands Angelina her cell phone to take the picture.

After we take the picture I sign her autograph and take Angelina to get her milkshake. We are sitting down at the table drinking our milkshakes when I say, "I'm sorry about that, Angelina."

"Sorry about what?" she asks.

"Sorry about the girl at the gift shop. I know it's hard for you when you're trying to spend time with me and people ask for pictures and autographs."

"It is annoying," she says before taking a sip of her milkshake.

"I'm sorry but I don't want you to ever think that those fans mean more to me than you do. You mean everything to me. Sometimes I just have to sign an autograph and take a picture because those people are my fans."

"I know," she says, "and I think it's cool that my dad is a wrestler but sometimes I just wish we could have a day or go somewhere and not have someone ask for an autograph or ask for a picture."

"It bothers you huh?"

"Yes," she says, "but Daddy, I have a question."

"Okay," I say.

"When can mommy and me go with you to a wrestling show? I really want to go to a wrestling show with you and see you wrestle. I think it would be fun. Can we go to a show?"

I grow a smile on my face and say, "You really want to go to a show?"

"Yeah," she says. "I think it would be awesome."

"Okay," I say, "I will talk to your mom about it and see what she says. We have a pay-per-view coming up in November in New York. You could go to that if your mom says it's okay."

"That would be awesome," she says with a smile. "So what are you and Mommy going to name my brother?"

"I don't know," I say. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Maybe," she says. "I like the name Tyler."

"Tyler," I say taking it into consideration. "That sounds good. Tyler Cena but you know we have to talk to your mommy about it."

"I know," she says. "I can't wait to have a brother. Are you going to marry my mommy?"

"I hope so," I say, "I want to. I just don't know when I'm going to ask her."

"Oh," she says. "I want you guys to get married because then we will be a REAL family."

"We are a REAL family," I say. "More real than we have been for the last 8 years."

"Yeah, I guess," she says. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as I watch her drink her milkshake. This little girl is my entire world.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	43. Chapter 43

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated Thank-you all so much. **

**Natalie:**

I arrive home from spending the afternoon with my friend to see that John and Angelina are in the living room watching a movie. I walk into the living room to see them watching The Game Plan. "Hey, Guys," I say to them as I sit down next to John on the couch.

"Hey, Baby," he says as he leans over and kisses my lips. "You look exhausted."

"I am," I say. "Being pregnant is exhausting."

"I bet," he says with a smile. "But you look so beautiful."

"No I don't," I say, "I look like a fat cow and I'm just gross."

"No you're not. You look beautiful. Pregnancy suits you," he says. I feel myself blush at his compliment. I feel gross and I'm sure I look gross. I don't know how he can call me beautiful.

"Thanks," I say, "so what did you two do today?"

"We went to Chocolate World," says Angelina. "It was really fun."

"I bet it was fun," I say. "And let me guess the cows were your favorite part?"

"Yes, Mommy," she says with a smile. "And look what we got for the baby," she says as she gets up and walks over to the chair where there is a Chocolate World bag. She pulls out a Hershey kiss stuffed animal and says, "this is for the baby. Since we're moving I wanted him to have a piece of Chocolate World forever."

"That was nice of you," I say as I look at it. "It's his first stuffed animal," I say with a smile. "I'm sure he will love it."

"Me too," says Angelina.

"How was lunch?" asks John.

"Good," I say. "We had a really interesting talk."

"I'm sure you did," he says smiling at me. "I know how you girls are when you talk."

"Yeah, yeah," I say with a smile. "My feet hurt."

"I can massage them for you. Would you like a foot rub?"

"Absolutely," I say. I am not going to pass up a foot rub. My ankles are swollen and my feet hurt tremendously. I could use a good foot rub. I am in Heaven as he massages my feet. "That feels so good."

"Glad I can help," he says. "Maybe you should bring up to your doctor about the swelling. I think swelling is a bad sign doesn't it usually mean pre-eclampsia, which is a very serious condition in women?"

"You've been reading the book," I say with a smile. I love that he is so into having this baby and becoming a father again. I think it is the sweetest thing in the world.

"I've done some reading. Just like I've been reading the baby name books and found a couple names that I like."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "But we can talk about that later. I actually wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Okay," he says. "Do you want to talk in the kitchen or upstairs or where?"

"We can talk upstairs," I say as I try to get up but this extra baby weight is making it difficult.

"I'll help you," he says with a smile as he helps me up from the couch.

"Thanks," I say as we walk over to the stairs. We walk upstairs to our bedroom so that we can talk.

"So what's up?" he asks as he closes the door behind him.

"I'm worried," I say.

"Is it the baby? Is something wrong with the baby?" he asks with concern.

"No. The baby is fine," I say, "it's about Ashley."

"Natalie, what about her?" he asks.

"I just don't trust her. I am not sure what it is but there's just something about her that I don't trust."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Well, I don't know what she's capable of. She seems a little bit crazy," I say. "She obviously doesn't want you to leave her. What if she gets all Glenn Close on us or something?"

"Glenn Close?" he asks.

"You know the movie where the woman is obsessed and does crazy stuff? Yeah..Fatal Attraction.. what if Ashley pulls a Glenn Close on us?"

"I don't think she's capable of doing that," he says. "I mean yeah she's a little crazy but I don't think she's going to go overboard."

"She lied about being pregnant to keep you," I say, "she is capable of anything."

"Are you trying to say that she might hurt you?"

"Maybe or one of the kids or you. I don't know, John, something doesn't feel right."

"I've known Ashley for a long time and yes she's a little off her rocker but she isn't capable of doing physical harm to anyone."

"But you don't know that. It takes one incident for her to snap."

"Nat, I'm pretty sure she won't hurt any of you or me."

"Did you think she would take you to court for half your money?"

"Well, no," he says.

"So see? She is unpredictable," I say. "John, I just don't feel comfortable."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" he asks.

"I don't know. I really don't know but I'm scared, John."

"I'm sorry," he says as he wraps his arms around me. "I won't let her hurt you or any of us. I promise. I will get a restraining order. Does that make you feel better?"

"A little but is it going to work?"

"It should. I mean she wouldn't be allowed around us in so many feet."

"If you think that will work but I'm pretty sure they don't work. It's a piece of paper."

"We can try it," he says. "I don't know what else I can do. It's not like she has given signs of physically hurting us. I don't even know if I have cause to get a restraining order."

"Um.. she's crazy," I say. "And she's obsessed with you. I think that's cause enough."

"Okay," he says, "you're right. She is obsessed with me and she's crazy. Probably not good combinations huh?"

"Yeah probably not," I say with a smile.

"I will get a restraining order put in place," he says. "Does that make you feel better?"

"A little," I say as he wraps me tighter in his arms.

"Well, you know it's my job to keep you safe and make you feel safe. I will do anything to keep you safe," he says.

"Promise?"

"Promise," he says before he kisses the top of my head. "So Angelina and I were talking today."

"Yeah?" I say.

"Yeah. She wants to go to a wrestling show," he says. "Would you be okay with going to a wrestling show?"

"I guess," I say. "I mean I don't mind it. I guess it would be pretty cool."

"I would love to have my two favorite girls there to watch me win the championship."

"Well, your two favorite girls would love to be there," I say with a smile. "So what boy names were you looking at?"

"Well, Tyler, Nicholas and Phillip were the three I liked. What about you? What are the names you like?"

"I like Kyan, Maddox and Felix," I say.

"Kyan huh?"

"Yes, Kyan," I say.

"I like that. Kyan and Nicholas are my two favorites but we have time."

"Yes we do," I say. "I am excited to meet our baby boy."

"Me too," he says. "I am going to be the best father I can be to him."

"John, you're already the best father," I say. "The best father ever. I'm so glad that you're Angelina's father and I'm glad you're in her life. You'll continue to be the best father."

"Thank-you," he says, "well, let me get on the phone and set up the restraining order."

"All right," I say. "I'm going to nap."

"Okay," he says. "Love you."

"Love you too," I say as he walks out the door and I lay down on the bed to take a nap.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	44. Chapter 44

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much!**

**Natalie:**

I wake up with the feeling of someone standing over me. I open my eyes expecting to see John or Angelina standing over me but instead I see a woman dressed in black with her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail standing over me. My heart stops. "Wh-Who are you?" I ask frightened.

"Ashley," she says and my heart stops. "Did you think I would let you take my husband? Did you think I was just going to give up and let you win? Well, I wasn't. He is mine."

"John doesn't want to be with you," I say as I sit up.

"Because you're a homewrecking whore," she says.

"I'm not a homewrecker. Ashley, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for sleeping with my husband? Sorry for taking the man I love or sorry for getting pregnant. Or are you sorry that you got caught?"

"I'm sorry that this happened like this. It wasn't my intention," I say.

"Then what was your intention?" she asks.

"I don't know," I say. "But I'm sorry. Look John is right down stairs let me get him."

I go to get up and she pulls a gun out of her pocket. "Sit down," she says as I sit down without a fight. "If you make a sound I will use this on you."

"Where did you get that gun?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter does it? What matters is you took my life away from me. So maybe I will take your life away from you," she says looking at the gun. "I can do this nice and easy and shoot you. Then it will all be over." She looks at the gun and smiles. "Yes, it will all be over."

"You wouldn't do that because John would hate you for life," I say.

"Shut up!" she says. "You don't know what I am going to do. I can shoot you and everything will be done."

She takes the gun and holds it to my head and I have never been so scared in my life. "Don't do this," I plead. "You don't want to do this."

"It will all be over," she says in a deranged voice and then giggles. "It will all be over."

"Please don't," I say. "Please don't."

"Not so brave now are you, Natalie. You took everything from me. You took my life, you took my husband you took my happiness," she says. "I can fire this gun and it will all be done," she says as she holds it to my head. "But," she says lowering the gun. "I'm not going to do that. That would be too easy for you. That would be too easy for John."

"What?" I ask. I have no idea what she's talking about.

"Killing you would be too easy," she says, "I am going to make you suffer. I'm going to take away from you what you took from me."

"What are you talking about?" I ask. I am beyond scared. I want to scream but she might actually kill me.

"I'm going to take your baby from you. You have what I've wanted for a long time. I want that baby."

"You're not getting this baby," I say.

"We will see and then I'm taking John back," she says.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you took everything from me, Natalie. Now get up," she says grabbing my arm.

"No," I say refusing to get up.

"Don't think I won't shoot you here and now if you don't listen to me. Get up," she says raising the gun again this time pointing it to my stomach. "Don't make me do this, Natalie."

"Fine," I say as I get up. I don't have a choice. I don't want anything to happen to the baby so I go with her. She pulls me out the window and takes me down the balcony. She leads me to the back alley and then puts me in the car. She shuts my door and I realize there is no way out since she ripped off the door handle. She is way more than a bit crazy. I knew I couldn't trust her. I just need to be smart about my decision and figure out a way out. She hurries around the car and gets into the driver's side and pulls out. We are driving down the streets of Hershey whizzing by the attractions heading off into Lebanon and Palmyra. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter just shut up."

"Okay," I say, "but I don't understand what you're trying to accomplish."

"I know what I'm accomplishing," she says. "I'm getting my family back."

"But my baby isn't your family. He's mine, John's and Angelina's family."

"Shut up you don't have a family. You won't have a family," she says as she continues to drive.

I just sit quietly hoping that John goes up to the bedroom soon to check on me to see that I'm not there. Then I have some hope that I will be found before this nutjob does anything to hurt me or the baby. We drive a while longer and we are definitely in Annville because we are way beyond the Palmyra and Lebanon border. We pull onto a dirt road and drive up it till we reach a farm house. Of course we would arrive at a farmhouse. She pulls the car behind the barn and parks the car. She gets out of the car and walks over to my side. If I wanted to run there would be nowhere for me to go. She opens my car door and pulls me out by my arm. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Shut up," she says as she leads me into the barn. She takes me into what used to be a chicken coup and there is hay on the ground, a chair, rope and surgical tools. I don't want to know how she got surgical tools. I really don't. "Sit down," she says pointing to the chair. I sit down on the chair because she still has that gun in her hand. As soon as I am sitting down she grabs the rope. I roll my eyes at her. She takes my hands and ties them behind my back then she ties my feet together. I hear a car pull up and I am almost hopeful that it is John or the police for me. "Sounds like we have company," she says with a smile before walking out of the barn. I hear the car door and I hear her say, "good you found us."

"Is she here?" I hear the man ask and I know the voice but I'm denying it. It can't be.

"Yes," she says, "follow me."

And sure enough they both walk in to the old chicken coup and yes it is. It is Max with her. "Hello, Natalie," he says with a smile. "How are you?"

"Shut up," I say giving him the evilest look possible.

"Aw, Nat," he says. "Don't be like that. We will be great together."

"I am with John," I say, "and he will find both of you."

"By the time he finds us it will be too late," says Max. "How have you been? You're looking as hot as ever."

Chills run up my spine and I starting to feel sick. "Ew."

Max lets out a laugh and says, "Just remember all those nights we spent together, Natalie."

"Don't remind me," I say. I have no idea what is in store for me but the fact Max is involved it can't be good, not good at all.

"Oh, Natalie," he says as he touches my shoulder.

"Don't touch me," I say. "John will find me and when he does you both will be sorry."

"Don't hold your breath," says Ashley. "You need to rest up this week is going to be a big one for you. Get some rest."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You're going to have the baby at the end of the week," she says.

"There is NO way this baby is going to survive if you take it now," I say. "He will only be 25 weeks gestation without medical treatment and stuff there is no way he will survive."

"She makes a point," says Max. "We might have to keep her till January."

"I don't want to deal with her that long," says Ashley. "Why can't I just kill her and be done with it?"

"You're not going to kill her," says Max, "and besides that baby is your key to getting John back and then after that Natalie is mine."

"I will never be yours, Max," I say.

"Shut up," he says as he backhands me. "I missed your smart mouth."

I feel the tears run down my cheek. I just need John to find me soon. I need to get out of here. "Fine," says Ashley. "But if she gets out of line one time I will kill her with no remorse."

"Fine," says Max. "If she gets out of line kill the bitch."

**JOHN:**

"I will be right back," I say to Angelina. "I am going to check on your mom."

"Okay," says Angelina as I walk up the stairs.

I walk into the bedroom and feel the cold air. Pregnancy hormones make Natalie hot all the time. I turn on the light and say, "Natalie, I talked to the…" I start to say before I realize she's gone. "Natalie," I say. I walk down to the bathroom and it's empty. I walk downstairs and say, "Angelina, have you seen your mom?"

"No she's taking a nap remember?" she asks.

"That's what I thought," I say as I feel my heart pound. I go back up to the bedroom to look for her but she is nowhere to be found.

I pull out my cellphone and call 911 because I know something is wrong. Natalie wouldn't just disappear and she just wouldn't leave. Something happened. "911 what's your emergency?"

"My girlfriend is gone," I say.

"Sir, what is your name?"

"John Cena," I say.

"And when was the last time you saw your girlfriend, Sir?"

"This afternoon when she laid down to take a nap. Now I can't find her. She's gone."

"Did she leave the house by herself?"

"I don't think so," I say. "Something's wrong. She has her."

"Who has her, Sir?"

"My ex-wife," I say, "she has her."

"Sir, we are sending the police to your house. They will be there shortly."

"Thank-you," I say as I hang up the phone. I will never forgive myself if something happens to Natalie.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	45. Chapter 45

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

**JOHN:**

I hang up the phone and wait for the police to arrive. I can't believe this is happening. It can't be happening. This has to be a nightmare; I hope that it's a nightmare. I make my way downstairs remembering that Angelina is down there. I don't want her to be scared or anything. "Hey, Angelina, how about you go upstairs to your bedroom for a little bit? I'm having a few people over," I say to her.

"Where is mommy?" she asks as she stands up. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine," I say lying to her. I feel bad for lying to her but I'm protecting her from being scared. After I talk to the police I plan to talk to her about it but right now it's best if she didn't know.

"Okay," she says, "who is coming over?"

"Just a couple guys that are going to talk to Daddy," I say as I see the police cars pull up out front. "When they leave I will come get you okay?"

"Okay," she says but I know she isn't believing a word I'm saying but she still makes her way upstairs.

"Thank-you," I say as I walk to the door. I open the door as I see her around the corner to her bedroom. There are two police officers standing in front of me as I open the door. "Hello," I say, "come in."

"Thank-you, Sir," says one of the police officers before they both walk in. I shut the door behind them. "So what is going on?"

"Well, my girlfriend went upstairs to take a nap. I went up to check on her and she was gone. I couldn't find her anywhere and she didn't come downstairs at all. And her car is parked outside."

"So your girlfriend was taking a nap and disappeared?" he asks as he writes down the information.

"Yes," I say.

"Did you hear anything unusual or see anything unusual?"

"No. I didn't hear a thing and when I went upstairs the window was open but she's pregnant so she leaves the window open often because it's too hot for her," I say.

"I see," he says. "Can you tell me what she was wearing?"

"Yes," I say, "she had on a pair of blue jeans and a pink t-shirt. She has sandy brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and brown eyes."

"Okay and how tall is she and how much does she weigh?"

"She is about 5'4 and weighs probably about 130 lbs. with her pregnancy."

"And how many months pregnant is she?" he asks.

"25 weeks or 6 months," I say.

"Okay," he says writing down the information, "and her name, age and birthday?"

"Natalie Morgan, 29 and her birthday is October 15th," I answer.

"Thank-you, Sir. What is your name?"

"John Cena," I answer.

"Birthday?"

"April 23rd, 1977," I answer.

'Thank-you," he says writing down the information. "So you were downstairs and your girlfriend was upstairs sleeping?"

"Yes," I say.

"Any signs of a struggle?" he asks.

"No," I say.

"Can you show me the room she was sleeping in please?"

"Yes," I say, "follow me." I lead him upstairs to our bedroom so that he can look around the room.

He walks around the room looking for clues. "Was the window open when you went downstairs?"

"Yes. I opened it for her before I went downstairs," I say.

"So you opened the window?"

"Yes," I say. "I did it because she wasn't feeling good."

"Okay," he says as he continues to look around. "I'm going to have him dust for prints."

"Okay," I say.

We go out into the hallway as his partner goes in the room to dust for prints. I still can't believe this is happening. I know who is behind all of this and I wish I would have listened to Natalie. "Is there anyone that you believe could have done this?"

"Yes," I say, "my wife Ashley Cena."

"Your wife?"

"Yes," I say, "we are in the middle of getting a divorce. She is jealous of Natalie."

"Okay," he says, "can you give me a description of Ashley please?"

"Dark brown hair, blue eyes, about 5'5 and weighs about 135," I say.

"Thank-you," he says, "and you didn't hear anything?"

"I heard nothing. I came up here to check on her and she was gone."

"How long would you say you were downstairs before you came to check on her?"

"Probably about an hour or so," I say. "I wasn't really keeping track of time."

"Okay," he says. "Is there anything missing?"

"Just my girlfriend," I say getting frustrated. This is wasting time. She could be hurt or something worse. "Are you going to find her?"

"I already put an alert out and for now that's all I can do."

"Daddy," says Angelina as she walks up behind me.

"Angelina," I say as I pick her up.

"What's going on? Why are the police here? Where is mommy? And What is that guy doing in mommy's room?" she asks as she looks into mine and Natalie's bedroom.

I can't lie to her anymore and say, "Mommy is missing."

"What do you mean mommy is missing?" she asks looking at me with her blue eyes.

"We can't find her," I say.

"Did she leave?"

"I don't know," I say. "Can I go talk to my daughter please?"

"Go ahead," he says.

"Thank-you," I say as I take Angelina to her bedroom. "When mommy was taking a nap I think someone came in to take her."

"Is mommy okay?"

"I hope so," I say.

"And my brother?"

"I'm sure he's okay," I say. I can only hope. I can't promise that they are both okay because I have no idea. "But the police officers are going to do their job and they are going to find her."

"Good," she says, "Daddy, I'm scared."

"I'm scared too," I say. "But we will be okay. We just have to hope for the best."

"I hope she's okay, Daddy," she says.

"Me too," I say as I hug her as she starts to cry. The police officers need to find Natalie and fast. She can't be under all this stress while pregnant and I am not ready to live without her yet. I just hope they find her and soon. I wish I knew where she was. I wish I knew where Ashley took her. I should have listened. I shouldn't have left Natalie alone. I can't believe this is happening. It has to be a bad dream; a really bad dream.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	46. Chapter 46

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much. **

**Natalie:**

I wake up hoping that everything was a dream but when I try to move my hands and they don't move I realize it's all real. I try to free my hands to no avail and I have to go to the bathroom so bad but I can't get up to use the bathroom. "Hello," I yell. "Anyone? Ashley? Max?"

I wait about five minutes before Max shows up. "What do you want?"

"I have to go to the bathroom and I'm pregnant so it's kind of an emergency," I say. "Can I please go to the bathroom?"

"Fine," he says as he walks over to me. He starts to untie the ropes around my feet and the ropes around my wrists. "I don't' want any funny business or I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I say quietly.

"Get up," he says. I get up and he holds tightly to my arm as he walks me over to a bucket. "Here," he says, "go."

"Here?" I ask.

"Yes, here," he says.

"Turn around," I say as I pull down my jeans. I am not going to complain I have to pee so it's either pee my pants or pee in a bucket. Beggars can't be choosers.

"Natalie, I've seen it all before," he says.

"Turn around I'm not going to run," I say.

"You better not," he says as he turns around. I sit down on the bucket to use the bathroom. I feel like an animal. They were at least nice enough to give me toilet paper.

"Finished," I say, "Any hand sanitizer? Or Water or anything to wash my hands with?"

"No," he says and this makes me feel gross.

"Well, can I have something to eat? I'm hungry and if Ashley wants a healthy baby I have to eat," I say. I am far too weak to even think of escaping. I have to devise a plan to get out of here.

"Fine," he says grabbing my arm, "let's go."

"You don't' have to hold me like I'm an animal," I say, "I'm not going to run anywhere."

"Shut up, Natalie, I'm tired of your smart mouth," he says.

"I'm not being smart," I say, "I'm just saying I'm not going to run. Where am I going to go? We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Fine," he says letting go of my arm, "but if you try you know what will happen."

"I know," I say as I follow him out of the barn. "Why are you doing this, Max?" I ask as we walk to the house for me to eat.

"Because Natalie, you made a fool of me. You embarrassed me in front of my friends and family."

"Max, you embarrassed yourself," I say.

"Yet you were the one that was sleeping with another man, pregnant with another man's baby and tried to pass it off as mine I think you made the fool out of me," he says, "and I was stupid enough to believe you."

"Whatever, Max, what I did was wrong but what you're doing right now is wrong. How can you keep me away from Angelina knowing how much she loves me? How can you hurt her like this?"

"I don't care about Angelina," he says, "I don't care."

"You do care about Angelina," I say as I look at him. "You do care."

"Natalie, shut up before I make you shut up. I don't want to talk anymore."

"Fine," I say as we enter the house. He leads me over to a table and the first thing I am thinking is how much this reminds me of Texas Chainsaw Massacre. It is very uncomfortable. I sit down at the table and he begins to get me something to eat. I watch him prepare me a sandwich to make sure he doesn't do anything to it like poison it. He brings it over to me and I say, "thanks."

"You're welcome," he says. "Do you want a drink?"

"Please.. milk," I say. I am starving. I watch him as he pours me a glass of milk. "Why are you being so sweet right now?"

"Nat, don't start with the questions. I'm doing what I need to do," he says handing me a glass of milk. "Just leave it at that okay?"

"Whatever," I say as Ashley bursts into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on here? Why isn't she tied up?" I can see the rage on her face and she is very angry with Max. I think John and I were wrong about her she is more than a bit crazy she is completely off her rocker living in a different world crazy.

"Relax, Ash, she's not going to go anywhere. She was hungry," says Max.

"She eats in the barn. You don't bring her in here where there are knives and weapons. You feed her in the barn. She eats, sleeps and does everything in the barn. She stays tied up."

"Ashley," I say, "I'm not going to run anywhere. I'm 25 weeks pregnant, we're in the middle of nowhere; I think it's safe to say that I'm not going to run anywhere."

"Shut up. The only reason you're still here is because of that baby," she says, "and once you have that baby you're gone. I need that baby to get John back."

"Ashley, John doesn't want you back. If John wanted you he wouldn't have left you but he left you because he doesn't want you," I say. "I'm sorry. The truth hurts but John doesn't want you."

"Shut up," she says before backhanding me in the face. "He doesn't want me because of you. You took him away from me. It is your fault," she says, "and once you're gone he will have no other choice but to come back to me where he belongs especially once I have his baby."

"Ashley, he knows you weren't pregnant. He is going to know my son isn't your baby," I say as I rub my cheek. I feel wetness and realize that it's the blood on my hand from my cheek. Her wedding ring cut my cheek.

"I am pregnant," she says with a deranged smile and rubs her belly. "I'm having a baby boy."

"Ashley," I say, "you're not pregnant."

"Shut up yes I am," she says, "and when John meets our son he will take me back." I almost feel bad for her she actually snapped. "We're going to be a happy family." She has a sick smile on her face one that is mixed with crazy.

"Okay," I say. I choose my words carefully because I don't want her to do anything crazy. My goal is to get out of here alive or to at least be alive when John finds me. I know he's looking for me and I know he will find me. I just want this all to be over.

"Eat!" yells Max.

"Okay," I say as I eat. I waste no time eating my sandwich and drinking down my milk. After I eat Max takes me back to the barn and he ties me back up but not till after he rapes me. I cry as he ties the ropes so tightly on my wrist that they burn and I can feel my skin ripping. He continues on as he ties my feet together just as tightly as my wrists. I can't help but to cry. I have nothing else to do.

"Stop crying," he says as he kisses my forehead. "Stop crying."

I do nothing but cry and he gets so fed up that before I know it I am knocked out.

***A/N: So what did you think please review and thank-you for reading. **


	47. Chapter 47

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

***FOUR WEEKS LATER***

***JOHN***

"No, Mom, I haven't heard anything," I say as I talk to my mom. It has been four weeks since Natalie has gone missing and there has been no word from her or any word on her. It's like she has completely disappeared from the face of the Earth. I just don't know what to do. Ashley is missing as well and so is Max. They all seem to be gone so I'm willing to bet that Max, Ashley and Natalie are in the same place. God help Natalie. They have not stopped searching for her but they haven't had any luck in any searches. I feel like my heart is broken into pieces I just got Natalie back and now she's gone again. I need her back. I need my baby. I am so worried about them. There have been lots of tips but nothing really helpful.

"I hope they find her soon. There is no telling what that poor girl is going through," says my mom.

"I know, Mom. I can't even imagine the hell she's facing. What if she's dead? What if her and the baby are dead?" I ask as I feel myself choke on my words.

"Johnny, don't think like that. You have to stay positive especially for Angelina. How is she doing?" she asks.

"She's taking it hard," I say. "She cries every night and every day. She wants her mom back and I don't know how to make her stop hurting because I want her mom back too. Natalie didn't deserve this. This is my fault. If I had listened to her nothing would have happened and she'd still be here and unharmed. I had just gotten a restraining order against Ashley that day and it was too late. I will never forgive myself if something happens to Natalie or the baby. I will never forgive Ashley if she hurts Natalie or the baby. I might kill her if she takes Natalie and my baby from me. I will kill her, Mom."

"Johnny, don't talk like that. What is that going to do? Nothing just take Angelina's father away. Angelina needs you no matter what happens but I am very sure Natalie is alive if anything I believe Ashley took her so that she could take the baby to get you back."

"Natalie is only 29 weeks pregnant. There is no way she can keep her for another 11 weeks," I say.

"She could try," she says.

"And then what? What happens to Natalie?" I ask. It does seem like something that Ashley would do. She is definitely crazy enough to pull something like this off.

"I don't' know, John," says my mom as Angelina comes in the room.

"Mom, I have to go. I will have to talk to you later. Angelina just walked in the room," I say.

"All right," she says. "I love you, Johnny and tell Angelina I love her."

"I will. I love you too, Mom," I say.

"And give her a big hug and a kiss for me," she says.

"Absolutely. Bye, Mom."

"Bye," she says before I hang up the phone.

"Hey, Princess," I say to Angelina.

"Hi, Daddy," she says sadly.

"What are you up to?" I ask as I sit down next to her on the couch.

"Nothing," she says sadly. "I wish Mommy was here."

"Me too," I say, "so tomorrow is a big day; it's your 8th birthday? Want to do anything special?"

"No. I don't want to celebrate," she says. "I have nothing to celebrate. I just want to do nothing."

"Are you sure? We can go out to eat and go shopping," I say.

"No, Daddy, I don't want to," she says.

"And your party is this weekend. Are you excited?"

"I guess but not really," she says. "I just wish mommy could be here."

"Me too," I say, "but you know what they are out looking for her and they are going to find her," I say as I wrap my arm around her to comfort her. Angelina hasn't been herself since her mom disappeared. She hasn't been to school in weeks but they understand the situation, she hasn't eaten much and she's just not happy like she used to be.

"That's what you have been saying but they didn't find her yet. I really miss her, Daddy."

"Me too," I say as I kiss the top of her head.

"Is God watching her, Daddy?"

"Of course," I say.

"Then why didn't he bring her home yet or let them find her yet?" she asks.

"I'm not sure," I say. I don't know how to answer her question because I want to know myself.

"I just want her to come home. It would be great if she came home for my birthday," she says, "but I doubt that is going to happen."

"Anything is possible," I say but I don't' want to get her hopes up for nothing.

"Whatever," she says.

"So do you think you want to go to school tomorrow?" I ask.

"No," she says. "I don't want to go to school."

"You know you have to go back some time," I say. "You can't stay home forever."

"Just like you can't stay home from work forever," she says. She got me and she's right I can't stay home from work forever. I haven't been to work in weeks but Vince understands and told me to take all the time I need. I'm not sure if I'm going to go back and if something happens to Natalie I definitely won't go back because of Angelina.

"I know," I say.

"So when are you going back to work?"

"I don't know," I say.

"Then I'm not going back to school," she says. "And you can't make me."

"I can make you but I won't," I say, "because I know exactly how you feel."

"Okay," she says. "I'm ready to go to bed."

"Already?"

"Yes," she says. "I just want to go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I say as I watch her walk upstairs. It breaks my heart even more to see her so upset. I wish this wasn't happening and I wish that Natalie was back and I wish they would find her. I just want Angelina to be happy again; I want to be happy again.

About 30 minutes later I go upstairs to check on Angelina to make sure she's all right. I stop outside her door as I hear her praying, "Dear, God, I really want my mommy to come home soon. I really want her to be found. It would be great if she could be home for my birthday but it doesn't have to be as long as she comes home soon. I really miss her. I know you're watching her so if it isn't any trouble please just let her be found," she says and a tear falls from my eyes. "Amen," she says as she gets into her bed.

"Ange," I say.

"Daddy," she says, "will you lay down with me? I'm scared."

"Absolutely," I say before I walk into the bedroom. I lay down in the bed next to her and she cuddles up against me. "Good night, Angelina."

"Good night, Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too," I say as I kiss the top of her head.

***ONE HOUR LATER***

I am woken up by my cell phone ringing. I look beside me and Angelina is still asleep. I slowly get out of her bed and walk out of the room to answer my phone. I see that it is the detective on the case so I answer it as fast as possible. "Hello?"

"Mr. Cena," he says, "we found your girlfriend."

"You found her?" I ask.

"We found her."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	48. Chapter 48

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

**Natalie's Escape! Earlier that evening. **

**Natalie:**

I wake up from a nap but I'm still tired. I am just drained emotionally and physically. I feel like I could go into labor any day now and I shouldn't because I am only 29 weeks along. This baby boy has to hold on. "Look who is awake," says Max as he walks into the bedroom that I am staying in. Ashley finally let me stay in the creepy Texas Chainsaw Massacre house. Her and Max fight about me all the time it's ridiculous but today is the day I'm going to escape. Their disagreements are my leverage and I will escape. I try to get up but Max pushes me back down. "You're not going anywhere till I'm done."

"No, Max I can't do this anymore," I say knowing exactly what he wants. It is what he always wants. I have been raped by him 3 times every day for the last 4 weeks we're talking 84 times at least. I hate it. I hate the way he smells and I hate the way he looks. I despise him.

He slaps me in the face and says, "What did I tell you about saying no?"

"Not to tell you no," I say. If I tell him no I get hit or sometimes kicked or both it all depends on how agitated he is. "Just get this over with," I say.

"That's better," he says with a sick smile and before I know it he is covering me with his body. Then it all begins his sexual assault on me. It feels like hours when it was just 30 minutes. As he finishes he removes his body from mine and puts his hand on my bare stomach. "You know, Natalie, we could have had it all and it wouldn't have to be this way." I hate when he rubs my stomach. "This baby could have been mine. This baby should have been mine. Just like John should have gotten Ashley pregnant not you."

"Well, it happened the way it did," I say.

"Because you're a whore," he says.

"Whatever, Max," I say. His words can't break me anymore because I'm already broken. I'm just numb. I can't feel pain anymore. I just want to go home. "I'm hungry," I say.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"I don't know anything is fine," I say.

"All right," he says. "Get dressed and come downstairs," he says before kissing my head and getting out of bed. I watch him put his jeans on and watch him walk out of the room. I let out a breath and get out of bed. I put on my jeans and the same pink shirt I have had on. It is absolutely filthy. There are blood stains and dirt all over them. It won't be long till I get out of here. I lift up the mattress and pull out a steak knife I have kept hidden for the right time. This is the right time. I stick it in my pocket and head downstairs.

"What are you making?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen.

"Spaghetti," he says, "it will be ready soon."

"That's Angelina's favorite," I say sadly. "Except she doesn't like the sauce."

"Yeah, I remember," he says. "I always thought it was weird."

"Yeah but she knows what she likes and what she wants," I say as I sit down careful not to stab myself with the knife in my pocket. "Where is Ashley?"

"Out," he says.

"Oh," I say. "When will she be back?"

"I don't know. Why all the questions?"

"Just wondering," I say. "How long before it's ready?"

"It won't be long. Just relax," he says.

"I am relaxed," I say with a smile as I think about my plan. "Do you want some help?"

"Whatever as long as it gets you to stop asking questions," he says.

"Okay," I say as I get up and walk over to the stove with him. "What would you like me to do?"

"I want you to stop asking questions but you can get the spices out. They are in the cupboard over there."

"Okay," I say as I walk over to get the spices. I walk back and lay down the spices on the counter. I reach into my back pocket and pull out the knife I've been holding. It's now or never. My hand shakes as I bring the knife around to my front but I waste no time as I jab the knife into his back causing him to let out a scream. I pull the knife out and he turns around. He is beyond upset and I stab him in the chest this time causing him to fall to the ground.

I watch him lie at my feet bleeding profusely reaching up to me and saying, "Natalie, help me."

"No, Max," I say as I back away from him. I can't believe I actually stabbed someone but I had no choice it was self-defense.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I hear Ashley yell as it startles me before I have time to react she knocks me down on the ground.

She is grabbing on to my feet and I kick her away, "GET OFF OF ME!"

"SHUT UP!" She says as she hits me in the face with her fist. "Why did you do that? I'm gonna have to kill you now. I didn't want to do this, Natalie, but I have no choice."

"Get off of me!" I say as I knock her off of me. I get myself up before she grabs my foot holding me back. I grab the pot of boiling water off the stove and throw it in her face. She lets go immediately as she lets out a blood curdling scream and grabs her face. I take this as my chance to run. I make it to the front door but it is locked and I can't get out. I see a window and I grab a chair. I throw it through the window causing it to shatter. I try climbing out of the window but Ashley pulls me back in. I try to fight to get away from her but she hits me with another chair. I lay as she punches me and kicks me before I grab her foot causing her to fall. When she's on the ground I grab a lamp and hit her over the head with it. While she's out I climb out the window. I start to run from the house as fast as my legs can go. I start to feel pain. I feel like I am having contractions but I can't let it slow me down. I run and run from the house getting closer to the road. I finally reach the road but it is a back road and I can hear Ashley behind me. I run faster and finally make my way to the main road. I see a car's headlights and run out in front of it. "HELP!" I say as it gets closer the driver slams on the brakes and a man gets out of the car.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" he asks me.

"Help," I say breathless and at my weakest point before I know it DARKNESS.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	49. Chapter 49

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

**JOHN:**

I burst through the hospital doors to the receptionist desk. "Where is my girlfriend?" I yell startling the woman sitting at the desk.

"I'm sorry, Sir, who is your girlfriend?"

"Natalie Morgan," I say. "She was brought here earlier this evening."

"Oh, Yes, Sir, just take the elevator up to the 7th floor and talk to the receptionist up there. They will be able to tell you more about your girlfriend."

"Thank-you," I say as I run over to the elevator. I press the up button and wait forever for the doors to open. I'm in such a rush I almost knock over a nurse. "I'm sorry," I say as I let her off the elevator before I get on. I press the number 7 and I'm on my way up. They couldn't give me any information over the phone about Natalie. They just told me to come down right away. I don't know what to expect. I hope her and the baby are okay because if they aren't I don't know what I'm going to do. The elevator doors open and I run to the desk. "Hi, I'm here about my girlfriend, Natalie Morgan."

"Oh yes, Sir, the doctor will be right out to talk to you," she says, "please have a seat."

"Thank-you," I say but I am too nervous to sit. All I can do is pace while I wait for news on Natalie. I don't know what they are going to tell me but I am so scared my heart is pounding out of my chest. My hands are shaking and my knees are weak.

I continue to pace as the doctor comes out to talk to me. "Mr. Cena," he says.

"Yes," I say as I stop pacing. "How is she? How is the baby?"

"The baby is fine," he says. "He was delivered about 45 minutes ago via c-section. He was taken straight to the NICU. His lungs are not fully developed. He was 2 lbs. and 3 oz and 16 inches long. We have him hooked up to oxygen to help him breathe."

"He is 11 weeks early," I say as I feel my heart sink. I didn't want my baby boy to be born so soon. "Is he going to make it?"

"We hope so," he says. "He has a 50% chance of survival. He has a really good chance of surviving."

"And what about Natalie? Is she okay?"

"Natalie suffered a lot of trauma. She has signs of sexual assault. She was torn in the area and she has been brutalized. She has a severe concussion, several cuts and bruises on her body. She came in in bad shape. It's amazing the baby survived such an ordeal."

"Did she say who had her?" I ask.

"No. She has been unable to talk. We have kept her asleep. It's best for now. She needs to rest and get some strength."

"So she is alive?"

"Yes," he says.

"Thank God," I say. "Can I see her?"

"Tonight that wouldn't be a good idea but tomorrow morning you will be able to see her. Like I said she's been through quite an ordeal and needs her rest."

"Okay," I say. "Am I able to see the baby?"

"Of course but we need you to get scrubbed up first," he says.

"No problem," I say as I follow him to get on scrubs so I can see my son. I can't believe he's here.

I get scrubbed up and the doctor leads me into the NICU. "There he is right over there," he says pointing to the incubator in the corner of the room. He walks me over to the incubator. "Here he is," he says as I look down at my son. He is absolutely beautiful.

Tears fill my eyes as I look at my son hooked up to tubes and wires. He is so tiny. I was not expecting to have a tiny baby but he is so small. His eyes are shielded and he has the tiniest hands and the tiniest feet but he is adorable. "Can I hold him?" I ask.

"Absolutely," he says. "You can feed him also."

"I can?"

"Yes," he says, "the little guy is hungry."

"Okay," I say as he gets him out of the incubator. "Here is your baby boy."

"Thanks," I say as he hands him to me. He is so small in my arms. He just barely fits into the palm of my hand and his head is too small to fit in my hand. He is so tiny and it breaks my heart.

"I've learned that babies thrive on skin to skin contact. I think you should have some skin to skin contact with him."

"Okay," I say as I hand the baby to the doctor before taking off my shirt. I sit down on the rocking chair and take my son back from the doctor and hold him against my skin.

"I'll leave you two alone to get acquainted if you need anything the nurse will be here to help you," he says as I look up at the nurse who is gazing right at me. She turns her head when I look at her and I can tell she's been blushing. I smile and look down on my son. He is the perfect gift.

"Hey there, Little Guy," I say with tears in my eyes. "Welcome to the world. You have no idea how happy I am that you made it here. I know you're going to make it. You're a fighter like me and like your mom. I can't wait for you to meet her. She is absolutely amazing. You are going to love her. She is probably the best woman in this world. She's beautiful, smart and caring. She is great and she's an amazing mother. She is going to love you so much. I love you so much. And you have a big sister named Angelina she is going to love you too. Tomorrow is her birthday actually. She is going to be happy that you came and I know you have a long way before you can come home but I know one day you will come home with us. You are so tiny. I can't believe it. You are a little peanut. I'm going to call you peanut until you have a name. I'm sorry you don't have a name yet but I think your mom and I should decide on a name together for you. That's the only way. That's the right way. I love you, Peanut. I couldn't be a prouder father. I am going to do my best to be the best father I can be. I try but I don't know how successful I am. I hope that I can do a good job with you. I'm glad I'm here for you. I wasn't there for Angelina but I'm here for you and I will be here every day until you come home. I love you," I say as I feel the tears run down my cheek. I don't know what else to say to him so all I can do is hold him against my skin so he can feel the warmth of my body. I spend most of the night holding him and feeding him. They put me in a room to sleep for the night but all I can do is toss and turn because I'm worried about the baby and I'm worried about Natalie. I'm glad the baby is alive but I just hope he continues to do well and I hope that I can see Natalie in the morning. I can't sleep with all this going on tonight and I want to know who had my girlfriend and I want them to pay for all of this. Everything they did to her and everything they could have done to my son. They will pay and I will make sure of it.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	50. Chapter 50

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

**NATALIE:**

I wake up in a dark room and I have no idea where I am. Everything after running into that man on the street all went dark and I don't remember anything after that. I am in so much pain and I feel empty. I reach down to feel my stomach to realize that it's not as round as it was before the world went dark. I am panicked. I have no idea where my baby is or what happened to him. "HELP!" I yell. "WHERE IS MY BABY? SOMEONE HELP ME!" I yell loudly with my heart racing. I am scared feeling for my baby that is no longer there. "HELP!" I yell again before the door opens. The light flicks on and a woman is standing in my doorway wearing a pair of scrubs. I have no idea who she is or where I am. "WHERE IS MY BABY?"

"Ms. Morgan, Please calm down," she says as she walks closer to me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BABY?"

"Ms. Morgan, it's okay. You're at the hospital. I didn't do anything to your baby. He is in the NICU," she says moving closer to me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! WHERE AM I AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BABY?" I yell again. I am full of panic and fear. I don't' know this woman for all I know she could be working with Ashley.

"Ms. Morgan, it's okay. I am a nurse here at the Hershey Medical Center. You are safe now. A man called the ambulance and they brought you here. The doctor delivered your baby yesterday evening. Everything is okay. I'm here to help you not to hurt you. I promise. See," she says showing me her badge.

I look at her badge and say, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Look around. You're in a hospital room."

I look around the room I'm in and see all the hospital things but I still don't believe her. I don't know who I can trust and who I can't. This could all be a trick from Ashley. "GET AWAY! I WANT MY BABY! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" I yell.

She backs away from me and says, "Ms. Morgan, you need to calm down or I'm going to need to sedate you. Please just relax. Would you feel better if I got your boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend?" I ask. "Max is not my boyfriend. He's dead."

"Ms. Morgan, I'm talking about Mr. Cena not Max. Do you want me to get Mr. Cena so that he can come talk to you?"

I feel a bit of relief and let out a deep breath. I'm still confused and lost. I don't understand what's going on. I don't know what happened and I don't know where I am. "Yes," I say. I hope that she's telling the truth. I just really want to see John to know this isn't a trick.

"Okay, I will go get him for you. I will be right back," she says before walking out of the room.

As soon as she leaves the room I look around. I feel cold, empty and scared. I break down and start to cry as the tears roll down my cheek. Where is my baby? I just want my baby. He was there and then he wasn't. About 10 minutes later my door opens again and John walks into the room. I feel instant relief as he walks into the room. "Nat," he says.

"John," I say as I choke on my words, "they took our baby."

"Nat," he says as he walks closer to me. "No one took our baby. He is okay. He is in the NICU."

"The NICU?" I ask.

"Yes. They had to deliver to save his life and to save yours. He's okay. They have him safe and sound in the NICU."

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise," he says moving closer to me. "He is doing well."

"So he is alive?"

"Yes, he is alive."

"And they didn't take him?"

"Who, Natalie? Who do you think has him?" he asks me.

"Ashley and Max. Ashley wanted him. She was going to keep him."

"No she doesn't have him. He's safe," he says.

"Good," I say feeling better. I'm more relaxed and my heart isn't pounding like it was. "Where is Angelina?"

"She is at Ruthie's house," says John. "How are you?"

"I hurt," I say as I feel the pain in my stomach from where they cut the baby out and from the beating I took from Ashley.

"Natalie, I'm so glad you're okay," he says. "I was so scared."

"Me too," I say. "I didn't think I would ever see you or Angelina again. It was horrible. It was hell," I say.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Ashley came in the window and took me at gunpoint. She took me to a farmhouse and made me stay outside in the cold. I had to pee in a bucket, sleep on the floor and they had me tied to a chair."

"They?" he asks.

"Max and Ashley were working together," I say as I feel goosebumps on my arms as I tell him about it. "It was horrible. Ashley and Max beat me up daily. I never thought I would make it out alive. I didn't think the baby would make it into the world. I was kicked, punched, thrown, slammed around and hit with objects. It was horrible," I say as tears fill my eyes as I relive the horror. "Max raped me every day 3 or 4 times every day. If I resisted he would hurt me. It was so rough, John. He hurt me so bad. I cried and yelled but no one could hear me no one could help me. I can still smell him and feel him. I hate it, John," I say as the tears fall. "I gave up. I waited every day for you to find me. I prayed every day for you to find me or for someone to find me but no one ever did. I just started to feel weak, broken, torn and I just wanted to die. I was losing hope. I was ready to die because I felt like I would never make it out alive. She was going to kill me and take the baby and say that it was hers with you to get you back. She wants you back, John."

"She isn't getting me back and I am so sorry that you went through that," he says as he hugs me. I almost want to pull away because I can feel Max on me but I can't. The smell of John and his cologne is comforting. It is a smell I never thought I'd smell again. His arms are comforting to me. I never thought I'd feel his embrace again. I cry on his shoulder as he holds me. "Nat, they aren't going to get away with this. They will pay for it. Where are they?"

"I don't know," I say as I pull away from John, "but I did something bad."

He looks at me with a puzzled look on his face. "You didn't do anything bad," he says.

"Yes, I did," I say as I feel myself choke on my words. "I did something really bad. And you're going to hate me."

"Natalie, I will never hate you. What happened?"

"I killed Max," I say before I break down.

John pulls me into his embrace again and says, "Natalie, it's okay. You were defending yourself. I will never hate you. You did that in self-defense. You didn't do anything bad you did what you needed to do to get away. It's okay. Natalie. Don't cry. You don't have to cry," he says holding me tighter.

I continue to cry on John's shoulder and say, "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he says. "It's okay, Natalie. Everything is going to be okay. What about Ashley?"

"I don't know. I left after I knocked her out. I ran and kept running. She was looking for me but I never looked back. I kept going," I say. "I just kept running."

"Good," he says, "the police will find her and they will get her. I promise. I will make sure they take care of her. And don't beat yourself up over Max. After everything he did to you and all the pain he caused you he deserved every bit of what you did. How did you kill him?"

"I stabbed him," I say.

"He deserved every bit of that. He's lucky it wasn't me," he says.

"John," I say.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I'm just so angry. I am so upset that they hurt you like this. I will never let anyone hurt you again."

His words are comforting and make me feel safe. "And the baby is okay?"

"He's good. He is in the NICU. He eats like a champion."

"Is he going to make it?"

"I'm sure he will," he says. "He's a fighter."

"I know," I say with a smile as I think about my son. "I want to see him."

"That may not be a good idea right now. You need to rest," he says.

"But I want to see him. How much did he weigh?"

"2 lbs. 3 oz," he says.

"He's so small," I say.

"He is," says John, "but the kid is a fighter."

"Good," I say. I can't wait until I see my son. I want to see the life John and I created together. "I love you, John. I missed you so much. I really missed you. I never thought I'd see you again."

"I love you, Natalie. I missed you. I never gave up. I thought that I'd never see you again but I'm so glad I have more days with you. If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do. I promise no one will ever hurt you again. I will make sure of it."

"John," I say.

"Yes."

"Can you just hold me?" I ask.

"Sure," he says as he climbs into the bed next to me and wraps his arms around me holding me as close to him as possible. I am still exhausted from everything and inhale the smell of his cologne. I press my head against his firm chest and allow exhaustion to take over and drift off to sleep. This is the safest and most relaxed I have felt in weeks. I never want him to let go.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	51. Chapter 51

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

**Natalie:**

"John," I say as I wake him up; we both fell asleep after he crawled into bed with me. "Wake up." I gently shake him even though he looks so cute sleeping next to me with his lips pouted out.

His eyes flicker open and his pouted lips return back to their normal form. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say with a smile.

"What?" he asks me.

"Nothing," I say with a smile.

"No, Natalie, what? Why are you smiling?" he asks me.

I let out a little giggle and say, "Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you sleep? Your lips pout out and it is the cutest thing I have ever seen."

"So you watch me when I sleep?" he asks flashing me his amazing smile.

"Sometimes," I say. "And it's even cute when you drool."

"I don't drool," he says.

"Oh really?" I ask, "then what's this?" I ask as I wipe some drool off the corner of his lips.

"Okay so I drool but at least I don't snore," he says.

"You do that too."

"What do you do, Natalie, just stay up all night listening and watching me sleep?" he asks.

"Not all the time but sometimes," I say with a smile. "I can't help it. You're just too cute."

"I think you're cute too," he says before kissing my lips softly. This is the first kiss he has given me since I saw him since Ashley and Max. It feels weird to me and I do feel a bit uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" he asks me.

"Nothing," I say.

"Something is wrong," he says. "So what is it?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but I'm not exactly comfortable kissing you after everything with Max," I say. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he says. "You have gone through so much trauma and terror the last few weeks I don't blame you. If I violate you in anyway just let me know."

"Violate? You don't violate me," I say.

"You know what I meant. I don't' want to trespass against you and cause you to feel awkward," he says sitting up. "You've been through an ordeal so I completely understand."

"Thanks," I say, "but I do love you a lot."

"I love you too," he says with a smile. "Are you going to talk to the police today?"

"I don't know. I'm scared. What if I get arrested for what I did to Max?" I am scared that I could go to jail for killing Max. That is the one thing keeping me from talking to the police. No matter the situation murder is still a crime; a very serious crime that I can spend the rest of my life in jail.

"Relax, Nat, I don't think they'll arrest you for what you did to Max. I mean after all it was in self-defense. He caused you so much pain and torture he deserved it and if any cop doesn't see it that way then they're crazy. You were just defending yourself. You did what you had to in order to keep yourself and the baby safe and so that you could get away. There is no way they can hold that against you."

"But they could," I say.

"They won't," he says.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he says.

"Fine," I say, "I will talk to them but I want to see the baby first."

"All right," he says. "That can be arranged."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"No problem," he says.

About an hour later after I take a shower and get myself cleaned up to wash Max off of me and to get all the dried up blood off of me I get to see the baby. The shower feels so amazing. It has been at least a month since I had a good shower. I feel so refreshed as John and I walk down to the NICU to see the baby. The nurse lets us in and leads us over to the little baby in the corner. It is bittersweet as I stand over my son. I want to cry because he is so small and has all these tubes and wires connected to him but I want to smile because he is so beautiful. "He is so tiny," I say.

"I know," says John as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. I tense and he removes his arm from me. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I say. "Look at him, John, he's beautiful."

"He is," says John with a proud smile. "I can't wait for Angelina to meet him."

"She is going to love him. I need to call her to wish her a happy birthday. I can't believe she's 8 years old today. 8 years ago today I thought about giving her up but today I am 100% glad that I didn't."

"Me too," he says. "She is going to love hearing from you especially on her birthday. She has missed you and wanted to see you so badly. I think this is the perfect gift for her and the fact she has a baby brother is another gift."

"Yeah," I say. Angelina is going to be excited when she finds out about her baby brother. She has wanted a baby brother for so long I am glad she finally has one. "He is going to survive right?"

"Of course he is going to survive. He's a Cena which means he's a fighter. And he is your son too. You are a fighter also so we know this little guy is going to fight."

"I know," I say. "I want to hold him."

"You can," says the nurse. "Here," she says as she gets him out of the incubator for me to hold him.

"Thank-you," I say as she hands him to me. "Am I able to breastfeed him?" I ask as I look at John. His face gets red when I ask this.

"Right now it is a little hard to breast feed him because we are feeding him with a tube for now. His sucking isn't as developed as we would like so we are tube feeding him for now but if you want us to put your breast milk into the tube we can do that for you. Then after he gains some weight and can suck you will be able to breastfeed him. It is important that you pump so that your supply doesn't dry up," says the nurse.

"Okay," I say. "I will do that."

"Wonderful," she says.

"Can I talk to you please," says John to the nurse.

"Yes you can," she says.

"Thanks," he says, "Nat, I'm just going to talk to the nurse. Bond with the baby."

"Okay," I say as I watch him walk away with the nurse.

I hold the baby and try to listen to John as he talks to the nurse. "I just want to make sure that you have this nursery secure. There is a crazy woman out there trying to get our baby and I do believe she will stop at nothing to get him. I want security on this baby at all times," I hear him whisper.

"Sir, I assure you no one is going to get into this NICU that isn't supposed to be here. I guarantee it."

"But you don't know this woman. She is absolutely crazy. She is capable of anything. Please just keep this secure," he whispers and it puts a fear into me that I never felt before. Ashley is still out there and it is no secret what hospital I am at. It's the only one in the area. She could easily find me and find my son. I hold onto him a little tighter at the thought of her making her way into the NICU and taking him. I agree with John they need security guarding the door at all times to make sure my baby is safe.

"All right, Sir," she says. "We will make sure we have security on the NICU at all times."

"Thank-you," he says.

"You're welcome," she says.

John walks back over to me and the baby and I say, "do you think she would really try something?"

"Possibly, I don't know," he says. "Anything is possible. I'd rather be cautious than not."

"Well, hopefully after I talk to the police they can find her. Do you think she's still in PA?"

"Possibly. She wants that baby so I believe she's still here," he says, "but I will not allow her to take our son away."

"Neither will I," I say as I look down at our miracle. "John, thank-you."

"For what?"

"For giving me two beautiful kids," I say.

"I didn't do it alone," he says with a smile.

"I know," I say with a smile. "I have a name for him."

"Okay," says John, "so do I."

"You go first."

"Okay, I figure since he is a fighter and he's going to be a fighter I think we should name him Rocky. What do you think?"

"I don't know do you really want to name him after someone that you despise?"

"I don't know," he says, "but I think Rocky suits him."

"I'm not sure I like it," I say because I really don't know how I feel about naming our son Rocky although I can see why John suggested it.

"What about you? What name do you have picked out?"

"Gabriel," I say. "It means Hero of God. I like it a lot. Gabriel suits him."

"I don't know we have to think about it," he says.

"All right, we have a couple days to think about it," I say with a smile. "Isn't that right?" I ask the baby. "Welcome to the world, Little Guy. Your daddy and me are going to make sure nothing ever happens to you. You are our little treasure we are going to protect you the rest of your life."

***A/N: The decision is yours.. what should Natalie and John name the baby Rocky or Gabriel? I am leaving it up to you guys to decide the name that gets the most votes wins. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	52. Chapter 52

***Thank-you for the reviews as well as the votes on the baby's name. It will be revealed by the end of the chapter. It was all greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

**JOHN:**

"Why are we at the hospital?" asks Angelina as we walk into the main lobby.

"Because I have a surprise for your birthday for you," I say as we walk over to the elevator.

"A birthday surprise in the hospital?" she asks, "That's a bit dark isn't it?"

"Just calm down," I say, "I think you're going to love your surprise."

"Whatever you say," she says as she crosses her arms. She has her mom's attitude. I haven't told her about her mom yet or that her mom has been found. I haven't even told her about her baby brother either. It is all going to be a surprise for her and I know she is going to be so happy to see her mom and see her baby brother.

"Come on," I say, "cheer up."

"You want me to cheer up in a hospital? I don't' think so. Is this a joke, Daddy?" she asks.

"It's not a joke," I say. "And I have to ask how old are you today?"

"8," she says.

"Are you sure you're 8 and not 30?" I ask.

"I'm 8," she says.

"All right," I say as the elevator stops and the doors open. "Here we are. Follow me."

"Okay," she says following behind me. I stop and get our passes from the desk and they open the doors to allow us access to area where Natalie is staying.

We walk down the hall and I'm watching Angelina's face but she doesn't look thrilled at all. I don't think she has any idea what is going on or has an idea that she is about to see her mom for the first time in a month. She really doesn't have a clue as we continue to walk down the hallway. We arrive outside Natalie's door and I say, "all right, Angelina, close your eyes."

"Fine."

I take her hand and open the door slowly. I walk in with her and walk her over to Natalie's bed. When we are right in front of Natalie I say, "all right open your eyes."

She slowly opens her eyes and all the sadness on her face melts away. Happiness floods over her face and she grows the biggest smile I have seen in a month. "MOMMY!"

"Hi, Angelina," says Natalie with tears in her eyes. "Happy Birthday!"

"Mommy, I thought I would never see you again," she says before she reaches over to hug Natalie. I feel the tears burn my eyes as I see my two favorite girls hugging one another. I know they both missed each other badly.

Angelina begins to cry as she hugs her mom and I hear Natalie say, "It's okay, Angelina, I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere ever again."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise," says Natalie before she kisses the top of Angelina's head.

"So?" I ask, "what do you think?"

"I think this is the best birthday present ever!" says Angelina full of happiness. "Thank-you, Daddy!" Angelina runs over to me and hugs me tightly.

"I'm glad you're happy and Natalie, I'm glad you're back."

"What did the bad people do to you?" asks Angelina out of the blue.

"They just hurt me a little bit," says Natalie not telling our daughter the truth. It is better that Angelina not know the truth of what all happened to her mom while Ashley and Max had her.

"Are you okay now?" asks Angelina.

"Yes," says Natalie, "I'm okay now."

"Good. I really missed you, Mommy but Daddy took really good care of me. He is an awesome Daddy. He didn't even wrestle while you were gone."

"You didn't go on your international tour?" Natalie asks me.

"No. I couldn't go on an international tour knowing you were gone and leave Angelina alone. My place was to stay at home with her and look for you. You and Angelina were the only things I cared about. I didn't care about wrestling."

"I didn't know that," says Natalie. "So Angelina, how has school been?"

"I haven't gone. I couldn't go. It was too hard for me to go."

"John, she didn't go to school?"

"The school psychologist suggested that it would be best to keep her home because she was too emotional about what was going on but don't worry they sent her work home and we worked on it every day."

"Yeah," says Angelina, "but Daddy wasn't so good at spelling or multiplication."

"He wasn't?" asks Natalie as she looks at me with a smile. I love her smile it is absolutely beautiful just like her. It is a smile I never thought I'd see again.

"I didn't know 2nd grade was so tough," I say. "They are learning stuff I didn't learn till 6th grade."

"Times have changed since we were younger, John," she says, "and Angelina, your dad tries."

"I know," she says. "And I like him being around all the time."

"Me too," says Natalie with a smile.

"Are you two ever going to get married?" asks Angelina with a smile.

"Someday," I say with a smile.

"See someday," says Natalie with a smile.

"Good," says Angelina, "but I have a question."

"Okay," says Natalie.

"Where is the baby?"

"Your baby brother is in the NICU," says Natalie, "he was born yesterday and since he's so tiny and he wasn't really ready to come they put him in the NICU until he is able to breathe on his own."

"Can I see him?" she asks.

"Not yet. They said at least two weeks for visitors and usually they don't allow children under 12 into the NICU but since he is your brother they are going to allow you to see him in two weeks."

"Man," she says, "I really want to see him."

"I have pictures," says Natalie. "You can see them."

"Cool."

I hand Natalie my cell phone so that she can show Angelina the pictures of the baby. She searches through my phone before she finally says, "Here he is."

"He is so tiny," says Angelina, "but he is so cute. Why is he hooked up to all those wires?"

"They help him eat and they help him breathe," says Natalie.

"Oh," she says. "So he can't breathe on his own?"

"Not yet. His lungs aren't fully developed," says Natalie, "but he will one day."

"What's his name?" asks Angelina.

"Well," says Natalie, "your father and I decided on Gabriel Felix Anthony Cena."

"I like that name," she says with a smile.

"But we will call him Rocky for short," I say.

"We will see," says Natalie. "We will see."

Angelina and I stay visiting Natalie until visiting hours are over and then I have to take Angelina to her friend Ruthie's house and then I'm coming back to be with Natalie for the night. Angelina and Natalie hug each other before we leave. On the way out I bump into a nurse scrubbed up on accident. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she says behind a face mask. "Have a good night."

"You too," I say but I get a bad vibe from her but I shake it off. I look back at her as I sign Angelina and I out for the night. "Who is that?" I ask the lady at the desk.

"Oh that is our new nurse for the night shift. I forget her name but this is her first night."

"Okay," I say. "I'll be back in a few."

"Okay," she says. "Bye."

"Bye," I say as Angelina and I walk out the door.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	53. Chapter 53

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. tHey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

**NATALIE:**

I am just sitting in my hospital bed getting ready to turn on some TV while I wait for John to come back for the night. As I flick the TV on my door opens slowly. "Did you forget something?" I ask with a smile as a nurse wearing a mask walks in. "Sorry. I thought you were my husband. A nurse just checked me so I'm all right," I say as she walks closer to me. I can't see her face as it is covered by a mask and my heart begins to race. The closer she gets I realize who she is; ASHLEY. "A-a-a-shley," I stutter, "w-w-hat are you doing here?" I cannot get my words out correctly because of the fear running through my body.

She pulls her mask down and says, "Did you think you were just going to get away from me? Did you think I was just going to let you escape? Where is my son? I want my son."

"He is not your son and I don't know," I say lying to her.

"You do know don't lie to me. Where is my son, Natalie?"

"He isn't your son," I say again. She is crazier than I thought.

"Why do you keep lying to me? Where is he?" she asks me again.

"I don't know," I say doing my best to protect my son. "He didn't make it." I know it's a horrible lie but I have to keep Gabriel safe from this woman. She is way over the line of crazy she is insane!

"Natalie," she says, "you killed my baby."

"I didn't kill anything," I say as I reach for the call button to call a real nurse into my room. As I reach for it she pulls my hand down.

"NO you don't," she says holding my arm down. "I'm sorry," she says as she grabs my pillow from behind me. I am too weak to fight her back. "I'm sorry," she says as she takes the pillow and presses it over my face. I feel the heat from the pillow covering my face. I feel the sweat coming from my forehead. The darkness makes it even hotter and the hotter it gets the more I start grasping for air. My arms and legs are flailing as I feel the pressure getting harder. I try to scream but no one can hear me. I feel like I am about to pass out as I see the light and suddenly I hear the door swing open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I hear a woman's voice yell at Ashley. The pressure from the pillow all of a sudden disappears and I hear footsteps run out of the room after I hear a thud. I push the pillow off my face grasping for air. I hear more footsteps come toward me and I see the nurse reach for the phone. "We need security in the neonatal unit. We need a lock down on the hospital," she says as the alarms start to go off. "Ms. Morgan are you all right?"

"I think so," I say catching my breath. "That's the woman that had me," I say.

"Okay," she says. "I placed a lockdown on the hospital. NO one will get in and no one will get out.

"Make sure my baby is okay please. She wants my baby," I say desperately. "Don't worry about me. Please go check on the baby make sure he is okay."

"Okay," she says before she hurries out of the room. As soon as she's gone I break down crying. I can't believe Ashley just tried to kill me again. I thought she would have been long gone by now. I don't feel safe at all.

I sit in the empty room worried to death on word if they caught Ashley or if Gabriel is okay for what seems like years. Finally a nurse walks into the room with a police officer. "Ms. Morgan," she says, "this officer would like to talk to you."

"Okay," I say before the nurse leaves the room and the police officer walks over to the bed.

"Hello, Ms. Morgan, I am Officer Graham. I want to know what went on in the last few weeks and tonight," she says.

"Where is my baby?" I ask.

"Your baby is sleeping peacefully in the NICU. He is safe and sound," he says.

"Thank God," I say instantly feeling some relief. "And the woman?"

"She is in police custody," he says. "So do you want to tell me what happened over the last few weeks?"

"Well, it started a month ago," I say. "I was taking a nap in my room and Ashley came in. She held a gun to my head saying she'd kill me if I didn't go. So I went with her. She took me to some farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. She tied me to a chair and she was working with a guy named Maxwell Winters," I say. "It was awful. Max raped me several times a day every day. I was beaten and destroyed. I finally escaped and ended up here. They wanted my baby. Ashley was going to take him and pass it off as her son to get my boyfriend back."

"And how do you know this Ashley and Maxwell character?"

"Ashley is my boyfriend's ex-wife they are in the middle of a divorce and Max was my ex-fiance," I say.

"And where is Max now?" he asks.

"He is…. He is…" I say as I bite my lip. I am so nervous to tell the officer the truth of what I've done to Max. I am scared I could get arrested for killing him. My heart is racing once again and my palms are sweating.

"Ms. Morgan? Where is Max?" asks the officer.

"He's dead," I say. "I killed him. I did it out of self-defense," I say before I break down crying. "I didn't mean to kill him. I just wanted to get away."

"It's okay, Ms. Morgan. You did it out of self-defense. Do you know where we can find him?"

"I don't know," I say. "I don't know where we were. I know somewhere in Annville but that's all I know."

"Okay," he says. "We'll do some investigating. And what happened here tonight?"

"I don't know. I was just getting ready to watch TV waiting for my boyfriend to come back and Ashley came in here dressed like a nurse, demanded to see her baby and then tried to suffocate me with a pillow. That's when the nurse walked in."

"I see," he says. "Well, Ashley Cena was posing as neonatal nurse but she is now in our custody."

"Okay," I say feeling even more relief. This has been a crazy month and I hope that this is all over now. "Any more questions?"

"I just need you to identify the suspect," he says.

"Okay," I say.

"Bring her in," he says before two officers walk in with Ashley handcuffed. "Is this the woman that attacked you?"

"Yes," I say as I look at her, "that's her."

"Thank-you," says the officer. "We will be in touch. Let's go," he says before they leave the room and I am left alone again.

About an hour later John storms into my room and says, "Natalie, are you okay?"

"Yes," I say before I start crying.

"What happened? I came back and they wouldn't let me in till just now," he says.

"Ashley," is all that I can say.

"She was here?"

"As a nurse. She tried to kill me, John," I say.

"I knew it," he says. "I knew it when I passed that nurse in the hallway. I just got a bad feeling I knew it. I never should have left. Where is she now?"

"The police have her," I say.

"Well, are you okay?"

"I'm scared but I'm okay," I say as he wraps his arms around me. I tense up but he doesn't let go.

"It's okay. I am here now. Is the baby okay?"

"He's sleeping," I say.

"Good. I'm sorry, Natalie. I am so sorry," he says as he continues to hold onto me.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. Thank-you for being so patient waiting for me to update. I had a test I was studying for and then I had a terrible headache the last two days and didn't get around to updating. So thank-you for your patience. **


	54. Chapter 54

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

**2 MONTHS LATER!**

**Natalie:**

"It is finally finished," says John as he closes up the last drawer for Gabriel's clothes. It hurts knowing that Gabriel is still in the hospital and can't come home to enjoy his new nursery in our new home. We moved over the last couple months because of everything that happened with Ashley. We moved out of Hershey to a small private residence in Lancaster, PA. We wanted to stay in PA because of Gabriel staying in the NICU at the hospital in Hershey. I have no plans to return back to work just yet even though I was given that job with the WWE but Vince and Stephanie told me to take as much time as I need before jumping into the job. I want to wait till Gabriel is out of the hospital and doing well before I work again. "Nat," says John snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"The nursery is finished. What do you think?" He asks me.

I look around at the blue painted nursery, the white rocking chair with the matching white crib and dressers, the bookcase holding Gabriel's first book collection, the sports bedding in the crib displaying all-star on it with basketballs, baseballs and footballs and his clothes hanging in the closet. "It's nice," I say with little emotion.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"It's just," I begin to say.

"It's just what?" asks John.

"I just wish that we could bring Gabriel home. I wish he could be here in his nursery. It's not fair, John. Ashley took these months from us. Two months our son has been in the hospital because of Ashley. I should be getting ready to go into labor in the next week to deliver him but Ashley took that away from me. Our son can have long lasting effects and may never be normal because of Ashley. Our son could have long lasting health problems all because of Ashley." I am so angry with Ashley for what she has done and for everything she has taken from me. Sure she is sitting in jail waiting for trial but my son is still in the hospital because he was born too early because of her.

"But everything is ready for him when he comes home," says John. "I know you're upset. I know you're hurting and I would do anything to take that hurt away from you but I can't. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to bring Gabriel home but you know he has to stay in the hospital so that he can get bigger and become healthier."

"He shouldn't be in the hospital," I say bitterly.

"I know," says John, "but hopefully when we go there tomorrow we will get the okay to bring him home. I want him home too. I'm ready to complete our family."

"John, it just hurts," I say as I feel the tears burning in my eyes. It has been a rough two months for us. We have not been intimate at all because I feel so uncomfortable after everything that Max put me through and not having my son home with us has been tough. It's been tough seeing him in the hospital hooked up to tubes and wires. The good thing is his lungs are fully developed now and he is breathing on his own and he is eating on his own too. He just hasn't gained the weight he needs to go home.

"I know," he says wrapping his arms around me. "I know it's hard. I know it hurts. It hurts me too. He's my son too Natalie. It hurts me too to see him like that. It hurts me too with him not being home but I know right now it's the best thing for him."

I pull away and say, "the best thing for him would have been for me to carry him full term but your crazy ex-wife caused this. It's your fault," I say. I know it's not really his fault but it slips out.

"Fine," says John, "it's my fault. Does that make you feel better? I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have left you alone that day and nothing would have happened. It's my fault. I shouldn't have married Ashley but how the hell was I supposed to know that you were hiding my daughter from me. You never even called me, Natalie. You never even gave me the chance to be there. I would have been there. You never stopped to care enough to worry about how I would feel. You were selfish, Natalie. SELFISH!"

That is the first time John has lashed out about Angelina and now I know we're in a fight. I hate fighting with him. "John, you couldn't handle a child. You had your career. I thought about you. I didn't want you to give up something that you loved because of one drunken night."

"One drunken night?" he asks. "One drunken night? Is that all it was to you one drunken night?"

"I got pregnant with Angelina the night I lost my virginity because I was too stupid to stop you," I say.

"So that's what happened. Life happened, Natalie. It was one drunken night but you and I were so much more than that. We are much more than that. That is the night I fell in love with you. It was more than a drunken night to me," he says. "You were my girlfriend when you found out. You knew but instead of telling me you walked away. I deserved to know. You should have told me."

"You had your career, John. The night I was going to tell you, you were so excited about going to film that movie in Louisiana and then you were so happy about finally getting that title run when you came back. That's why I didn't tell you. I couldn't let you give that up, John. I wasn't being selfish. I did it because you had your life planned out. You had everything that you needed at your feet you didn't need a child to stop you from your dreams. I did it for you. That wasn't being selfish."

"Do you think my career meant more to me than my daughter? I would have given up wrestling and that movie in a heartbeat for my child," he says.

"But then you wouldn't be who you are today. You would be stuck at some dead end job that you hated so that you could provide for our family. You didn't deserve that," I say. "You deserved to have your dreams. You deserved to have that movie. You deserved your chance to do what you love."

"I deserved to know that I had a child. I deserved to know that you were pregnant, Natalie. I don't care what I would have to do but I would have been there for my daughter!"

"So you would have been okay with giving everything that you worked for up to be a father?"

"Yes, Natalie. Why do I have to say it over and over again? You and Angelina mean everything to me. Gabriel means everything to me. Wrestling is NOTHING to me when it comes you guys. Answer me this Natalie, if you could go back to that night would you honestly change it or keep it the same?"

I think about it. I really don't think I would have changed the night I left him. I think I would still not tell him but then everything would have been different if I had told him. After thinking about it I finally say, "yes. If I could go back to that night I would change it. I would have told you. I would have taken that road, John. I would have told you."

"All right," he says. "If you would have told me that night everything would have been different. Our entire lives would have been different. I may not have been a WWE superstar and I may not have been a millionaire but I would have had the woman that I love and my daughter and that Natalie would have meant everything. The championships, the money, the movies none of that matters what matters is you, Natalie. You are the only thing that has ever mattered to me. I never gave up on you in 8 years. I will never give up on you. I love you, Natalie. I love that I'm with you. I love that we have two kids together and I love that we are a family. I love you."

I feel the tears run down my cheek as I see John put his hand in his pocket. I see him get down to one knee through my tear filled eyes and my heart begins to race. "John," I say, "what are you…"

He stops me by putting his finger to my lips and says, "Natalie, all I ever wanted was to have you in my life forever. All I ever wanted was to be with you every morning you wake up and every night you go to sleep. All I ever wanted was a life with you one that lasts forever. Natalie, when I first met you all I ever saw you as was my best friend's little sister. I always looked at you like you were my little sister but then I saw you that night at my welcome home party and you had changed. You were not that little girl I used to know. You weren't that little kid sister I always thought you were you were a woman. A beautiful woman and I never planned to sleep with you that night because I didn't want it to be that way but life happened and life was created. We were brought together by fate. I can't keep asking myself what would have happened if we took a different road but I can keep thinking about what road we are going to take now. You are still that beautiful woman to me, you are still the woman that I love and you are the mother of my children. You are my life and if I can't spend the rest of my life with you I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but what I'm asking is Natalie Morgan, will you marry me? Will you be my forever?" He pulls out a ring box and opens it up exposing a beautiful diamond ring with a big diamond bigger than his fingernail and two small diamonds on each side. It is absolutely beautiful and it sparkles like the sun.

I am speechless as the tears fall from my eyes. I can't believe it and finally I say, "yes, John. I will marry you!" He slips the ring on my finger and stands up wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you, Natalie."

"I love you too," I say. "Forever."

"Forever," he says.

"And John," I say. "Never quote Taylor Swift to me again." We both let out a laugh before we softly kiss each other's lips. I am getting married to John Cena!

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	55. Chapter 55

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

**JOHN:**

I wake up with a smile on my face as I have Natalie in my arms and look at her finger seeing the engagement ring I picked out for her. Last night was an amazing night she said yes. We're getting married and I couldn't be happier. I have wanted this for so long. I have dreamed of this for 8 years. I never thought it would happen but now it is happening and we are going to live our lives together. I carefully get out of bed and head downstairs to make her breakfast. As I am finishing up her breakfast of eggs, sausage and bacon she walks into the kitchen talking with Angelina. "Good morning to my favorite girls," I say with a smile.

"Good morning, Daddy!" says Angelina with a smile as she wraps her arms around me.

"Morning, Princess." I say with a smile.

"Morning, Baby," says Natalie with a smile before she greets me with a kiss.

"Morning," I say with an even bigger smile.

"It smells good in here. What are we having?" asks Natalie.

"Eggs, Sausage and Bacon," I say as I get three plates ready.

"You made this?" she asks.

"I did," I say with a smile. "I figure you deserve a home cooked breakfast."

"I'm just shocked that you cooked," she says.

"It's for you and Angelina," I say as I lay the plates down on the table.

"Well, it looks delicious," she says.

"Thank-you," I say as I sit down to eat with my two favorite girls in the world.

"This is really good, Daddy," says Angelina as she eats as if she hasn't eaten anything in days.

"Thank-you, Princess," I say. "Should we tell her?" I ask Natalie.

"Tell me what?" asks Angelina as she takes a break from eating. "Tell me what?"

"I guess we should," says Natalie before she takes a drink of her orange juice.

"What?" asks Angelina as if it was Christmas morning and she was expecting a big surprise.

"Well," I say taking Natalie's hand. "Your mom and I are getting married!"

"WHAT! You're getting married!" she yells in excitement as a smile covers her face.

"We're getting married," says Natalie with a smile, "see," she says showing her the ring.

"Mommy, that's beautiful!" she says with excitement. "I knew you two were going to get married. When are you getting married?"

"I don't," I start to say.

"In June," says Natalie interrupting me. She obviously put a lot of thought into this wedding already.

"June?" I ask, "isn't that really soon?"

"It's 5 months away," she says. "We can plan a wedding in 5 months. It doesn't have to be a big wedding just one for close friends and family. And NO media."

"Absolutely no media," I say with a smile. "So we're getting married in June?"

"Yes. I mean if that's okay with you," she says.

"Natalie, as long as I am marrying you any day is okay," I say with a smile. I could care less when the date is as long as I get to marry her.

"Wonderful," she says, "June 22nd, 2013 does that date work for you?"

"Absolutely," I say.

"Can I be the flower girl?" asks Angelina.

"Of course," says Natalie with a smile. "But I need to pick out my wedding party soon and get sized for a dress and have everyone sized for dresses. We need to find a place to get married and have the reception. We need to find a caterer and all that stuff."

I just let out a laugh and say, "Wedding fever?"

"Yes!" she says, "but it shouldn't' be that bad since I have been planning my wedding since I was 10 years old."

"10 years old?" I ask. She is definitely excited about taking this road with me. I don't care what road we take as long as we are on the same road together this time.

"Yes," she says, "and I know my colors are orchid and white," she says.

"Okay," I say. "Well, we have time to talk about the wedding. We need to get ready to go to the hospital to see Gabriel today. Maybe he'll be able to come home."

"I hope so," she says.

An hour and a half later we are at the hospital to visit Gabriel. He is getting so big and is getting so strong. He is breathing on his own now and eating like a champion. It's been a long road for all of us so we really want to hear the news that we can take him home soon; maybe not today but in the next couple of days. "Good morning, John and Natalie," says his nurse. "Gabriel is wide awake this morning. He is doing well today."

"Good news," says Natalie with a smile as she takes my hand. "Can we go see him?"

"Yes," she says, "go ahead in and the doctor will be in to weigh him shortly and then we'll know if you can take him home soon."

"Okay," says Natalie with a smile.

We walk into the room and Gabriel is laying in his little incubator looking like the champion he is. "We've come a long way," I say to Natalie.

"We have and so has he," she says with a smile. "Hi, Gabriel. Good morning."

"Good morning, Champ," I say before I pick him up out of the incubator. There is nothing more that I enjoy more than holding my son. He is so precious. "Hello, Champ," I say again as I smile down at him. He looks just like Angelina. He has the blue eyes, the brown hair and my distinct jaw bone. He is absolutely precious. "I love this little guy," I say to Natalie.

"I love him too," she says with a smile as she stands next to me as I hold him. "He's gotten so big. He's such a little champ just like his daddy."

"I think the real champ is you, Natalie. You went through hell and yet you're still standing you two are the real champs not me. I held the WWE championship you two defeated a possible death my victories are nothing to what yours are," I say as the doctor walks into the room.

"All right," he says, "It's time to measure the little guy."

"He's not so little anymore," I say as I hand him to the doctor.

"That's true," says the doctor as he places him onto the scale. We watch the scale go up and stop at 8lbs 2 oz and I grow a smile on my face. He reached his targeted weight of 8lbs. "Well," says the doctor, "it looks like Gabriel has reached his targeted weight."

"Does this mean we can take him home?" asks Natalie with excitement in her voice.

"Going by the fact he's eating well, he's breathing well and everything else looks good I'd say that tomorrow you can take him home."

"Tomorrow?" I ask, "why not today?"

"Because we need to get paperwork together and stuff like that. Tomorrow morning you'll be able to take Gabriel home."

"Thank God," says Natalie as she hugs me. "We can take him home."

"It's been a long time coming," I say as I hug Natalie back. We are definitely ready to bring our baby boy home and close this chapter of our lives. We're ready to start new as a family and forget about all the bad things that have happened in the last few months until Ashley's trial comes around but for now we are going to enjoy the happiness that we have lacked in the last few months.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. Sadly this story will be ending soon but I do have another story planned out involving John Cena. **


	56. Chapter 56

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

**NATALIE:**

John and I arrive at the hospital as early as we can the next morning. We are so ready to take Gabriel home with us. We walk to the nurse's station and they direct us to a room. I am beyond excited bring home our little Champion. "Well, Ms. Morgan and Mr. Cena all the paperwork is here. These are your discharge papers we just need to make sure you have a car seat to take him home in," says the nurse.

"We do," says John as he shows the nurse the blue and green plaid carseat.

"Very nice," she says, "and it is a 5 pt. harness?"

"Yes," says John.

"Wonderful," she says, "I will be right back with Gabriel and you will be free to go."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. I feel like a child on Christmas day. As the nurse leaves I pull out Gabriel's coming home outfit.

"Here he is," says the nurse a few minutes later as she brings Gabriel into us. "This little guy is ready to go home."

She hands him to me, "Thank-you," I say as I look down at my son. "You're going home, Champ." I lay him down and put on his coming home outfit and then put a light white snowsuit on him with little bear ears. He looks absolutely adorable. I snap a picture of him before we put him in the carseat. He is ready to go home. We are ready to take him home. I buckle him in and soon we are on our way out of the hospital.

John leaves us waiting as he walks to get the car to drive it to the doors to put Gabriel in the car. He pulls up in front of the hospital and gets out of the car with the biggest smile on his face. "Here we go, Champ," he says he takes the car seat from me. I watch him try to put the seat in but he is having trouble. "How do I put this thing in here?" he asks. "Why is this so complicated?"

"Snap it down," I say with a smile.

"I'm trying, Natalie but it's not working," he says.

"Push it down harder," I say as I watch him try to fit this seat into the car. It is pretty funny to watch and he is getting frustrated.

He finally gets the seat in nice and secure and says, "Finally." I just smile at him trying not to laugh. It's not that complicated to do. He shuts the door and looks at me. "What?"

"Nothing," I say with a smile as I get into the passenger's seat. He rounds the car and gets into the driver's side.

"Here we go," he says starting the car and we're off to the house. We arrive home in about 45 minutes as John had to drive the slowest he could because of Gabriel in the backseat. He parks the car in front of the front door and gets out. He takes Gabriel out of his seat and says, "the seat can stay in here. I'm not going through that again."

"Whatever you say," I say trying not to laugh. John is so cute holding Gabriel especially since he is 3 times bigger than him.

"I'm serious," he says as we walk to the door. He opens the door and says, "The champ is here!"

"Gabriel!" yells Angelina as she comes running with John's mom following behind her. "He's home!"

"He's home," I say with a smile.

"He is gorgeous," says John's mom. "He looks just like John did as a baby. Can I hold him?"

"Sure," says John as he hands Gabriel to his mom.

"He is so beautiful," says Angelina as she sits next to her grandma holding Gabriel. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure," says John's mom. "Make sure you hold his head."

"I will," she says as John's mom places Gabriel into Angelina's arms. Angelina smiles down at her brother and for a second it looks as if he smiles up at her. It is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. I have waited for this moment for a long time.

"What do you think, Angelina?" asks John, "are we keeping him?"

"Of course," she says with a smile. "I love my brother."

"And he loves you too," I say with a smile.

"How long do you want me to stay?" asks John's mom.

"You don't have to stay that long," I say. "I think John and I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" she asks. "Two kids can be a handful."

"I'm sure Angelina's going to be a big help," says John. "And I'm not going back to work."

"You're not going back to work?" I ask. This is news to me and I am very surprised.

"No I figured I would stay home and help out with the kids. At least for a couple months," he says.

"But John, Wrestlemania is coming up and you're supposed to have that big match with The Rock. You have to go back," I say.

"Natalie, my place isn't in the ring. My place is at home with my soon to be wife and my kids."

"John, you need to go back. Vince has been marketing this match for almost a year. He is looking forward to it."

"And my fiancé was attacked, had a baby so I'm not going to be back in time for Mania."

"John," I say.

"Angelina," says John's mom, "how about we take Gabriel upstairs to his nursery so that your mommy and daddy can talk."

"Okay," she says as Carol takes Gabriel from Angelina so they can go upstairs.

"Natalie, I know you're upset but this is where I need to be right now. I need to be at home with you and the kids."

"John, you need to go back to work. You have been out of work since November even before November. The kids and I will be fine and besides I plan to go back to work in a couple weeks as soon as I get the nanny for the kids situated."

"Then I will go back then. Right now my place is at home with you," he says and I see something in his eyes I have never seen before; fear.

"John, is something wrong?" I ask.

"No," he says. "You just need help at home."

"John, I'll be fine. The kids will be fine. Remember I did it alone for 8 years. I think I can handle a couple days by myself."

"Nat, I can't leave you alone," he says.

"Why?"

"Because I just can't," he says.

"Are you scared to leave me alone?" I ask realizing that's the fear I see in his eyes. He is scared to leave the kids and me home alone.

He lets out a sigh and says, "yes, Natalie, I'm scared. If something happens to you or the kids I would never forgive myself."

"What's going to happen, John? Max is dead and Ashley is in jail waiting on her trial. I think I'm pretty safe."

"I don't know, Natalie. I just feel like it's better for me to stay home with you to make sure you're okay."

"John, I will be fine. You can go back to work and do what you love. Don't let Vince down."

"But," he says.

"No buts, John. We'll be okay and like I said I'll be back to work with you in a couple weeks. Everything will be all right."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I'm sure stop worrying yourself. Go back to work," I say, "and I promise you that the kids and I will be front row at Wrestlemania cheering you on against The Rock," I say.

"All right," he says. "I'll go back but if something happens.."

"Nothing is going to happen," I say. "I promise."

***AN: So what did you think? I know it wasn't really eventful but please review and thank-you for taking the time to read.**


	57. Chapter 57

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much!**

**JOHN:**

I am on my way home after being gone for a few days because of wrestling. I am so ready to be home with Natalie and my kids. I have been thinking and worried about them the entire time I have been gone. I made sure I checked in with Natalie to make sure she was doing all right because I simply don't trust Ashley. I know she's in jail but I'm always scared she's going to get out and finish what she started. I will be happy once we go to court in a couple weeks and she is behind bars for a long period of time then she will no longer be a thought in my mind. Right now the risks are too great and I worry about leaving them constantly. Even though this is my second trip gone from home I still feel the same way I did when I made the first trip scared to death. I pull up into our long dirt driveway as the gates shut behind me and drive up to the front door. I am so ready to see Nat and the kids. I have missed them terribly. I park the car and get out. I grab my luggage out of the trunk and walk to the front door. I put my key into the hole and open the door. "Natalie, I'm home," I call as I enter the house closing the door behind me.

I hear Natalie say, "Daddy's home," and she arrives at the door with Gabriel in her arms. I swear he has gotten bigger since I've been gone. "Look, Gabriel, there's daddy," she says pointing to me and smiling.

"Hey Beautiful," I say as I give her a kiss on the lips. "Hey, Champ," I say as I take Gabriel from Natalie. "How were things while I was gone?"

"Good," she says, "but I am exhausted. I forgot how much work a baby is. He has not let me sleep for the last couple nights. He sleeps during the day just not at night."

"Champ, is that true? Are you keeping your mommy awake at night?" I ask Gabriel as he gives me a big toothless grin. "He smiled."

"I know," says Natalie. "He started that a couple days ago."

"And I missed it," I say sadly. That's another thing I hate about being away from home. I miss a lot. "Well, do you want to rest?"

"I do but I'm going shopping for my wedding dress and for Angelina's flower girl dress," she says.

"Wedding dress shopping?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says. "Our wedding will be here before we know it."

"I guess so," I say, "who is watching the baby?"

"You are," she says with a smile.

"Me?" I ask. "I never watched him alone before."

"You gotta start sometime," she says, "He's not a bad baby. He will be all right."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, John, but I don't have time to talk. I have to go," she says. "I'll be back and Angelina is at a friend's house. I will pick her up on my way to the dress shop."

"You're leaving now?" I ask as panic sets in. I have never taken care of a baby by myself before. What if I do something wrong?

"Yes. Don't worry," she says. "You'll be all right. I have some bottles in the fridge, his diapers are on the changing table and there are extra outfits in his room in case he has an accident. By the way when changing him move fast or he might pee on you."

"Nat," I say.

"John, you'll be fine. Love you," she says giving me a quick kiss before heading out the door. Wow it's just Gabriel and me.

"Well, Champ," I say looking at him, "it looks like it's just you and me right now." He gives me another toothless grin as I walk into the living room. I place him in his swing so I can lay down on the couch and catch up on some basketball coverage.

Gabriel falls asleep in no time and I am just as tired so I fall asleep shortly after him. I am soon woken up by his shrills and shrieks. I almost fall off the couch because it startles me. I get up and walk over to the swing to pick him up. "What is the matter, Champ?" I ask him as I rock him in my arms. I lay him down on his changing table to change him but as I am changing him I move too slow and he pees all over me and all over himself. "Gabriel," I say as I pick him up. "Let's get you changed."

I change his diaper and his clothes but he is still screaming one thing can be said he has a very well developed pair of lungs. His shrieks are ear piercing. I pick him up and take him downstairs to try getting him something to eat. I carry him in one arm as I get a bottle out of the fridge. I warm it up and give it to him. He immediately starts sucking it down as if he hasn't eaten for days. "You were hungry," I say as I take him into the living room to feed him. "You want to watch some basketball with me?" I ask as I feed him and prop him up to watch TV. I love this little boy. He has an appetite just like his daddy. He calms down after he eats and I lay him down on the floor and play with him for a while until the doorbell rings. "Who could that be?" I ask as I pick him up and walk over to the door. I open the door and see Randy standing there. "Randy, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see your kids," he says as I let him in the house. "Is this Gabriel?"

"This is the Champ," I say with a smile.

"He looks just like you. Where's Natalie?"

"She is wedding dress shopping," I say as we walk into the living room.

"So you two are really getting married?"

"Yeah," I say.

"I'm glad it's about time," he says. "It's been what 9 years?"

"Yeah," I say, "about 9 years."

"I'm glad you're finally marrying someone that appreciates you and someone that isn't just after your money."

"Ashley was a big mistake," I say as I put Gabriel in his bouncer.

"I'd say," says Randy. "She's nuts."

"You think?" I ask, "but soon she will be out of our lives forever."

"I can't believe she did that to Natalie. How is she doing anyway after all that?"

"Well, we haven't had sex in a long time because she is uncomfortable because she always remembers being raped by that Max guy. She gets jumpy at every sound but for the most part she is healing. I think she will be better once we go through court."

"Do you think she will be strong enough to testify?" asks Randy and for the first time I realize that Natalie may be too scared or it may be too difficult for her to testify in court about everything that happened. She still has nightmares about it.

"I don't know, man. I think she will do it because of Gabriel because of everything he's gone through because of what happened to her. He wouldn't have come so early if it wasn't for Ashley's shenanigans. What possesses a person to do that?"

"I don't know, John. I really don't know. I always knew that Ashley was off her rocker but not that much," says Randy. "Are you going to be able to handle seeing Ashley's face after everything that has happened?"

"I don't know. I hope that I can but I can't promise anything. I don't want to lose my temper but I am so angry with Ashley. She has destroyed my fiancé. She pretty much ruined her life."

"Natalie's life wasn't exactly ruined but it did affect her," says Randy. "You know you need to control your temper at court or everything will go out the window."

"I know but I want to hurt Ashley like she hurt Natalie," I say.

"You better get that on lock right now. You have to sit there and be quiet," he says. "If you do one wrong thing it could jeopardize everything."

"I know," I say. "I will try to control myself but I don't know." I really don't know if I can handle seeing Ashley after everything she has done. I would love to hurt her like she hurt Natalie but Randy is right when we go to court in the next couple weeks I need to stay calm so that she can get what she deserves and pays for everything she has done.

***A/N: Not a real eventful chapter but emotions are displayed heading into the trial which was the point because we don't know what we're going to get from John or Natalie. So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. (Make sure to catch the next 3 chapters they will not disappoint :) )**


	58. Chapter 58

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much. **

**NATALIE:**

We are on the second day of Ashley's trial. She pleaded not guilty so it all came to this. Her account seems a lot different than my account of what happened. I am sitting waiting to take the stand to answer questions and tell the judge and everyone in the courtroom what happened to me while she and Max held me captive. I am really nervous and scared to talk to about it. I don't want John to hate me and I don't want to see the woman that caused me so much heartache and pain. It's a really hard day. John has kept his temper pretty well even though I can see it on his face that he wants to rip Ashley apart and make her suffer the way she made me suffer. John really wants to get his hands on Ashley but he is remaining calm which is in the best interest for everyone because if he flips out it could jeopardize our case. I can feel my hands and legs shaking as I wait. The judge walks into the courtroom as we stand. I am shaking so bad I feel like my legs could give out on me at any moment. The judge finally gives us permission to sit down and I am relieved for a few seconds before I am called to the stand. I get up and John softly rubs my back to comfort me. I walk shakily to the stand. Once I am on the stand the man says, "Raise your right hand." I raise my right hand. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" he asks.

"I do," I say.

"You may be seated," he says.

I take my seat as my lawyer walks over to me. "Natalie, in your words can you tell us what happened on the afternoon of October 7th, 2012?"

"I wasn't feeling well so I laid down to take a nap. Before I could fall asleep a woman appeared in my room," I say reliving that day.

"And who was this woman, Ms. Morgan?"

"Ashley Cena," I say. "It was Ashley Cena."

"And what happened after that?"

"She took me at gunpoint. She threatened to kill me, to kill John and to kill my daughter. She told me if I made a sound she would kill me. She held the gun to my head until I went with her. She took me out of the balcony door and out the backyard. We drove and drove before we came to a farmhouse," I say as I feel the tears burning in my eyes.

"And then what happened?" he asks.

"She took me into this barn and tied me to a chair. Then she had her partner Max come out to help her. She wasn't letting me go," I say.

"How long would you say that Mrs. Cena held you captive?"

"A month," I say, "until I finally escaped."

"And what happened during that month?" he asks.

I feel my heart start to race as I think about everything that happened in that month that I was held by Ashley and Max. I wouldn't even wish that on my worst enemy. It was probably the most horrible month of my life and I haven't talked about it until now. I want Ashley to pay for what she did and no matter how painful it is for me to say what happened in front of John and my family as well for me to relive it I have to so that Ashley gets what she deserves. "It was horrible. For a few days they made me stay out in the barn. They made me pee in a bucket and Max raped me every day. Ashley made him do it. Every time she would stand there and watch. She encouraged him to hurt me. It hurt so bad. Every time I cried she would hit me or threaten to come back and kill my daughter. They made me eat from a pig slop with my hands tied behind my back. Ashley and Max treated me like an animal. Ashley would keep me tied to a chair and beat me every day. She would hit me with belts, whips, chairs and everything she could get her hands on. Then they finally moved me into the house. They kept me locked in a bedroom for days where Ashley made Max rape me several times a day. If he refused she would threaten to kill him. He always went with what she said. I just started to feel numb and hopeless. Finally they let me walk around the house but they never let me leave the house. Ashley continued to beat me up but Max started to rape me more and without Ashley around. I finally tried to escape one day when Ashley went out to get some food."

"And why did Ashley kidnap you?"

"She wanted my baby. She wanted to take him so that she could get John back. She was planning to deliver my baby."

"I have no more questions," he says and I am relieved until I see Ashley's lawyer getting up and walking over to me. This means it's his turn to ask me questions.

"Ms. Morgan, when did you conceive your baby with Mr. Cena?" He asks me.

"Late April early May 2012," I say.

"And when you got involved with Mr. Cena was he married to my client?"

"Yes," I say ashamed of myself.

"So you were having an affair with Mr. Cena while he was married to my client?"

"Yes," I say.

"My client was married to Mr. Cena during your affair so you were the reason he divorced her?"

"No," I say, "he divorced her because he didn't love her."

"He loved her enough to marry her," he says with a smirk. "Your Honor, my client was undergoing psychiatric help at the time of the kidnapping. She was not in the right mind state when she kidnapped Ms. Morgan. Ms. Morgan was sleeping with her husband that would make any woman go crazy. It was a simple act of insanity."

"Your honor," says my lawyer, "I want to counter that. Ashley Cena had been stalking my client for weeks before she took her. My client was uncomfortable with the thought of Ashley Cena knowing where she lived. She was scared of what Ashley would do to her."

"But my client's husband was having an affair with your client," he says.

"But that doesn't mean your client has the right to kidnap someone at gunpoint and threaten to take her baby."

"Your client wouldn't have had a baby if she wasn't sleeping with my client's husband."

The lawyers are going back and forth before the judge his the gavel and says, "Order in the court. Are you done with your witness?"

"I am," says her attorney. I am dismissed back to my seat before Ashley is called to the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do," she says.

"You may be seated," he says.

"Ms. Cena," says her attorney, "how did it feel finding out about John's affair?"

"It broke my heart. I thought we were fixing things and then she came along and ruined it all. John didn't talk divorce until she came back around with her daughter and her pregnancy. It wasn't fair."

"And what did you do to help your feelings?"

"I went to see a therapist for help. I needed to get help because I didn't feel right in the head. I wasn't going to kill anyone. I wasn't really thinking," she says.

"Very well," he says. "Your witness," he says to my attorney.

"Ms. Cena, is it true you were planning to get revenge on my client?"

"No," she says.

"But you had Maxwell Winters ready to help you?"

"Yes," she says.

"So it was all premeditated?"

"I plead the fifth," she says.

"Okay. And what were your intentions with my client?"

"I plead the fifth," she says again.

"Are you going to answer any questions?"

"No," she says.

"All right," he says.

Ashley is dismissed back to her seat. The judge sends the jury into deliberation and sends us on recess till the verdict is in. I get up and walk up to John. "You did so good, Baby," he says as he hugs me. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks," I say. "I can't believe she pleaded the 5th to all the questions."

"It's okay. That's her constitutional right," says John.

"But since it came out we had an affair they can make the jury see things differently. I'm scared, John. What if she gets away with this?"

"After everything she did to you I don't think they are going to let her walk."

"I hope not," I say and I am worried about that until the jury reached their verdict.

Four hours later the jury finally reaches their verdict and we are all called back into the courtroom. I am nervous at what they decided. "Would the defendant please rise," says the judge. Ashley rises before the judge says, "When it comes to the count of attempted homicide how do you find the defendant?"

"Not guilty," says a juror and I am shocked.

"On the count of kidnapping with a deadly weapon how do you find the defendant?" he asks.

"Guilty," says the juror.

"On the account of physical assault how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty," says the juror.

"On the account of attempted kidnapping of Gabriel Cena how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty," says the juror.

"Thank-you for your services," says the judge. "I am going to recess court till 8 a.m. tomorrow morning where we will sentence the defendant.

I do not sleep at all that night because I am too worried about what is going to happen in the sentencing the next day. We arrive at the courthouse bright and early with the hope of Ashley getting everything she deserves for what she has done. We're not in the courtroom long before the judge enters the courtroom. As soon as we are seated he says. "I have seen a lot of cases come into my courtroom and I know there are a lot of circumstances that occur but because your husband sleeps with another woman does not give you the right to kidnap her and threaten to take her baby from her. Mrs. Cena, please rise." Ashley stands up so that the judge can read her sentence to her. "Mrs. Cena, you are held responsible for the kidnapping of Natalie Morgan and Gabriel Cena with a deadly weapon. You will serve 25 years on each count consecutively with no parole. On the count of physical assault on Natalie Morgan you will serve 10 years consecutive without parole. On the count of physical assault on Gabriel Cena, you will serve another 5 years consecutively without parole. On the attempted kidnapping of Gabriel Cena you will serve 10 years consecutively without parole. You will serve a total of 75 years in prison without parole where you will be forced to receive psychiatric help. You are to have no contact with John Cena, Natalie Morgan or Gabriel Cena now or when you are released from prison." I am relieved. 75 years is a pretty long time but it is what she deserves after what she's done. I almost feel bad for her as she breaks down crying but I can't feel sympathy for her. She tried to kill me and take my child I do not feel bad for her. John hugs me and I hug him back. This is a great day for us and only good things are left to come for us. We have a wedding to focus on.

***A/N: so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	59. Chapter 59

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

**JOHN**

Today is June 15th, 2013; the day of mine and Natalie's wedding. I have waited 9 years for this day to come. If you were to ask me 9 years ago if I would be getting ready to marry the woman I have loved the most in my life I would tell you no. Nine years ago I lost the only girl I have ever cared about and the only girl I have loved with every part of my being and one day she just told me we were done. I had my job, I had my movie and I had my title run in the future but I didn't have that one thing that truly and only mattered to me and that was Natalie. My life over the course of those nine years were probably the hardest years of my life. I wanted to be with Natalie, I needed to be with Natalie but I could never find her. I searched and searched for her but I never found her. I never understood why she left me but now I see. She did it for me so that I could be happy but I was never truly happy without her. I settled on the first girl I met after her; Ashley and we all know how that turned out. I honestly believe I didn't truly love Ashley and she was there to fill a void in my life; a void that she couldn't even fill. It was years of fighting and yelling. We were both worth so much more than that. I settled for what I could find not what I deserved and Ashley settled for me because of my money. So neither of us were really in it for the love. It was a marriage made in hell and the biggest mistake of my life.

Some would say that I was obsessed with Natalie but I just call it holding onto hope. I guess a part of me always hoped that I would see her again. A part of me always hoped for a life with her but many would have called my hope an empty one. I believed in my hope. I believed the day would come and I would find Natalie again. I just knew it would happen and then May 2012 it all changed. My hope came true. Fate was on my side and I keep thinking if Randy hadn't been suspended from the company for those weeks I would have never been in Hershey, PA that night and I never would have seen Natalie. Fate was ready to take me down the road that I had been waiting for since April 2004. Everything in my life changed that night that I saw her again and I do mean everything. I found out I had a 7 year old daughter that I never knew about. I missed 7 years of her life and didn't get to be a father for 7 years because I never knew about her. I wish I had; everything would have been different. I know that it would have. I guess I was meant to take the road that I did but it led me back to the road I should have taken years ago.

"Are you ready for this, Man?" asks Randy as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I say as I fix my bright blue tie. "I've been ready for this for 9 years now."

"You deserve this. You have been through so much you deserve this. I'm glad that you, Angelina, Natalie and Gabriel can be a family now."

"We have always been a family," I say. "Is Natalie beautiful?"

"I can't tell you," he says. "You'll have to wait and see when she comes down the aisle," says Randy.

"I'm sure she is," I say thinking about Natalie in her wedding dress looking as beautiful as ever. I can't wait to see her. I can't lie I am really nervous about this day. I am nervous about the entire ceremony but I know in the end it's always going to be okay.

"You look nervous," says Randy.

"I am."

"Why? You have waited so long for this. You should be happy," he says.

"I am happy but I'm still nervous about it all. What if I mess up? What if I forget what I'm supposed to say? What if I forget my vows?"

"If you say it from your heart you won't forget your vows," says Randy. It is something I would never expect from him but it's true. If I use the words from my heart then I won't have problems remembering my vows. I don't need them written down on a piece of paper. I love Natalie and without her my life would be nothing.

"I know," I say.

"And don't be nervous everything will be all right."

"Were you nervous when you married Sam?" I ask.

"Of course I think everyone gets nervous on their wedding day," says Randy, "but who wouldn't? It's like you're losing your man card." Now that is something I would expect Randy to say.

"Did you cry?" I ask.

"Are you going to cry?" he asks me.

"No," I say. "I am not going to cry."

"We'll see. I know I cried," says Randy.

"You cried? I won't be crying," I say.

"Like I said we'll see," he says. "It will happen."

"No it won't," I say, "I'm too nervous to cry."

"You do have a delayed reaction to everything," he says.

"I do not," I say.

"I have wrestled with you for over 10 years. I know you better than you know yourself," he says.

"Sure, Randy," I say as there is a knock on the door. "Come in," I say.

The door opens and it is the pastor. "It's time," he says.

"It's time?" I ask. I am starting to freak out.

"It's time," he says. "Come on let's go."

"This is it," says Randy as he grabs onto my shoulder. "Forever and always after this point."

"I know," I say with a smile as I walk out with Randy and my groomsmen: Zack, my brothers Matt and Dan and Natalie's brother.

I am shaking as I wait to walk up the aisle to the arch in front of the garden where I will marry the woman I love. I begin to walk up the aisle to where I meet the pastor. The music begins to play and the wedding party walk down the aisle. My best man Randy and Natalie's maid of honor Kate walk down the aisle together and split to two sides as they reach the arch. They are followed by the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. They are followed by Natalie's mom carrying Gabriel down the aisle as he holds a small pillow as he is our ring bearer. He looks so cute in his black pants, white shirt and bright blue vest. They are followed by Angelina our flower girl. She walks down the aisle in her white dress with a bright blue bow on her waist and her hair up in a bun surrounded by a tiara. She smiles at me as she takes her walk down the aisle. She elegantly drops blue rose petals on the white aisle as she smiles at those watching her. She makes her way to the front and takes her stand and soon I hear the famous wedding march music and the guests stand to look at Natalie. I feel tears burn in my eyes as she appears wearing a white strapless wedding dress with organza flow. She has her hair pulled up into a ponytail with curls with a tiara and a small veil. Our eyes meet and she has tears in her eyes. She looks absolutely beautiful.

***A/N: So what did you think?Please review and thank-you for reading. The conclusion of the story is in the next chapter. Only one chapter left till the end. Thank-you so much. **


	60. Chapter 60

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreiciated. Thank-you all so much. **

***Here is the final chapter of The Road NOt Taken! I hope that you enjoy it. **

**Natalie:**

I look onto my wedding guests as I stand in the entrance way of my wedding aisle. I see flashing lights and people smiling at me. My dad holds onto my arm as I look up at John; the only man I have ever truly loved. Our eyes meet and I see the tears forming in his blue eyes as my vision gets blurry when I look back into his eyes. "It's your day, Natalie," says my dad as we take our walk down the white pathway in front of us. As I walk up the aisle I see no one else but my soon to be husband. I feel as if I am walking on a cloud and just floating to my one and only love.

My father and I stop underneath the arch and I am snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of the minister's voice, "Who gives this woman to this man?" he asks.

"I do," says my father as he kisses my cheek.

John takes my hand and we stand together underneath the arch just holding hands. This wedding seems so much different than the one Max and I had together. Maybe it's because I love John and John knows how to treat me with respect. The minister prays over us and then begins our ceremony. He talks a lot about love and how important love is. I have to agree with him; love is the most important thing in the world. Love is patient, love is kind, love does not hurt… the words hit me like a ton of bricks. That is love and that's what John and I have. We have the love that's patient, we have the love that's kind and the love that doesn't hurt. John is the most loving man I have ever met in my entire life. He is so patient! He waited 8 long years to see me again and 9 years for us to finally go down the road we were always meant to go down. He has been so patient with me as I had problems being intimate with him after my rape but when we made love for the first time since it was the most amazing and passionate feeling in the world just like our first time together. I had John as my first lover and he will be my last. The minister asks for the rings and blesses them. He has John place the ring on my finger first. John can barely repeat the words after the minister as he chokes on them as he fights back tears. I look at him and smile so that he can relax and get through this special moment. He finally gets out the last sentence and the minister asks me to place the ring on John's finger. My hands shake as I place the ring onto his large finger. I repeat the words after the minister trying not to cry and holding back my tears. I want to get through this without crying. I finish up and I feel as if we are one. I smile at John and he smiles back at me. The minister then says, "I understand you two would like to state your own vows?"

"Yes," John and I say in unison.

"Okay, John, you go first."

"All right," says John, "I'm going to try to do this without crying. Here goes. Natalie, I have known you almost my entire life. You were my best friend's little sister. That's all you were to me; just my best friend's little sister. We had our fights, I picked on you and you picked on me. I chased you and you chased me. I didn't want you to tag along but you always wanted to play with us. You were just like my little sister that I never had and then 9 years ago everything changed. I saw you at that party and you were no longer that little girl; you were no longer my best friend's little sister. You were a woman; a very beautiful woman. I fell in love instantly. We were kids; young adults that night. That night that would change our lives forever. That was the night our beautiful daughter Angelina was made. That was the night we were destined to be together forever. Then a few weeks later it was over before it really began. I never understood why. I was upset but I never gave up hope. I never gave up on fate. I knew one day that I would find you and it took 8 years but I found you. I can't get over how much fate played a role in our meeting again. I was never a Smackdown wrestler but I was asked to take the place of my best friend while he was out. If I had said no I would have never been in Hershey, PA that night. I would have never ran into you or Angelina. That was the night that changed my life for the better. We got off to a rough start but our road smoothed out. Everything started to fall into place. We had our tough times but we got through them. We got through them with love. Natalie, you are the only woman I have loved and the only woman I will ever love. It took us 9 years to get here but we got here and I love you more than anything. I will never hurt you. I will always love you. I will forsake all others. Being in a marriage is all about commitment. It's about love. It's about loyalty, honesty, trust, faith and it's about patience. It's about being there for each other when the times are tough. It's about being there through sickness and health. It's about forever and always. And, that Natalie is what I want. I want forever and always with you. I will love you for an eternity and I will never hurt you. I promise to love you and honor you. I love you, Natalie," he says with tears falling from his eyes. My heart is touched. Those were the most beautiful words ever spoken.

"Natalie," says the minister, "your vows."

I wipe away the tears that have fallen from my eyes and I get myself together because I really don't want to cry when I'm speaking my heart to John. "John, you came into my life as my big brother's best friend. I can't lie I couldn't stand you. I always thought you were this annoying punk kid that wasn't going to be a wrestler but only had pipe dreams. You picked on me so much when I was a little girl but you turned out all right. That night I went to your big homecoming party I never expected to fall in love with you. I never expected that night to be the night we would make our beautiful baby girl. You were my first that night and I want you to be my last. I want you to be my forever and always. I know the 8 years I was hiding from you was the wrong way to go but fate brought us back to where we need to be. I can honestly say at this moment that I didn't want you to find me because I wanted you to be you. I wanted you to be John Cena. I did what I did for you because I loved you so much. I didn't want to ruin everything you worked for because of one night. That night changed our entire lives. Every day that I was with Angelina she reminded me every day that she was your daughter. I thought about calling you but could never find the courage. Then I ran into you that one night. If I hadn't ran into you that night we would not be standing here today. We had our hard times but we got through them. We jumped our hurtles. We beat everything thrown at us and we got past all the obstacles. I love you, John more than anything. I love you more than you ever know. A few words can't express how much I love you and how much I need you in my life. We have a beautiful family together and you have given me two of the greatest gifts of my entire life. As the minister said love does not envy. You never once envied my relationship with Max. You never were jealous of us. Love is kind. You have always been kind to me. You have never said anything to emotionally hurt me and all the words you speak are honest and true. The words you speak to me are loving and the way you treat me is with the most respect a woman could ask for. Love is patient. You are the most patient man I have ever known. You waited for me for 8 years. You waited for me to realize that you are the one I needed in my life. You have never once hurt me. You are everything that I could ask for in a husband. You are a great father and one of the most amazing men that I know in my entire life. There is nothing that you haven't done for me. I will always love you, John. I never stopped and I never will. You are the man I want to be with forever and always. You're the man that will always hold my heart. I love you, John and I will do everything I can to honor you as your wife," I say as John wipes a tear from my eyes.

"I love you," he mouths to me.

The minister then has us light the candle of unity joining us together as one. He prays over us once more and then says. "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." John leans in and kisses me passionately that I return with just as much passion. "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. John Cena," says the pastor as John and I face our wedding guests. I can't believe it. I am actually Mrs. John Cena. I never would have thought I would have made it to this point. John and I walk down the aisle holding hands followed by our wedding party. We make our way back up the aisle to thank and greet our guests. We are given hugs and congratulations. It all feels so surreal.

**THE NEXT MORNING!**

I wake up in John's arms wrapped around me. I couldn't have asked for a more passionate wedding night than the one we just celebrated. It all reminded me of our first night together back in 2004. The night that changed our entire lives forever. I slip out of bed and put on my robe trying not to wake up John. I walk out onto the balcony and overlook the ocean in the distance. I stand with my hands resting on the rail as I watch the sunrise over the ocean. I feel John's arms wrap around my waist. "Good morning, Mrs. Cena," he says as he kisses my neck softly.

"Good morning, Mr. Cena," I say with a smile.

"You know Mrs. Cena fits you pretty well," he says.

"I know it does," I say with a smile. "I'm glad to be Mrs. Cena."

"I'm glad to hear that. It's beautiful isn't it? The sun rising over the ocean; I always imagined life this way. I always imagined my life with you," he says resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Very beautiful," I say. "Thank-you," I say.

"Thank-you for what?" he asks.

"For never giving up on finding me," I say.

"I could never give up on you. You were everything I always wanted," he says. "I love you, Natalie."

"I love you too," I say before I softly kiss his lips.

Everyone comes to a point in their life where they are at a crossroads and don't know which road to take. It is a point of tough deliberation and if you haven't reached that crossroads yet don't worry because one day you will find yourself at the crossroads. You will not know which way to go. It will take days, weeks even months to make a decision and when you finally do you take the one road you think is best for yourself and others you find yourself wondering if you took the wrong road or if it was really the right path for your life. . I reached my crossroad 9 years ago. I find myself always wondering why I chose the road I did or asking myself what would have happened if I had gone the other way but in the end I know my decision and this road was what was best for me. It was the road that was best for all of us at least I thought it was the road that was best for us. I made a wrong turn and chose the road of heartbreak, lies, pain and torture but I finally came back to the crossroads once again. This time I made sure I took the right road; the road that I should have taken 9 years ago but I can't dwell back on the road I took 9 years ago. I know the road I took yesterday and I like where it is headed. This is a road of happiness, hope, love and joy it is the road not taken 9 years ago but in the end I found my way back to where I was always supposed to go.

**THE END**

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. I want to thank everyone that favorited, alerted and commented on this story. It was greatly appreciated and if it weren't for you I wouldn't have written it. I hope that you will all check out my future stories and enjoy them just as much. Thank-you so much! **


End file.
